The Calling
by Aranel-DiSonne
Summary: Elladan loves Tae, Tae loves Elladan. So why don't they get together? Good question. She's got to save the world of course!
1. The Strength of Men is in his beard

Disclaimer : I don't own anything or anyone Tolkein wrote about and you would be silly to think that. Same goes for all the other brand names or whatever.

PS I'm not even going to pretend I know Elvish as that would be disastrous, so I'm afraid you're all going to have put up with common.

PPS My guilty pleasure is Mary Sue's. I believe there are good ones out there and I enjoy pretending it could happen to me, who wouldn't relish the chance to get archery lessons off Legolas. I won't claim my fic to be great but it's been a labour of love for me so just be warned, it's a little bit silly.

PPPS I'm not perfect, who is? So, if you see a spelling or grammar mistake that I haven't noticed please don't worry yourself about it, just read it how it sounds or if it continues to offend drop me a message and I will seek to rectify it.

* * *

Chapter One

The sky reminded Tae of a pink Turkish delight as she sat writing…well, attempting to write; her Biology assignment.

'God I hate those nasty sweets' she thought to herself. 'They're all tempting on the outside, showcasing their sugar coated goodness, then you bite and it feels like you're sinking your teeth into raw flesh…eww'.

As you can quite imagine, her essay was progressing rather slowly, if at all. "Sod this for a game of soldiers, I'm going to bed" she said aloud- to no one in particular (due to the fact that the flat was empty). The girl logged off from the word processing program and disconnected AOL, her homework session, as usual, had turned into a 'ficfest' and now her mind was brimming with tales of Middle Earth and it's notorious characters.

A few minutes later Tae was ready for bed so she picked up her personal CD player, checked the right disc was in, and settled down to the rhythms of Lord of the Rings- Howard Shore style. Although her homemade compilation CD wasn't exactly lullaby like (think 'A Knife In The Dark'), Tae swiftly drifted off to sleep.

Lately she had been staying up far too late finishing off various pieces of coursework for university. She was in her first year of a biology degree after being forced to take a gap year due to her fathers death. She had been deeply affected by his rapid decline in health and helped the hospice nurses look after him as the cancer ravaged his once athletic and healthy body. Her mother had walked out when Tae was starting high school and as a result Tae was quite a withdrawn and solitary yet independant individual. Her father had never got angry about his wife's walkout which bugged Tae to no end, she had wished he would stop bottling his feelings and grieve or get angry for the betrayal. Tae on the other hand was still pissed at her mother, wherever she was, because she could not understand her departure. Her parents had always seemed to get on well and respected eachother tenderly. Though however much she got angry at her absent parent, she would always remember a gentle, elegant woman who enthralled everyone she met, especially her dad.

These days Tae lived alone in a flat which she owned close to the city where her uni was and because of her inheritance as well as the home she could afford a decent pc and internet access, something her fellow students could only dream of. Her mind had always been creative and she'd been introduced to The Lord of the Rings and other fantasy fiction from a very early age, escapism was her all time favourite pastime.

So late nights and an over-active imagination could of at first been to blame for what happened next.

* * *

'What the.'--

Tae knew beyond a doubt that she was dreaming, yet it was all so real. She was sitting cross-legged in the middle of someone's sitting room. The area was like an old fashioned library: big roaring fire, lots of dark wood and that rich warm leathery smell. Looking up off the floor Tae noticed a cloaked figure staring back at her from behind a tall desk stacked with many sheaves of paper. Typically for Tae she immediately scanned what little of the figures face she could see. Triumphantly she relaxed; the girl knew this stranger would cause her no harm.

"Why do you so visibly relax child, any normal being faced with this situation would be more than a little perturbed" the mysterious stranger asked.

Tae thought twice about answering "I do not sense evil in you, I am calm because I perceive you to be no threat"

"And why is that" he asked with a smirk

'Bugger, shall I fess up or keep up the airs and graces?' Tae silently asked herself. She didn't know the nature of this man so she didn't know whether to be polite and ladylike or to let the guy in on her secret technique. "You lack facial hair my friend"

But instead of the offended look that she'd expected the figure threw off his hooded cloak amidst peels of laughter. "I'm no threat to you because I haven't got a beard! By Eru" he continued "What is this world coming to where people are judged on their grooming habits...the strength of men is in his beard..?"

The stranger continued chuckling but Tae wasn't listening, her mind was currently working overdrive. Since throwing off his hood the 'fic-savvy' girl noticed the features of the male sat before her; long black hair; grey twinkling eyes; opulent clothes; fair skin unmarred by age, or facial fuzz for that matter and…pointy bloody soddin' ears! Tae sat there; hand over her mouth and eyes wide. This was beginning to look like an interesting dream!

"You must be friggin' joking" was all she managed to say before more even more gales of laughter erupted from the merry 'stranger'.

Finally he stopped laughing though a smile was still evident upon his fair face. "Welcome to Imladris Tae Epson. I've summoned you here in a dream because we here in Middle Earth think it's high time for you to come home."

"Wait a minute, so you're Elrond Halfelven?" with a nod from him Tae continued "And you're an ELF?" wordlessly Mr Halfelven lifted back his raven coloured hair to more fully expose his leaf shaped ears (his eyebrows rising mirthfully). Tae was getting more and more excited at the prospect of a dream so real she could even publish as a fic.

"Well technically I'm half an elf as you pointed out before, it's not my second name for naught you know" smiled Elrond half an elf.

"Ok..." Tae began, trying to play along with the story "What are you talking about 'me coming back to Middle Earth' and who's _we_" she enquired.

"Tae, I'll explain. (At this Elrond became rather stern and serious) You know who I am, and I you. You're mother was well known and loved by all of the Elves, she dwelt in Lorien and she was a spell caster of significant power. For reasons better left unsaid one day she left the Golden Wood to wander the world. What happened later we know little of, what we do know is that she gave birth to a child on your planet; you. You are a very special person Tae, within you are secrets that will help save our world. Will you come to Middle Earth?"

His admission threw her for a moment, but then she supposed her subconscious would have access to her memories to construct the dream so why shouldn't it mention her mother. Even so, the hairs on the back of her neck began to lift.

"Righhhhht. My mum was an elf, that explains a few things. And Middle Earth needs saving? That's typical isn't it, what is it this time, Gollum get reborn?"

"Gollum?" replied Elrond without any trace of recognition.

"Oh...is Smaug still alive?"

"The demon on the Lonely Mountain? As far as I am aware yes...how do you know about that?" asked the normally unshakeable elf

"Um, from my mum..." said Tae. This dream wasn't flowing very well, Elrond didn't seem to be very all-knowing in this dream.

"You know of her heritage already?"

"Err, she read me a book this guy called Tolkein wrote about Middle Earth" Tae thought it was better not to mention Jackson's recent films which had caused a frenetic resurge in popularity for the stories.

"Tol-keen? I know of no elf of that name. I don't think he could have written a history of Arda without your mothers inspiration. Perhaps she used his name as an alias... or dictated to him. When first you mother arrived in your world your father wasn't even born. Time flows differently on your world compared to here so she was probably Tolkiens muse, instilling within him taste of the knowledge of our world and its peoples" he surmised

"I know this should be hard for me to digest, but I read about this all the time" Tae said cryptically, letting the dream run its course, perhaps she would wake up soon and besides, it was not often since her mother left that she would dream about elves. "So come on then, what am I supposed to do?"

"You must destroy a threat to the elven races, the mage that taught your mother in the ways of sorcery has become evil and with her gone he is out of control. If you decline or fail than there is no hope for Middle Earth; all will come to ruin. Even Valinor will not be exempt from that fate. I ask a lot I know- but you are one of our only hopes. My people- the Elves- are not of sufficient strength to fight this evil alone, the race of men are weak (plus they haven't discovered razors)" Elrond paused and sighed. "From my earlier behaviour you might perceive me to be nonchalant about the whole situation. Forgive me. I was simply joyous to see you, for through you I catch a glimpse of your mother's mischievous spirit, she and I grew up together. I miss her a great deal"

"How would I get to Middle Earth, never mind Rivendell, If I choose to accept?" Tae asked, ignoring the suspicious mention of her mother.

"It was written in the stars that you will accept, all you have to do is find an item belonging to your mother, hold it and say these words" this said the half elf passed Tae a rolled up piece of parchment bound with a silver ribbon. "We will need time to prepare and get you settled in. I suggest you gather some belongings before you take the trip on the morrow. As I said before, time passes differently on these two worlds so _if_ you return to this earth it will be as if you were on Middle Earth only a few seconds"

Tae wondered at his emphasis on 'if' she were to return, this dream wasn't running like one of the normal fics she read. By now she should have been frolicking in the arms of Legolas or Haldir or even both. Some sixth sense of hers was clamouring for attention in her mind, things, apart from the obvious, were definately not as they appeared. A few moments passed whilst all the new _information_ sank in for Tae and finally in a small voice she asked; "So where is my mother now?"

"Ahh child" he said rising from his high-backed chair to sit upon the floor next to Tae. "I do not expect eight short years to dull the pain of such a parting"

Elrond wrapped his arms around Tae paternally and though she felt small, insignificant and slightly insane next to the great Elf Lord, she also felt warm, safe and protected. He smelt of books and fresh grass after rain and for a moment she was aware that she could not remember ever smelling anything in a dream. For the next few heartbeats Tae felt oddly sleepy as she snuggled into the soft robes of her protector, in no time at all her eyelids were drooping and her vision became blurry.

"Your mother heard the gulls cry and sailed across the sea"

* * *

Sept 08: A little bit of revision as part of an ongoing improvement process. Tamed Elrond's sugar rush and Tae's swiftness to accept what's going on in an attempt to make it less stereotypically Sueish.


	2. It has been too long

Chapter Two

Tae slept late as usual at the weekend and awoke feeling refreshed and invigorated. She sat up from her single bed and something fluttered to the ground from her garish pink bedcovers. Tae leaned out over the edge of her bed to ensnare the escaping artefact and her fingers closed around a roll of paper tied up with a coloured ribbon. Suddenly the events of her dream came back to her, confused to say the least the girl pinched herself to see if she was still in the land of nod. Evidently, from the large pinkish welt and squeal -Tae was not dreaming.

'This cannot be real!' she thought to herself as she held the rolled up scroll in her hand. Tae got out of bed and lurched towards the bathroom across the landing; she ran the cold water and splashed the icy liquid into her face. Looking up into a strategically positioned mirror Tae saw a curly haired monster leering back at her.

"Urghh! I need some maintenance!"

Sometime later Tae had showered and tamed her wild locks; her dark skin was even looking healthy (which even she would admit as an achievement!). Tae had inherited her height from her mother; she was just off six feet, and the skin colour and curly/wavy semi-afro hair from her father.

"What the hell have I been smoking recently?" she thought aloud, Tae wasn't completely convinced that she wasn't just imagining things. She had no idea how that scroll got in her bed though.

She forgot about the dream when the phone rang, and she was made to forcibly tell a lady that she 'did.not.need.double.glazing!' Tae lived in a small apartment above a deli, close to local amenities and with the bonus of a garage to keep her car in. The day passed lowly and she amused herself by watching reruns of Without A Trace and ER. As you can imagine, soon enough she was roaming around her flat looking for something to do.

She settled at her PC and logged onto the net, going straight to her favourites page where she hoped there would be updates of her favourite stories. After a lengthy immersion in the tales of Middle Earth her head was full of wonder and 'What if's. The half bottle of white wine she had imbibed fuelled her imagination somewhat.

So, quite bored, and always one for adventure Tae chucked a few belongings into a rucksack and headed for her mother's deserted room.

Though quite sceptical as to whether this would work, or just at 19 she was going prematurely senile Tae opened the jewellery box on her mother's bedroom cabinet. Untouched for four long years; a thick layer of dust had settled over Tae's mothers belongings yet she could still make out her mother's favourite item. The bracelet was a simple silver chain, no jewels or fluff, it was plain and simple but unique in its simple style, her mum had treasured the piece.

'Find an item that belonged to your mother and say these words'

Elrond's words echoed in her mind as she shouldered her rucksack and unfurled the parchment. Upon the paper were thin delicate pen strokes; a flowing script that Tae immediately recognized. She gasped.

"Elvish! Do they not know I can't read bloody Elvish? Sheesh!"

Instantly, as if hearing her words, the writing on the page began swirl and then it reformed.

Nae saian luume

"Nu uh, still cant"

Again the script reformed…into something more suitable this time.

It has been too long

Tae read the new phrase "Oh ha ha" she laughed sarcastically, looked around the room as a final check and said the five words out loud.

* * *

... AN/ Keep smiling people 


	3. Orcs in the valley

A/N: Ok, the issue of elven sleeping habits. For the sake of this story they can sleep with their eyes open or closed and they are light or heavy sleepers depending on the individual and his/her condition.

* * *

Chapter Three

"What's going on Ada? Why all the secrecy- why are our Mirkwood and Lorien kin arriving here? Is there to be a celebration that no one has told me about?" asked a curious dark haired elf of his hurrying father.

"Yes Ada, Elladan wants to know if there are any eligible elf maidens coming to visit" remarked an identical reflection of the elf previously nagging his father.

"Shut it Ro'- go play with some books" answered Elladan good naturedly as he hastened along the corridor to catch up with his rapidly retreating father. The twin elves were met with a locked door when they attempted to follow their fugitive Ada into his private study.

"He's hiding something" agreed Ro', or Elrohir as he was properly named.

"Ahh, peace at last" Elrond sighed as he sank into his high backed leather chair. He did not know how long he had before his visitor arrived, or indeed how long he had before his sons found a way to pick the lock into his study and pester him some more. Thinking exactly this the Elf Lord stood up and went over to the only exit and placed the key in the lock so that another key or implement couldn't unlock the door from the other side. "That should give me at least 10 minutes respite from my bored sons" he said to himself.

Elrond Halfelven, Lord of Imladris sat back down in his chair and proceeded to drop off.

* * *

It felt like going over a hump backed bridge the way Tae's stomach lurched. She shut her eyes and thought of England. A moment later she was sitting on the floor of Elrond's study again, only this time he was starring oddly at a bookshelf on the far wall.

She stood up awkwardly and lurched over too his desk.

"Elrond?" she called to get his attention. Tae waved her hand in front of his face but to no avail.

"Oh my god, what's up with him!" cried Tae, panic-stricken she looked around the room, her eyes rested on her rucksack but apart from a cupasoup she knew there was bugger all in there that would help him.

Stepping quickly towards the door she twisted the handle to find it locked.

"That's odd, He locked himself in?" puzzled Tae, luckily she found the key still in the lock and opened the door out onto a long wooden clad passageway. The corridor was empty and Tae could hear no voices so she stepped across to the room opposite. In her alarm and haste she didn't even knock; throwing open the door to see a golden haired elf sitting behind a desk similar to Elrond's.

"Help me, there's something wrong with Lord Elrond"

Glorfindel had absolutely no idea who this strangely clad woman was, yet she had stormed into his office demanding something of him (Glor thought it was his lucky day! Alas). She was shouting something foreign and dragging him by the arm out into the study and into his sleeping friends room. She was now pointing at Elrond with a strange look in her eye.

"Errrm, calm down my lady. The Lord is only napping" Glorfindel started slowly waving his arms up and down in front of him so she'd know to relax.

Didn't work.

Tae was in a mess, she'd arrived at Rivendell to find Elrond comatose or even dead right in front of her and now this elf she'd found to help her was just flapping his arms like a bird in front of her. Not to mention the fact that he couldn't understand a word she was saying and was even now blabbering even more at her. Defeated, Tae sat down on her rug and put her head in her hands.

The flaxen haired elf was getting nowhere. Not only did this strange creature not understand a word of Elvish, Orcish, Entish or Westron; she was getting even more visibly upset at the thought of Elrond asleep.Then it clicked. Glorfindel walked around behind his friend's desk so he was standing right next to him and took a deep breath. Lately it had been hard for anyone to rouse the exhausted Elf Lord.

"ORCS IN THE VALLEY!"

"ARCHERS! DEFENSIVE POSITIONS!" screamed the Lord of Rivendell, jumping up and grabbing the nearest violent looking instrument that he could lay his hands on.

"Are you going to slay a host of Orc with a quill my friend?" asked Glorfindel cheekily right before he dissolved into a fit of laughter.

cough Elrond straightened his dishevelled robes and swept his hair back out of his eyes.

"Welcome again Tae. Nice to see you could join us so soon, please excuse my sleeping habits but I've been burdened with the organisation of a party next week as well as all my usual duties. You know the phrase 'If you want something doing.?" Tae nodded and Elrond continued "Well I'd asked my dear friend Glorfindel here to do it but.well, as you can see." He gestured to the other elf still rolling around on the floor.

Tae was amused to say the least to find that this elf with a weird sense of humour was the infamous balrog-slayer Glorfindel.

"Why can we converse together easily but I can't understand him or anyone else I presume" asked Tae.

"Oh usually nobody can understand him" he chuckled "This was just temporary until you got here, now you are before me I can give you this" Elrond turned back to his desk and opened one of it's drawers. He pulled out a small leather bag with a drawstring and drew out a small nondescript silver ring and passed it over to Tae. It was way to small to fit on her fingers so Tae threaded it onto her necklace where it rested next to her silver cross.

"Galadriel made it especially for you and sent it over. Now you should be able to understand any of the races of Middle Earth"

"I must thank her somehow" said Tae then turning to the elf on the floor she said: "Glorfindel honey, it wasn't that funny. My name's Tae, nice to meet you."

Glorfindel took Tae's outstretched hand and pulled himself up. "Well met Tae. I've woken Elrond in the same manner for the last six days and I'm afraid it just gets funnier and funnier" he said with a smile "Nice that we can finally understand each other. What I was trying to say was that he's only asleep"

"Yeah thanks, I realised" said Tae with a deep red colour rising in her cheeks.

Suddenly two gorgeous identical elves jostled through the doorframe to join the two already inside. Elrond simply sighed.

'Ten minutes at least'

Tae turned around and recognized the pair immediately. She just didn't have a clue who was who, yet she didn't have to wait very long.

"Greetings my lady, my name is Elladan and this is my brother Elrohir. Might I ask your name fair lady?" said one of the twins.

Tae wanted to laugh out loud at his chivalrous pleasantries but she played along for fun.

"Tae Epsom my lord. It is a pleasure meeting you and your brother" Tae extended her hand meaning to shake his hand but he caught it and brought it to his lips.

"A pleasure indeed" whispered Elladan quietly, reluctant to release her from his piercing gaze yet an imperceptible sign from father to son soon saw him letting go of Tae's hand.

She smiled to herself, living here was going to be fun.


	4. Blatant innuendo

A/N: Heartfelt thanks to my reviewers. Nothing makes your day more than finding out someone likes your story.

* * *

Chapter Four

Elrond summoned an elf to escort Tae to her new quarters, as she left Elladan turned expectantly to his father.

"Well?"

"Well what?" replied his Ada innocently.

"Oh don't play games Ada; I think we all noticed that Tae is not from around here. Who is she? Where does she hail from?" asked Elrohir, just as curious as his brother but for entirely different reasons.

Eager to cease his son's incessant pestering Elrond confessed. "Have you heard of Palermo before?"

"No."

"Figures! Yes Ada I have. She was a mage who lived in Lothlórien; didn't she just disappear one day?"

"Sort of 'Ro, she grew tired of this land and journeyed to a distant world; a world where only humans live. She dwelt there for about a century and it was in this land of men that she gave birth to a child; Tae."

"Then why is Palermo's daughter here now? asked Glorfindel who had recovered by now but still sat on the floor listening to Elrond's story.

"Tae's father has recently passed away, Palermo went to Valinor four years ago, and therefore we elves of middle earth are the only kin she has left. I thought it best that she came to live with us." Elrond didn't consider himself a liar; he just wasn't telling them everything.

"Now please" he finished, ushering his sons and the resident balrog-slayer out of his study so he could finally have some peace.

"Are you coming to visit our new guest?" asked Elladan with a grin.

"No I'm meeting Gilwen in the garden, can't you give her a moments peace while she settles in herself. Also I think you should delay to allow your testosterone levels to drop, you looked like you'd been caged up for millennia and only just released back there. Your eyes glazed over and you had a permanent leer on your face, no wonder father intervened to make you leave her alone." teased Elrohir

"Ahh but if I wait she won't experience the full 'Elladan-experience' brother" One look at his brothers face told Elrohir that there was no stopping him; he sighed and walked away towards his rendezvous in the gardens with a certain female elf.

Elladan thought again about the mysterious new visitor; remembering every detail of their encounter he smiled to himself and went off in search of her room.

* * *

Tae knew what to expect from her elven room yet she still found herself marvelling at the beauty of her quarters and the buildings they were set in. The helpful elf who had escorted her had shown her a few of the sights, she'd seen the hall of fire and the kitchens and the last stop before her room was the dining hall. The whole atmosphere was so new to Tae, peaceful, old; but not smelling of cat urine, altogether Rivendell was infused with the majesty and grace of the people who called it their home.

Dropping her backpack unceremoniously onto the floor Tae took in the beauty of her bedroom, comprising of a large four poster bed with sumptuous looking covers, a dark wood dressing table, wardrobe and full length mirror, en-suite bathroom and the crowning point was a full balcony overlooking the mature gardens of Imladris.

"All to your satisfaction my lady?" asked the elf who had shown Tae the way.

"And more my friend and more"

"I will leave you now then, you have a few hours before the dinner bell will chime summoning you to the dining hall. Now you remember where that is now don't you?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, I think…turn left and left again at the bottom of the staircase to the right of my room"

Nodding in agreement the elf (named Celwen) bowed and left Tae alone. She heard the door click. Tae walked out onto the balcony and stood for a moment lost in thought. So much had happened in the last few years, with her mother leaving for the havens or god knows where, Tae's father dying of cancer and now she had been transported to a place which until today Tae thought was just of myth and legend. Maybe it just hadn't sunk in yet.

"I'm in middle earth…Rivendell to be exact...living with some elves" Tae repeated to herself in a low whisper. "My mother was an elf, she used to live in Lόrien...my mother was an elf...my mother was an elf." Tae kept repeating those last five words. Moments later the bomb hit.

"Shhiiiiit" cried Tae in realisation "I'm a half--"

"What's 'Shhiiit'?"

Tae whirled around to see the dark haired elf from before leaning casually against the balcony rail next to her. She instantly identified which twin it was from the seductive pose he attempted to strike. She fought back a snort of laughter.

'Damn elves and their light feet'

"The door was open; I thought you might like some company. I can only imagine how hard it is for you to have been uprooted and brought here. I suppose my world is going to take a lot of getting used to"

Tae knew full well that the door had not been open but she kept quiet, it was nice to have company even if it was this randy elf.

"Thank you Elladan, how thoughtful of you. You are right, my head is in the clouds and I have no idea when it's going to come down…Oh, and you don't need to know what shit means, trust me"

"If you say so my la.."

"Oh and the name's Tae, there's no need for the formalities if we're gonna be friends right?"

"If you say so Tae. I was rather hoping you would satisfy me" said Elladan with a smile and a glint in his eyes

"W...what?" asked Tae, speechless that Elrond's eldest was coming on to her so blatantly.

Realising quickly that Tae's world must be no stranger to innuendo Elladan re-phrased his sentence.

"Would you satisfy my curiosity about your world?"

"Ohhh, right" said Tae relived that she didn't have a sticky situation to pick herself out of. "Well what do you want to hear master elf?"

"What's it like where you lived, the weather, the scenery, whatever you want to divulge. But please, can we go and sit down? Training yesterday proved eventful"

Elladan's limp to the bed was convincing, she would give him that. The slow pace gave Tae time to think about what to tell him, she did not have the energy to get into an explanation about automobiles or how guns work and why there aren't any Orcs in her land.

"Our worlds are vastly different Elladan. For a start there are no elves, istari, goblins, hobbits or any other race other than humans. The only variety within our species is down to where they live"

Tae proceeded to take out her notepad and sketched a rough outline of Earth, pointing to England she said "This is my country, as well as the native English the people there are a mix of everyone from around the world, from Africa, Asia, Australia and America" she pointed to the location of each continent in turn. "My father was African; this is where my dark skin tone comes from. I suppose like the Easterlings of this world."

"Whereas in your world people use horses as a means of transport. About a century ago man invented the motor; this is a device which could generate the power and speed of several thousand horses at once." Tae drew a picture of a car describing where you would sit and about the wheels. The rectangle box on four circles with a stickman grinning inanely inside was a bit of a crap effort but the feeling was there.

"Put it this way, my world is an industrial, metal jungle, man made and man destroyed. Middle Earth is about a thousand years behind my world in terms of inventions and industry yet your world has retained its beauty and natural attraction. There are only a few places that man has not reached and fiddled with on Earth, only a few sanctuaries, unlike how it is here."

Elladan sat and listened to Tae's soft voice whilst she told him about her world. He swiftly decided that it was a place he didn't want to visit and concentrated on her soft chocolate coloured skin and the steady rise and fall of her chest. He was disturbed from contemplating how his own pale skin would contrast greatly with hers if they lay together when he heard the dinner chime.

"We must continue this conversation another time Tae, for now we must go for dinner." With that Elladan took Tae's unresisting arm and led her out of the room.

* * *

So Elladan's going to show his prize at the dinner table. I think he's smitten…

Hello to all my lovely reviewers out there (all 2 of you) he he...only joking.


	5. Comfort helps

Chapter Five

Dinner was a quiet affair, Elrond had decide not to throw Tae in at the deep end as it was only her first day so instead he had the cooks bring dinner for him, Tae, Glorfindel and the twins into one of his private guest rooms.

Elrond sat at the head of the table with Glorfindel and Elrohir on one side and Tae and Elladan on the other. They were served a simple meal of venison and root vegetables. Tae was beginning to tire; she figured that dimensional travel gave you jet lag. She was glad that she didn't have to contend with the stares of the entire population of Rivendell in one room. The conversation ranged between stories about Elladan and Elrohir's childhood and tales about the surrounding countryside. Elrond told Tae more about the gathering that was taking place next weekend.

"Elves from Lorien and Mirkwood?" she asked. Elrond said yes. "Will King Thranduil and Prince Legolas be there then? And what about Haldir the marchwarden in Lothlórien, is he coming up?"

There was a stunned silence in the room as the elves present wondered how Tae knew of their distant kin. In the end Elrond broke the silence with a melodious chuckle.

"Well, I certainly forgot that you would know so much of the comings and goings in this world. It seems that your mother left nothing out when she told our tales. I don't think Thranduil will attend but I gather that Legolas and the marchwarden will be present"

Elladan frowned to himself. He didn't want his blonde kindred coming here and stealing Tae away from him, she seemed interested in them as well. He would simply have to work extra hard in wooing her.

"I don't mean to sound discourteous or nothing but, well...what do I around here. You see I get bored easily." Tae sheepishly admitted

Here was his chance.

"If Ada permits I could show you around, can you ride?" asked Elladan

"I can yes, I would love for you to do that for me Elladan. But I would also like to learn your language if someone could assist me. I am thankful for Lady Galadriel's gift but I have always wanted to learn Elvish and no there is no better opportunity."

"May I be at your service Tae? I taught these two the finer points of the language so I could be your teacher too." This time Elladan wasn't fast enough.

"Thank you Glorfindel, I would appreciate that"

Elrond was extremely happy to see that Tae seemed to be settling in just fine, he had promised her mother to try and he was doing his best considering the heavy responsibilities the Lord of Imladris already had burdening him.

"We'll also have to see the tailor about getting you fitted out in some elvish attire. A beautiful dress for the gathering dinner I think. You could design it yourself even; put an otherworldly twist on things." Suggested Elrond with a smile and a gesture to her getup

Tae was optimistic. Dresses usually went with alcohol and strange happenings. She looked to her left and noticed Elladan silently comparing their arms. He had laid his next to hers on the table and was examining them with the utmost attention to detail. Tae had to admit that the twins were gorgeous, Glorfindel too.

Even Elrond she thought had that older person charm, sort of like Kevin Costner or Harrison Ford. Tae sighed inaudibly. She didn't doubt that next weeks visitors would be just as handsome as well, she just wasn't ready for romance yet…though she was flattered by Elladan's visible signs that he immediately wanted more than 'just friends'.

Dinner continued without upset, Elladan kept trying to impress Tae and Glorfindel would laugh at his tall tales and explain what really happened. Tired but happy Tae began to wonder about herself again. It was certainly possible that she was a half elf but Tae wasn't sure if that changed anything in her life. Back home she was no different from all the other 19 year old she knew, OK she was hooked on LOTR but that was kind of understandable as the books and lately the films had unearthed a multitude of fanatics.

Tae had read the book herself when she was nine years of age, she knew most of it by heart anyway down to her mother reading it to her in small diluted parts as a baby...her fondest memory of her mother was sitting up in bed one night when Tae had had a nightmare and her mother told her the tale of Bilbo Baggins and his treasure hunt with the dwarves. Tae had near wet herself when Smaug had come in but it ended happily with Bilbo's return to the Shire. At the time or even up until today Tae had not thought it strange that she was taught about Middle Earth but now it all fitted together with her mum being an elf an' all.

Elrond recognized the thoughtful expression on Tae's face and realised it was time for them to discuss things, only in a bit more private. He'd already set the necessary wheels into motion. He finished his meal and upon seeing that everybody else had, pulled his chair back from the table.

"Tae, I can see that you are tired my dear. Would you allow me to escort you to your rooms" he said

"Yeah, thanks, I think I would have fallen asleep on the table if you wouldn't have offered"

As Tae got up and turned her back to him Elrond caught his rising son's eye in one of those 'Don't even think about coming anywhere near her tonight, I will be back down shortly and I insist that me and you have a little chat' looks. Elves have very expressional facial features.

Defeated Elladan sat back down after wishing Tae a heartfelt goodnight.

"Night Tae" chorused Elrohir and Glorfindel in sickly sweet voices once she had left the room with the Elf Lord.

Elladan turned from the door and scowled at his brother and friend who just laughed all the more.

"My word Elladan, I don't think I've ever seen you more interested in a _lady_! It must be love" chided Glorfindel.

For once Elladan didn't rise to the bait and sat there silently. _Wrong move_. This just made Glor' and Ro' launch into a fresh gale of giggles.

* * *

Elrond watched the half elf absently twirling her hair until the soft curl resembled a corkscrew in her nimble fingers, he knew she was worried. He wasn't surprised but he wished he'd found a book in the library about this sort of thing, he was even starting to wish that he'd taken Galadriel up on her offer and sent Tae to Lorien.

The pair were sat on top of Tae's bed in silence. It had been that way since they had left the dining table. The only difference now was that Tae had unbound her hair had let her wavy hair fall down around her shoulders.

'She has her mother's beauty' he thought to himself. The young woman had just found out that she wasn't entirely human; she was bound to have some questions. 'Who better than a fellow half elf' he thought with a sigh.

"Elrond?" he heard a small voice ask from the other side of the bed.

He turned and looked at her; suddenly she seemed small, childlike almost. It was a stark contrast to the calm façade that had been successfully masking her true feelings.

"So I'm a half elf right? Like you?"

"Just the same my dear"

There was a pause and then Tae continued.

"Do I have elven skills? I was always good at skiing and horse riding" Tae was beginning to sound unhinged. Elrond moved over and put his arm around her protectively.

"We shall certainly find out Tae"

"I...I.I don't feel like an elf Elrond, I thought all this was just a wine induced dream but I have the strangest feeling that I am really here. This world did not even exist for me up until a few hours ago" she broke and leant into Elrond's robes.

He felt so deeply for her, those words triggered something in him.

"Come to the balcony Tae"

"W…What?" she said sitting up and wiping her eyes.

Elrond got up and held his hand out to her which she took tentatively. He led her out onto the balcony keeping hold of her hand all the while. With his other hand he pointed up at the clear night's sky.

"You see that star Tae? Shining brightly right up there?"

Tae looked up and saw a star twice as bright as the North Star back home, it shone down at her like a diamond sitting on dark blue velvet, all the other stars paled in comparison.

"That is Earendil, our most beloved star. You know the story so I won't go into it; he is the morning and night. Sometimes when I'm feeling sad and I don't know who to turn to I look up there and tell him. It makes me feel better even if it does sound a little demented" he said with a grin

"It doesn't sound silly Elrond" said Tae holding him tighter, he was the only parental figure she had at this time of confusion and she wasn't about to let go.

"Good. Now look down"

Tae followed his gaze down into the garden, she couldn't see a thing down there in the dark and said so. To this Elrond simply did not reply and just whistled.

After a few moments Tae heard heavy footfalls in the garden and then she saw a light coming with them. It didn't take her long to realise who it was though with the aid of the torchlight down below shining in his golden hair.

Glorfindel was standing below them waving and holding a prancing coal black horse. Its coat shone in the torchlight and it held its head up high as if to look at Tae. She was speechless. Never had she seen such a magnificent animal and she stood there lost for words with her mouth agape.

"His name's Onyx, I thought a proper elven steed would make you feel more…elf-like" whispered Elrond.

Tae turned from the gardens and stared at Elrond disbelievingly

"-for me?" she whispered

Elrond nodded and was hit chest on by Tae who wrapped him tightly in a hug, her head rested on his shoulder as there wasn't much of a height difference. He waved down at Glor who took the signal and walked Onyx back to the stables. He soon felt a wet patch beginning to soak through to his shoulder and half carried his tired and emotional charge to her bed.

He pulled back the covers and lay her down into the soft pillows. He stayed with her until she had stopped crying and had fallen asleep in his arms, gently swapping his arms for pillows he eased Tae off of him and stood up to leave. Kissing her fatherly on the brow he quietly left the room. It was late; Elladan could wait till the morrow.


	6. Click

Chapter Six

Morning saw Tae out for the count fully dressed tangled in her bed covers. Eventually she awoke due to Celwen's pounding on the door.

"Friggin' hell! Alright I'm up" yelled Tae. Abruptly the knocking ceased and the elf walked in with some fresh towels.

"I thought you might like a bath so I brought you some larger towels"

"Oh, thanks. Haven't you got a shower though? I truly can't stand baths, all that soaking in your own dirty water, yuck"

"There's nothing better than a long hot soak in some scented water?" asked Celwen confused

"Is there no…err waterfall?"

"Oh, we have plenty of those, get your stuff and I'll show you one which will suffice. People rarely use it so you should be undisturbed"

Celwen led Tae out to the gardens and past the training grounds. They soon came to a secluded glade, surrounded by leaning willow trees with a pool at the centre. Water was cascading down from a rock face above.

"Perfect. Thanks Celwen" Tae turned back from her departing friend and walked over to the pool. Tae removed her clothes and tested the temperature of the water before placing her towel, comb, shampoo, conditioner and soap in easy reach and stepping in.

The water was cool but not too uncomfortable. Tae stepped under the waterfall and with the soap washed herself clean, next she washed her hair and brushed it through whilst the conditioner was still on it. Rinsing it of she combed her hair again and stepped back to the bank to towel herself dry.

"Bollocks!"

Tae noticed that she had completely forgotten to bring a change of clothes, she finished drying her body, patted her hair dry to stop it trickling water down her back and then expertly wrapped herself in the towel. Well she wasn't about to put on her dirty clothes again! Thank goodness Celwen had decided to bring her larger towels. As it was she was covered from the top of her chest to her knees.

Tae wasn't amused; this was what happened to her when people didn't let her get up in her own time.

Resolutely Tae gathered up her stuff and headed back to the house, she stopped when she got to the training grounds. Through the trees she could see either Elladan or Elrohir out on the archery range practising with their bow. Tae immediately hoped it was the younger twin; it was too early in the morning for Elladan's intricately worded courtship techniques. She glanced around to make sure there was nobody else around and with a deep breath stepped out into the open.

The son of Elrond immediately heard someone approaching him and turned around to see Tae coming towards him, he looked her up and down, confused as to why she was walking around the training grounds wearing only a towel and with her hair hanging in wet ringlets down past her shoulders.

"I bet you are glad that I am not my brother" he said with a mischievous snigger

Tae sighed loudly as she realised which of the twins was before her. "Thank the Lord! I forgot to take a change of clothes to the waterfall, I've just had a wash and I didn't want to put my dirty clothes back on"

"My brother will be here soon so I suggest you make a quick exit" Elrohir smiled as he imagined how Elladan would react to Tae as she was now.

Tae smiled back at him in thanks and set off quickly back to her room. Elrohir watched her go and couldn't help but notice the litheness of her exposed coffee coloured limbs and shook his head to stop himself.

* * *

Tae arrived back in her room without anyone else seeing her; she dressed in her clean tracksuit bottoms and her sports bra. She was interrupted by a knock on the door so she went over and opened it.

"Good morning Elladan, what can I do for you at this hour?" she asked politely as the elf's eyes lit up upon seeing her midriff exposed.

"I was coming to see if you wanted to go out riding for the morning, Ada told me about Onyx, you two should get along fine he's a great horse. Although I see that you are barely dressed" he said with a blush and Tae felt amused at his bashfulness.

"Elladan this is my training get up, back in my world I used to work out with light weights and this is what I would wear. Come in and I'll finish up and then we can go"

His eyes were wide as he learnt that this was normal in her world, although he could see nothing wrong with her slim tall body being so obviously on show he knew his father would have a few words to say. Nevertheless he followed her into her room and sat down on her bed whilst she got ready.

Tae put on a loose sweater and sat down on the bed to put her socks on, she plaited her hair into a long tail that snaked halfway down her back and pulled on her shoes. All the while Elladan's eyes never left her as she scraped up her curling hair and finished dressing herself. It took Tae several tries to get him to answer him.

"I'm ready now" she said as he finally looked up. He blushed bright red and Tae felt evil for letting him watch her like that.

'Well, he looks cute when he blushes' she thought.

The two walked down to the kitchens as Tae mentioned she hadn't eaten and Elladan said he hadn't either. After eating their fill they set off to the stables, when they arrived the grooms were already tacking up Onyx and another chestnut horse. Tae was again lost for words as she surveyed 'her' horse; she was assaulted by emotions of happiness by Elrond's gift which only served to make her think of her own father. A lone tear fled down her face as she sought to keep the rest in, her surroundings phased out and Tae could only hear a faint buzzing to indicate the activity of the elves around her.

Noticing the spaced out look on her face Elladan turned to her and touched her gently on the arm, he got no response and then he noticed a tear streaking down Tae's face. He had an overwhelming urge to embrace her so he did so and they stood there for a moment in the middle of the stable courtyard while their mounts were readied behind them.

Tae came to from her recollections and realised who was hugging her; she looked up and noticed the elf's eyes had a peaceful look in them as he looked off into the distance. He didn't see her as she began to smile again and lay her head back on his chest. Sighing happily she let a few moments go by before she spoke.

"Thank you"

Elladan whipped around realising that Tae had spoke, he had been lost in the smell of her body and scent of her hair.

"For what?" he asked, genuinely curious

"For holding me" she said pulling out from his grasp and heading over to Onyx.

He reluctantly let her go and walked over to his mount, Galad. Elladan was greatly confused as to the new emotion he was feeling, it was conflicting with the one he usually had when thinking of Tae. Now he not only wanted to bed her but get to know her as well, he remembered the pain he had felt emanating from her just then as he had held her and knew there was more to the half elf than just what was under her clothes.

Onyx nickered softly and nuzzled Tae as if they were old friends. He was even more magnificent than Tae had thought when she first saw him last night.

"Hello to you too my friend. I'm sure we'll have a ball today" she whispered to her new found friend. The horse shook his head up and down as if in agreement and Tae mounted up. At her request the stable hands had fitted Onyx with a saddle as Tae knew she'd 'end up on her arse' as she put it, if she went bareback. She adjusted the stirrups and took up the reins as Elladan gracefully leapt upon his horse's back. Tae had seen something different in him back then, the faintest sign that he didn't think about getting into her pants at least 3 percent of the time they spent together.

Elladan saw Tae looking thoughtfully at him and urged Galad up to where she and Onyx were waiting.

"Are you ready my lady?" he asked with a smile.

Tae smiled back at him in response and they walked heir horses out of Rivendell's main gates and off into the countryside. Tae was enthralled by the beauty of the land around them, it reminded her of parts of Scotland and Wales back in the UK and pictures she had seen of Canada and places like that. She watched a hawk lazily circling on the warm morning breeze and heard the call of crickets in the grass. Cresting the valley that Rivendell rested in she turned in her saddle and looked back at her new home. The building was nestled in the walls of the valley like a baby at peace in it's mother's arms. She prised her eyes from the sight and caught up to Elladan who was a little further along the trail.

"How far does this trail lead?" she asked

"Towards Rohan and Gondor if you kept going, I have never been to either of those places though. The furthest I've been from home is Mirkwood, I've been to the woods of Lothlórien as well"

"Do you often go travelling; I mean, with the palace guard and the border patrols?" Tae was curious to find out how much she was going to be left alone whilst the twins and Elrond were occupied.

"Elrohir and I go out with Glorfindel about twice a month. We're going out tomorrow morning in fact"

"How long will you be gone?"

"..about two days. Why the sudden interest?" asked Elladan

"I'll have no one to talk to." she called urging Onyx into a run Tae sped away from the elf.

Elladan was totally confused, was she interested in him? He did not know but he knew how to find out. He galloped off after her and soon found her standing next to Onyx laughing hard. He'd never heard her laugh and it was like music to his ears. He dismounted and walked over to her.

"There are other elves in Imladris apart from us, you will be fine Tae. Besides, Ro's lady friend could help you design a dress for the ball"

Tae snorted, making dresses was a reason she had skipped Textiles lessons at high school. It wasn't that she wasn't good at the subject, just that she found it mind numbingly boring after about three seconds. Art lessons had been her choice instead as she relished sketching things, back at home her room was littered with drawings and paintings.

"Yeah right, I would rather stick my head down the toilet or run through the halls naked" she said

Elladan raised his eyebrows at the latter part of the remark. Too bad he wouldn't be there.

"Ah well," she continued "I suppose I'll find something to do" her matter of fact tone told Elladan that the subject was done with, but he said what he was thinking anyway.

"You're just going to miss your favourite elf that's all"

"And who might that be?" she asked with a grin to rival Elladan's

"Well me of course"

Elladans statement was met with a fit of laughter from Tae, he was only joking with her so soon he was chuckling to himself too. Tae had stopped Onyx by a small stream and she sat down and started pulling off her shoes and socks. She waded out into the brook and started splashing around with youthful exuberance.

Likewise Elladan pulled off his boots and sat down on the bank cooling his feet in the water, he sat and watched Tae amusing herself like a young elfling chasing stickleback. He could have sat there for eternity.

Tae soon noticed that the elf wasn't getting wet enough for her liking. She pretended to be chasing fish in the water whilst she purposefully moved nearer. And then she kicked a wall of water at Elladan and stepped back to admire her handiwork.

"Nice shot if I must say so myself" she said to the unsuspecting now sodden and glowering young elf. She watched him stand up until it was too late; he launched his own watery attack which left Tae with a mouth full of water.

That was it. The both of them erupted into action splashing and soaking each other until a particularly sneaky shoulder barge from Tae left them sprawling in the water laughing their heads off. Elladan was on his back with Tae angled across him, he had not laughed this much since he and Elrohir had dyed Glor's hair pink.

In the end Tae sat up and smiled at the male elf.

"I'm glad that I came out with you today Elladan, I've had so much fun. But I'm afraid I'll die of cold if I stay in these clothes, we should head back"

Elladan wholeheartedly agreed that Tae should get out of her clothes but was reluctant to go back home where Tae wouldn't be exclusively alone with him anymore.

"You'll dry out on the bank soon enough, please, just a while longer" he begged

Unable to resist Tae caved and made her way to the bank. She felt better on the warm grass and lay down staring up at the blue sky with the sun warming her skin. She tugged off her soaking jumper and spread it out next to her to dry.

Elladan came out of the water to see Tae once again in only that short tight top he had seen her in earlier and her breeches. He marvelled at her toned stomach and slight muscle definition, he thought how one of her round breasts was just the right size for one of his hands to hold it and various other sordid things. He sat down next to her and took off his tunic, spreading it out next to him as Tae had done with hers. He looked around him for Onyx and Galad and saw then grazing greedily not far off so lay down contented.

"So when you gonna teach me to fight?" asked tae out of the blue

"Why do you want to learn swordplay? Tis not exactly a lady's sport Tae"

"Since when did I act like a lady? Besides I wanna learn how to defeat you with a sword as well as I can with water" she said cheekily

Elladan laughed heartedly "Fine but you'll have your work cut out I promise, anyway, you only won because you were sneaky like an Orc and pushed me into the stream"

Tae gasped in mock horror at Elladans insult and punched him playfully on the arm which only made him wring out his raven coloured hair out on her newly dry stomach. They laughed and talked some more until they both eventually dried out. Elladan got up to see to the horses for their return trip and Tae watched him thoughtfully, he wasn't as see-through as she thought; today Tae had seen a new side to Elladan and she was glad of it. What she tried not to think about was his half nakedness as he strolled about the bank, and the way his pale skin shone in the sunlight.

"You're mount awaits Lady Tae" he said mockingly when he was done seeing to the horses. He even bent forward in a bow and outstretched his hand to help Tae into Onyx's saddle which just made her nearly fall off the other side with laughter. Elladan grabbed her waist instinctively as she nearly tumbled from Onyx's back and their glittering eyes met briefly in silence.

"God, you look like something the cat dragged in!" interrupted Tae who leant down and started smoothing down Elladan's fine hair and picking it out of his face.

"Oh, and you look _so_ beautiful yourself!" he said pretending to sound hurt. He couldn't hold his straight face though and grinned.

"Come here" he said before returning the favour on Tae's hair.

"There's going be a few stares when we get back" assured Elladan

"Bring it on" laughed Tae nudging Onyx into a slow walk

* * *

Fernvigiel: Thanks loads for reading my little fic. Sincerely hope it cheers up some more. Get well soon . Keep smiling :) 


	7. Potato

Chapter Seven

"Just keep your head straight as if nothing has happened" whispered Elladan as they entered Rivendell. Sure enough their bedraggled appearances had drawn quite a bit of attention.

The two reached the stables and rubbed down their steeds, putting out fresh hay and water for them even though Onyx and Galad had already scoffed themselves silly on their little trip. Tae and Elladan left the horses with the grooms and headed towards the house.

"Well my lady I am afraid this is where we must part" said Elladan or 'Dan' as she had taken to calling him.

Tae tried in vain to keep up the formal speech but started laughing when Elladan regally took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Potatoes friend elf" she said in the most serious voice she could muster. Elladan looked confused at her strange vegetable orientated remark but just shrugged it off as something he'd have to ask about later when he saw his father heading this way. Luckily, Elrond hadn't spied his son yet, Elladan hadn't forgotten that his Ada still wanted to speak to him about him kissing Tae's hand the night before or something

Elladan quickly made his exit and left Tae standing there wondering what was wrong, she turned around and came face to face with the Lord of Imladris

"We need to talk Tae" he said simply and turned on his heel walking back the way he had came

Puzzled Tae followed Elrond until they came to his study, he didn't say a word to her until he had closed the door and sat down behind his desk and she had sat down on a wooden chair in front.

"I'll keep this brief Tae. One of the reasons you were brought here was to aid us in defeating an evil that threatens this world, when the time comes I want you to be able to protect yourself. You have a purpose here that has not yet been revealed to me but I am sure that you have an important role to play. Initially myself and Lady Galadriel thought that we had at least a year to let you settle in and for you to train in the ways of the land, unfortunately it has come to my attention that we have less time than that. Orcs already threaten our once safe borders and there have been several sightings or their hybrid cousins the Uruk-hai"

"What I'm trying to say is that we need to start sword fighting, archery and magic training. For the latter you will have to travel to Lorien for there are none here skilled enough in that art, I think it best that you travel down with the elves who will return there after the gathering. You will be there for a around of three weeks and I will hopefully send one of the patrol units down to bring you home. As for learning the sword and bow you shall be fine learning it here once you get back. I am sorry that all this is a hard burden to bear, especially on your first full day but I am certain that all will click into place" Elrond finished speaking and a sympathetic look came into his eyes while he waited for Tae to respond.

As you would expect Tae was stunned, a million different thoughts where shooting around her mind like blue arsed flies on a dung heap.

"What could I possibly know or do that nobody on this world can, for god's sake Elrond I'm actually not that special. I don't know what shire weed you've been messing around with lately but it certainly aint Old Toby. I'm not even fit, I'm ready to drop after that ride and water battle with Elladan and now you're telling me that I'm going to learn all these fighting skills and start pulling rabbits out of hats? I'm no warrior Elrond and I'm certainly no magician" Tae finished her tirade and looked up to see Elrond's impassive features looking straight back at her.

"Elves don't smoke"

Tae noticed the faintest hint of a smirk on his face and although she was annoyed with his news she couldn't help but laugh at his flat remark.

"Well you are certainly doing some illegal substances to think I can bring any good to this land" she said smiling again.

"Tae, you must not think that way, you have been brought here for a reason and I intend for you to fulfil it, even the smallest person can change the fates of the world"

Tae was convinced he'd just quoted that last sentence from the movie, or was it the book…she wasn't totally sure anymore. She wasn't even sure what day it was, all she did know that she had somehow been deposited in Middle Earth, learnt that her mother was an elf and that she was a half elf and suddenly she was going to start training, for what, she did not know. It was all getting a bit surreal to her, things were happening too fast, hadn't she only just arrived yesterday?

The world was spinning around her head and she could see two Elronds looking at her quizzically. The black flies in her mind had suddenly ganged up on her and were interfering with her vision.

'So this is what the twins will look like when they're older' she thought abstractedly as the buzzing of the 'flies' in her head increased tenfold and she hit the floor with a thud.

Elrond rushed around the desk just as she fell off the chair, he had noticed Tae's faraway glazed expression and stood up ready. When he reached her she was lying in a foetal-like position, eyes closed and was shuddering every so often.

"GLOR! GET IN HERE!"

Seconds later Glorfindel and Elrond were rushing off to the infirmary with Tae in Glor's arms, she was still out cold and Elrond was worried his news was the cause of her blackout. Once they arrived at the healing rooms Glor lay her gently onto one of the beds as the Lord of Imladris scoured the medicine shelves for the necessary tools he would need to wake her. His hands closed around one of several small vials of various coloured liquids; he uncorked the vessel and held it under Tae's nose.

* * *

The blackness which cloaked Tae seemed evil and menacing, she could see or hear nought except a loud buzzing in her ears, she tried to move but her hands and feet were bound with writhing rope-like structures which snaked all over her limbs. Tae didn't know how long it was before the fetid stench of her dark surroundings were abruptly replaced with a scent just as strong, which she soon recognised.

'...cat...piss?'

Without warning her bonds were cut and the blackness that choked her body was blown away like it was a wisp of smoke, daringly she opened her eyes and was instantly assaulted by a searing bright light. Once her eyes became accustomed to the brightness of her new surroundings she looked around, Tae lay on her back in a bed which surrounded on three sides by a thick hanging fabric, between the bed and the curtains were sat two men, one with black and one with blond hair. They appeared to be arguing about something but Tae could not make out their harsh words to one another.

Many moments passed before Tae recognized the two 'men', then she reluctantly remembered who and where she was. A tickling sensation in the back of her throat was so irritating that she then began to cough so violently that her visitors at last noticed she was awake.

"You gave us quite a scare there Tae, how are you feeling?" asked Glor passing her a tissue.

Tae accepted the tissue gratefully as she didn't want her hands to be full of whatever scum she was coughing up.

"…better thanks…" was all she managed to say before another session of coughs wracked her energy drained body.

"Here, drink this; it'll soothe your throat"

Tae took a small wooden cup from Elrond and sniffed it. It didn't smell like feline urine so between coughs she gulped it down. Almost immediately the coughing and retching subsided and she was able to breathe normally again.

"You must rest now child, regain your strength. We will come back again later but if you need anything just call; you are in the house of healing and someone will be by your side right away"

With that Elrond kissed her brow and went to walk away when he saw her discarded tissue on the mattress next to her, he picked it up meaning to dispose of it on the way out.

Glorfindel made his goodbyes and the two left Tae to sleep. As they neared the door leading out of the complex Elrond noticed a bin and was about to throw Tae's used tissue into it when he noticed for the first time that spots of bright red blood were upon it. Glorfindel noticed the blood too.

"She will have irritated her throat coughing like that my friend. She'll be fine, she's just been a bit overwhelmed lately, that will be why she fainted" he assured his long time friend

Elrond looked up into his taller friends eyes with unhidden worry spread across his own features.

"I hope to Eru that you are right Glor"

* * *

Elladan bounded along the corridor towards Tae's rooms with a veritable spring in his step, he'd just arranged for the most beautiful dress upon Middle Earth be sent to Tae's quarters for the gathering in four days time. He was off to tell her the good news. He'd not even been looking for a dress either, he was in the seamstress's quarters looking for Ro' who has a romantic attachment with one of the workers there when he'd spotted the most elegant crimson dress. Elladan knew instantly that it would suit Tae perfectly, trouble was, he couldn't find Tae to tell her the good news.

He had searched the gardens and had knocked at her room and was now off to knock again. Soon enough Dan' met saw his father walking towards his chambers looking stressed and annoyed so he walked off to talk to him.

"Ada, what is wrong, you look like you've just gone ten rounds with one of Thranduils giant spiders" he said trying to cheer his father up

Elrond looked his eldest up and down, noting the creased and wrinkled clothes and the leaves and twigs that where tangled in his hair. Elladan had gone straight to find Ro' after his parting with Tae after their little outing. His father was not amused, he'd already heard the rumours that his son and Tae had arrived back from their mornings ride looking a state; he tried hard not to let his imagination run away from him.

"Coming from _you_" he spat

"You take a lady out on a trip and come back looking for all the world to see like you've been rolling around in a bush together! A son of mine, an elf, takes a lady out who is feeling very emotionally unstable at the moment and could easily be taken advantage of…and comes back looking like that…if you have touched her I _will_ kill you Elladan!" he exploded. His mounting anger fed off his worry over Tae's condition, his lack of sleep and his sons infuriating behaviour

Elladan was taken aback to say the least at his fathers outburst, how could he even think that he would take advantage of Tae, was he mad? Elladan had never seen his father so angry but he wasn't about to let him accuse him of such foul deeds.

"I did nothing of the sort!" he screamed

Elrond was startled by his son's cry which made him consider what he'd said. Deep down he knew his son wouldn't do anything to harm anyone, not least take advantage of someone who was weakened in some way. He wouldn't even cheat a blind man in a game of chess. He sighed and let all his anger dissipate, putting his head in his hands.

His son was confused, he thought only female elves had mood swings, and here his father had gone from cold hard fury to complete resignation. He walked up to his Ada and placed a slender hand on his shoulder.

"Father, what is wrong. You know I wouldn't hurt Tae. In the few hours that I've spent with her it has felt like I have known her for millennia. We had a water fight in the stream, tis all I swear it"

"...I know my son...forgive me…I have been troubled of late" mumbled Elrond from his hands which covered his face. He looked at his son and placed his own hand over the protective one that rested on his shoulder.

Elladan suddenly go the feeling that his father was hiding something from him.

"Where is Tae?" he asked flatly

Elrond took a deep breath, he was not blind to the new affection that radiated from his son for her and he knew that Elladan would be annoyed that he wasn't informed of her fainting. The Lord of Imladris just wanted everything to go smoothly in his life for once; nobody dying or leaving him for the havens, nothing unexpected.

After all the time that he had spent on this earth Elrond was tired of surprises; they usually ended badly for him. It was not that he hadn't known joy from his loved ones and friends, just that he always seemed to be the one left to pick up the pieces when something bad happened.

Secretly he was world weary and a part of him yearned for the time when he would leave these shores, a time when someone else could pick up the pieces from his departure and he could hold his wife in his arms once more. Even though he knew Tae's condition wasn't that life threatening, he also knew that this would be but a taste of things to come.

He would be saddened beyond words if anything ever befell Tae but he knew that if his son's relationship with her went any further than just friends that it would complicate matters. The elf wasn't selfish enough to think of the fate of the world if anything happened to her, simply the loss that his son would feel which would be multiplied tenfold if they had been more than friends.

Elrond shook away the cloud of depression that threatened to engulf him and answered his son.

"She fainted not long after you two got back, me and Glor' took her to the infirmary and after a while managed to revive her. She is resting there for now; she's had a tumultuous two days as we can all but imagine the toll it has taken on her mentality and spirit."

But he was talking to an empty room as Elladan had quietly left once he had leaned where she was. He wasn't worried about Tae as he had enough sense to realise that his Ada was one of the greatest healers in the land and she was in good hands.

He was 'royally pissed' as Tae would say, at what he'd accused him of. Knowing that his father was sorry and didn't mean it helped greatly but Elladan still wasn't in a good mood when he reached Tae.

* * *

Potatoes as in 'Later potato' just a weird way I've taken to for saying goodbye

Was chess played in ME? I had writers block and couldn't finish the metaphor, if anyone's got a better game I'll gratefully change it.

Elrond got a bit depressed there, I don't know what came over him, give me a few chapters and I'll sort him out.

Things need to calm down if there is any hope of Tae settling in, Elladan and the others going off patrolling for a couple of days should do the trick.

LOL sorry to Fernvigiel but she wont be going for the above reason but she may kick some arse on the way to Lothlórien with Haldir and friends. Elladan will just have to remember that absence makes the heart grow fonder. Keep smiling

PS I haven't got a thing about cat pee, I just don't think it smells very nice


	8. Chicken and mushroom

Chapter Eight

Tae was fast asleep when Elladan came to her; she had not woke at all since Elrond had roused her from her unconscious state. He took up a chair and sat next to her sleeping form. Light fingers tucked an errant curl from her face and she whimpered and snuggled into the merest touch of his fingers on her face.

Elladan stayed with her for the rest of the day and on into the night when she still did not wake, he left her side only to feed and water himself as he kept watch over her. He didn't know why he stayed there as she didn't need him; he had planned on staying for a short while and then leaving to prepare for his small outing with Glorfindel and his brother tomorrow.

For some reason he could not leave her side once she had shown her unconscious affection towards his touch, he feared to wake her if he pulled his hand away which was still being used as a comforter by her.

Morning crept through the land and Elladan was made to leave when his brother came for him; he gently removed his hand from Tae's warm embrace and kissed her cheek before leaving the halls of healing

"She looks so peaceful" remarked Elrohir

"Aye"

* * *

Some time later Tae awoke, she didn't know what had woken her but she remembered feeling a significant loss as she slept. Yawning, she stretched and sat up in her bed, she noticed a cup of water by her bedside so she drank deeply from it; soothing her sleep-parched throat.

She was about to swing her legs off the bed when she saw Celwen approaching carrying a pitcher of water in one hand and some fresh clothes in the other. Tae cursed when she saw it was a dress but was resigned to wear it as she had not had time to clean her only set of clothes apart from the ones she had on now.

"You wake at last Tae, it is good to see"

Tae smiled at the elf as she poured the jug of water into a larger basin which she'd picked up elsewhere.

"Lord Elladan seemed most anxious for you to stir --"

"Elladan? Why was he here?" Tae asked curiously

"Why, he stayed with you all night and only left a few hours ago when Lord Elrohir came to collect him. He watched you all night"

She was surprised, curious and oddly flattered all at the same time, it must have been his presence that she had felt leaving her whilst she slept; Tae couldn't help the blush that escaped and rose on her brown cheeks when she thought of Elladan watching her drool and snore throughout the night.

"Come now--"

Tae was interrupted from her ponderings over Elladans midnight vigil by the female elf laying a nondescript sage green dress over a chair and drawing the curtains around Tae's bed again before retreating behind them to allow her some privacy.

"-there is no sense in wasting a day as beautiful as this, wash and dress and I will escort you back to your lodgings. But I want you to promise that you will occupy your time until this evening 'appropriately', if you get my meaning"

Tae wondered at the way Celwen had emphasised the words 'appropriately' and then realised that she must be referring to yesterdays water fight with Elladan, she kept silent though and just nodded a promise. Tae had no doubt that if Rivendell was anything like where she lived on Earth; then rumours would already be flying concerning her and the elf lord's antics.

* * *

Washed, dressed and back in her quarters alone Tae emptied out her rucksack onto the floor. Since Elladan wasn't going to be around for the next couple of days she would have to find someone or something to keep her company. Priority number 1 however, was food, Tae hadn't eaten since the morning before and her stomach was starting to protest.

Tae selected her favourite flavour from the packets of cupasoups strewn across the floor and began stuffing her belongings back into pack, then she wondered why she was doing that and instead deposited her things in the wardrobe and atop the dressing table.

She found her belly bar which she'd taken out before going riding yesterday and slipped that and her silver hoop earrings back in. She'd removed the silver bar with the topaz blue jewel from her stomach as she'd experienced acute discomfort whilst riding with her piercing in the past, caused by the waistband of her pants rubbing on it. Tae had taken her earrings out so as to make a good impression with Elrond and the others but now she was feeling a bit homesick, so, along with the cupasoup she was intent on making herself feel better.

Tae still had her dark curls in a tight plait so she unwound them an re- organised them into a low messy bun, thus garbed with her shiny ear jewellery, green dress and packet or chicken and mushroom cupasoup she opened the door to walk out and find something 'appropriate' to do, paused, ran back to get her CD walkman and continued on.

Her quest for hot water to make her soup was accompanied by The Calling's Camino Palmero album. As you can imagine, humming along emphatically to 'Adrienne' only brought stares from the few elves that she encountered.

'A---drienne, I thought I knew you

Once again, you've used me, used me

A---drienne, I should have left you

Long before, you used me, used me'

Lost in the music Tae could have been anywhere, if she shut her eyes hard enough she could imagine herself back home bouncing around on her bed hairbrush-microphone in hand. Alas, she was soon brought back to 'reality' when she turned a corner and walked into a young male elf.

"Whoops, sorry mate, didn't see you there" she apologised and carried on towards the kitchens where she could at last eat, leaving the elf wondering how his ears had picked up her singing with a male voice with instrumental accompaniment when her mouth had only opened to say a few words of apology to him.

"Females!" he said exasperatedly, and carried on towards the library.

Finally reaching the vast kitchens of Rivendell Tae switched off her CD player and found a pan to boil some water, putting a small amount of water into the pan which she found in a clay pitcher nearby, Tae boiled the water for a few minutes then filled a cup with it and the contents of her packet of soup. Mixing the two together with a spoon Tae then cleared any mess away and headed out to the gardens to enjoy her liquid meal.

Celwen was right, today was beautiful. Tae found a secluded spot away from any others that were enjoying the garden and sat down. She watched a pair of red squirrels chasing each other around the trunk of an oak tree while she sipped her drink, their coats gleaming bronze in the sun that cast dappled light effects through the trees' branches.

Tae coughed as some soup went down the wrong way and one of the squirrels turned towards her as if seeing Tae for the first time, the inquisitive creature alerted its friend and the two cautiously sniffed the air as if to discern Tae's alignment as friend or foe. Deciding she was harmless they crept up to her, bushy tails erect, till they where both only a few feet from her elvish slippers.

"Here you go fellas" she said softly, throwing the pair a couple of croutons from her soup. The squirrels stuffed them into their little mouths and were about to move closer to Tae when, without warning they stiffened and scampered away.

Puzzled as to their running of Tae looked in the opposite direction from which they had ran and saw Elrond coming her way.

'Great' she sighed negatively, not in the mood for some more discussions about her role in the fate of the world.

"I see you are up and about, for that I am glad; I thought you might miss the festivities this coming weekend and sleep through the gathering" he chuckled

Tae strained a smile "What's up?"

Elrond was hurt to say the least that after only three days Tae had already associated him with there being something up.

"Nothing Tae, I just have a few hours spare and I thought you may like to learn some proper elvish; rather than the slang dribble Glorfindel spouts" his joke received the desired effect when Tae chuckled. He eyed the mug that was set down next to suspiciously; Tae caught the look and answered his silent question.

"It's cupasoup, soup in a cup. I brought it from my world, it comes in packets in a dry granular form then you add boiling water and hey presto- you have soup fit for a king--or an elven lord in your case"

Passing him the cup which was still three quarters full, Tae watched the fearless warrior elf lord scholar sniff the liquid apprehensively, then take a tentative sip. After a few moments a small smile spread across his elven lips.

"Fungi------and some breed of fowl?" he guessed

"Yeah, chicken and mushroom"

Handing back the cup Elrond noticed a circular contraption from which a black cord extended, then split into two pieces ending with plug like things.

"Another thing you've brought from your land?" he asked, indicating the curious object.

Tae explained all about her CD player and how it could play music out of the earphones. The Lord of Imladris was suitably nervous when Tae brushed back the long hair that fell across his ears and inserted the 'ear phones' into his leaf shaped ears. When she pressed play and The Calling launched into 'Nothing's Changed' he jumped a little as you would expect but after a while he became used to the strange music machine.

"I've got more peaceful music back in my room, even a couple of CD's that were composed with Middle Earth specifically in mind" she said

Elrond took out the earphones and passed them back, he didn't bother mentioning that he couldn't understand a word the man in the CD was singing about; of course he didn't have Galadriels ring to translate for him. He liked the tunes none the less; however odd they were compared to what he was used to.

"Do you still want me to teach you a few words of my language?" Tae nodded "Right, I suppose we should start with greeting, you take your necklace off then I'll say 'well met Tae'. Just repeat what I say replacing Tae with Elrond.

Tae unfastened her necklace and placed it on the ground before her; she listened as Elrond greeted her and replied in kind; trying to inject the same melodious lilt into her words.

"Mae govannen Elrond"

They carried on for just short of two hours, by the end of their session Tae could say 'My name is Tae', count to ten and say 'yes', 'no' and 'thank you' as well as well met. She would probably forget it all by tomorrow but she concentrated nonetheless.

She put the necklace back on and Elrond explained that he had to go and 'see an elf about a dog' so to speak, but he invited Tae along.

"Cormyr organises the flower arrangements for any special occasions such as the one we're having--- she also is the chief distiller of wine" he whispered conspiratorially as they walked down through the gardens and out into the flower filled meadows beyond.

"I see---so you're going to sort out the wine supply for the party"

"Exactly" confirmed the Noldor elf with a grin.

'So Saturday's going to be a knees-up after all, I may even enjoy myself now. Alcohol; the perfect thing to make me relax in this strange world, all I need is a bottle of wine and a corner to hide in' she thought sneakily.

"Oh yes, I forgot, I like your ear adornments Tae, they suit you tremendously. Not very elf-like but you wear them well"

Tae didn't know whether that last part was a compliment or not so she just thanked Elrond and carried on towards the winemakers' lodgings, planning how drunk she was going to get at the gathering.

* * *

Thanks once again to Gwendeling and Fernvigiel my faithful reviewers. 


	9. Killer wasps and superman

Thanks to Fernvigiel for confirming that chess was played in Middle Earth and Gwendeling, Darlene5 and Whitewolf 021 for their much appreciated support.

At the time of writing I can see no other reviewers, so if I haven't mentioned you I'll be sure to thank you in my next chapter. This is a bit of a lengthy chapter compared to my usual chapter sizes.

* * *

Chapter Nine

After Tae and Elrond had visited the winemaker and sampled some of her 'home brew' they headed back to the house laughing and joking together; Tae declined an invitation to sit in Elrond's study and help him go over some figures on the grounds of 'not being good with numbers'.

Instead Tae went to the stables to visit Onyx; the black horse seemed a bit lonely as most of his neighbours were off on patrol. The elven horse's ears perked up and he whinnied a greeting as he recognised his new friend, Tae opened the door of his stall and stepped inside. She sat down on a bale of hay in the corner of the spacious box but Onyx wasn't about to let her rest and promptly picked up his body brush and deposited it in her lap.

"Oh, want something do you?" She said as she picked up the slobbery brush and began going over the horses' sleek ebony coat, next she found a comb and went through his black tail and mane.

Once she had finished brushing the vain horse she led him out of his stall and into the sunlit courtyard for some fresh air; the stable workers would've probably already ridden him out this morning, besides, Tae didn't fancy going off for a ride alone.

At lunch Tae sat, for the first time, in the communal dining room with all the other inhabitants of Rivendell; she sat on the right of Elrond who sat at the head of the table as he discussed matters that didn't seem to interest her with Erestor who sat opposite her.

She had been introduced to Elrond's advisor earlier today and Tae found herself watching the darkly handsome elf conversing with his Lord. He looked over to her and smiled, obviously aware of Tae's scrutiny. She blushed and put her head down.

Absently she twirled a lock of hair that had fallen from her bun, by the time lunch was over and people came to clear away the dishes, the lock resembled a tightly coiled spring.

After every one had gone their separate ways Tae was left sitting at the table wondering what to do.

"How long have you been here and you are already bored?" she thought aloud

"Obviously haven't found the right company then"

Tae started when she heard Celwen's voice answer her, she had thought she was alone. She turned to face the blond haired elf that stood behind her smiling; Celwen held various dishes balancing atop one another.

"Any suggestions?" asked Tae hopefully

Celwen thought for a moment "A couple of friends and I are going to watch the training down on the fields, you are more than welcome to accompany us if you wish, I just have to finish up here first"

"Sure, I'll help you" Tae took some of the plates from Celwen and the two made their way to the kitchens next door. They chattered about what they'd each been up to today so far, and what was on the dinner menu as well as the possibility that Glorfindels patrol group could run into trouble out in the wilds whilst they washed up.

"Do they often come into contact with orcs or whatever the native beastie is round here?"

"About one in four patrols see action; it can be anything from orcs to trolls, wolves or crazy wild boar. They are well trained though and usually only come away with a few cuts and bruises, anyway enough talk of such violence, I hear that our kin are arriving tomorrow, early for the gathering."

They kept talking as they dried and put away the dishes and cutlery and as they made their way down to the training fields, Tae soon realised why Celwen and her female friends often came here just to watch; the place was full of fit elves sweating furiously with their chosen weapons, and often turning to wave at particular crowds of giggling elf maidens.

"Urghh, I do not believe this" whispered Tae as they sat down in the grass she lowered her head into her hands with a wry smile on her face, it was a glorified cattle market. She turned to Celwen and her friends.

"So this is where you all come to watch the males, which one have you your eye on Celwen?" she said with a smirk

The look of utter surprise and shock coming from the elf was weak, and the uncompromising smug glare from Tae made her confess. She pointed to the elf that Tae had ran into earlier.

"His name's Corduin, he works in the library"

They sat there for a few hours joking with each other and calling to the training males, eventually a few came over and sat with them. Celwen was in her element as Corduin had decided to come over. Sitting there in a social group Tae remarked to herself that there were still things that elves and humans held in common, she harkened back to her childhood when she and her friends had watched the boys play football in the schoolyard- both sexes trying to impress the other.

Soon enough the elves started traipsing back to the refuge as the sounds of the dinner chimes echoed through the trees. Tae stood up and brushed herself off; following her new found friends in for dinner.

* * *

Elrond was pleased to see that Tae walked in giggling with friends, he didn't have to worry about her being lonely, even though his son had taken to following her around like a lovesick puppy. The Lord of Imladris beckoned her over to sit next to him and he pulled out a chair.

"There was me worrying that you would be tearing your hair out with boredom" he said with a smile

"I went and watched the training, I didn't realise that females brought out the best swordsmanship in a male" she sniggered

Elrond laughed heartily, he had spent hours on the training grounds in his youth trying to impress Celebrian, for once he thought of his departed wife without pain.

Tae noticed his thoughtful look and perceived correctly who he was thinking of, she knew the story as her mother had dictated it to Tolkein, how Elrond's wife had been captured by orcs, tortured and eventually rescued by her own sons. Tae could well imagine the pain that the family still felt, even Arwen, who was probably on her way here now from Lorien couldn't have escaped the aching pain that comes with losing a loved one.

"I can't wait to meet your daughter, is she as mischievous as her brothers" she asked trying to change the subject to that of his daughters' return from Lorien.

"Aye, she's the chief instigator most of the time---" Elrond continued to outline one of the many wild pranks his offspring had sprung, Tae listened in delight as he told the hilarious tale involving hair dye, honey, a bees nest and a large amount of feathers.

They ate a fabulous meal of various cooked meats and crisp salad with boiled herbed potatoes, while she ate Tae simply listened to the many voices that caused a happy hum around the room, laughing outrageously when an elf further down the table leant too far back on his chair and fell off with a muffled thud.

All eyes turned to Tae as she seemed to be the only one in the room laughing out loud, she couldn't help it though and put her head in her hands to try and hide her obvious amusement. What she didn't see however, was the other elves hiding their laughter behind pursed lips, until the fallen elf got back to his seat and scowled Tae's way.

The whole room erupted as the saw the male's look, Tae took her head out of her hands and started giggling even harder when she saw the deep crimson blush on the gravity defying elf's features. Even the Lord of Imladris couldn't hide his mirth.

After dinner most of the elves went to the Hall of fire, Tae sat down on the cool floor at Elronds feet as he sat on a wooden bench. She lay back against the bench, snuggling comfortably into his robes as the minstrels began.

Tae was no Simon Cowell, but she recognised talent when she heard it, sitting up a little straighter she absorbed the harmonious ,tranquil singing, saddening at times, that the elven musicians sang, complimented by light harps which sang in their masters' hands.

Her first experience of the hall of fire was one Tae would remember for the rest of her life, the music from the Peter Jackson films that emulated the elves singing paled in comparison.

Tae didn't know how long she sat there, nestled in between the elf lords legs as he played with her curls paternally, but when the music stopped and the musicians began packing up their instruments Tae realised that her body below her waist had fallen asleep on her. Painfully shaking out the pins and needles and pinching her legs to make them wake up, eventually she was confident enough to stand up and turned to see Elrond smiling at her.

"You haven't moved for the last three hours, now I know how to shut you up when you start laughing, I'm sure that Kellindel has a very sore behind right now too, not to mention pride as you got the whole hall laughing at him" he admonished jokingly.

Tae half yawned, half laughed as she thought of the elf falling off his chair earlier.

"I think I'm ready to hit the sack, I didn't realise how late it was" she said looking out of a window to see the sky had lightened, she guessed it to be about 3 o'clock. She turned back to the elf lord and wished him goodnight before leaving the hall to find her room.

Not long after Elrond knocked on her door, Tae didn't answer so he opened it a crack to see her tucked up in bed with her head cradled in her arms. Elrond smiled and closed the door, walking a short way along the corridor to the bed that was calling his name.

* * *

The next morning saw Tae down at the waterfall furiously scrubbing her clothes clean, her damp hair was wrapped up in a towel atop her head and she was dressed in a white gown which Celwen had brought to her. She was totally refreshed from her 'shower' and she didn't feel at all tired after her late night.

She gathered some fruit, nuts and sweet bread from the kitchens after she had hung out her clothes in her room and headed off to the garden. She sat in the exact same spot as she did yesterday and before long her squirrel companions came to visit her.

"I brought you some nuts especially guys, eat them now or bury them, whatever you want" as she conversed with the squirrels a small group of elflings crept curiously towards her, even at such an age the young elf children could walk silently so Tae never heard them coming. They sat and watched her feeding the squirrels.

"That's the lot squigs, I'll bring some more tomorrow but for now it's my turn for breakfast" as if they understood the half elf the two red squirrels ran off with their nuts clutched tightly in their little maws while Tae began to eat her food.

A little later Tae distinctly heard the sound of light breathing; she whipped around to see three young elflings in the process of sneaking up on her. They seemed rather downcast that she had caught them. Shuffling their little elf shoes in the grass shamefully. Tae wasn't sure what to do- as a self-imposed rule she had never had much contact with children, whatever the species and as a child she had preferred stuffed toy animals rather than 'burping-farting Annie' dolls.

In truth she just didn't like youngsters much, even when she was one herself she couldn't stand the whinging and spoilt tantrums that usually followed encounters with them; Tae had been quite mature in her childhood years- and she wasn't bitter about growing up fast at all. Tae put on her best 'I don't like children so don't come near me-I'm no fun now bugger off' look, but it failed.

"Lady Tae---will---may we hear a story from you" asked a particularly brave dark haired girl

Tae was astonished by their strange request but she wasn't cold-hearted enough to refuse the three hopeful sets of eyes that peered intently at her from under thick lashes. As much as she wanted to run away and hide up a tree from all the kids of the world she searched through her memory for a suitable 'short' story.

"Hmmm, what about Bambi? He's a beautiful stag that lives in my worl--- near where I live" she corrected after guessing that the children didn't know where she originated from, and Tae couldn't be arsed giving them a simplified version of her own personal tale.

So Tae told the story of Bambi, even making the elflings upset when they heard of his mothers death when she was shot with an 'arrow', seeing the tears well up in their eyes Tae felt guiltily obligated to get to the happy ending and prevent any tear stained young children going away from her in a cheerless mood.

After Bambi Tae told them 101 Dalmatians, explaining about the spotty breed of dog and replacing the story's city setting with one more appropriate to Middle Earth, thus the 'Twilight bark' echoed around Minas Tirith in her version. The elflings tried to get more stories out of her but Tae kindly refused, promising that she would keep them entertained after their evening meal.

* * *

Tae walked into the dining room at the lunchtime bells, head down humming 'Somewhere over the Rainbow' and thinking about how Glorfindel's patrol was getting on, they weren't due back till tomorrow but she still worried about her new friends (and though she wouldn't admit it, especially Elladan). Still not looking up at the elves in the room she went to her usual chair and sat down near to Elrond, who she offered a quick 'Hiya' before bending down under the table to fiddle with her shoe.

"Are you not going to introduce us to your beautiful new resident Lord Elrond?" asked a strangely accented voice.

Tae jumped up at the strange voice, seconds too late realising there was a table in the way and head butted the table from beneath it. Extracting herself from the furniture she sheepishly looked towards the speaker and recognized instantly who it was---and blushed tremendously. Unconsciously she glanced down the length of the dining table to see if Kellindel (the elf who fell off his chair yesterday) was looking; luckily most of the elves in the room hadn't seen her little accident, including him. Returning to her normal colour Tae looked back to Elrond whom she was certain was about to explode with laughter.

"Prince Legolas, Haldir, Undomiel my dear, I would like you to meet Tae Epsom"

Tae greeted each of the elves in turn, apologising for her clumsiness and blaming the mountain air with a chuckle. Haldir seemed the most amused; Tae thought it must be because he lived in a wood, not a mountain, whilst Legolas asked Tae how she liked it in Middle Earth.

"Ya know, that's the first time anyone's asked me that" she answered shooting a mock glare Elronds way "It's a lot more peaceful than where I've lived for the last nineteen years, though for some strange reason it's not been that hard to settle in" at this last remark Tae shot the Lord of Imladris a sickly sweet smile which roused a chuckle from his only daughter.

"I think my father must really like you to tell you who the winemaker is, only close family members ever get to taste Cormyr's special brew!" laughed Arwen

"I can't wait to see if he keeps that straight face after a gallon of her recipe on Saturday" sniggered Tae

Lunch was a light-hearted affair, Tae's misadventure with the table seemed to break the ice and she soon found herself chatting away to Lothlórien's marchwarden about her up and coming visit to the Golden Wood.

"The Lady of Light has expressed her great wish to meet you---"

Tae listened intently to Haldir as he reverently spoke of Galadriel, after the gathering was over she would be travelling down with the Lorien elves to begin her 'magic' training, Tae didn't know what to expect from her time there, so she just thought of it as another adventure; least there she would be doing things with her time instead of lazing around the gardens of Rivendell. Though she would miss the friends she had already made here, it was only a month and Tae hoped the time would pass quickly.

"Have you experience with the sword, or bow perhaps"

_What kind of magic was there to learn on Middle Earth anyway?_

"Tae?"

"Huh? ----What? Sorry, spaced out there for a mo, what did you say?"

"I asked if you had any experience with the sword or bow" repeated the heir to the throne of Mirkwood, stifling a smile at Tae's un-elven response.

"Err, I cant do anything fancy, I've played with a sword, you know- pretended to kill people and stuff, and I've used a bow a good few times" Tae didn't mention that it was a plastic sword and the arrows all had sucker pads on the ends in place of metal points. She smiled to herself at her little white lie, and then disguised it with a fake cough.

Arwen didn't miss a trick but to decided to store that point for future reference. She was just glad that the sparkle had returned to her father's eyes which had been missing if late, the Evenstar didn't get much time to spend with him like she did when she was a child, but she could still tell when her beloved father was feeling under the weather. He'd start getting out old toys that her and her brothers had played with as young elflings and reminiscing about sunny afternoons spent teaching them to swim. Tae seemed like a nice enough person as well, Arwen thought she would make a welcome addition to Rivendell and was sure to cause quite a stir; not just with her elder brother as Celwen had told her.

* * *

Tae spent her time after lunch up until dinner, sitting in a sunny spot in the garden with Arwen, Legolas and Haldir. She found the Lorien elf to be much more easy going than the 'fics' back home made out, the only times he got serious was when someone mentioned his beloved Galadriel. Legolas on the other hand was exactly how she thought he'd be, infinitely handsome with a winning smile which lit up his oceanic blue eyes. Arwen was a different matter, Liv Tyler could not hold a candle to her, Tae could think of no human on Earth with whom she could compare beauty to the elf. The Evenstar was beautiful in every aspect, personality and physically, she had a conflicting aura of youthfulness but at the same time maturity, tranquillity and mischief---Tae knew they'd get along just fine.

Tae was sitting on the grass between Arwen and Haldir, Legolas opposite her when a light breeze sent a small leaf gliding down from its tree to brush against Tae's cheek.

"Arghhh, there's something on me! It's a fucking wasp I know it! ARGHHH!" she screeched, jumping up and running into Legolas, they'd all stood up in confusion as their companion reacted so.

"There is nothing on you Tae, twas a leaf" explained Legolas, his voice coming muffled out of Tae's lemon scented hair which was all about him.

"You sure?" came an equally muffled reply

"Absolutely" smiled the Elf, his eyes danced with mirth as he silently laughed with Haldir and Arwen at Tae's strange actions.

Tae detangled herself from the Elven prince, glaring at the leaf that Arwen held in her open hand.

"Sorry Legolas" she blushed

Legolas bent down to her ear and whispered 'Just make sure you let me dance with you on Saturday and all will be forgotten'.

Still glaring in Arwen's direction at the 'wasp' Tae just blushed more and nodded noncommittally. Inside she was screaming 'Who said anything about dancing'.

"Why are you so scared of mere insects Tae?" Arwen asked, shaking herself from her silent conversation.

"I'm not scared, I'm just not ready to die" she stated matter-of-factly

"Die? What is the threat from them?" enquired Haldir

"I'm allergic"

"Have you been bitten before then?"

"No"

"----?" There was a kind of confused silence

"I just know if I ever do get bitten I will die a horrible stinging bumpy death" she explained "So I stay the hell away from the evil fuckers"

There was a silence that seemed to stretch then, as each present native of Middle Earth tried to figure out the logic in this---they failed.

Sometime later Haldir was still wondering about something as they sat in the sunny gardens.

"What is 'fuck'?"

"You mean Lady Galadriel's ring didn't translate to an equivalent in your language?"

"No, what does it mean?"

"Have you any words you use to signify---extreme annoyance?" asked nervously

"Oh, you mean like a curse?" asked Arwen innocently

"Well, sort of---like an extreme curse. Imagine what you would say if you fell off a cliff and landed in a pile of wolf mess"

After a few seconds thought Haldir spoke.

"I would say 'Thank Eru that pile of wolf mess was there to break my fall"

Tae was speechless, she realised that elves mustn't curse that often.

"Legolas, what would you say or think if you were in an archery tournament for example, and your very last shot missed the target, ricocheted off a tree and hit you in the foot?"

"Good job it didn't hit anywhere more serious" answered the prince honestly.

"Cute, just cute" sighed Tae; she could see that explaining Earth swearwords was going to be difficult.

"In my world people wouldn't look on the bright side like you lot, they would exclaim 'fuck', 'shit' and there are a lot more curses which I wont repeat. They are the kinds of words that you would never repeat in front of your parents. Shit is another word for 'mess' so if I fell off a cliff and fell in a pile of wolf mess I would say."

Tae cleared her throat dramatically

"Oh my God who put that fucking pile of dog shit there!"

"Oh, I get it, like 'she-elf'---" smirked Haldir, the smile was soon wiped of his face though, when Arwen threw a stick at him in mock offence.

"Right, right, you've got it" Tae smiled 'At last!" she thought.

Thus they chatted on about their different customs and habits until a couple of male elves clad similarly to Haldir came upon them and spoke quietly with the Lorien elf lord.

"I'm afraid I must leave your company my ladies, there are matters I must attend to---come Legolas"

The two elf lords made their goodbyes, promising to talk more at dinner. Tae and Arwen were left alone in the gardens to chat amongst themselves until they were summoned themselves by the dinner bell.

After a conversation filled evening meal Tae went alone into the gardens wrapped in a thick scarf for some fresh air, Arwen was spending 'quality time' with her Ada and Haldir and Legolas had headed for the hall of fire- unsuccessfully dragging Tae along.

She made her way to a glade near an ornamental pond, sitting down on an elaborately carved wooden bench that stood before the small pool; Tae sat gazing thoughtfully at the still water and the water lilies that had furled their ivory petals for the night.

After a time she heard voices coming in her direction and recognized those to belong to the young elflings that she had told stories to earlier. Tae had promised that she would 'keep them entertained' but she didn't really feel like company at the moment.

"Lady Tae, Lady Tae" came her enthusiastic greeting as the youngsters sped towards her and deposited themselves on the bench around her.

"What will you tell us?" asked a young boy in a small voice who Tae had had trouble engaging in their last meeting. Tae was so surprised that the shy elfling had spoken and thought that she couldn't very well fob them off with excuses now that he had piped up.

She told them the tale of Goldilocks and the three bears, Tom Thumb and Peter Rabbit, before the young elves began to yawn and their eyelids droop.

"I think we shall finish there my young friends, the hour is late, and you lot are cream crackered" at her last remark she was met by puzzled glances.

"Cream crackered, knackered- tired? Oh it doesn't matter, what I was trying to say is that I think it is high time for you lot to go to bed; your parents are probably already on their way to come and get you"

"One more" chorused the desperate elflings

Tae thought for a moment, she had the perfect idea. She took her scarf from around her shoulders and motioned the elflings into an impromptu huddle.

"Here's the deal, I'll wrap my scarf around my head so I cant see anything, then I have to tag you three, whoever gets tagged first is blindfolded in the next game and whoever is last wins. Do you want to play Blind Mans Bluff?"

Tae didn't need an answer, she could tell their answers by the pearly- whiteness of their teeth shining in the darkening night. She wound the blindfold about her and took up a wide footed stance.

"When I reach a count of five, you have to be standing still as statues so run around, this glade only mind, and find a place to stand. Once I find you I have to guess who you are to tag you, if I guess wrong the game starts again and you have a chance to get away from me"

The elflings nodded their heads furiously to say they understood and as Tae reached her count of five they stood around her as still and as silent as the Argonath. Her first catch was easy; the brave dark haired girl who had first approached her this morning was trying to quell her giggles, but Tae could hear her from a mile off. Next was the shy elf boy who was trying to hide next to a tree, she wasn't fooled when her searching fingers met soft fabric instead of tree bark so she tickled mercilessly, the laughter of the young elf caused the last 'statue' to start sniggering at his friends expense.

"Ha hah, I think I've found myself another elfling" she called, releasing the tickled pink elfling and capturing the sniggerer nearby. Tae caught him up and dealt him the same tickling punishment that he had been laughing at previously.

A few games later Tae was blinded again, though by now the elflings had realised the key to the game and were becoming quite hard for Tae to catch, they all kept completely quiet now and Tae had to rely on touch to seek them out.

_Meanwhile_

The elflings were conversing in hand signals with a shadow in the bushes, they left the glade with the promise of whatever the young elf lord could bribe them with.

"Guys, I give up, I'm no good if you aren't laughing at each other, where have you all gone" Tae was calling out whilst she searched the perimeter of the glade. She reached the bench that she had sat on earlier but unwittingly carried on dangerously close the pond.

She would have fell straight in if it wasn't for the strong arm that shot out to grab her back. Tae turned towards the newcomer and lifted her hands meaning to take away the scarf; her hands were prevented from doing this as the stranger took hold of her hands. Tae was standing quite close to whomever it was being 'Mr Funny' and she could almost feel their body standing before her.

"Oh I get it, I've got to guess who you are too?" Tae's question hung in the air unanswered so initiative in hand she lifted her hands to rest on the persons shoulders.

"You're taller than me---"

Next she ran her hands innocently over the strangers clothing, the fabric wasn't as soft as say, Elrond's robes, but it definitely wasn't coarse either, Tae could also feel a hard under- layer as well, and as her hands reached the chest she ruled out female.

"You are a he"

Tae's hands felt the soft silk of the males' hair, even though she doubted it would tell her anything about the individual, it still felt rather nice to pretend. With her eyes thus blinded all her other senses where working overdrive, with every breath she inhaled a heady scent of the outdoors mixed with a faint hint of blueberries.

"Well everybody's got hair like that round here so that don't help" she remarked

Tae was swiftly running out of 'appropriate' places to touch and she still had no idea who this mystery male was. So she pulled a sneaky trick to end the game. She walked her fingers in feather-light touches along the edges of the males' ears; she was soon satisfied when she heard a sharp intake of breath and felt the delicate ears coming to a definite point.

"I win, you're an elf!" she cried triumphantly, swiftly drawing the blindfold her eyes.

"Elladan, when did you get back?" she cried joyously at the early return of her friend and wrapped him in a hug.

"Just now, I take it someone missed me?" he said sarcastically with a mouth full of curls.

Tae stepped back but her smile suddenly faded as she noticed for the first time Elladan's blood-smeared clothing and a moderate sized gash on the side of his cheek. His overall appearance gave Tae cause for concern. "God are you OK? You look a mess!"

"Twas only a orc scuffle this afternoon, we came back early because _Glorfindel_ forgot to organise any food provisions and the only meat we had the opportunity to hunt was a doe, but she had young with her"

"Bambi!" she cried absently, at Elladan's questioning gaze she waved him off the subject.

"Doesn't matter honey, what does is getting you cleaned up. It may be late but my street cred will go downhill if I'm seen out with you in this state-- -again"

Elladan was to weary to enquire her meaning, he gathered it had something to do with the mess they both came home in after their ride a few days ago, he filed the thought away for later perusal as Tae took him by the hand and dragged him away to her quarters. He could not contain his happiness at the thought that his dear half elf friend had missed him and was equally happy that he'd decided yesterday that he would go to see Tae as soon as he got through the gates of Rivendell, which was even before the battle with the orcs.

In Tae's bathroom Elladan was made to sit on a stool and strip to the waist while Tae attended to him.

"Could you be any more bruised?" she asked herself as she perused his naked torso, attempting, badly, to concentrate on the bruises and **NOT** the manly curves and way his muscles rippled under his pale skin as he talked to her in low tones. Tae turned her gaze to his face bending low towards him wiped away the dried blood and dust that marred his beautiful face.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

_'Shit I wasn't meant to say that out loud!'_

"Err, Stop wincing in pain every time I touch you"

"I'm not!" said Elladan, confused at her accusation

"Oh" she said absently, trying to throw him off the subject, she had been trying to get herself to stop perving at the half naked elf sat inches away from her, being able to touch him didn't help.

Tae soaked some strips of fabric she had found in a bathroom cupboard and bathed the cut on the elf's cheek, this time he did wince.

"Ha!"

Elladan yawned and she noticed his strangely discoloured tongue.

"Either all elves tongues are blue or with the evidence of my nose; you've been eating blueberries" she accused.

"You've caught me, I'm the chief blueberry thief, and the gardeners go mad when they catch me in the berry patch" he laughed

Tae set her hands on each of his shoulders, bringing herself to Elladan's level to better inspect his cheek.

"You're so tense! Here, I may not be able to do anything more for that cut apart from kissing it better but I can loosen you up a little" Tae walked around him and set to massaging the battle-weary elf's shoulders.

Elladan wondered for the first time in his long life whether elves could die from intense pleasure as well as grief. Tae's fingers found, probed and unwound every knot in his posture; the male was on cloud nine.

"Done" she said after about twenty minutes

silence

"Elladan, I've finished" she said giving him a playful jab in the ribs. He jumped up in surprise and his mind finally registered what Tae had said to him.

"Are you sure, I still feel a little tense" he lied. He just wanted her hands back on his body, roaming and massaging every inch of him.

"Give over Elf, who are you trying to kid, I invented that trick" at her refusal Elladan tried the 'puppy elf' eyes trick. "That too" she said, smiling warmly at his desperation.

"Fine, I want to be kissed better like you said before then" said the bold elf in a mock sulk, pulling her towards him and screwing his eyes shut.

Tae smiled sweetly and lifted her lips to his cheek, kissing the cut better. She turned away to tidy up the dirty strips of fabric but was soon interrupted by another request.

"It still hurts, Tae kiss me again" complained the playful elf, Tae dutifully indulged him, bending down once more to kiss his cut.

"Now come on superman, I'm tired and I wanna go to sleep" Tae turned and walked into the bedroom, kicking off her elf shoes and turning back her quilt ready to get in once the elf left her quarters.

Elladan thanked Tae for looking after him and left her to go to sleep rather quickly. Tae thought that his speed was rather odd as only a few minutes before he'd been trying to prolong his back rub, she forgot about it though and undressed, throwing her dress over a chair and depositing her underwear in a laundry basket that Celwen had provided. Tae slipped into bed quickly, enjoying the feel of the cool soft sheets on her bare skin.

A couple of hours later she awoke unexpectedly and turned over to find the dream that had been interrupted.

"**ELLADAN**!" she screeched, grasping the bedcovers to her in case any part of her was showing.

"What the frig are you doing in on my bed, grinning like the Cheshire cat?"

"I was waiting for you to finish the dream you were having---"

"Well I haven't so bog off!"

"Tae" he said pleadingly

"What" she growled

"Please get up"

"I've got _no_ clothes on Elladan"

"Oh"

silence

"My cheek's stinging, I cant get to sleep" he whispered in a needy child- like voice

The trainee lord of Rivendell was beginning to remind Tae more and more like a young needy elfling.

"What the fuck do you want me to do Dan', I'm not kissing you again cos I know my lips don't have healing properties and you're just pushing your luck. What do you want to do, spend the night with me so you'll feel better or someth---" she began to ask in a voice dripping with sarcasm

"Yes Tae, thanks for offering, I promise I wont hog the covers"

"Elladan, I was being sarcastic, besides, I'm naked remember"

'I'm not about to forget' he thought with a wry smile, luckily Tae couldn't see his smile in the dark room, his face was hidden in the shadows cast by a candle on her side of the bed.

"Well, I'll just face the wall and you can slip something on darling" he said turning on his side

Tae realised that the elf was determined to get his way so made sure he couldn't see her and slipped from the bed (anything to get some sleep). Frantically she searched for something in the cabinet and picked out a pair of shorts and a vest. She got into the clothes and got back into bed.

"If anyone finds out you spent the night in my bed I will personally kill you" she promised dangerously

Tae snuggled into her pillows, a few inches away from the elf shaped lump which lay next to her and closed her eyes.

Suddenly her eyes popped out of her head

"What have you got on?" she squeaked in a small voice

"Don't worry my lady, I have short breeches on----I'm not naked just yet--- though if you wish-----" from the leering tone of his voice Tae could tell the 'I wanna get in your pants' side of Elladan had surfaced again so she just ignored him and fell asleep on the other side of the bed.

* * *

Chapter sort of ran away with me, had to cut it somewhere... 


	10. Competition

Mae Govannen all

Thanks for the reviews; you get to pick your own flavour cyber cupasoup 'or' elf baby.

Note to all readers: If I say something you don't understand just mention it in a review and I'll explain or try to fix it, I manage to confuse myself quite often.

* * *

Chapter Ten

The morning sun cast its warming rays into the quiet room, a figure lay in the bed, breathing softly she was smiling peacefully in a dream she wasn't yet ready to relinquish.

A red breasted robin alighted on the balcony rail and began to warble a jaunty tune as the sleeper awoke and stretched with a fulfilling yawn, the bird turned to watch as the curious person sat up straight in alarm and looked about the otherwise empty room, her eyes resting on the pillow next to her where a single white lily lay with a note written in the elvish hand.

The robin flew away, uninterested in the peculiar affairs of elves, seeking food and more pleasurable company.

Tae smiled at the elf's gesture, she found it amusing that after platonically sharing a bed Elladan had left this. For a moment she wondered if elves ever had one night stands. By the power of Galadriel's present Tae read the note attached to the flowers stem;

_I'll be at the archery range. Elladan_

"That elf is definitely on crack" she said, getting out of bed and grabbing a towel and her wash gear, as well as her dry tracksuit bottoms and top, again she put her sports bra on under her clothes, thinking she would go for a run before lunch.

"I knew you couldn't stay away from me"

"Actually Elladan I'm going for a shower, I didn't come down here to watch you play with your toy"

"It's not much of a toy Tae, anyway, do you want me to come help you?" asked the outrageous elf raising on eyebrow suggestively and spinning an arrow between his fingers.

"Thanks but no thanks honey, you just stay right here" answered Tae narrowing her eyes at his offer. "How come you're out here so early?" she asked suddenly interested

"Ahh, you missed waking up next to me? I would have woken you my love, but you looked so peaceful and innocent lying there cuddled into me---"

"What! We went to bed on separate sides of the bed. You're taking the piss"

"What a wonderful blush you have my dear, in the middle of the night you rolled over and started nestling yourself in my embrace, you were still fast asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake you after the fuss you made about getting to sleep" he said with a grin

"You're unbelievable" Tae chuckled, amused at the innocent looking gleam in his eyes, she left the sneaky elf lord and made her way to the waterfall.

While Tae was over at the waterfall Elladan sat down on the grass next to his target, he smiled at the memory of Tae as she snuggled up to him last night. He hadn't intended to the stay the night but couldn't resist the free embrace, even if Tae was dead to the world and didn't know what she was doing. Elrond's son tried to forget that Tae would be naked now and if he took a few a steps in her direction he could probably see the water drenched body.

He thought back to last night, when he had found her in the garden and she had sensuously felt him all over to guess his identity, when he had got into bed with her not knowing she wore no clothes at night, Elladan's heart had beat furiously in his chest when Tae had told him and was certain she would notice the bed sheets shaking in rhythm with his pulse.

That massage! He was certainly grateful she had clothes on when she had cuddled up to him, he imagined the surprised look on Tae's face if naked she had woken up to feel the hardness in his breeches digging into her and see the lustful sweat he would have come out in. Revelling in the memory of the unique smell of her skin and hair he lay back in the grass and shut his eyes, a look of pure ecstasy upon his face as he imagined things that 'could have been' the night before.

Tae found the elf lying in the grass on her way back from the waterfall, dirty grin all so evident on his face. 'What are you thinking Elladan' she thought sneakily, for some reason he hadn't heard her sneak up on him so she positioned herself next to him, her lips close to his pointed ears, trying to keep her soaking wet hair from dripping on the unsuspecting elf.

"HEY!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Well, Elladan jumped up like a bullet from a gun, knocking the kneeling Tae for six. He turned to see her lying flat out where he'd accidentally pushed her. Her wet curls framed her face in an arc and her hands cradled her face. Dread filled Elladan at the thought that he'd hurt her, he knelt by her face and gently pulled her up into a sitting position, so close he could see her shoulders were shaking as if from grief.

"Tae---Tae?" he asked hurriedly, taking her hands from her face. Only to reveal a mirthful grin plastered across her face.

Tae looked up into the anxious expression the elf wore, and for the second time that week exploded into infectious laughter. Elladan realised immediately that she was fine and his spirit lifted, the contagious giggles soon catching him.

After the amusement subsided, finally, Elladan got up and held out a hand to Tae, accepting it he lifted her onto her feet before retrieving his bow and a few arrows.

"Sneaky little orc" he said in a stage whisper.

"Dirty minded elfling" was his reply. Elladan looked to Tae with a mixture of confusion and horror at her insult.

"Ohhh, don't give me that Elladan, I saw your face, I bet half the female elves round here are running round with their ears burning right now"

"Wha---I was thinking nothing of the sort. Besides, you know you are the only one for me my love" he answered with a lazy smile and a cocked eyebrow.

Tae laughed. "Maybe you are the one who should go and take a cold shower my friend, cool your emotions. I swear, sometimes your mind resides only in your breeches"

"I will take a shower---'if' you promise to scrub my back"

Tae threw her arms in the air in surrender to the flirtatious elf lord. "Tell you what, why don't you give me a demonstration of your archery skills, surely there can be no innuendo in that sport"

Elladan complied and strung his bow with practised ease, indicating his target to Tae he took aim and fired; slamming his arrow deep into the red centre of a coloured target board. Tae whistled through her teeth in appreciation.

"I would be lucky to hit the backboard, let alone any of the coloured circles---" she began.

"Show me" interrupted Elladan, the mischievous glint gone from his eyes, replaced with the calm seriousness that reminded Tae of his father.

'Ohhhkaay' she thought, oddly discomforted by his change in mood; not to say that she was totally at ease with the 'get in your pants' side of him. Tae frowned in thought but accepted the bow of him nonetheless, she notched an arrow that Elladan passed to her and took aim for the target.

"Open both your eyes---stand straighter" he instructed her, moving closer to position her body how he liked.

Tae tried not to flinch at his rough touch, absorbing all his advice in the knowledge that she would need it in the not too distant future. Finally he stood back from her and she let fly the arrow; watching it speed and sink into the circle second from centre.

"Cool" she said distractedly, inside she was jumping up and down with glee but she wanted the male to know that she had noticed his offhandedness.

Elladan ignored the hurt he felt coming from Tae and walked off to retrieve the arrows, all his troubles melted away when he saw his old friend Legolas approaching, bow in hand and golden hair flickering in the light breeze.

"Hail Prince of Mirkwood" he shouted in mock salute "Long has it been since we have trained together"

"Elladan my friend how's life in Imladris?" returned Legolas, clasping hands with his old friend happily.

"Even better now I have Tae to keep me occupied"

"Don't you mean out of trouble?" smiled Legolas, looking towards the female who stood facing them a little while off.

"Aye" admitted the elf lord "Though we've not had much time to yet" he added with a grin.

Legolas rolled his eyes. 'Would he ever change' he thought.

"Good morning Tae, how's the head?" he asked, referring to the table incident with a wink.

"God Legolas, you're never gonna let me forget that are you?" she laughed, covering her face with a hand in shame.

"No" he stated, "Or the wasp"

"Elves!" she huffed, then smiled as she noticed Elladan's curious expression, of course he knew nothing of what went on at dinner yesterday, or out in the garden with the 'wasp-leaf'.

"It seems that every time Prince Legolas is around I have them misfortune of making a complete tit of myself" she admitted to Elladan, studying his reaction.

Elladan masked his feelings well and returned a smile to the beaming Tae, jealousy was not something he had felt since he was an elfling, spitefully crushing Elrohir's new wooden toy archers. He surprised he was feeling such a base emotion over the thought of Tae simply spending some time with his friend; it was not as if Tae was his alone or indeed his at all. He suppressed the odd feeling and tried to change the subject.

"So, looking forward to the gathering tomorrow night?" he asked innocently.

"Aye, especially as Tae promised me a dance for saving her from a mightily fearsome beech leaf" smirked Legolas

"It could have been a wasp Legolas, I could have died!" cried Tae, semi- seriously.

"Forgive me my lady" chuckled the blond elf, bowing low in the fashion of his kin.

"I thought you came down here to shoot arrows, not take the piss outa me?"

"Indeed Legolas, it has been too long since last we competed with bow" added Elladan, tired of the conversation which he knew naught about.

The two elves dug five arrows each into the ground at their feet and made ready to shoot the one they both had nocked on their strings.

"Six shots, the winner is whoever gets the most marks closest to the target" explained Elladan, setting out another target about two metres from the one he and Tae had shot at earlier.

"The winner---?" asked Legolas

At this Elladan thought for a moment, "The winner gets to dance with Tae first tomorrow night, which is of course if you would permit me at least one dance Tae?" he smiled deeply as he met her eyes.

Tae nodded; amused at Elladans choice of prize, a few minutes ago it seemed as if Tae was the last person he'd want to dance with on Saturday night, now he was being normal with her again. Tae began to plot her drinking binge, at least when she was ratted she wouldn't have to worry about Elladan's mood swings, but then she wondered why she was worrying about them in the first place.

Tae gave up trying to reason with herself and concentrated on the competing elf lords before her. She watched and listened to the healthy banter between her two friends, she had always thought Legolas must be the better archer after all that she had read about him, but Elladan was pretty much his equal in skill.

The first match was decided a draw so the pair embarked on a re-match, this time they bandied words less often and Tae could detect a tense atmosphere in the air, not once had either elf turned back to her to acknowledge her words or to boast about their shots and Tae surmised that the harmless competition had suddenly turned serious. Not wanting to get involved In the macho elf mind games she gathered her wash gear and crept away to the main house, looking back constantly through the trees to see if they had noticed her disappearance.

She encountered Glorfindel on the lawns standing suspiciously close to the window of the room that housed the females' embroidery circle, the blond elf turned as he heard her approach.

"Greetings Tae, glad to see you have recovered from your faint, what have you been up to this fine day?"

Tae noticed that the balrog slayers gaze kept wandering to an elf maid who sat close to the window but she kept quiet.

"Well, I've just escaped a rather heated archery tournament between two certain elves, they're getting all serious about shooting some damn piece of painted wood----It's not like I can dance anyway"

Glorfindel instantly recognized the picture Tae painted, he could definitely say that one of the elves would be Elladan; Elronds elder son was tense of late. By Tae's last comment he guessed that the 'prize' was a dance with her tomorrow night.

"Who's down there with Elladan?"

"Legolas---hang on, how do you know it's Elladan?" she asked confusedly.

"Ahh that one has always been competitive, even when he was but a babe he jostled with his twin for attention" Glor laughed at the memory the twins' childhood but calmed when he saw the worried expression on Tae's face. "What's troubling you?" he asked with genuine concern.

"It's just----I don't know----It's probably nothing--" she faltered.

Glorfindel lifted the young half elf's chin with slender fingers. "If it is nothing tell me, and I will agree or disagree" he smiled into her concerned eyes in reassurance.

"Elladan's being a bit strange, that's all, and he got all serious on me when I talked about using the bow. It was like one minute he was trying it on; _as usual_, then he spoke to me and touched me like a stranger---not that I'm used to him touching me unlike a stranger" she corrected at the raising at her companions dark brows. "Usually he's warmer- friendlier"

"I see, I think I understand part of his actions. He is worried about you Tae, as we all are, he doesn't want anything to happen to you like it did with his mother. You have heard of Celebrian?"

"Of course"

"We spoke of his feelings the night that we were away, his father had told him the other reason for your coming to Middle Earth and he wasn't best pleased. He wants to make sure you can look after yourself no matter what. He has grown quite attached to you; though he wouldn't even admit it to me I could see it in his eyes"

Tae misread Glorfindel's meaning. "It's true we've become good mates, better than some of the friends that I had back on Earth. I am flattered that he would worry about me to that extent but I don't wish for his protectiveness to hinder our friendship; I've already got Lord Elrond watching what I eat and acting like my father" she chuckled at the last part.

"He doesn't want to be your father Tae" Glor's statement silenced Tae's humour.

"Huh?"

"He wants to protect you in a different way, not as father" Glorfindel thought Tae would catch on to his train of thought, he didn't fancy spelling out that Elladan had designs on getting closer to Tae, closer than friendship would bring them.

"oh"

"Big oh"

"I thought it was all an act, all that flirting" reasoned Tae at the suddenly serious turn in the conversation.

"Oh, all that probably is just Elladan's ever present playfulness, I only think this because he said that he wanted to be by your side forever- he was confused though so I could be wrong"

Tae was dumbstruck. "I've not even been here a week!"

"Sometimes love can surprise us" was the only comfort the elf offered.

* * *

Tae thanked Glorfindel for his words and the advice to just ride out his mood swings in the hope that he would open up and sort out his feelings in his own time. Tae went back to her room and threw her stuff onto her bed, strapping her CD player to her waist, tightening the laces of her trainers and stripping down to her cropped sports bra. Checking the CD she jogged back into the sunshine and set off at an easy lope towards the lower fields, angry music blaring into her ears.

She wasn't angry, confused and feeling stupid maybe. Tae was pissed that Elladan had decided to like her more than just a friend, just when it seemed that they would be great friends. She definitely wasn't ready for any relationship, though she doubted she would consent to one with the son of the leader of the household she was staying in. She bet that Elrond would be mad if Glorfindel's assumption proved to be true, she imagined the face of the Lord of Imladris- calm on the outside and raging underneath the skin. It wasn't that Tae didn't find Elladan attractive, he was an elf; he couldn't be more handsome. And he was a fun person to be with.

Tae's run was fraught with reasoning, in the end she decided to ignore Glorfindel's words, the elf could be wrong after all, she resolved to carry on as if nothing had happened but decrease the amount of contact the two shared.

She saw Cormyr's dwelling up ahead and finished her jog with a sprint. The elf was sitting outside on a bench, reading a book with a bottle of wine set next to her. The winemaker looked up with a smile.

"Tae, nice to see you again, what can I do for you my dear?"

By the time Tae left the lower fields she was slightly tanked, the enthusiastic winemaker had urged the younger half elf to sample several different brews and stepping outside the high sun stung her eyes; it seemed to glare at her as if it knew her mind.

'What? Its only two bottles, besides Elrond will never know she gave me them' she silently remonstrated with the bright orb in the sky.

She set off again at a run to arrive back at the halls before lunch; she knew she shouldn't have accepted that fifth glass of berry liquor, the smell alone blew her head off.

On her way back she heard someone humming and she was certain the song she was listening to didn't have that particular melody in it. Stashing the wine bottles in a bush she veered off into a clearing and stood panting before Haldir who sat on a rock chipping away at something in his hands.

"-Hi-"

"Hello Tae, been exercising I see?" said the marchwarden, eyeing the sparkling blue jewel that glittered from the centre of her stomach.

"---uh huh---on way---back---food---"

The marchwarden laughed at her breathlessness, drawn from his contemplations of her bejewelled stomach, and offered her his arm. She took it and they walked back to the homely house arm in arm, Tae drawing curious glances as to her revealing garb.

Drawing near to the house Haldir directed he to her quarters instead of the dining hall. Tae was grateful, she still felt tipsy and she needed a change of clothes and a wash. Leaving her room she spied the marchwarden waiting for her further along the corridor, she was just about to comment on how better she now felt after a wash when the lunch bells where rang.

"Just in time" they said at the same time.

* * *

Elladan was seated at the dinner table, next to the seat where he knew Tae usually sat. He wondered guiltily where she had gone whilst he had been too wrapped up in his competition with Legolas. After four matches it had ended in a draw but when they had turned to speak to Tae she had vanished. Not surprisingly he thought, after he had blanked her and acted so coldly when she mentioned her skill with the bow.

Elladan was unsure as to his reason for his reaction, a part of him didn't want to think about the definite possibility of Tae being involved in mortal combat, she had become such to him in such a little time that he couldn't wait for her to wake up in the morning and tried to stretch the days they spent together. Elladan was greatly confused as to his feelings for her; sometimes he just wanted her as a casual lover then at other times he wanted her on a more permanent basis. He knew one thing. He'd have find out if she felt the same about him.

It was at this time that Tae made an entrance, linked snugly in Haldir's arms, he must have said something funny because she was laughing into her hand again. Elladan glanced into her eyes as she sat down beside him. He could smell her again; the comforting, sweet scent of her body and the odd scent of wild berries reached him even though there was not a breath of wind in the room.

"Hey" she said quietly in greeting, wincing at the awkwardness of the situation, hopefully Elladan would just think she was in a mood over the vents at the archery range.

"Hey" he echoed, just as awkwardly.

Tae turned to each of her friends that she hadn't already greeted, her head still dully spinning from Cormyr's ale. She was oblivious to the concerned glance that came to her from the Lord of Imladris, he then caught Glorfindel's eye and the pair seemed to have a silent conversation.

After the meal Tae headed back to her room, she felt like a nap, beer did that to her in the daytime. She got as far as the staircase up to her room when she was intercepted by Elladan.

"What's up" she smiled weakly, stifling a yawn.

"We need to talk Tae"

Tae raised her eyebrows suspiciously and carried on towards her quarters, the elf trailed behind her as she mouthed 'ohshitohshitohshit' all the way to the door. 'Now is not the time for confessions of love'

Inside the room she sat on a chair and motioned to the bed for Elladan to take a seat, she tried to put as much room between them as possible.

"I just want to apologise for being 'off' with you earlier, I think both I and Legolas got a bit caught up in it"

"You were 'off' with me the instant I mentioned your bow, Legolas hadn't even arrived then" Tae replied, now eager to get to the truth of why he suffered from mood swings lately.

Tae's statement caught him off guard; he wasn't prepared to tell anyone, especially her, off his jumbled emotions. He licked his lips nervously; his next sentence would prove to be one of the defining moments in their relationship.

"I suppose I just didn't like the idea of a female being enthusiastic about a deadly weapon" he watched Tae's face anxiously, sure that she would slit his throat with her nails if she took his words the wrong way.

"Get used to it honey" she sighed absently pretending to be annoyed, her heart skipping a beat as she realised Glor had been wrong.

"And about the little tournament we had for the first dance tomorrow----I just wanted you all to myself, that's all. I got a bit competitive when I realised that you might replace me with Legolas---or even Haldir" he finished with a smile.

"You fucking idiot" Tae cursed. She stood up and walked over to the bed as if to scream at him nearer but instead she sank to her knees before him and wrapped her arms around his neck, glad that she now knew her friend wasn't falling madly in love with her she felt safe to touch him.

"No one, and I mean no one, could replace you as a friend Dan'. Besides, what makes you think I would let any other wake me up at all hours without me gutting them like a fish" she said in a serious tone. "You're the best friend a gal could ask for, anyway, there's no one else worth having a water fight with, you're the best the elves have got" she laughed, grateful the way their 'talk' had turned out and feeling slightly less tired.

Elladan however was slightly down hearted at Tae's emphasis on them being only friends, though he hid his thoughts behind a smile as Tae let him out of her embrace.

"I'm sorry" he said, bending to kiss her on the brow. They smiled at each other 'friends again'.

"I think Ada wants to speak to you Tae, he's in the library, I'll walk you down"

Tae nodded and the two friends left her room and made for the library, Elladan paused before the door, not wanting to follow her in.

"Promise me you'll meet me later after dinner, tell me a story before we go to bed" he smirked, back to his old self it seemed.

"Less of the _'we'_ honey, tonight I'm sleeping alone, though I'll come tuck you up if you want" smiled Tae

Elladan dropped to his knees and hugged her waist.

"Please Tae, let us sleep together again, there'll be no one to hug you in the dark of the night, no one to wake up next to in the morning when you're feeling 'energetic', no one----" he begged rather loudly

"Dan'! Shush!" she cried desperately, holding back the laughter at the pleading look in his eyes and his resistance to let her go.

"_Pleeeease_ Tae"

"We'll see okay? You'll have to find me cos I don't know where your room is" she said, leaning over to open the library door. Her ruse soon saw him shoot up from the floor, when he realised she hadn't opened the door into the room his father occupied he wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her into the air.

"Promise?"

At a nod he let her down and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll keep my bed warm just how you like it" he said walking away

Tae sighed, she doubted she would ever understand that elf; she took a deep breath and opened the library door, walking in to sit next to Elrond who was on a leather couch.

"Hola" she greeted happily

"Afternoon Tae" returned Elrond, his nose stuck in a book

After a few minutes, when the elf lord had said nothing further she made to get up, seeking to hunt down a certain elf who had told her the Lord of Imladris wanted to speak to her.

She got to the door before Elrond called her back. "Tae, sit down, come, I want to ask you a favour" he smiled shutting his book and laying it on a nearby table. Elladan had just saved himself a mouthful.

"What's up E?" she asked

"That's Elrond child, not 'E'. I wanted to ask if you would mind escorting me to the gathering tomorrow, Arwen decided long ago that she didn't want to go with me and settled for Haldir this year. It leaves me lacking a 'partner' so to speak. Will you?"

"Ah, you cramp Arwen's style---sure, it's not like I'd go with anyone else-- -"

"No other has asked you?" he asked, surprised considering what Glor had told him earlier of his sons growing affection for her, and the thoughtful sparkle that came into her eyes whenever she talked of Elladan.

"Nooo, should they have?" she replied suspiciously.

"No No, I'll call for you at the seventh hour then"

"Sure"

Tae spent the rest of the afternoon chatting with Elrond about her world and how she seemed to be adapting to his. She was tempted to question him about what it meant to be a 'half elf', she wanted to show him her ears which she was damn sure were beginning to develop a point.

Of course she was curious about her life span, would she go to Valinor like everyone else or would she have to stay here and die with the human part of her. Such discussions were best left to a time when her brain felt at least half awake she thought, and brought up Elrond's extensive book collection instead.

* * *

Meanwhile Elladan had sought out his twin, finding him in his room getting changed from his riding clothes.

"Ro', out riding again with the lovely Gilwen?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes brother, some of us don't spend our time displaying our ability to hit a little red circle with a bit of wood , metal and feather" replied Elrohir, referring sarcastically to Elladan and Legolas' display of manliness in front of Tae. He had run into Glorfindel just after Tae had left him, the blond elf had told all hoping that the younger twin could discern his brothers' troubles. Elrohir didn't take his brothers apparent 'feelings' for Tae seriously, passing off his mood swings as a phase and nothing more. Elrohir took note however, when his brother looked down at his feet at the remark.

"Elladan?"

"I don't know what's up with me, I've been feeling so weird lately; like one of the females on their monthly---you know"

"Period?"

"Yeah, I go from happy to sad, back to happy---and now I'm feeling down again"

"Maybe your ill" joked Elladan's mirror image, extending a hand and feeling his brow. "No, no temperature"

"I'm not laughing Ro', anyway I came round to collect Tae's dress for tomorrow, I still haven't told her---though I think she has forgotten that she needs a dress"

Tae and Elrond where sitting down at the dining table well before the bells were rung, as the elves of Rivendell filed in Tae noticed the twins walk in together, they were identical in appearance and Tae wondered if Elrohir was as mad as his brother in personality. She smiled as the pair came nearer, guessing correctly that the elf on the left was Elladan, which was confirmed beyond doubt when he sat down next to her and winked secretly.

Dinner went on without incident, until Glorfindel decided to ask a question of Elladan.

"What happened to you last night, you didn't join us in the council chamber to make report, I went to your room but it was empty. Did you spend the night in the stables?"

Instantly Tae struck up a conversation with Arwen, complimenting her on her dress or the like, intent to stay out of the silence between Glor and the elf that shared her bed the night before.

"It's funny you say that Glor, that's precisely what I did, Galad seemed a bit edgy so I stayed with her for most of the night, she calmed towards the morning so I had the perfect opportunity for an early training session out on the ranges. There wasn't a soul out there when I got there, so early in the morning it was" Elladan lied. His untruth must have been convincing, for Glor let it drop and he sighed a deep breath of relief, silently of course.

* * *

"You could have made it less obvious, commenting on my sister's hair before I could say anything to my defence" scowled Elladan

Tae could see the smile in his eyes even though the rest of his face said otherwise. "Give it a rest Dan', do you want a story or not? I'm tired, I ran all morning"

"So that's where you went, off for a jog into the woods----if you had told me I would have kept you company off on your own in the middle of nowhere"

"Don't start--"

"I'm doing nothing---"

Tae ignored his protests and continued. "No Elladan, no suggestive comments tonight, please? I'm not in the mood"

"Are you ill my love?"

"Elladan!" she growled. "I want to speak to you tonight, not your sex starved alter ego, the real you" at his concerned gaze she softened her voice. "I'm sorry, just got a bit of a head ache is all"

"Ok, I want to give you something though; I saw it and immediately thought of you"

The elf got up and walked over to his wardrobe, pulling out a red floor length dress. The bodice was embroidered with tiny maple leaf shapes and it tapered to a point off to the right while the silk skirts came from beneath. Its sleeves were a paler red, made from a sheer material which also tapered diagonally.

"I---Its beautiful Elladan" she said, standing up while he held the dress up to her body. He stood behind her as she surveyed her image in a floor length mirror standing inn the corner.

Tae thanked him graciously, at last excited for the coming event.

"I hope it doesn't clash with whatever your father wears" she said dreamily

"What?"

"He's escorting me tomorrow, that's what he wanted to ask me when you sent me to him" she saw the fallen face of her friend and tried to remedy his hurt feelings that he wouldn't be the one to officially walk her in and out of the halls. "It means nothing Elladan, it's not like we wont be able to talk or anything-----if you still want, I'll dance with you"

"I never cared about dancing. I hate dancing" he remarked sharply, his eyes flashing silver.

Tae raised her eyebrows at the elf lords 'strop', here came another of his moods she thought.

"Elladan, you do know I'm leaving with Haldir, don't you?" she asked, ever a glutton for punishment.

"**WHAT**?"

Tae shrugged despairingly. "I thought some one would have told you, I'm staying In Lothlórien for a few weeks at Lady Galadriels wishes.

"No one told me" he answered coolly, letting go of Tae's dress for her to catch it he grabbed the door handle and pulled the portal open, slamming it loudly behind him.

Tae felt guilty that Elladan had been the last to know but it didn't excuse his actions. Leaving her alone in his room she could cope with; it was the rage she saw flicker in his eyes that scared her. She folded the dress over one arm and left through the door that had just been so viciously slammed. She walked quickly along the corridor, down and then up two staircases and entered her room. She hung up the dress in her wardrobe and stripped off to get into bed, the pounding in her head increasing tenfold.

Tae woke it the middle of the night with a familiar tickle in her throat, the minute she opened her mouth to yawn sleepily her body was wracked with painful scratching coughs, she got up and threw a robe on before making her shaky way to the bathroom. Tae cowered over the sink as wave after wave of retching coughs were forced from her chest. Before long she could see bright sprays of blood splattered on the white porcelain of the basin. She remembered the first time this had happened, she had hid the blood in a tissue but Lord Elrond had picked it up.

Finally the coughing ceased and Tae looked up into the bathroom mirror, her lips bright with the blood which had passed over them and her face looking ghostly in the dim candlelight. A last sudden surge left her bent double of the sink once more, only this time when Tae opened her tear streaked eyes she saw a sizeable clot making its way slowly towards the plughole. That last push seemed to do the trick as Tae didn't feel as if she'd cough again. She splashed some water around the basin to clean it and some into her face to do likewise, and then returned to bed.

* * *

Woo, this and last chapter was quite hefty, don't know if I can keep it up else I'll be admitted for clinical exhaustion---ah well, I'll try my best

Fernvigiel: God, what's Epsom? It's not some kind of cootie lotion is it? Hope not! I thought about it while looking around the room, saw my Epson printer and meant to use that but spelt it with a 'm' instead of a 'n', it just stuck as I cant make up names for toffee so use household objects to inspire me. Onyx is as easy going as a golf ball down a hill, he and Tae must've clicked, my guess is the sugar lumps she secretly bribes him. hehe

Darlene5: I actually had a vision of the table bump in my head and started laughing so I included it. I hope that chapter tickles everybody as much as it did me to think of it. Tried to add more Glor but he didn't feel like being all that funny today, apart from perving on the females in the sewing room.

LilKitty606: Oh no, 'Tae' too? What does it all mean? Arghhh I didn't mean anything when I named my OC. please please please tell me what it means. I promise there will be no Legolas or Haldir romance, but that's not to say Elladan knows that-----

Whitewolf021: As you requested, more Ro' time, though he's been busy with Gilwen (his girlfriend) but more about them in later chapters

APOLOGIES! I've just skimmed through some of this story and I realise that there are quite a few mistakes that spell check hasn't found, I'll have to keep an eye out but there's not much point in me correcting them as I'm sure you'd rather have a brand spanking new chapter, I will however, correct things which people point out.


	11. Moody pants and The Gathering

Chapter Eleven

Tae awoke early, peeling back her covers and grimacing at her reflection in the bathroom mirror as she remembered Elladan's hissy fit the night before. Maybe he had a right to be funny with her about the fact no one had told him that she had a 'date' with his father and was leaving for Lothlórien tomorrow; maybe Elladan was just generally moody. Tae sighed and gathered her wash gear, she couldn't be arsed going to the waterfall today, on the off chance that moody pants would be there. Instead she washed in the basin, wriggling and bending over backwards to wash her hair in the sink. Feeling nicely refreshed she pulled on a dress with a dark blue hue and set off, walkman in hand for her secret stash; she figured that she'd have to be rat-arsed to survive today.

Retrieving the two bottles of berry liquor she headed for the kitchens to grab a quick bite and to find Celwen. Instead she found Arwen sitting at the head of the huge dining table alone.

"Good morning Tae"

"Hey Arwen, have you seen Celwen?"

"Yeah, I'm waiting for her, we we're going to head off to the training grounds for a bit of 'talent spotting' as you would say"

Tae chuckled at her use of an Earth phrase. "I've got a better idea" she said, smiling darkly she produced the wine bottles from behind her back to a gasp of delight from Arwen.

"Where did you get those from?" she cried excitedly, the particular brew that Tae held was incredibly hard to get hold of.

"Oh, you know, I've got connections" said Tae absently. "Fancy getting to know this brew a little better? I doubt I'll be able to cope tonight unless I'm insensibly drunk, I hate social gatherings"

"Oh I know exactly what you mean, Ada always makes me and my brothers sit right through the endless boring dancing and mellow music, I doubt tonight would be any different. Lets wait for Celwen, there's plenty enough wine there for at least 10 elves let alone us three"

Tae was flattered that Arwen had referred to her as an elf, and smiled as Elrond's daughter linked arms with her and dragged her off into the kitchens. She suddenly felt like today wasn't going to be as bad as she'd thought- as long as she didn't have to run into Arwen's elder brother---

* * *

Elladan threw his bow to the ground in frustration. He was not having a good day, his bowstring had just snapped and Glorfindel had earlier refused his request to join the escorting party that would see the Lorien elves on their way. He thought of Tae and anger filled him once more, anger that his father had purposely gone out to keep him away from her and anger that no one had told him that she was leaving; even if it was only for a few weeks.

His rage soon melted when he remembered the scared look on her face when he had exploded in his room. Elladan felt guilty for reacting the way he did but he was hurt that his father would intentionally ask Tae to accompany him when it was all too obvious that his son had feelings for her. He shrugged resignedly and dropped to the floor, playing back the events of last night to discern if there was any chance that Tae would ever speak to him again. He definitely didn't look forward to the gathering tonight, kin from as far as the havens had been arriving all day and he was loathe to spend his night in a room where he'd have to pretend he was happy when really he would be screaming inside for Tae's companionship.

He didn't expect Tae to speak to him today, just like he hadn't expected her to be sitting on his bed waiting for him to return last night; no matter how much he wished she would be still there.

A shadow fell across him as he sat in silent contemplation.

"Looks like you need this more than I do bro" said a voice. Elladan didn't bother looking up as his twin sat down in the grass next to him.

"Love hurt?" asked Elrohir, in the last two days he had started taking the rumours about his brother seriously; maybe Elladan was falling for the half elf that had not long arrived in Imladris. He set one of the two bottles he was carrying in front of his twin, uncorking his own and taking a lengthy gulp.

"I'm not in love with her Ro" answered Elladan almost too quickly.

"Sure, just like you were never really bothered that Glor sat on your paper boat"

Elladan took the bottle that his younger twin had smuggled him with a smile as he remembered how much he felt like crying when Glor had sat on the boat that Cirdan had made him. He watching the bottles contents swill back and forth, a warm purple colour glowing through the glass in the late morning light. He took out its stopper and brought the liquid to his lips, revelling in the heat that spread in the body as he swallowed the sweet elixir. A few moments passed before he answered his patient brother.

"I don't know what to think Ro', I went off on one last night when I found out she was leaving for Lorien, plus Ada has decided to interfere and he's asked to escort her to the gathering. Now I can't help seeing the shock in her eyes when I left her standing there in my room"

"She'll forgive you brother, besides, who can resist the puppy dog eyes trick Mithrandir taught you?" laughed Ro' genuinely happy that his brother had finally taken an interest in female companionship; for centuries he'd been trying to introduce Elladan to the Middle Earth dating circuit, but the broody male had been more interested in flings with nameless nobodies.

"I really hope she does, I cant bear not being near her for longer than a day, her smile makes my heart sing----I do not think I am in love with her just yet, though Idon't know how I'm going to cope while she's in grandmothers realm" he confessed in a rare moment of clarity. He brought the wine bottle back to his lips, seeking to drown his troubles.

* * *

"You're scandalous Tae, no way would I do something as outrageous as that!" cried Arwen as Tae urged her to go pinch Legolas' behind. Tae giggled with glee as the blond elf looked back to them from the archery range, hearing his name in between high pitched squeals but having no idea what the females where laughing about, nor why they were so excited.

"What about you Netherine, are you brave enough?" asked a rather giggly Tae. The elf only blushed scarlet when a reference to her and Legolas was made in the same sentence. "Ah ha! I know who you've got your eye on!" she squealed in delight, finally figuring out who her friend held a torch for.

"That is strictly classified hiccup information Tae Epsom" warned the elf seriously, well, she tried hard to sound serious between the hiccups.

Tae saluted reverently, promising that no words concerning her 'thing for blondie' would ever pass her lips. She lay back in the grass imagining lewd shapes in the few clouds that had appeared in the cerulean sky. A thought suddenly popped into her head.

"Hey Gil' what's Ro' like? Is he as moody, sorry Arwen, _sensitive_ as his brother?" she asked Celwen's sister who lay out in the grass beside her.

"Ro's sweet, as sweet as this liquor, he never has an ill word to say of anyone unless they deserve it---and he's sooo thoughtful" gushed the loved up elf gazing into a half empty bottle of raspberry wine that she cradled in her hands like a precious gem.

"Pah, twins my arse, all that's twin-like is the fact they look the same. Elladan's so confusing"

Arwen's ears perked up at Tae's mention of her brother.

"Surely you mean that he has you 'so confused'. As in; you have feelings for him that you haven't confessed even to your best friends" she enquired deviously, Arwen had spent the morning consoling her heart- stricken brother, telling him that Tae would speak to him again and all would be well. Elladan had barely left when Tae had found her in the dining room.

"Aye, we've all noticed that Elladan has been happier lately, even if he still has his usual moody spells. I think there's romance in the air!" agreed Gilwen, she and Elrohir had conspired to get to the truth of the pairs feelings about each other, for their own good and out of natural curiosity.

"I admit Elladan is a fine example of elven beauty, though I don't really know him well enough to like him more than I already do as a friend. Although he has some sucking up to do before I speak to him again" Tae blushed as she thought of Elladan's flawless skin and the way his toned torso appealed to Tae's lustful side that few knew and even fewer had ever experienced.

Tae's elven companions nodded their heads in agreement to Tae's feelings on speaking to Elrond's elder son, they all thought his actions the previous night had been terribly uncalled for, even Arwen who was his own flesh and blood did not agree with his brother's moody reaction, going so far as to tell him so when she had learnt of the incident from him earlier that morning.

"By Eru!" shouted Celwen suddenly pointing up at the sun reaching its zenith.

Tae was left sitting as Arwen, Netherine, Gilwen and Celwen stood up quickly, then after accommodating for their inebriated states hurried off back to Rivendell. Tae got up, grabbing her quarter filled bottle, her head starting to spin and ran off after them.

"Where's the fire?" she shouted

"We must get ready for the gathering, we have already missed lunch, there are only six hours left to prepare!" called back Gilwen.

Tae suddenly stopped, and burst into tears of laughter as she mentally compared her elven companions to her high school friends back on Earth. She walked slowly back to the house, leisurely watching the to and fro of white and blue butterflies as they fluttered about the pristine gardens of Imladris. Reaching the dining hall she realised that Gilwen was indeed right, they had missed lunch. Tae wandered over to the kitchens then thought better of it when she heard Elladan's voice coming from them as he conversed loudly with Haldir about the finer points of roast venison. Instead she scurried off to her room and put on her headphones, drowning in the soulful tones of Norah Jones as she slumped down on her bed.

Tae fell asleep, the effects of her early morning binge making her drowsy as she sang along to the music filling her ears.

* * *

"It's five o'clock, maybe we should go and see if she's alright, Arwen says she didn't come back with them when they went to get ready, surely she'll be dressed and nearly ready by now"

"Legolas, I bet she's with Elladan messing about on the archery field this instant" assured the marchwarden. "They probably don't want any interruptions-" he snickered.

"Lets go knock at her door anyway, Elrond is in a mood over Elladan's accusations so the whole west wing is out of bounds unless you want a mouthful of Noldor insults"

Haldir agreed and they headed in an easterly direction for Tae's room.

* * *

Someone was banging on the back kitchen door, Tae pulled her covers over her head more, and she guessed it'd be those damn useless window cleaners that she'd never had the heart to fire.

"Piss off till you actually clean the windows" she shouted

The knocking grew louder until Tae could make out voices, they were calling her name. She opened her eyes groggily and threw the bed covers off, realising that she wasn't in the middle of Liverpool anymore and in fact situated in the house of Elrond. She stood up and sat down again with a bump, the blood not quite getting to her somersaulting brain quick enough. After the darkness cleared and the mysterious knocker made their presence felt again she got up and opened the door.

"Yo"

"Err Tae, shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Jus chill, I'm sorted Legolas"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What are you talking about Haldirolorien? I'm ready for anything, ever alert, the safety's off" she assured, dropping into a fighters stance, hands holding an imaginary rifle.

"Tae, are you feeling alright, Legolas and I thought we'd come and see if you needed anything, there's only two hours before Lord Elrond will come for you to make the official start to the gathering" Haldir was slightly worried by the distinct smell of ale on Tae's breath, as well her purple tinged lips and the dark stains down the front of her dress.

"We thought you'd at least be dressed by now"

"What you chattin' foo'? Do I look starkers?" she said indicating her clothed state.

"Err…I'm talking about the gathering? Lord Elrond is escorting you; it starts at seven?" replied Legolas, puzzled at her strange vocabulary, he had no idea what she had just said.

Finally the penny dropped, Tae's face dropped and drained of all colour. "Big oh"

"Aye" chorused the two males in unison.

"I guess I'll be getting ready now then" she said in a small voice.

Haldir and Legolas just smiled and walked away down the corridor, of in search of sensible conversation before they left to get ready themselves. They smiled wider when they heard Tae's harried voice shout down to them.

"Cheers lads, I owe you one"

The next two hours saw Tae dashing frantically to the waterfall to wash and back to dress and style her errant waves of curls. She opted to leave half of her hair down and expertly twirled and clipped the rest up to leave a cascade of corkscrew curls and ringlets falling down to the middle of her back.

"Now for the hard part" she thought, taking the dress Elladan had found her and awkwardly slipping it over her head and attempting to dodge her hair at the same time. It was not like she had another dress as extravagant lying around for her to wear; besides, she wasn't petty enough to not wear the dress he had given her- just because they had fallen out.

She turned to her mirror as she let the dress fall past her chest, she instantly narrowed her eyes when she realised exactly how much of her chest it revealed, yet she overruled her annoyance when she took in the beauty of the dress and how it fitted almost perfectly.

Tae took a small sprig of lavender that she had hurriedly picked on her way through the gardens and crushed the herb in a cloth, rubbing the oil around her neck and on her wrists for good measure. No sooner had she done a last quick check in the mirror than there was a gentle knock at the door.

"Coming" she called, slipping on a pair of red shoes that Celwen had lent her, downing the last of the liquor with a scowl and putting her earrings back into her ears which she had forgotten to replace when getting up this morning.

As the door opened the Lord of Rivendell nearly gasped aloud at the transformation of Tae, gone was the simple dresses or manly breeches and her hair was no longer scraped back and tightly bound. At least for one night she would show the world how much more beautiful and womanly she could look.

"You look exquisite my child" beamed Elrond, holding out his arm for Tae to link him.

"Cheers E" she giggled in reply. "I hope I don't stick out like a sore thumb in this---" she said, indicating her scarlet outfit.

"As I said Tae, you look beautiful" assured the elf lord, looking forward to tonight's events but wearing a bemused expression as to the scent of wild berries which lingered around his 'date'.

* * *

Elladan stood with Haldir and Glorfindel, awaiting his father's arrival so the event could get started officially. Clad in the ceremonial fashion of the Imladris guard he was wearing dark breeches and a royal blue tunic, girt with a silver belt, along with shining black leather riding boots and a silver circlet upon his head.

He drank some more of the wine that Glorfindel had brought him and the marchwarden, attempting to still the nervousness he felt for seeing Tae the first time since the night before. So many elves in varying colours milled around the hall, the dull chatter was slightly soothing as Elladan stood hunched over his glass.

He turned to his father's advisor Erestor to thank him for seeing to the pressing of his clothes and finding his star circlet; only half an hour ago Elladan had still been on the archery ranges drinking with his brother- Erestor had hurried over to them to remind them of the time.

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out as he caught a flash of red in the corner of his eye, turning he saw his father descending the steps into the room with Tae on his arm. The younger half elf was giggling at something Elrond had told her, her habitual face hiding in full force. The Lord of Imladris took her hand and brought it down from her mouth, whispering something into her ear. Elladan was still angry with his Ada, even though he had denied trying to keep him away from Tae when Elladan had confronted him earlier.

He still couldn't believe that Tae had decided to wear the dress, he thought, as he surveyed her from afar. He had been absolutely right when he had picked out the dress; it fitted her perfectly and suited her far more than he could ever have expected.

He watched as Legolas and his brother greeted the new arrivals, he scowled involuntarily as the blond prince of Mirkwood took Tae's hand and kissed it.

* * *

"Oh give over, just cos I wear a nice dress and stand up straight doesn't make me a lady" she laughed

"But my lady---" continued Elrohir with a smirk "You look like a lady, I admit more than you act like one, so tonight we will treat you the way a lady so beautiful deserves"

"Well I suppose I have no choice my lord" said a suddenly straight-faced Tae as she dipped into a curtsey, and then as she rose she burst into laughter.

"My, you certainly are happy tonight Tae, which is less than I can say for my eldest son. I fear his depressive mood will last the night, such a shame as I had looked forward to this night for so long" commented Elrond with a dip of his head towards the other side of the room where his son currently resided.

There was a thoughtful pause from the group as they considered Elladan and Tae fiddled with her silver cross, oblivious to the three suspicious gazes that bore into her.

"Maybe we should go over and speak with him, cheer him up so to speak" asked Legolas, indirectly monitoring Tae's reaction to see if Elrohir was right and the pair did have something going on.

"Arwen!" shouted Tae, desperately causing a distraction so she wouldn't have to go converse with the moody twin. "You all look wonderful!" she remarked as she excused herself and went to join Arwen, Celwen, Netherine and Gilwen who stood not far away.

* * *

"Hmmm, seems like Tae and Elladan have had a lovers tiff" remarked Legolas

"What else could be wrong with my son, they are not an item though are they? Glorfindel said that Tae couldn't help emphasising that they were 'just friends' when last he spoke to her"

"Who knows, I've never seen my brother this affected by a maiden before" sniggered Ro'

* * *

"Thank frig you guys are here, your da was about to swing us over in Elladan's direction"

"Maybe you should speak to him Tae, he looks awful lonely over there, reminds me of a puppy who's been shouted at"

"Aye, he does look kinda cute doesn't he-----maybe later; I'm not particularly angry with him anymore, I suppose he was right to get mad when no one had told him, first I need some more Dutch courage though"

About half an hour passed before the diners were ushered to their seats to eat their evening meal. The cooks brought out tray after tray of cooked meats, vegetables and breads, followed by every kind of fruit you could imagine all glazed with honey.

"Would you give the pleasure of he first dance?" asked a rather inebriated Lord of Rivendell, as he stood up from the dining table after the food and plates had been cleared. Tae stood dutifully, her stomach churning with embarrassment she swiped her half-full glass of wine from the table and downed its contents.

"Hope your toes don't plan on doing much walking for the next couple of days" she grinned, wiping the excess dark maroon liquid from her lips with the back of a hand. Her comment was unheard however, as when she stood the minstrels that congregated in the hall of fire next door struck up a tune. As she reached Elrond he took her hand and the two began the procession from the dining room into the hall of fire, looking back Tae saw everyone at the table stand and follow them through.

Tae entered the hall of fire as the musicians reached a crescendo in their music, she turned to her partner with a _'oh that was rehearsed'_ narrow eyed look. The elf lord just laughed and shrugged, leading her into the middle of the room where he began twirling her about, her red skirts flying.

"Your father seems to be enjoying himself" laughed Haldir as he stood with Arwen and Elladan; he glimpsed a shadow of a frown on Elrond's sons' features before the male replaced it with a fake smile. Arwen just giggled.

"He looks millennia younger!"

"Stop the bus I wanna get off!" cried Tae, as Elrond sought to keep her dancing for the fourth song. He complied only when he saw his daughter approaching and Tae gave Arwen a grateful smile as she headed off the dance floor. She approached Legolas who was strategically positioned next to a table of booze; she greeted him and helped herself to a large measure of berry liquor. The two stood talking and drinking for a while before Legolas asked for a dance.

"Just one mind, I don't want to be the one chucking chunks tonight, big journey tomorrow don't forget"

Legolas promised not to let her exert herself and slipping one slender arm around her waist led her into the throng of dancers. As they began to dance Tae was immediately aware of the closeness of the blond elf, she was pressed up against him as the type of music requested and couldn't help laying her chin on the tall elf's shoulders as she thought; he smelt like wine but Tae guessed that the majority of the people in the room smelt that way by this time.

With the liberating effects of the vast quantity of wine she had consumed becoming apparent she soon felt relaxed enough to loosen up and enjoy the dancing, soon the song was finished though and she was just about to slink back to the wine table when she felt a tap on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?"

"One dance, but I promise if people keep asking me to I will end up using Onyx as a bed tomorrow when we leave"

"Then I'll ride next to you and keep you from falling off your horse" promised Haldir, peeling her away from Legolas and positioning the belle of the ball in his own grasp as the elvish singers struck up another merry melody. The marchwarden noticed Tae's dilating pupils and wide-eyed look and chuckled to himself at her drunken state.

Soon after, Glorfindel approached the pair holding half empty wine bottle and a silly grin upon his handsome face.

"Haldir my friend, hold this will you?" he asked, taking the Lorien elf's hand from Tae's back and thrusting his bottle into it.

"Cheers" he smirked, pulling Tae from Haldir's other arm and spinning her deftly through the crowd as the music picked up. Tae chuckled at the Marchwarden's narrowed eye scowl and looked into the face of the mischievous balrog slayer.

"You could have just asked my lord"

"Ahh, but that would be too easy----" he answered sagely.

Tae simply shrugged and rested her spinning head on his broad shoulders.

"So that's where Elladan gets it from" she muttered under her breath, forgetting about the supersonic hearing of the elf she danced with.

Glorfindel smiled as he heard perfectly what his dancing partner said, looking over to a dark corner of the room where he caught a glimpse of two burning silver orbs boring holes through him. Glorfindel looked away, balrog slayer though he was, on a night such as this he didn't wish to face the jealous rage of Elrond's son; he knew exactly who Elladan had inherited that characteristic from, looking over Tae's head to smile at the passing Lord of Imladris.

He twirled again in accordance to the dance steps and was instantly greeted with the two burning eyes that had moments before been at the edge of the room. He surveyed the owner of the stare critically, noticing the strong scent of alcohol on his breath and his wine stained lips, Glor decided to let the matter of the wonky circlet pass as he smiled warmly at the newcomer, noticing how Tae stiffened when she realised who stood behind her.

Ever the matchmaker but reluctant to loose his beautiful dance partner Glorfindel turned Tae and passed her to Elladan, hiding the smirk when he caught the glare she flashed him.

"You kids enjoy yourselves, I've got an appointment with a well known friend" he called, walking towards the table of drinks and selecting a few before he sat down with Erestor at a low bench at the edge of the hall.

Tae was still in Elladan's arms where he had caught her when Glor had passed her on, she looked up a few inches into the eyes of the elf lord as a song abruptly stopped and was replaced with a mellower, slow one. She followed Elladan's curious gaze to the minstrels, putting two and to together when she saw Arwen and Celwen standing suspiciously close to the musicians.

Elladan looked back to the half elf he held in his arms, the courage that he had imbibed making its effects known as he grasped her gently closer to him and began dancing slowly to the tune.

The tension between them was palpable as the two slowly and silently waltzed around the room, oblivious to the knowing stares and the space that developed wherever they danced. Tae wasn't interested in her surroundings, she snuggled into his familiar smelling shoulder and sought to stop her stomach doing nervous back flips, she'd never been so anxious in Elladan's presence before.

"You look amazing" were the first words he spoke to her that day, he lifted her chin with two fingers and looked deeply into her hazelnut coloured eyes. Her blank impassive features broke into a small grin at his compliment; she thanked him for it and again for finding her the dress. Tae made a nervous joke that she might have known he would pick out a dress with such a low front but their weak laughter soon diminished and was replaced by silent, thoughtful expressions again.

"I am sorry" he said meaningfully but was instantly saddened when a frown appeared on his friends face and she shook her head forcefully, sending her hair bouncing like released springs.

"No, I am sorry Elladan, I should have told you that I was going, friends don't keep things from each other"

"But-----" he started, before Tae silenced him by placing a finger across his lips.

"It's all forgotten, lets just enjoy the night, besides, I think the effects of my alcohol binge is wearing off" she chuckled, suddenly breaking into a warm smile.

It must have done the trick, as the two friends seemed to forget their troubles to enjoy the last night they would have in each others company for a while. Elladan kicking himself inside that he hadn't took his chance to admit that he thought of her as more than a friend.

* * *

As the dancing drew to a close a few hours later Arwen found her brother standing outside on a veranda, gazing at the black night that had descended on the peaceful valley.

"Where's your dancing partner, I take it you two made friends again?"

Elladan turned to his sister, a strange glint in his eyes.

"Shhesh inerr, frigg n Ada got er gen" he slurred.

The Evenstar stifled a cry of laughter when she realised just how drunk her brother was, she remembered him, Tae and Glorfindel playing some kind of raucous drinking game earlier that Tae had referred to as 'pyramids', and she had clean forgotten how Glor had tripped over a chair, dragging Tae down on top of him in tears of laughter.

She smirked at the memory of Elladan's outrageously horrified expression as he saw his mentor and the half elf he obviously felt much for, writhing around on the floor in a drunken heap of giggles. No wonder her father had dragged her off on the premise of meeting someone.

She took his hand and most of his weight as she walked him down to the kitchens to get some coffee in the hope that he would sober up.

_A little while later_

"Did you tell her how you feel about her?" she enquired several cups later as their brother joined them in the empty kitchens.

"I think I'm falling in love with her" he cried depressingly as he nestled his head on her shoulder.

"Yes Elladan, we already know that, you'd be a bit dim to think nobody had noticed. Now tell me and your sister---did you tell Tae?" said Elrohir slowly, exaggerating his speech as if he was talking to an elderly human hard of hearing.

The two siblings waited whilst their brother took another huge gulp of caffeine rich coffee before answering them.

"She told me to shush"

"Huh? What do you mean, what did she say?"

"I tried to tell her but she told me to shush before I could say a word" he said, sobering up slightly but wishing that he was snuggled up to the person in question, inhaling the heady sweet scent of her body and caressing her smooth-------

"By Eru Elladan! You are not going to see her for the best part of a month, now; you had better pray she doesn't forget about you when she's in the Golden Wood, sometimes I think you have the mind of a cave troll!"

Elladan's face took on a frightened look as his brothers remark sank in, he stood up shakily and tottered off in the direction of the hall of fire, a cry of 'Nobody's forgetting about me!' echoing through the corridors.

"Oh well done brother, that was a good idea, now he's going to do something idiotic. He's still intoxicated and feeling love struck and now you've just sent him to prove himself" she congratulated Ro' wryly.

* * *

Elrond was having trouble trying to extract him from the balrog slayer who had fallen into a drunken stupor across his feet; he didn't wish to wake him as the only peace from Glor was when he was asleep or concentrating on females elsewhere. The latter he had done earlier and after Tae introduced the blond to her game of 'pyramids' he had stumbled around mumbling a lewd ditty incoherently; the few words Elrond made out were; Gondolin, sticks and the chorus; 'the maidens were willing'.

As you can imagine, trying to keep Glorfindel from speaking was a difficult task, made even more so when he decided to fall over with Tae. Elrond had swiftly diffused the situation developing with his son and advisor by dragging Tae away from the pair. She, he had escorted unwillingly to her chambers by Celwen and Gilwen, while Glorfindel would not shut up about how pretty she was. At another time the glare on his sons face would have been priceless, but at Elladan's fist clenching the Lord of Imladris swiftly intervened. He had called Glorfindel over from where he sat at one end of the room with a single sentence.

'Glor, I was just talking with Erestor; how many orcs would you say where at Dagorlad?'

The ploy was successful and the balrog slayer teetered over and sat down, launching into a lengthy tirade about the strength of the elves and the weakness of orc strategy and such.

He had just managed to get out of the ankle hold his sleeping friend had on him when his wide eyed son tore into the room looking for something----or someone he corrected himself wisely.

As he stood to speak to his friend Glorfindel turned over in his sleep, effectively holding down Elrond again. Elrond looked down to see if he could get out of Glor's grasp once more. Deciding resistance was futile he sat down properly and glanced up to find his son.

Except he had gone.

* * *

Elladan made his way to Tae's quarters, hoping that she would be there and yet awake he stood outside her room for a moment seeking to sober up more. He straightened the circlet on his head and smoothed down his raven black hair. Hesitantly he knocked on the oaken door to her chambers.

There was silence but as he went to knock again the door opened with a rather dishevelled Tae hanging onto the doorknob.

"Whassup?"

"Can I come in Tae?"

"Why?"

"I wish to speak to you before you leave tomorrow"

"Why?"

"Because there is something I want you to know"

"Why?" she giggled childishly.

"Enough Tae, will you let me in?"

"Be my guest friend elf" she said, opening the door more fully and sweeping a hand in the direction of 'in'. She walked over to the bed and dived full length across it; Elladan noticed the black soles of her shoeless feet as they pointed towards him across the large bed.

"You should wear shoes, you could tread on something sharp"

"Urghh, you sound jus like my ole man, I'm a steggin half elf Elladan; I was born to feel the wind on my feet"

He just laughed and sat down next to her on the bed as she lay on her stomach fiddling with something on the floor on the other side of the bed. His own stomach lurched as he thought of the implications of the challenge he had set himself, he suddenly wished that he had kept drinking after their game of 'pyramids' as the alcohol was nearly all worn off. As he was about to ask what she was doing Tae turned onto her back and sat up with a grin on her face, she held something in her hands and reached out to him.

"So you don't forget me" she said meekly, passing him a sheaf of paper with a picture drawn on one side.

"Who is it?" he asked, trying to decipher the identity of the three stick figures scrawled drunkenly across the page. Tae looked aghast at his question; she obviously thought it was obvious who it was.

"Me, you and Glor. When we were playing pyramids? Look, there is the bottle in my hand" she said pointing to an oddly shaped object in one of the figures hands.

"Ahh, I see it now. Thanks Tae, though it would be hard for me to forget you" he smiled as he recognised the curls coming off at odd angles from the illustration of Tae, the makeshift lumps in her chest that distinguished her form from the other two.

Tae had a silly smile on her face as she remembered the song Glorfindel had taught her before Elrond had summoned him away and she had been 'sent to bed'.

"Does your ole man ever send you to bed?" she asked curiously

"No, why would he-----"

"Why did he make me come back here then? I'm a lil too ole to be treated like a whippersnapper"

"Well, I'm a little older than you are though aren't I"

"Still, I see it as dog years, you may be thousands of years old but equivalently you're just as old as me really"

"----righht---"

"Good thing I swiped a bottle on the way out, otherwise I'd be as sober as a fish now" she laughed, getting up to recover her stolen prize which resided, three quarters empty, on her dressing table. She grabbed two glasses from a drawer and poured drinks for them; she set them down on a nightstand next to the bed and walked over to the wardrobe.

"Close your eyes Elladan"

Elladan did as he was bid, unsure what she intended. After the noise of Tae's hasty undressing and a few curses she spoke again.

"I'm done, you can look now" she called, coming back to the bed wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She stumbled over her shoes as she neared the bed and flew headlong into Elladan. He caught her in his arms but was still pushed back on the bed with the weight, Tae's face buried in his stomach.

"Good job you were there!" she called from midway down his body, she crawled up over his body until she was level with his face where she broke out in a vast smile.

"I thought tonight was gonna be shite, but it turned out all right in the end" she said, leaning perilously close to Elladan's cheek. She suddenly jumped up and clambered to where she could reach the bedside table, she took hold of the two glasses, and when Elladan sat up to prevent her from spilling their contents she passed him one.

"To friends!" she toasted, leaning over to plant a kiss on his cheek. She didn't notice that Elladan was facing elsewhere though, bumping his face with her own and then kissing him when he looked at her in surprise---- right on his open mouth as he was about to agree to the toast. The room suddenly went quiet as they each pulled back in surprise at the kiss, then a few seconds that seemed to stretch for hours went by as they just gawped at each other before something snapped in Tae and she leaned right back in.

* * *

I think I write better when under the influence----or is that just a feeble excuse to get drunk?

Fernvigiel: Ohhh, so that's what it means, I'm still waiting to see what 'Tae' means in another language. Thanks for the info and the review : )

Gwendeling, Know Insight, Whitewolf and Darlene: I think I've finally picked an ailment for Tae, it will prove important in later chapters, very later chapters. Hope you liked the picture I painted of a very drunken Glorfindel and Ro' and Arwen in 'protective sibling' mode.

Know Insight: scouts honour I will try harder to re-read my story for errors but I don't want a beta reader, as you said, rather dish out more story quicker before plot bunny has my leg off. Hope you still like story though )


	12. She's all that he wants

Chapter Twelve

Elladan did not resist as Tae began her drunken assault on his lips; he kissed her back just as deeply and sensuously until the thought struck his mind that she may just be kissing him because she was drunk. And not, as he hoped; because she felt something for him that went beyond the lines of friendship. Regretfully he pulled away from her, watching her confusion as she opened her eyes and shut her mouth, wanting nothing more than to take her in his arms, to kiss her and more.

Tae's head was spinning, equally from the heady wine and the elf's' strange actions, she thought he had wanted this, and here she was giving it to him. Why was he now refusing her advances when most of the time they spent together consisted of him making them towards her? Did he not like her? Did he not want her?

Why did alcohol always get her into these sticky situations?

She had always been the one to make a fool of herself with men when she drunk, and here she was doing he same with an elf. The sobering thoughts brought an amused smile to her face until she noticed the apprehensive stare of her friend. Maybe Elladan's usual flirty behaviour **was** just an act he put on with every maiden, and it didn't necessarily mean he was interested in them. That would certainly explain the elf's noble reaction to her offering herself to him, a clear difference between him and the men of her native realm, she thought wryly. Either that or he definitely didn't want anything to do with her in that respect, and this conclusion was far more acceptable. She was yet to figure out why she had kissed him in the first place, why it had felt so special to her, and why she was so bothered that he held back.

"I am so sorry Elladan, what with the wine----"

"Please---don't Tae" whispered Elladan, he really didn't want to hear her excuses tonight, or ever. He wanted to think that there was a chance that it wasn't the copious amount of wine she had imbibed entreating her to kiss him. He wanted to think that maybe his feelings towards her were returned.

Tae smiled and squeezed Elladan's hand that was still on her thigh; he sheepishly removed it and smiled back at her, later she would remember his expression, the reluctance and the pain shallowly masked with a fake smile.

"Last time I drink anything Cormyr offers me, I think I'll wait till I'm over twenty-one; there's gotta be a public health warning on it somewhere"

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen, why?"

"At that age I had never even tasted wine, let alone 'special brew'---" he laughed musically, the cloud suddenly lifted.

"Oh, yeah? Then how old are you now?"

"Just short of three thousand"

"Jesus, you're an old fart!" she laughed, then clutched her head in pain. A dull ache began to throb and reverberate throughout her skull. She grimaced in pain then felt a cooling touch on her brow as Elladans hands strived to massage the pain away.

"I'm gonna be sooo hung-over in the morning, I feel sorry for whoever's taking that trip down to Lorien cos things will definitely be grim"

Elladan smiled genuinely at her discomfort, easing her down on the bed so that she lay with her head in his lap so he could better soothe her hurt. As she drifted off into a dream-filled sleep he watched her twitch and smile, stroking her cheek affectionately when she snuggled closer to his warm body.

He couldn't blame her for obviously not feeling the same way about him, Elladan knew that, though he felt frustrated beyond belief that once again he hadn't managed to tell her of his love for her. His thoughts strayed to how her sweet lips had felt; the taste of her tongue in his mouth and the soft groans that she made whenever his own tongue changed direction. He wondered if he would ever feel such pleasure as he had partly felt as she had kissed him, and how far they would have gone if he hadn't stopped them-- -no, that was not worth thinking about. Elladan had no intention of taking Tae without her consent; he would never take advantage of an inebriated maiden---not matter how much he wanted to share her bed.

He closed his eyes and floated off, thinking about the time he and his twin had gotten lost in the woods and Ammë had found them clinging to a tree in the darkness. A veil of pain washed over his mind, thoughts of the good times were always followed by thoughts of his mother, and evidently- her leaving. The hurt of her loss was ever-sharp for Elladan, he felt he couldn't even open up Ro' about his silent anguish; guilty that he never found her quicker, that he never personally accompanied her on her annual journey to the Golden Wood and shouldering the responsibility for everything that had gone wrong in those fateful few days.

* * *

"Hey, lazy arse. I've got places to be; people to see. Are you gonna stay in _'my'_ bed all morning?"

Elladan opened his eyes slowly, silently wishing that the dream that she had interrupted was real. Damn, she wasn't naked and she wasn't entwined in his arms.

"Good morning beautiful. How are you feeling?"

"Not very beautiful but I'm fine for now---no hangover---_yet_, though the real test will be halfway to Lorien when the horse's butt in front of me starts swaying and Onyx starts telling me to clean my bedroom"

Tae was standing on the balcony with her back to the rail; her vest top had hiked itself up to expose her bejewelled navel and stray curls swept around her head, dancing in the wind. The sun had not long risen and it seemed to Elladan that it was concentrating on bathing Tae in its morning rays instead of lighting up the world for a brand new day. She walked back to the bed and sat down, scraping her hair from her face and scratching her nose thoughtfully. She was mightily glad that she hadn't lost Elladans friendship and there was no uneasy tension between them she thought, maybe they could just both forget about last night.

"So I take it that piercing the flesh of your navel and stringing it with gems is the fashion on your world?" asked the elf with a mock sneer, secretly he thought Tae's little adornment was quite the turn on, the way it sparkled; seemingly to him only, from the centre of her deliciously curved body.

"Yeah, do you like it?" answered Tae, flicking the bar deftly.

"Aye" he laughed-----"what other secret places have you pierced?"

Tae responded with a 'thwack' to his head and the two fell about in a cat fight, Tae gaining the upper hand with a 'Vulcan death grip' to his collarbone until Elladan flipped her over and had her pinned on her back, his knees on her arms and his weight resting on her stomach.

"How do you like it now?" he asked; toying with her he sought to break her blank expression by savagely tickling her ribs with his free hand. He soon had her bucking and struggling underneath him, howling with laughter and shouting death threats. That was how Elrond found them.

He hadn't heard the commotion from Tae's room until he actually opened the door; so full was his head with sums and other such dangerous thoughts he hadn't even bothered to knock. Now he just stood there impassively, waiting for the two to notice them.

He coughed and noted the shock-horror with which his son looked up, and the unhidden glee that exuded from the half elf that had in a short time become like a second daughter to him. His features remained calm but inside he was furiously demanding to know why his son was in Tae's room at this early hour, his brain came up with all the wrong excuses and Elrond dismissed the ever suggestive demons.

"Tae? I trust you are ready for the off? Haldir and the elves of Lorien will meet you in the courtyard in one hour, Legolas has offered to tack Onyx for you to save you a bit of time since he and the others have been up and about for quite a while"

"Legolas?"

"Yes son, Legolas will be passing through Lothlórien on his way to Mirkwood, he will accompany the party to Lorien, no doubt Tae will be pleased to have not only Haldir but another close friend with her, at least on the journey" finished Elrond deviously, noting the flicker of jealousy ignite in his sons grey eyes. He turned back to Tae and bid her make haste; he would see her off in the courtyard.

"Cool, now if I see any wasps I can run to Legolas" Tae smirked as the Lord of Imladris closed the door behind him and once again left Elladan alone with her. The cold glare Elladan shot her made her mentally gasp, what was this new emotion splayed across his face---jealousy?

"There's no need for that honey, I already told you that nobody could replace you in my heart, you're the best elf money can buy, besides, Legolas is a good friend but he has nothing on you. Your much more fun---" Tae reached out to his hand, thinking to reassure the green eyed elf but before she managed to touch him he grabbed her proffered hand and pulled her roughly to him until their faces were inches apart.

"You just don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"By Eru Tae, have you **not** figured it out yet? Has Glor or my brother not blabbed to you yet?"

"What are you talking about Elladan, I don't understand. Figured what out? Can you let go of me now?" she asked trying to pull free of the crazy elf's tight hold.

"Tae, I don't want to be your friend---"

"Well why didn't you just fucking say so, instead of pretending half the time then launching into moods the other?" she cried, wrenching her arm unsuccessfully from Elladans vice like grip, he pulled her even closer than before, until their bodies were pressed up against each other and the tip of Tae's nose was just touching Elladans nose.

"I want more--" he said huskily, lifting her chin with his thumb and pressing his soft lips to hers. His grey eyes watched Tae's; waiting for her inevitable pull back, but none came. Her dark eyes were closed and her face held a shocked but otherwise peaceful expression as she ceased to struggle in his arms.

Tae was flabbergasted; here she was, standing in her room, kissing her _'friend'_ Elladan **again**. She couldn't blame it on the drink this time, so there was no feasible excuse as to why she stood enjoying the moment instead of pulling back right away and asking him what the fuck did he think he was playing at.

It was only when the male began to push past her yielding lips that realisation dawned on her. Glorfindel was right! Elladan wanted her after all and here he was declaring his feelings, well, in his own special way at least. When the elf's tongue began caressing her own and her knees began to turn to jelly she remembered that she was still letting him kiss her. She wasn't at all sure that she was the person to give Elladan more, so she did the only thing she could think of.

Why couldn't life be easy and let them stay friends; no complicated relationships. Tae opened her eyes and pulled back, genuine hurt and confusion intermingled with shock displayed openly on her fair face.

"No, Dan, please?" she pleaded, and inwardly grimaced when she saw the pain and love in her rebuffed friends' eyes.

"Is it that hard for you to think of me more than just a friend? Could you not feel the same way I feel about you? I would give you time, I promise. Please Tae; just give me some indication that you could someday return my love"

"L-Love?"

"Tae, I have never felt this way about any maiden before, I have known you less that a week but I am certain that I am falling for you. You make me jealous of any male that shares the briefest of moment with you, for I want you all for myself. Jealousy and selfishness are two emotions that at this age I am unused to, the last time I felt this way was nearly a thousand years ago when my grandfather made Ro' his own toy soldiers. I can't bear to be 'just friends' for eternity------I want to know if we could be more" he answered softly, bringing his hands up to cradle her face to him desperately.

"Just g-go--" she stammered. Turning away from his soulful eyes as he released her and left the room as he was bid, she blanked out the emotions whirling through her and set to packing her bags for the trip, her face an expressionless mask.

* * *

"Ready as I'll ever be" Tae answered the Lord of Imladris, hugging him affectionately and in turn Arwen, Celwen, Gilwen and Glor. She was clad elven style in knee high boots, dark breeches and a light coloured tunic which was half hidden by her sage green cloak; a gift from Elrond.

"I could get used to this" remarked the dirty minded balrog slayer winking at Elrond as the half elf smothered him in an embrace.

Tae just smiled meekly and turned to Elrohir, Elladan had unsurprisingly not shown up. As she hugged the younger twin he whispered something in her ear that no other heard. Tae simply nodded impassively and walked over to where Legolas and Haldir sat on their elvish steeds, Onyx between them. Taking the reins from Haldir she swung herself up onto the horses back and checked her girth and stirrups.

"We'll teach you to ride _without_ them when you get back" shouted Glorfindel

"You must be having a giraffe" answered Tae quietly with a strained grin; she had no doubt that he heard her when his face took on an unseemly quizzical appearance.

"See you in a few weeks guys, I promise to be good" she called, turning Onyx and heading out the courtyard gates to catch up with the already departed Lorien elves. Legolas and Haldir were left behind her, their questioning glances only met shrugs from Ro and the others.

* * *

"What was up with Tae? She seemed---distant"

"My guess is that our brother decided to declare his undying love for her a _little_ late in the morning and she's still in a state of shock" smirked Elrohir

"That would explain why Dan decided against saying goodbye, lets just hope that she sorts out her feelings for him by her return, or at least they return to just friends. Can you imagine the atmosphere if they never spoke again"

Elrohir shivered at his sister's words, he was well aware of his brothers stubbornness, he just hoped Tae hadn't hurt him too bad.

Elladan watched her turn her back on him and ride out of Rivendell, his sour expression told all as he turned from the window and picked up his sword, longbow and a quiver-full of arrows. He had been meaning to get a little exercise anyway.

* * *

"So how long are we gonna be on the road?" asked Tae, the cloudy mood had lifted with the good company yet she was anxious to get to Lorien for some reason.

"Two, maybe three days"# answered Lorien's marchwarden, happy that Tae was beginning to cheer up; four hours of silence from someone who usually never shut up had been a bit unnerving.

"We shall stop for lunch soon, there is a river not far ahead and we will stop on the other side of it"

When the party of thirty or so elves (plus one half elf) forded the small but deceptively deep water they dismounted and set about seeing to their mounts and doling out a simple meal of cheese and bread. Legolas sat on the grass next to Tae, seeking to garner some information as to the cause of her change in personality. He cared for her, and he was eager to help her through her troubles that so obviously involved with the elf who chose to stay away from their leave taking of Rivendell.

"So, what's he done?" he asked, lifting her chin to look into her downcast eyes.

"What's who done?" she murmured.

"Tae, what species am I? Am I not naturally perceptive? What has Elladan done?"

Tae gave up the defensive act and answered him straight. "He hasn't 'done' anything to me, just confessed to a few home truths is all"

"You mean he told you how he felt about you?"

Tae looked at the elf in total shock, had Elladan already told people? Tae's expression alone admitted to the question.

"And you had no idea he felt this way about you?"

"Well, Glorfindel told me the day they got back from their patrol, but I thought he was just reading too deep into things"

"It is obvious to everyone who has seen Elladan around you that he feels strongly about you; he wouldn't tell you so if he didn't. He's not the kind of person to confuse his emotions; though he's been a lot more guarded since Celebrian left" assured Legolas, he had been friends with Elronds sons for many centuries, helping them in a small part deal with their grief by being there for them. Though it was always Ro' that would open up to him, never his brother.

"So I found out this morning-----I told him---well, I think he knows that I don't feel the same way. I tried to ignore the little signs that maybe Glor was right, I just tried to continue on as friends"

"You don't feel the same way?" asked the blond, masking his surprise that Tae was denying the slightest attraction to the Noldor when it was so obvious to him and apparently half of Rivendell that Tae at least felt something for him.

Tae noticed the surprised lilt to her friend's voice and decided to halt their little 'Spanish inquisition' right there. She was in no mood to examine her feelings right now, and certainly not with Legolas, nor anyone. She shook her head mutely to his unanswered question and stood up.

"I'm going to check on Onyx, he seemed a little tired before" she lied.

Legolas nodded, letting her little white lie go; elvish steeds did not tire easily. He watched her walk over to the stallion with a look of sympathy upon his face. He looked up from his seat on the grass when a shadow fell across him.

"Elladan?"

"Aye, she hasn't even realised that she feels for him yet. You just have to look into her eyes, the confusion will soon be replaced with realisation"

"He could have chosen an easier path" said Haldir, sitting down on the grass next to his friend, he too was aware of the 'thing' the two half elves had going on.

"Typical Elladan"

* * *

# Yes, I know that that is a vast understatement but for the purpose of this tale my horses are on steroids) Please forgive me for getting them hooked.

Know Insight: Hope you understand about the beta thing, and hope that Tae's reaction 'down to the booze' was OK.

Darlene5: You hit the nail on the head, well, your comments inspired me to make Tae react like that )

Whitewolf021: Sorry for the wait, hope your fingers aren't all stretched from all the hanging.

Many thanks to all my reviewers ) Hope you are all still smiling and looking after yourselves.


	13. Off to Lothlorien

Chapter Thirteen

"Urghh" thought Tae as yet again her stomach lurched and a wave of nausea washed over her. She straightened herself in the saddle and took a deep breath; blocking out the pain in her middle.

"Feckkin hangovers----I'm sooo never drinking again" she muttered to herself; unaware that the thirty or so elves behind her had heard every word and were sniggering quietly amongst themselves.

She turned around suddenly, twisting painfully in her seat she sought out the marchwarden who rode some way behind with two elves Tae had been introduced to as his brothers Orophin and Rumil.

"Haldir! Stop the bus I need wanna get off!" she shouted, swinging her legs over Onyx's' powerful back and landing unevenly on the soft earth track making her stomach take another spin. She left Onyx standing there; sure he wouldn't wander, and walked a small way into the bushes and trees at the side of the road.

"Are you Ok Tae? What's wrong? Do you need a hand?"

"Legolas, I really don't want to think about what you have just implied. I don't need a hand I'm fine---just getting rid of a bit of extra weight is all"

The elves were bemused at her choice of words; and slightly sickened. They were not used to ladies talking about toilet habits in that way. Their contemplations were interrupted a few seconds later however, when a loud retching sound was heard followed by a series of wet thuds. The elves looked at each other knowingly.

"Looks like someone can't handle their wine" smirked Rumil

* * *

"What happened?"

"What do you mean ?"

"Brother, you did not turn up to see her off, you have been training out here all day, I see four snapped arrows at your feet and the scowl on your face is enough to melt Caradhras. Now you can either keep it all bottled up as usual or you can tell me, Eru knows it's glaringly obvious"

After a pause, Elladan let loosened his tight grip on his bow, the pink colour returning to his knuckles. He sighed greatly and sat down; the scowl softening slightly.

"I don't know where to start Ro'.

* * *

Elrohir was on his way to the library, he was plotting to find a piece of poetry or something romantic that he could send to Tae, pretending that his brother had sent it. He knew his brother was anything but dim, but sometimes sheer stubbornness overruled Elladan's mind when it came to delicate matters such as his relationship with Tae. Ever since their mothers leaving Elladan had refused to show emotion to or about anyone but his closest family or friends.

The younger twin was suspicious as to Tae's reason for kissing his brother, he had an idea that it hadn't all been one big alcohol fuelled mistake, he wasn't about to voice his concerns to Elladan though. Anyone who happened upon the pair as they tumbled around Rivendell in the last few days could immediately see that there was something between them, and not just coming from Elladan.

Ro' loved his brother and deeply desired to see him happy, and if with Tae he would be happy so be it; with Tae's consent of course.

Elrohir changed his route and headed for his sister's quarters, she could be of some assistance in his little plan.

* * *

Tae got back on Onyx and carried on down the path, she hoped that she hadn't any carrot chunks or the like on her face; her stomach had practically exploded out of her mouth, spewing wine and the remnants of food in all directions

"I'm fine, jus got a gob like Gandhi's flip flop now so Id keep away from me for a few hours" she replied to Legolas' concerned glance.

"I wont ask what you meant by that" he answered with a winsome smile and a flash of humour graced his blue eyes.

"Just as well" commented Tae, resuming her place near the front of the line of elves alone.

She bent down to the pack that was tied on her saddle and delved around for some toothpaste, squeezing a large amount directly into her open mouth her eyes began to water with the menthol strength but she refused to open her mouth.

Next she extracted her CD player, hoping to mellow out and forget the weird anxious feeling that was nagging her. She selected her _Fellowship_ CD, slipped it into the machine and was greeted with Enya's _'May It Be'_. That got Tae thinking about _The Lord of the Rings_, here she was in the world yet nothing along the lines of the tale was happening; she hadn't joined the Fellowship, met a hobbit or even a dwarf. She pulled out one earphone and shouted back down the line of travellers, directing her question to the Mirkwood prince.

"Say Legolas, you know any dwarves?"

"Dwarves? Why would I want to associate with one of those dirty skulking creatures-----" he continued to rant but Tae lost interest, she had learnt what she wished to know; from the disgusted sneer on his face Tae guessed that Legolas hadn't yet met Gimli, his sidekick in the story.

That would mean that the 'adventure' hadn't happened yet, Elrond had never mentioned it so maybe it was a long way off. Tae's elven mother had told her the tale, so maybe it was her magic powers that allowed her to see into the future; _unless_ she had made it up after running out of true stories to tell her eager daughter. Wow what a thought! Maybe the story 'Lord of the Rings' as she knew it was _really_ fictional!

The hangover was beginning to wear off after emptying the entire contents of her stomach and Tae was glad of that at least, though now all she could think about was Rivendell and saying farewell to everyone. Maybe Elladan thought there was no reason to say goodbye, after all, a month would pass quickly for one of the fair folk.

But deep down Tae could sense that the reason was more complicated, she had upset him and he had retaliated by ignoring her. She could well enough figure the cause of his reaction- he was jealous of Legolas and probably every single male travelling to Lorien with her as he had already admitted. Tae felt infinitely guilty that she couldn't tell him that he wanted to hear and hurt that he hadn't said goodbye to her; could she ever love Elladan?

_'Was she falling for him already?'_

Tae had no idea where that last thought came from; it certainly wasn't her 'voice' that spoke inside her head that time. Tae dismissed the scandalous voice, she did not love Elladan.

_'Are you sure you couldn't_?' asked the same voice

'Who the hell is this? Get off this frequency, this is my head!' thought Tae desperately as the strange woman's voice that she thought she had imagined spoke again.

_'Think Tae, you know who I am, I'm Elladans grandmother, you are nearing my realm'_

'--fuck--'

_'Now now Tae, I'm sure your mother would disapprove of that language'_ Galadriel chastised.

'Sorry, just didn't expect you to be in my head, especially not commenting on my love life' she thought sourly

Galadriel's sweet musical laugh echoed through Tae's head. _'I am just trying to see you happy Tae, even if that means sorting out the confused emotions sharing space up here. My grandson has deep feelings for you, as I am sure you have been told. Haldir has informed me of your discussion, he thinks that Elladans love does not quite go unrequited'_

"The little turd, never trust an elf!" she muttered out loud. Tae wasn't seriously angry that Haldir couldn't hold his own water, though she tucked it away in her mind for future reference.

_'I understand that coming here was a shock for you, it would be to anyone, I must congratulate you on handling the change so well! Your mother was a---friend of mine and I promise to repay that friendship by looking after you. We will speak again when you arrive. Just don't rule out loving him'_ and with that Galadriel severed the mind link and went back to watering her little window box full of white pansies with a wide grin on her face.

Tae was slightly overwhelmed, she had just held a conversation with the Lady of Lothlórien about Elladan; things were definitely starting to get weird. Maybe she should just go ahead and admit to herself that she found him to be the most attractive elf in Middle Earth and just being with him made her felt all giggly, not to mention the suggestive comments he had a habit of coming out with making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Tae pictured the way his silver spun eyes smirked at her, the way his lips sensuously spelt out what he wanted to do with her and the quirk of the corner of his mouth when he wickedly feigned innocence.

_Flashback_

_'Come on darling, it is a warm night after all'_

_'Elladan, I am not taking my clothes off again, if you think I'm spending the night in bed with you bollocko think again!'_

_'Why?'_

_'Wha? What dya mean why? I'm not sleeping naked with you, end of conversation. Its bad enough you staying in my bed fully clothed-can you imagine what your old man would say if he caught you in here? Just go find someone else to indulge your fantasies and let me sleep'_

_'But you're the only person worth fantasising about----honestly, after the hard day I've had it'll relax me----eventually'_

_'I've just given you a bloody massage----_ (Tae twigged what Elladans afterthought had implied-gasp!). _Gah! You must be the dirtiest minded person I have ever had the misfortune to meet! You are unbelievable!'_

_'You know you love it'_ he smirked

_'Sod off'_ said Tae turning over in bed so she no longer faced him. She hid the blush well.

_'You wouldn't have me any other way'_ he said matter-of-factly

_'Elladan, nobody will be having anybody--'_

_'--tonight'_ he finished

_'Ever Elladan!'_ she cried exasperatedly

_'Fine, you just remember that when you are begging me to spend the night with you'_

_'You're messed up in the head'_

_'No, I just know what I want, and I know what you want but you wont admit it--'_

Elladans last remark was met by a pillow, full force to the face.

_'Fine, you try to ignore it'_ came his muffled last reply before he left her to sleep. The smile still on his face, he lay down and closed his eyes.

At first she took her feelings as simple lust after the gorgeous being, but after getting to know him better in the short amount of time they had shared made her realise that the attraction wasn't just physical.

Tae enjoyed being around him, he made her laugh and as much as he made her mad. She supposed that it was his moods that drew her to him more of late, the sense of loss she felt keenly when he wasn't around.

Though Tae, in her stubbornness wasn't about to admit to her secret. She had no desire to become a real living 'sue' and fall in love, get married and start shooting out sprogs within a month. Relationships took time to develop and grow; she and Elladan were barely in the flirting stage.

Her secret contemplations were abruptly stopped when Onyx stopped moving, Tae looked up and saw that they had reached a clearing and everyone had stopped and begun to dismount. Tae looked up to the heavens, it would be dark in a few hours and Tae had no wish to spend the night on the _outside_ of a circle of elves. She wasn't daft!

Rumil, Haldir and a few others set off to collect some firewood whilst Tae and the rest of the elves began setting up camp. They organised their bedrolls in a circle around what would be the fire when Haldir managed to get his arse into gear.

Tae set her bed roll between Haldir's and Legolas', she figured the two to be the best warriors here so she would be safe from the bogeyman during the night.

Once the marchwarden returned he and the others piled the wood into a heap in the middle of camp, Orophin on fire-lighting duty. Once lit, Tae sat silently mesmerised by the dancing flickers of flame, it was only when Orophin nudged her that she zoned back in and accepted the platter of bread and cheese that he offered.

"Cheers Orophin, hey are you trying to give me nightmares?" she asked, motioning to the cheese. The Lorien elf just laughed and sat down on his brothers' bed roll.

"I'm sure you'll be fine Lady Epsom, mind you, you are sleeping near to my brother; the King of Nightmares, you should see him when he wakes up in the morning"

"Coming from you? If I remember correctly you were petrified of a Balrog under the flet for a decade or so" called the King of Nightmares, making his way with Legolas towards them.

Tae scooted up so Haldir could sit on her bed roll as Orophin decided to lie down on purpose, Legolas stretched out likewise on his own bedding. Tae watched the firelight reflecting on the army of blondes that surrounded her.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked

"What do you want to do fair lady?" replied Orophin, the firelight lighting up his forest green eyes. Tae wondered if the elf had been taking lessons from Glorfindel and she smiled when the same thought led her to remember Saturday night and the way Elrond had calmed the drunken balrog slayer with his war reminiscing.

"I don't know. I'm not ready to sleep yet though. What do you usually do at night in the middle of a forest?"

"_Well_—"

* * *

After a night spent chasing each other through the forest and singing bawdy songs Tae slumped down on her bedroll exhausted. She rubbed her grazed elbow where she had fallen over. It had been her groups turn to run and Rumil had found her and given chase in the gathering darkness, she had twisted and turned ferociously to prevent the elf tagging her but she had arrogantly turned to shout a friendly insult at him, failing to spot a tree root that stuck out in front of her.

Rumil was at her side in an instant, fussing and apologising thinking she was hurt. Tae just rolled over onto her back with a deep crimson blush contrasting with her brown skin. She held her hands over her face in embarrassment and threatened Rumil that if he told a soul she would hunt him down. He sincerely believed her as well.

"Now for the nightcap" said Legolas, approaching with a leather flask in his hand. He took a gulp from the bottle and passed it to Tae.

"Bloody hell!" she cursed after taking a moderately sized draft of the strange liquid, it sizzled her tongue and burnt all the way down to her stomach. "Now I know why elves don't feel the cold" she quipped.

Legolas laughed and passed the flask of fire on to a nearby elf. He glanced at Orophin who sat next to the exotic half elf and hoped that the hormone filled youth wasn't getting any ideas about Tae; especially since he'd have his eyes ripped out by Elladan if he ever found out he had competition.

He had nothing to fear though, Haldir's brother had already been briefed about her situation with Elronds son and had no desire to compete with the hot headed elf lord; though at times like this when Tae sat ever so close to him he wondered if maybe he should get a death wish written out and go after her.

"How did you spend your time where you used to live?" asked Haldir, shoving his brother so could sit on his own bedroll this time. Orophin moved up for him, sour faced that his brother had pushed him further from the object of his thoughts.

Tae just giggled at the brothers and for the first time in her life wished she had a brother or a sister in her life, she had never wondered why her parents had only ever had one child and now the pain of her mothers leaving and her fathers death resurfaced despite her best efforts of keeping her pain inside.

She cast her eyes to the floor and concentrated on stopping them from filling up when Haldir asked again. She tamped down the anguish and silent hurt in her heart once again and forced a smile on to her face. For once the elves were none the wiser.

"For the last fourteen years I have been in full time education, now I am three years off completing my university course----- though I doubt that'll be finished anytime soon" she finished glumly.

"When I have the time I read, paint, or go out with friends" Tae wisely left out the part about playing on her computer most of her waking hours; she was too tired to explain the mechanics of the machine.

"You paint? You will have to do something when we get to Lorien, maybe Celeborn will give you a few pointers" laughed Rumil

"That's 'Lord' Celeborn to you" admonished Haldir, ever protective of his lord and lady.

"Maybe I will, mind you, I will probably be run off my feet with this guy I'm here to see, he's supposed to be teaching me some magic"

There was a shifty silence as the Lorien elves realised who Tae was here to see. Legolas and Tae looked at each other questioningly before Haldir coughed to break the silence and spoke.

"You are to meet Talen, he is wise in the ways of magic, and some say he even taught Mithrandir a few tricks, though the grey pilgrim will not admit to this"

"I hope he doesn't mind teaching a complete beginner, I don't know a thing about magic" Tae said as she shifted into a lying position on her bedding, stretching her limbs before snuggling into her cloak which lay across her body like a blanket.

"Nor me, once he tried to teach me to levitate---twas was painful" commented Rumil absently, his face held a faraway look as he remembered the incident in question.

"Talen is an accomplished mage, you will be in safe hands" assured the marchwarden, hoping that his statement would bring an end to the subject. Talen was the kind of elf that nobody could describe accurately; Tae would have to experience him for herself for he acted differently to different individuals.

Orophin caught his brothers' far flung hint and swiftly changed the subject of conversation.

"So are all the women of your lands as beautiful as you?" he asked innocently.

Tae blushed profusely and had no idea how to answer his question; she simply smiled demurely and let a silence envelop the group once more before she changed the subject herself.

"Elves love nature right?" she asked, her thought had been nagging her ever since her mother had taught her the Tolkein tales, now she had the perfect opportunity to ask what her mother would never answer seriously. At the nodding of blond heads she continued.

"If you had no home and were searching Middle Earth for a place for you and your kin to dwell, and you finally found a beautiful clearing in some beautiful woods----" she paused to allow their minds to imagine such a situation.

"If there was a tree in the middle of the glade and there was no way of building your homestead around it---would you cut it down?"

* * *

Elladan sat alone in the garden; the black of night matched his black mood as he watched several moths cart-wheeling around the light of the candle set beside him on the bench before the pool. He had never expected love to find him so quickly, yet in the scant days that he had known Tae Epsom he felt as if she was the one. He thought back to their first meeting when he and his brother had barged into his fathers study to find her standing there. Head on one side as she considered them, Elladan remembered her exact expression when he had introduced himself that night, the slight widening of her eyes and the playful sparkle in the hazel orbs as she likewise introduced herself.

He flicked a pebble into the pool with the toe of his boot; hearing a satisfying 'plop' as the stone broke the reflective surface of the body of water, producing circular ripples that lapped the edges of the elf-made ornamental pond.

Elladan regretted not saying goodbye, even if she would only be gone for a month, he wished they had left on better terms; then maybe his heart wouldn't feel as if it had been squeezed through a mangle. He stood up and walked back to his quarters though he knew full well that he wouldn't be able to sleep, he returned there anyway.

Taking one last glance up at the heavens he searched for his grandfather; swearing by the star that he would make things up to Tae when she returned. Then maybe their relationship would continue as normal.

After all, friendship with her was better than nothing.

* * *

I know that this is still quite short compared to recent chapters but I'm afraid this will be the way of things to come since I am back in hell (college). Apologies.

Darlene5: I don't know that saying about sweet water and light laughter but it sounds good. Thanks as ever, for the great support (all of you). Tae's 'could be' hangover was exactly what I've been experiencing for the last three days; it's grim I tell you. I think something and a threat has been growing in her mind most definitely, though I think it's not as serious as one might think, nay, not life threatening shall we say.

Hey, can I have a holiday and you look after the tale? ) I think she may develop 'sight' when she meets Talen in Lorien (He's the ancient wise old elf mage who taught Tae's mum the tricks of the trade).

But enough of the spoilers!

Be well

Sweet water and light laughter

Whitewolf021: You sound desperate ) I will strive for your sake especially to write faster though my tutors and employers are conspiring against me as ever ) )

Know Insight: Thanks for the reassurance ) She's beginning to figure out her feelings in this chapter as you can see, though she wont say it out loud for a while )

Nerwen: This OK?

I would just like to say that, even though my story isn't going near Helms Deep I WOULD NEVER EVER, DREAM OF KILLING HALDIR. Would just like to get that straight. Outburst over. I still believe he will be alive, you will all find out in the extended DVD, we will see him with a bandage round his fair head, suspiciously like Capn Sparrows red bandanna and he will look as good as ever. Also, the Rayment twins (matrix reloaded) will appear as Elladan and Elrohir! Just remember; you heard it here first )

**02-09-04 Urghh! I've just read in the 'Official LOTR' Weapons and Warfare book that all the 200 elves at Helms Deep were killed. Every bloody one of them! Jesus! Thanx for making the films Mr Jackson but did you _really_ have to go and break our hearts as well?**


	14. Visions

Chapter Fourteen

Faráel signalled to his hidden counterpart at the other side of the thickets dense growth, he waited the allotted ten heartbeats then retreated back to the tall oak where they had first spotted and followed them. As expected his watch partner followed suit and soon joined him at the base of the tree.

"Random or organised?"

"There are too many of them to just be out hunting for food, did you see their chief---he was an Uruk" answered Seline, a warrior female of the Golden Wood, one of the few who ventured from the borders of the Lady's realm.

"I suggest we head back and tell Lord Haldir before the scum find their dead guards. There are yet a few hours before dawn and who knows what they are up to"

"Good idea 'ráel. Lets get moving"

Back at camp the two scouts roused and reported their findings to Haldir, he was surprised to say the least; it was not often that orcs travelled abroad in such numbers. He was worried that his thirty elves would come into contact with the three-score humanoids so roused his most trusted warriors to formulate a plan of action.

* * *

Day two out in the woods and Tae was becoming used to travelling, that is to say that her backside had stopped throbbing from saddle soreness. She now lay curled up under her cloak fast asleep next to the dying embers of the fire, though far enough away that no stray sparks could dance into her hair and cause mischief.

She was dreaming of her mother for the third consecutive night. Tae saw herself in bed as a child cradled in her mother arms as she learned all about elves after a particularly nasty nightmare. This time Tae noticed a lone tear making its silent way down her mothers' cheek as she spoke about the 'imaginary' beings. She could now see the resemblance and connections between Palermo and the elves; she was one of them.

The elf stood up as Tae's father entered the room, an easy smile on his dark features and a loving twinkle in his eyes as he surveyed those closest to his heart. With a birds eye view Tae watched the scene unfold; again with a different ending. This time Palermo began to change. Before her daughter and husband she began swirling her hands in the air and speaking foreign words, the lights flickered and Tae watched on, a feeling of dread in her heart.

Her mother stepped away from her family as they looked on in confusion, next the room seemed to shiver involuntarily and the Palermo's figure became taller and more imposing, her clothing likewise changed, the knee length skirt becoming floor length and her shirt expanding and spreading into long robes which changed to an iridescent blue colour. It was her mothers eyes that drew Tae's attention the most, through the metamorphosis they where the most startling.

Suddenly Palermo looked up at the ceiling, arms raised, pointing as if in accusation right at the spot where Tae viewed the scene from. Palermo clenched one fist as if grasping an invisible object and Tae felt her throat instantly tighten, her mother continued to squeeze and Tae found it hard to breathe; as if her own mother was purposefully strangling her after noticing her watching the dream. But Tae wasn't about to stick around and get strangled, with the mood she saw her mum in; it was worse than when at fifteen she had come rolling home reeking of cheap cider and singing Bilbo's walking song which Palermo had taught her as a baby.

Tae frantically roused herself- anything to get away from those piercing black eyes, pupil-less and staring right through her and at the same time belonging to the mother she knew as a gentle soul. She opened her eyes away from the disturbing vision and drew breath desperately- the constricting feeling already fading away into the lightening gloom of the forest.

Tae sat up in the forest, her eyes becoming accustomed to the dim light. All around her elves where up and about, some packing up belongings and others strapping on swords and getting into silvery mail shirts; it took a while for Tae to register what was happening, and remember that none of the elves had worn armour at the beginning of the journey. She was suddenly jerked more roughly into reality when a pair of hands took her by the shoulders; she looked up with confused eyes into the cool gaze of Haldir. He transferred his hands to hers and pulled her into a standing position.

"Get ready Tae, we leave in a few minutes" he stated with a strained smile and then turned his back to see to other matters. The marchwarden was always serious when the subject turned to orcs.

Tae noticed the guarded look that was hidden in Haldir's green eyes but had no chance to ask when he simply walked away, she turned around and began gathering up her things with a sigh when a shadow darker than the night that still lay thick on the ground crept into her awareness.

"How come we're up this early anyway, the sun has yet to rise" she asked with a shudder, looking up and stretching herself at the same time. She curved her spine backwards until she was satisfied and clicked her neck back into its usual position with a wince.

"There is some trouble up ahead but nothing much to worry about, Haldir thought it best to start moving, whether we engage the enemy or not is entirely up to the Eru" answered Legolas, spinning an arrow deftly through his fingers as if he'd been doing it his whole life.

'Probably has' thought Tae with a wry smile.

"What kind of enemy?"

"Orcs so I hear, though they may have a troll or two in their service"

"You could have just said orcs" said Tae with a shiver at the mention of trolls; she had a thing about crossing bridges as it was.

Legolas smiled warmly and lifted an arm to wrap it comfortingly about her shoulders, Tae instantly felt calmer and a lot happier to be around thirty battle trained warriors.

"We wouldn't let anything happen to you Tae, besides, Elrond would have our heads"

Tae smiled at the compliment and even managed a chuckle.

"Never mind what his eldest son would do to us if we let his loved one get hurt" he called as he wisely began to walk away from the frowning half elf.

"Legolas, you know as well as I do that Elladan are just friends" she began to shout hotly at the departing elf but her voice lost all conviction as the glade fell into absolute darkness and Tae was pushed to the ground roughly.

* * *

Tae regained sight a few seconds later when the blackness swirled away directly in front of her as if Manwe had stirred the soup-like dark with a wooden spoon.

Tae had to physically blink and rub her eyes to comprehend what she saw in front of her. A few yards ahead an identical being lay on the ground in a similar fashion, only this image of Tae did not have her eyes open and was not open mouthed in understanding.

"Whoa---"

Right in front of her Tae saw herself bloody and bruised in the last moments of life, she watched, stiff with shock as the last streams of bright blood ran down frompartly open lips,ripped and torn clothing stained crimson with the remnants of her lifeblood.

"Err-----L---Legolas?--Hey guys?"

Tae practically saw her own chest heave for the last time, the faint breath of air escaping for the very last time from her blood filled lungs, the juddering movement as she died was enough to turn the face that gazed up at the heavens sideways to look at Tae, the lids falling limply open to stare sightlessly at herself.

Tae shivered uncontrollably at the ghastly sight and felt bile rising in her throat; her body felt like it was being set on fire as heat rose into her face and sweat began a steady trickle into her eyes. She blinked back the moisture that increased tenfold as she became aware of the stench of blood and guts filling the air and crawled over to the body, she was conscious enough to grasp the idea that the body in front of her was an apparition but the fact that she had just seen herself die did nothing to assure her that something was not amiss. It looked like an exaggerated extra from the Thriller video.

Maybe she'd been hit on the head by an orc and she was unconscious and dreaming about her own death, or maybe she had been killed in those few seconds after Legolas had spoken to her and now, in spirit form she was saying goodbye to her body before leaving for the afterlife.

Tae was running these possibilities frantically through her pounding head as she reached the body and looked more closely at its face-her own face, she tentatively reached out with shaking fingers to touch the corpses cheek, Tae was curious to see if touching the body would release her from this sick scene.

As her fingers neared the cheek Tae could feel a strange coldness emanating from the body, there was no way that a dead body could cool down to that extent so fast after death. Before Tae could contemplate any further the body jerked suddenly and she fell back in shock and fear. She watched in terror as the body stood up, dripping blood and gore everywhere and towered over Tae as she lay there in fright, the vacant eyes rolled sickeningly from their previous sightless position to gaze evilly at her.

Tae's stomach lurched in sheer shit-a-brick mode as she followed the movements of the living corpse as it lurched drunkenly towards her, displaying all the horrific injuries that it had received before it died. Tae counted a slit throat, disembowelling cuts and a deeply embedded crossbow quarrel as but a few of the injuries that could have caused this 'twin' of hers to die.

She had more important things to worry about though, when the zombie- like being began to snarl and gurgle menacingly and it made to grab her as she scrambled back, legs pumping desperately to gain purchase on the sandy ground to escape the fearsome creation.

"Get your stinking arse away from me------I--I--I'm warning you!----- HELLLP! SOMEONE!"

Tae kept crawling until her back was against an impenetrable object blocking her only means of escape. Tae struck out at the being with her long legs, though if her kicks made any effect at all the creature didn't batter an eyelid. Tae had no option to give up; she did not want to die.

Tae screamed and punched with renewed vigour as the creature inevitably got to her, she felt its death cold hands grasping and scratching her body with long raking scrapes, it felt like daggers of ice tearing into her skin. Steam rose as cold steel-like fingers met yielding skin and hot blood. Mercifully she blacked out before the creature got any further, her pounding hands falling limp and defeated on the beasts shoulders, her body becoming still after the frantic struggling that had the pair rocking in Tae's fruitless defence only seconds before.

* * *

Legolas looked worriedly to Haldir, the marchwarden looked equally distressed but avoided his questioning glance, and the Prince of Mirkwood returned his anxious stare to the lifeless form cradled in Orophin's strong arms. She had ceased struggling and screaming only a few moments ago and for that he was glad, maybe now they could relax.

The elves had no choice but to attack the orcs because of the Lady's state, thankfully there had been no losses in the short battle---yet. Tae's screaming would have alerted even the most stupid goblin to their presence and given them opportunity to ambush; Haldir had chosen to act first; before their dim-witted brains could register the noise and connect that with the din of a female in distress. Legolas thought as ill of orcs as the next elf, but he had to credit that Uruk leader with at least some skill; he had lasted more than seventy seconds against the blond princes long hunting knives.

As the sun rose Haldir signalled for the group to stop, turning on his steeds back to see if there had been any change in Tae's condition.

Orophin had seen her fall and he ran to her side just as Haldir had been calling for the party to mount up, the marchwarden had rushed over to where his brother held the lady in his arms and immediately checked her pulse and temperature.

Her facial expressions were what persuaded him attack the orcs, Haldir watched as she frowned in confusion and then seemed to get scared, when she began to call out it only confirmed his suspicions that something bad was happening wherever Tae was and she needed help----fast.

After a around twenty minutes of riding Haldir and the elves engaged the group of orcs and slaughtered them efficiently, even those elves who hadn't gotten to know Tae understood the haste that was in essence to kill the enemy and get Tae to safety. When she started struggling and kicking out, temperature rising to burning levels, she had been in Orophin's arms as he stayed out of the orc battle to keep an eye on her.

When the rout was completed Orophin had rode through the orc bodies to where his brother stood waiting, the elves re-mounted and sped off on the rode home.

After trying to back away into the elf that held her, away from some unseen foe that she seemed to be fighting desperately and then collapse in exhaustion. Orophin called that her pulse had grown faint though her temperature was resuming some semblance of normality. Haldir felt a growing suspicion in his mind that something was drastically wrong and he set the group moving at a steady canter, fearful that the movement would aggravate Tae's condition but anxious that they reach the Golden Wood before it was too late.

They reached the Golden Wood without further incident, Tae had still not woken up but her pulse was growing stronger. Orophin stared down at the lady cradled before him on the back of his horse, her eyelashes fluttered every so often and she seemed to be sleeping peacefully at last. He or everyone else for that matter hadn't the slightest idea what had caused her collapse, the Lorien elf hoped that it had been nothing serious enough to cause a long lasting effect on her health. He stroked her soft skin soothingly as he had been throughout the day that they had spent riding fast towards Lothlórien, she groaned softly and swatted his hand away.

"---bog off---elladan---" she murmured groggily

It was the first proper movement that she'd made since her struggle against the unseen assailment in the early hours of the morning; Orophin smiled, glad that she seemed to be recovering and urged his mount to catch up to his brother who led Onyx, Tae's horse.

"I think she's going to be fine brother"

"Just as well, the whole of Imladris would declare war on us if we let their Lady come to harm" smiled Haldir; angling his dappled grey gelding towards Caras Galadhon, rising like a shining leafy beacon through the forest.

"The Lady will know how to treat her, if there is even any treatment necessary. Tae will be up and about in no time as if nothing happened" he assured the younger elf.

* * *

"Ada, has there been any word from Lothlórien, have they arrived yet?"

"I do not know daughter, I conversed with your grandmother this morning but Tae and the others had not yet appeared" the smile belied the anxious feeling the Lord of Imladris felt in his heart, something had happened yet he had no idea what had befallen his young charge, or even if he was right to worry; he would not voice his concerns to his inquisitive child though; there was no reason for the whole of Rivendell to know.

"Maybe something happened---or they ran into trouble. Mind you, it would be nothing Haldir and the others couldn't handle- sometimes I wonder whether the marchwarden ever looses"

Elrond chuckled and began to retell a rarely known story of when Haldir went one on one with a certain blond balrog-slayer. He tucked away the apprehensive feeling gnawing at his mind and told himself that Tae would be fine. If anything did happen to her he promised himself that he'd take Aegolas on a little outing to visit his woodland kin.

* * *

Elladan slumped to his bed exhausted, the last nights activities with a rather forward and willing maiden tiring him out, added to the day he had spent with Glor on the ranges. The balrog slayer had gotten all serious on him, chastising him for using maidens and not having the sense to keep his activities private; coupled with an irksome lecture on holding the bow properly.

Elladan didn't care about the former much; it wasn't as if their were rules about sex before marriage or anything clandestine like that. He scratched his smooth chin thoughtfully, letting his guard drop for a rare moment to think about a certain someone who was at this moment residing in Lothlórien, he sighed.

The elf lord didn't usually act this way, he was missing Tae and angry all at the same time- letting his wrath manifest itself by bedding a few maidens out of spite. He had tried in vain not to imagine Tae as he rutted with the female last night, he knew it to be a mistake but he had stubbornly given in to temptation and bedded the eager elf in some futile attempt to forget about the only one that he truly wanted.

It was early evening and the elder-boy of Imladris had skipped the communal evening meal; preferring to take sustenance out in a secret spot in the gardens. He chose wisely to stay out of the public eye, if what Glorfindel had said was true than the whole colony would be buzzing about Elladan's dalliances with Matarese, the loose elf had probably been boasting of her 'catch' to all and sundry. Elladan had no wish to face the questioning from his brother or sister as to why he had chosen to sleep with her when it was so obvious how he felt about Tae; he could not even give himself a satisfying answer.

* * *

Tae finally regained consciousness on the third day after leaving Imladris, she awoke tucked up in bright white sheets covering her from neck to toe; she swiftly sat up to get a measure of her surroundings. She figured that she must have died and either she had found her way to heaven or someone had brought her back to life then found out she was really a princess and put her in such fabulous quarters that a member of royalty would deserve.

The bed was elaborately carved from a pale coloured wood and all around were hung thin veils of fabric, adorning the windows and bedposts. Through the windows slanted rays of golden light that danced on the gauzy material which swayed in the light breeze.

Tae stood up, then realised with a blush that she was starkers so she grabbed the bed sheet and wrapped it around herself, wandering over to a mirror hung on what seemed to be an authentic wooden beam that ran with several others floor to ceiling around the room. She gazed at her bedraggled experience, memories resurfacing of the ordeal with the 'killer twin', with the disturbing images that flashed across her mind Tae remembered the pain that had been coupled with the frightful experience and pulled open her makeshift gown to expose her flesh which Tae had imagined the zombie raking.

They searing agony blazed back in all its former glory and Tae's head swam with the memory that was jogged as she saw the long, deep, reddish scars; some still bleeding and dripping all over her body. She gasped and shut the robe, blocking the horrific image of her body in the mirror; had she not imagined the assault by the dead being? Tae unnervingly opened the sheet again but this time there was naught there but a shining jewel smiling up at her from her belly button. Tae's chin dropped and she stepped back in horror- was she delusional or had she really seen evidence of her undoing at the monsters hands?

She had no time to wonder though as there was a knock at the door, she wrapped the sheet more tightly around her body and straightened herself, prepared to her meet visitors; maybe now she could get some answers and find out where the hell she was.

* * *

"She seems to be recovering well my love, I wonder if she will even remember the details of her encounter with Serbitar's shade in the next few weeks"

"I sincerely hope so my lady, even I have heard the rumours----Peredhil would disembowel us all personally if he thought she had come to harm"

* * *

Saturday 27th September, 17:40 GMT

Yallume!

Thanks to Legolas' bowmaiden, Darlene5 and Know Insight for their encouraging words (or symbols )

Darlene5: Please leave an email address where I can get you in your next review, I was going to send you this chapter to beta but I got no reply from you. ( Hope you still wanna be my beta.. If you do either review or drop me a line at Sweet water and light laughter.

Legolas' bowmaiden: Hope you continue to read (and review) and enjoy the twist in Elladans actions that I've dropped in this chapter.Quel re.


	15. If you could turn back the clock

Chapter Fifteen

"You are up at last! You had us all scared for our lives my friend!"

"Hmm----yeah-----what?"

"Oh, just a little inside joke that has being going around Caras Galadhon concerning your welfare and the repercussions with the Lord of Imladris, nothing to worry about."

Haldir's explanation went in one ear and out the other, Tae was busy trying to piece together the events before she had 'died', upon finding out that she hadn't really been brutally murdered in her vision and she was in Lothlórien after all. She could remember leaving Rivendell but after that things were blurry.

"---he didn't even say goodbye---" she whispered to herself as her memories became more coherent.

Haldir sighed knowingly, he didn't want to broach the subject of Elladan with her, he just wanted her to get back to normal as soon as possible so she could enjoy the splendour of the Lady's realm. He wisely pretended to ignore Tae's whisper, though he heard it perfectly; he knew she would be feeling delicate for the next few hours and he could recognize the underlying sense of hurt in her voice. He set his plan into action.

"We are having a welcoming party in your honour Tae, it was Lord Celeborn's idea---any excuse to crack open a bottle of wine!"

Tae paused a few moments before speaking; she was still re-assembling her thoughts into a somewhat linear fashion.

"That's nice" she murmured in a non-committal tone.

Haldir was not put off by her abstract reply, he was going to cheer her up if it was the last thing he did today. There was no way he was going to let her remember her days in Lorien with a grimace on her face.

"Tis an all day event starting in two days time, unfortunately Prince Legolas has already set off home so you will have to face the wasps alone and Lord Glorfindel won't be present to bore you with his military anecdotes."

Tae smiled for the first time at his mention of Glor and his drunken escapades at the Gathering, all that seemed years ago as she stood there, yet again in unfamiliar territory with the elf when in reality all it had happened but six days previous. Tae had spent the best part of three days on the journey to Lorien and she had been comatose in bed for the next three.

Noting the change in mood the marchwarden inwardly grinned in relief, the melancholy side of Tae was a sight which troubled him; whether it be issues with the heir to Imladris or issues more private and hidden he did not know.

"The Lady Galadriel wishes to see you, she instructed me to bring you to her as soon as you were fit and ready, do you feel up to it?"

"You say that as if meeting the Lady of Light will be an energetic experience." Tae said dryly.

"You will see---there are a few clothes in that chest, you can't very well go meeting her wrapped in naught but a bed sheet now can you." smiled the flaxen haired elf, bowing and leaving through the door.

"I will wait outside to take you to her."

Tae blushed involuntarily as she remembered she had only a sheet upon her naked body, she shrugged off the embarrassment and moved over to a pale wooded chest situated at the opposite end of the room next to one of those vertical beams. Rummaging around inside picked out a pale green tunic and light grey leggings.

"Never thought I'd ever wear leggings again" she said to herself as she surveyed the tight woollen trousers, much like the ones she used to wear when she was knee high to a grasshopper.

She found a black leather belt in a separate compartment in the chest and bound the roomy tunic more tightly to her slim waist. She could have sworn she had lost half a stone when she saw how far the belt tightened on her. She looked in the mirror again to see if there were any physical differences that she could see, notably, she pulled her chin to see if its double had vaporised yet. No such luck, she made a mental note to keep her neck straight so nobody could notice her double chin. She pulled on her knee length boots and slipped out the door.

* * *

"The word around here is that you slept with Matarese the other night." 

Elladan ignored the statement.

"You did, didn't you? I cannot believe you shared a bed with that--that _she-elf_!", proclaimed Elrohir.

"Yes, what of it?" was Elladan's nonchalant reply.

"What of it? How can you do that when only a few days ago you were professing your undying love for Tae? You do realize that if there is ever any chance of you and her getting together when she returns, she must not find out about this".

"Why ever not?" replied the stubborn elf lord.

"Brother, stop acting like an orc. Do not forget that I know you better than anyone. I know how you feel about Tae, so why even go near Matarese? You know the reputation of the female".

"So what, I will never be with her 'Ro. She made that clear enough herself".

'Ro sat down next to his brother on the bench, grabbing the stones roughly out of his hands that he was distractedly throwing into the pool before them. The younger elf lord dropped the stones into the grass and positioned himself so Elladan had no choice but to listen to him. His brother was so frustrating these days, one minute he was love-struck and now he was messing everything up after bedding some random elf.

"So she told you she didn't feel the same way? So what! When have you ever given up on something you wanted? You are the most stubborn elf I know; finally it could turn out to have a positive effect. It is obvious to all of us that Tae feels for you, she's just a bit disorientated for Eru's sake; wouldn't you be if you got dropped onto a foreign world?"

"I told her I would give her time and she still refused me."

"Well, give her time then, she needs a while to get used to her feelings and work out where her life is heading now that she dwells with us. Just don't give up on her just yet. That morning she left and you didn't turn up, she wasgrieved, though she masked it well. I asked her what was on her mind; I knew it would be you."

"What else did you speak to her about?" snarled the older twin.

"---_ELLADAN_, there is no point getting insanely jealous of me talking to her! I merely told her how you felt about her, I asked her how she felt about you, but she said naught. I told her to enjoy her stay in Grandmother's realm as it would 'sort her head out' as Tae herself would say. She just nodded impassively and left."

"She made me feel so foolish 'Ro, like I was an elfling again." Elladan's voice softened greatly at his admission, his powerful shoulders sank and he cradled his head in his hands; the last few days bottled up emotions finally exploding.

"Well, you do act like one sometimes. You were a bit foolish discussing matters on the morning of her leaving. I bet right at this moment she is sitting in her new flet thinking of how much she misses you already."

Elrohir put his hand to his brothers shoulder sympathetically, he was surprised Elladan had even opened up this far, usually things ended up in full out brawling after some choice insults being hurled from both sides. Of course, Elladan would have started it.

"If I could just turn back time----"

"If only 'Dan. Lets just hope that Matarese knows your little 'meeting' was meaningless to you and she doesn't get any ideas, you remember what she did to Kellindel----"

Elladan shuddered at the memory; he had to sort things out with that female before Tae got back.

"I don't know Tae as well as you do, but I guarantee, if she finds out about Matarese you can kiss your hopes of romance goodbye. It would seem to her that you lied and you only told her you felt for her on the chance of getting her into bed."

"I-I would never do that to her, how could you even suggest that?" shouted Elladan hotly.

"You misunderstand me brother." assured Elrohir holding his hands up defensively.

"That will be how Tae will see it. Any feelings for you she had previously will soon vanish; she may not forgive you, for eternity. We do not even know that Tae has the choice of immortality yet, you may not have that long with her even if the two of you do get together."

"Nonsense! She's a half-elf, she'll have the choice and she will choose against mortality. She has nothing left in her mortal world worth going back for, and I am sure if she would live _among_ elves, she would live _like_ elves; forever!"

* * *

Elrond was troubled, he had just heard of the occurrences on the journey to Lothlórien, by all accounts Tae had only just recovered from it. He wished that it had happened on the return journey instead, then she would be here and not in the Golden Wood. He dismissed the thought; Celeborn and Galadriel would take just as much care of her as he himself would. The admission did nothing to soothe his worried mind. 

Evil had already touched her; the Lord of Imladris had no doubt that whatever form Serbitar had taken; it would have affected his 'foster- daughter' deeply. The half elf resolved to question Tae upon her arrival back 'home'. He missed having one so young and innocent around, Arwen never spent that much time with him these days and though he would not admit it to anyone; he was lonely.

His thoughts stayed inevitably to his departed wife and the pain he had gone through watching her begin to fade, get slightly better and then resolve to leave him for the havens. The scars of their parting were evergreen; Elrond still blamed himself for what happened to Celebrian, if only he had sent out a larger escort with her.

Deep down he could not wait for the day he joined his soul mate once more in Valinor, even if it meant giving up the refuge he and Gil-galad had laboured to create all those centuries ago.

* * *

"Where is the pain?" asked the elf quickly, noting the misery in her companions eyes as she doubled over in pain. The two had gone out walking, a chance to get to know each other better and for Tae to see the sights of her realm. 

"-----Urghh-----" Tae attempted to stand straighter so she could point to her stomach; she failed miserably as another wave of merciless agony assaulted her and she fell to her knees.

Lady Galadriel got the message and bade her lie down amidst the carpet of yellow elanor and the pale niphredil, while she lifted her hands above where Tae had indicated the source of her suffering to be. The Lady of Light closed her eyes and mentally envisioned Tae's body as a thing of many colours, predictably, Tae's body flared an angry red- originating from somewhere near her stomach and contrasting to the cool blues of their surroundings. Galadriel ignored the small purple speck the size of a plum that was imbedded at the centre of the mess.

"It will be alright Tae." soothed the elf as she whispered a few words of a rare incantation which soon saw the bright crimson cooling to a more satisfying pale pink shade.

"---why---is---t---this hap----p--ening to me?" Tae choked her words out

"I know not my child, but you will be fine for now------"

Galadriel's reassuring words were interrupted by one of Tae's nowinfamous coughing fits, she sat the girl up and patted her back affectionately until the hoarse hacking subsided eventually. Although she had only met the girl a few hours ago, she already felt a steadfast bond between them; she realized now why Elrond was acting so protectively over her, not just for the reason that she alone held the key that could save Middle Earth

Somewhat recovered from the onslaught Tae lifted her head up wearily, she brushed her swollen lips with the back of her hand and wiped the redness on a nearby clump of grass which competed with the swath of unfading flowers. Her head swam with the after effects of pain, she felt lost, tired and emotionally drained.

She closed her eyes and was met instantly with swirling images of Elladan, he was saying something to her but she could not hear him, the look in his eye was serious and he held his hand out to her. Tae did not know how she would take his hand or if she even could, but as she was thinking this she felt her stomach roll and then she saw the cliff face and she was hanging from it. Elladan was trying to save her!

She tried to will her hand to his but her body wouldn't move, heartbeats later she was falling, and falling still away from her savoir into a colourless empty void in which Tae could distinguish nothing. Eventually she reached the bottom, but she landed on her feet perfectly instead of with a sick crunch as she would expect. At the other end of the nothingness Tae could discern a faint light in the misty haze and she began walking towards it, finding nothing else worth doing. After she had taken about three steps, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end; something was behind her.

Tae began to run for the light, and it brightened as she drew nearer; the feeling behind her disappeared as she met the light and was forced back to reality into the sunshine of the Lorien glade. She sat up with a cry into the arms of the light source which had rescued her.

Lady Galadriel wrapped her arms comfortingly around Tae and rested her chin upon the half elf's soft hair. None could see the troubled look with which the Lady stared off into the distance.

"Twas a bad dream, nothing more my dear."

* * *

That night Tae plucked up enough courage to venture out and meet some more elves. She was anxious not to have another turn as before with Galadriel, but she was driving herself up the wall on her own up in the flet. She stepped out of her door wrapped in a thick cloak atop her other garments and cautiously descended the spiralling staircase to the ground below. This morning she had found out to her surprise that her room was above ground, and the vertical beams that she thought were mere tasteful decoration were actually the living branches of a great mallorn tree. After that, Haldir had led her to Galadriel and the pair had set off on a private tour of the realm. 

"Why am I so cocked up lately?" she asked herself.

Back on Earth Tae had hardly ever caught a cold, never broken a bone and had generally been a healthy kid. Dumped now in Middle Earth she felt like she could break at any time, and did suspiciously often. First, there was fainting in Elrond's study, then again on the way down here and yet again this very morning. There had to be something seriously wrong with her; healthy people didn't cough up blood normally.

Then there were the visions, Tae could not decide which were worse, the physical pain of coughing her guts up and like today- her insides setting alight or the weird dream sequences that had twice now struck her.

She had informed Galadriel willingly of the first one where she had seen herself die, but she was yet to tell her of the latest one. She liked the Lady, after all she had read and heard of the elf queen she had thought Galadriel would be nigh unapproachable and wise beyond scariness.

Tae was happily proved wrong, for the elf was friendly and had quite the sense of humour, she was indeed intelligent beyond reckoning; knowing the names of every being in her realm and telling Tae about all the ecosystems that operated within her realm (though she put it quite different than her biology teacher back on earth).

Tae felt warm and safe whilst she listened to Galadriel's animated tale of how the Lorien elves collect the deadfall in autumn and winter and stack it in large cradles so that they can use it next spring as magnificent compost. Galadriel spoke about her people with much love and adoration, Tae compared her humourlessly with the leaders of the lands of earth in her mind; they didn't even come close.

Reaching the bottom of the tree, Tae made for another which held a massive flet from which Tae could hear much singing and merriment, having eaten already she hoped this place would do as a place to meet some new people; and hopefully the Lorien elves she already knew.

* * *

"I do not know what it was my wife saw Talen, but I tell you she is worried. She said the healing spell she cast on the thing would keep the pain at bay for a good few weeks, but after that I do not know how Tae will fare. She will be due to return to Elrond around the time the spell wears off, let us hope she will be in his company when her affliction reoccurs, for I know not how we can heal her" 

"What makes you think Peredhil can help her, you said before that your wife could not begin to understand what the thing was, how do you know Elrond, or any of ushave a hopeof treating her?"

"I don't know my friend, I just have to believe that somehow she will be saved and Serbitar's seed, or whatever he has implanted inside her, will **not** grow---"

"I will question her tomorrow when we begin our training, I am sure that it is nothing as drastic as Serbitar's child----" Talen's voice lacked the necessary conviction though, the dark haired elf stood and left the Lord of Lorien's study, crossing a canopy bridge into his own flet. He had preparations to make if Tae was to become even half the mage her mother was.

* * *

Yallume! 

Mae Govannen to The Callings one and only Beta: Darlene5 applause

Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna lye omentuva


	16. Revelations and confrontations

Chapter Sixteen 

After a night of watching and listening to the Lorien elves telling tales and singing hauntingly beautiful ballads Tae woke up refreshed; today was the day that she could finally get off her arse and start doing something productive with her time here, instead of spacing out on annoying mental trips and generally being a helpless burden to anyone she spent even the least bit of time with. Haldir had collared her last night and instructed her to report to the fountain near the base of a nearby mallorn for her first meeting with the elven mage who was going to be her mentor for the next few weeks.

Dressing quickly after a wash in a water filled basin that had been set out the night before (Haldir had warned her not to expose herself and go searching for waterfalls in the middle of the leafy city as the Lorien elves where not as relaxed as their valley dwelling neighbours), she bounced down the steps that had nearly made her crap herself the day before, winding her way down the trunk of the humongous tree to the spongy, grass covered ground below.

Noticing nobody was around Tae swiftly strolled to the designated meeting place and sat down next to the shimmering fountain to wait for her mysterious teacher. It did not take long for the elf to make his appearance, dressed in a shimmering cloak of many colours over a black silk robe he looked exactly unlike any elf Tae had seen before. His long pearly blonde hair was tied up high on his head and his nimble fingers were adorned with variously sized gem studded rings, the elf practically jingled as he walked towards her- a grim smile set upon his fair features.

"Good morning my lady, we meet at last. My name is Talen and I shall be helping you realise the talents that your mother has bequeathed to you."

"Gal--I mean Lady Galadriel told me that my mother was a mage, you knew her as Palermo, when she was in my life she was known as Helen." replied Tae as she stood to greet him.

"That is a good name, I can see elements of her beauty in you as I take in your sight---no wonder Elrond's son has fallen for you completely."

Tae said nothing in response to the elf's statement, not wanting to get into any more debates over her and Elladan's relationship. Last night Orophin had inadvertently began a conversation about the Lord of Imladris' older son and pretty soon after that, half of the elves gathered there where enquiring about their 'non-existent' relationship. After much blushing and some help from Haldir who could see that his friend had no wish to talk about Elladan, Tae had managed to change the subject to what there was to do around Lothlórien.

Talen smiled as he saw the half elf shift awkwardly under his scrutiny and beckoned for her to follow him to a secret glade he commonly used for his experiments and training. Walking along, Talen apologised for prying into Tae's social life and the two struck up healthy conversation about life in general and how the mage usually passed his time when there was nobody for him to train.

The train of discourse soon reached the subject of Tae's visions though and she explained all that had happened to her since her arrival. Talen noticed that she missed out few details about coughing up blood that Elrond had told him about but the elf held his tongue, surprised that she was telling him even this much. He studied her face as she talked about her visions, gauging the effect that the disturbing sights where having on her mentality, as she paused to wave to the marchwarden and his brothers as they hung around the areas kitchens, he concluded that she was hiding the majority of her grievances; a technique that she had no doubt inherited from her secretive mother.

After a while they reached their destination, and Talen pulled out a chair for Tae to sit on and sat on another across from her. Tae gazed around the spacious glade, shielded from prying eyes by a curtain of willow branches it was not far from a body of water she could hear babbling nearby. Arranged around the 'walls' of overhanging willow there stood variously sized tables and cupboards, on which sat different coloured vials and numerous jars of foreign objects.

Tae's gaze was immediately drawn back to her companion when she heard a loud scratch and a steady intake of breath.

"Elrond told me elves don't smoke."

"This one does my dear, dreadful habit, though perfect to help one relax after a hard days toil. That damn Mithrandir got me hooked and I've been puffing ever since."

Tae chuckled to herself as she imagined Gandalf teaching this elf to smoke; she wondered if she would ever get the chance to meet the legendary grey pilgrim.

"Let's get down to business then my lady, what is the first rule of magic learning?"

"---err, concentrate?"

"Wrong. It's make sure you are sitting comfortably." said the elf with a crooked grin. He went on to try and position himself on his chair more suitably, but ended up shoving the chair under a nearby desk and flopping down on the floor.

* * *

The tall elf walked lightly through the gardens, pausing to sniff the fragrance of a nearby rose that had recently begun to embrace the world with its pale orange petals. He was feeling happy, the group he had been training lately had just performed spectacularly in front of an emissary from Mirkwood and Asfaloth had just become a father to a most promising young foal. Life was good.

Turning as he made his way up the tiers of the gardens he heard raised voices and looked towards their source to see two elves having a heated debate about something or other. The balrog slayer immediately recognized one of the elves as Elladan but could not make out the identity of the second. Inching closer the inquisitive blond gasped as realisation hit him, his good mood quickly disappearing.

'So the rumours are true'

"So you would love a half-blood before me, is that what you are saying?"

"Do not forget that my father is a 'half-blood' Matarese, if you think so little of half elves you should really take it up with him!"

"Don't play games with me Elladan, you know what I mean, you would ride a mule instead of the prize mare!"

"Do you have to put it so coarsely? Besides, you and I both know that the other night was naught but a passing fancy. Its not like you have not already 'passed' half the elves around here!" cried the male, sharply grabbing the smaller elf by the arms and shouting directly into her face.

"How dare you!" she screeched pulling out of his rough grasp "You did not seem to mind when you invited me into your bed, in fact you seemed to quite enjoy it if I remember correctly!"

"Me invite you? You surely jest Matarese, you practically begged me to let you in!"

"Aye and it didn't take long----just wait till that tanned half-blood of yours comes back here, I'm sure she will be interested in what her precious Elladan has been up to in her absence!"

"Do it, I am sure she would not care." replied Elladan grumpily, he backed away from the dangerous she-elf and sat down noisily on a nearby rock.

"Don't be so sure of her feelings Elladan, everyone knows that she returns your love--just not openly. You should have seen how upset she was when you didn't show up to bid her goodbye!"

"Whatever."

"Seriously----though I have no idea why the girl has fell for one so mixed up. I don't know why you would bother with her when you know you and I get on so well---" whispered Matarese walking over to the other elf and wrapping her arms around his powerful shoulders.

Elladan responded with a glare which told the female that she had pushed him too far, she let go of him and turned on her heel; strolling unhurriedly back to the Homely House to find some other male she could take advantage of, shooting one last poison barb as farewell.

"Ah well, I suppose she has moved on to bigger and better elves down in the Golden Wood---you are probably just a forgotten dream to her now."

Elladan frowned and cast his strong eyes down to the ground in frustration. He had gone to Matarese hoping that she would agree not to mention a word of their relationship to anyone and their conversation had turned into a shouting match. Now he was not sure that the spurned female would not directly seek out Tae and inform her of his infidelities. Even though the two were not and had never been together, Elladan was sure that Tae would be discouraged of considering him as more than a friend if she found out.

His brother was right; Matarese was one total she-elf.

The dark haired warrior stood up and let out an angry sigh, if only he had not been feeling down that night, if only he had not gone back to his room so early, if only he had locked the door, if only he had not caved so easily, if only Tae loved him. If only. He looked up to see Glorfindel approaching with a blank expression on his face.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly, besides, haven't you heard the rumours?"

"Well yes, and you have just confirmed them for me. I asked you once if you loved Tae and you said you wanted to be by her side forever. If you still love her you must act like it." the usually warm, friendly tone of the balrog slayer had somewhat diminished as he criticised the younger elf.

"Do you think sleeping around with others whilst she is halfway across the land will show her that you are worth loving? Tae is having an extremely hard time from what little I have learnt from your father, I imagine one of the few things that could keep her sane is knowing that a friend like you is there for her. But no, you had to blank her on the day that she left and now she probably thinks that you hate her. Whether she loves you or not it matters little, she could do with a friend----"

"What do you mean having a hard time, what have you heard?"

"-----I should not have said anything" whispered the blond male

"What happened Glor? Tell me!"

"She has experienced more fits, collapsing and the like, your father is worried about her as you could well imagine. We all are."

"Why was I not told, again! Does my father not think her welfare of consequence to me? For Eru's sake Glor' I love her, I couldn't bear anything happening to her!"

"Your father has no doubt heardof your recent exploits and is well aware of how her welfare is of consequence to you"he said harshly"But Iam sure she has recovered 'Dan, your Grandparents are taking good care of her, I'm sorry nobody told you." saidGlorfindel in a more sympathetic tone, putting an arm around his shoulders comfortingly. Heknew that 'Dan wasn't trying to get around all the elf maidens of Imladris again and was generally confused over his love for the newest addition to their 'family', but that still did not excuse his actions.

"What is the cause of all of it, why is it happening to her?"

"It may be that she is just plain sick----it may be---" began the older elf lord

"---that someone is doing it to her." finished Elladan. He looked up onto Glorfindels eyes which mirrored his similar worried ones.

Standing up off the rock that had been his comfortable perch, he thanked his friend for the information and set of to find somewhere more peaceful where his wrath and feelings of utter helplessness could not be witnessed.

* * *

"I had to tell him Peredhil, I feared that your son would only become angrier if he found out any later. You know as well as I do that Elladan has fallen for her, though I have noticed you have done your level best to prevent it. Although he slept with another, I have reason to believe that it was a mistake on his part.You can't stand in the way of love. Maybe you need to talk to your father-in-law, surely he could counsel you upon it; after all, he went through the same thing when you and Celebrian courted."

"I know what I have to do Glor! Besides, when I courted Cel, I was not also sharing my bed with others" snapped the Lord of Imladris, his nerves shot with worry about his young charge.

Glorfindel raised a dark eyebrow, nearly meeting the crown of his golden head; he knew his friend was worried about Tae, now he knew the extent of his concern. There was obviously more to what was happening in Lothlórien than Elrond had cared to discuss earlier.

Elrond's vexation calmed as he saw the expression on his life long friends features, he had no right to snap at him thus, no matter what was happening.

"Forgive me my friend." he said quietly.

"Of course, now are you going to tell me what else has happened to Tae?"

"Galadriel and the others seem to think that Serbitar has already gotten to her------"

* * *

"The petty elves think that I have a hand in it all, how surprised they will be to discover that the human part of Lady Epsom will kill her. It will only take a few months and I will be rid of her without having to lift a finger, although it may be a little boring taking the blood which will alleviate me to godlike status from a disintegrating corpse."

"We could always level the balance again sire---tell them how to save her so we can have the pleasure of executing her ourselves in the future."

"As satisfying as that sounds, I doubt Elrond will listen to me on how to save his precious Tae. They are more likely to slay her themselves than take my advice."

"Would you take your own advice if put in that position Lord Serbitar?"

The taller figure chuckled, waved his hands once and the image in the palantir was gone.

* * *

Tae sat down to lunch at a long low wooden table, at which sat all the elves she had spoken to last night, plus a few others she had not met. The elves of the Golden Wood did not usually have dinner as a large group, but as many smaller groups dotted around the realm. Haldir had made Tae promise to join him and his brothers so she could tell them all what she had learnt from Talen and now she sat between him and Rumil, while a male elf known as Faráel dealt out the soup and rolls that would be their simple meal.

"So what did you do?" asked Rumil eagerly, his glistening eyes focused on the sole object of his attention.

"I had a good laugh, Talen taught me how to move objects with my mind, he tried to get me to levitate myself but I ended up in a heap on the floor so I'm not to fussed about trying that one again."

"So you're feeling better again after the drama of the first few days?"

"I'm absolutely fine, I probably just had a lil' fever is all." Inwardly, Tae was annoyed at the way everyone seemed to be asking how she was. She was pretty certain that she had had her fill of visions etc and she wanted nothing better than to carry on with life as normal, well as normal as she could be considering she lived in a community of faeries.

"This lady is made of stronger stuff than you think brother, after all, she has fought off the drunken advances of the legendary balrog slayer of Imladris, that on its own should deserve special recognition."

Haldirs light words did the trick to dissolve the tension clogging the atmosphere and everyone, Tae included, dissolved into laughter; those who where there at the time of this incident remembering the inebriated elf's drunken ramblings.

After the laughter subsided, Tae wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled warmly at the marchwarden, glad that she had found such a friend as Haldir.

* * *

Yallume!

Priestess of Anubis ; hope you have more of an insight into what is up with Tae Know Insight ; Please keep reading my friend Nerwen ; Your wish is my command Feanen ; Thanks for the compliment


	17. Ready Steady Flip

ELVISH: "Reuen oeu'r New Yorker naug 't nauglo: 'Y' mo'r pelatr 'ik ransul, sir. Y' fuin'neldar illuve kemen.'" 

TRANSLATION: "Quipped one New Yorker wag to another: 'It's not the size of the wand, sir. It's the magic that's in it.'"

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

_9 days later_

"It won't work Talen, I'm not built for that sorta thing."

"Nonsense Tae, believe you can fly and you will surely touch the sky."

"Hmmm, I'm sure I've heard that somewhere before."

"Come on, shut your eyes and do it."

Tae shut her eyes as requested and concentrated her mind on the elf in front of her, she tried to see into his mind but all she could see was the back of her eyelids.

"I can't do it." she whined slumping down onto a strategically placed chair

"Try it again Tae, you're not going to see Haldir until you have this mastered. What's wrong with you today, for the past week you have mastered every new skill and suddenly you are not interested, is there something you are not telling me?"

Tae thought hard for a moment, was it that she couldn't wait to see Haldir and the others and get out of the educational game or was she just plain crap with mind reading.

"To be brutally honest..."

"As you always are.."

"..as I _sometimes_ am, I'm just bored." she admitted after being interrupted by the elven mage.

For the last week or so she had become a lot closer with the 'dudes' of Lorien, though she had not been able to go to the welcoming party that Lord Celeborn had arranged due to illness she had more than made up for the socializing she'd missed. Tae had even become somewhat of a celebrity amongst the tree dwellers, everyone wanted to meet the half elf that had captured the heart of a Rivendell prince; though Tae was loathe to the instant fame and endless questions.

Thoughts of Elladan had finally started to come less frequently, after realising that she missed him Tae went into denial for a few days, then she admitted to Haldir privately that she felt for him, now she was trying to forget about him. Tae reasoned that, admitting she had a problem was the fastest way to getting over it.

"Try it again, concentrate on me- hear my voice, see through my eyes and listen to my thoughts."

"There isn't really much point.." She began, Tae cut short her reply when she noticed the heated glare from her tutor and stood up.

She shut her eyes once more, doubtful that it would work but mindful of Talen's mood with her, imagining the eccentric elf standing there in front of her Tae tried to picture what he was doing. She imagined him to be glaring at her still, annoyed at her lack of enthusiasm and tapping his foot on the ground in impatience. She urged her mind to focus on the male more deeply and gradually she the sinking sensation that always heralded the onset of a spell, she began to hear a faint murmuring which got louder until she could finally discern the elf's thoughts.

_'Good, keep going- see through my eyes now child'_

Tae narrowed her closed eyes and bit her lip in concentration, willing the enchantment to empower her so she could continue to the next level of the feat. She nearly faltered when her mind was next plunged into a dizzying whirlwind of colour that greatly contrasted with the darkness of the back of her eyelids, this signalled that her spirit had left the confines of her body and Tae opened her spirit eyes to look upon herself standing in the middle of the glade with her eyes shut. She hoped she wasn't about to get attacked again.

_'Well done, finally you can add this to your list of tricks'_ encouraged Talen, the unhidden pride of his 'voice' echoing around in her mind. The half elf looked down and saw the midnight blue robe of her teacher and wondered if she could control his body since she was at this moment in his head and looking down at him through his own eyes.

_'Don't even think about it my lady, are you not a little young for such thoughts?'_ was her quick reply, Tae asked him another question, getting restless to be done here and go socialise for the night.

_'Just think about something entirely different and the bond will be broken, we shall practice more tomorrow'_ answered the sorcerer elf.

Tae thought of the semi tame crouton loving squirrels that she had befriended back at Rivendell with the aid of a trusty packet of chicken and mushroom cupasoup, pretty soon her head swam once more and she reopened her eyes back in her own body.

Talen noticed that the girls eyes where fast returning to normal after her magic using excursion, after the first few days together he had realised that everytime Tae used magic her eyes went totally black, no white or colour visible. It was as if when plugging into the winds of magic her pupils opened wide to encompass her eyes completely to accommodate for all the other things she would be made aware of using magic. He figured Taes eerie new look to be a harmless side-effect, which did nothing more than make her look demonic for a short while.

"Will the individual be aware of someone fishing around in their mind?" Tae asked.

"If you will it to be so...enough of this seriousness Tae, go--"

Talen paused halfway through his sentence as he saw the girl take his advice and run off, her green skirts flying out behind her.

"--you look like you need a good night"

Tae rushed off eager to meet the 'posse' on time after being late for them last time due to being waylaid by Lord Celeborn. Haldir's guard were off on patrol tonight and after much eyelash fluttering and pouting Tae had finally persuaded the marchwarden to allow her to tag along. Tae thought back with a wry smile as to Haldir's parting words last night as he had caved and agreed to let her come:

_"Stay next to me at all time though---if anything happened---"_

_"I know I know, Elrond would murder you all if anything happened to me. Don't you think that jokes getting a lil old?" she answered with a frown._

_Haldir had placed an arm around her and whispered his reply with a smile._

_"We are elves Tae, some things are meant to endure."_

The half elf practically flew up the stairs to her flet, dragging her dark green robe up and over her head and hanging it over a nearby chair. She went to the chest on the far wall and selected a pair of black pants and an indigo blue tunic which she secured with a black leather belt. Taking a parting glance in the mirror before departure she froze..noticing rapidly spreading stains marring the soft fabric of her tunic.

Cold dread settled across her heart like a smothering blanket and she touched the dampness soaking into the cloth with a fingertip. Bringing her hands to view she swooned...red...blood. The vision that Tae had so successfully buried in the back of her consciousness these past few day where a reincarnation of herself had gouged and clawed mercilessly at her resurfaced and Tae drew a shuddering breath.

Ramming shut her eyes Tae prayed to whatever God may be listening, feverently hoping that 'it' wasn't happening again. Allowing a few seconds to pass she eventually reopened her eyes to view the image in the reflective surface of the mirror- no blood.

Just like when she had first woken up in Lothlórien and watched blood soaking through the bed sheets that were wrapped around her, the results of her confrontation with her 'zombie self' had once again come back to haunt and remind her of the sheer terror of the encounter; imaginary though it was.

Shaking visibly now Tae reached out and steadied herself on the trunk of the mighty mallorn which supported her treetop apartment. Just as Talen had taught her a few days previously she reached out with her spirit to greet the living tree and was instantly calmed by the relaxing nature of 'Bob' the tree.

Talen had tried to get her to choose a better name, one which sounded a bit more respectful than 'Bob' but Tae had been steadfast on naming the majestic and kingly mallorn tree thus. Mentally aligning and adjusting herself until her breathing slowed Tae was soon on the same calming wavelength as Bob.

Some time later she remembered where she was supposed to be, she thanked Bob for lending a sympathetic ear and bolted out of the door, descending the steps three at a time down to ground level and speeding off to the guardhouse where she knew Haldir and the others would be preparing for tonight's patrol.

"Glad you could make it Tae, my brother thought you were going to be late." welcomed Haldir warmly, opening his slender arms to give the half elf her customary hug ( a tradition started a few nights ago when Tae had been so hyper that she jumped on the marchwarden with her arms wrapped around him instead of just saying hello).

"Some elves have no faith." she answered in mock offence, sending a death glare over Haldirs shoulder to Orophin.

"What makes you think it wasn't Rumil who said it? He's just as much Haldirs brother as I am."

Tae let Haldir go and stalked over to him, glancing and nodding at the grinning Rumil on the way. She narrowed her eyes and looked searchingly into the elf's face.

"Rumil would not so openly slander a lady's time keeping habits in public thus balancing our new friendship on quite the precarious little edge."

The playful glint in her rich brown eyes sparkled as the guardhouse descended into silence; all waiting to hear how Orophin would respond. His brother beat him to it however, supplying n answer which left everyone sniggering and Orophin staring wide eyed at the retreating figure of Tae linked arm in arm with his two brothers as they headed out for the border.

"Aye, I saw what she did to that rock"#

A few hours later the border patrol had reached a spot where orcs had reportedly been sited by another patrol, Tae crouched to look at what they had left behind and then stood up rapidly at the offending aroma; rotting entrails of some unfortunate creature and what looked like a femur- gnawed and cracked almost beyond reckoning.

The smell was so bad she walked to the edge of the clearing where she could stomach it without wanting to hurl, Orophin saw her grimace and chuckled.

"I am not surprised such a fair maiden has not the constitution for such sites.and smells"

"I'm just not yet used to it is all, I've experienced such bad smells that would leave you gasping for air back home."

"I am sure Lord Elrond would not like to hear such slanders against his home."

Tae laughed

"No, not Rivendell, I meant where I came from before I got here."

"Was it that bad?"

"Only usually on a Friday night when my father would come home from the curry house." she laughed

"Curry house?"

"Err, curry. It's a traditional dish of my world, hot sauce, spicy meats and rice."

"You should cook something from back home, something different like--'curry' perhaps."

"That would be fun, except I don't know how to make it and don't really like it anyway, I tell you what though, if we get back in time I will cook us all something before we have to retire for the night."

"I will hold you to it Tae" said Orophin with a smile before he turned to go back into the clearing where he could get back to examining the area for clues of the orcs intentions in the vicinity.

* * *

"The cancer affects her more each day my lord, soon she will be lifeless and using her blood you will be returned to power"

"Soon yes, freedom will be mine. For over a century I have been stuck here because of that elven whore Palermo, since I cant get to her in the havens to release me I will use her only daughters lifeblood to fuel my own rise to power."

"Those elves will be so caught up in their grief at her death that they wont know what has hit them."

"Aye, how is the breeding program going general?"

"Good, though we find the Uruk-Hai in such moods that as soon as they come out of the mines they strive to kill whatever is next to them, be it enemy or not."

"Excellent."

* * *

"Not too long! They'll stick to the pan and we'll never get them off!"

Lord Celeborn's attempt at helping Tae cook was mildly pathetic, the elf had chanced upon the returning patrol when he had heard a commotion coming from the kitchens, he had walked in to see Tae sitting on a table covered in flour mixing something in a bowl under her arm surrounded by the majority of the elven patrol that had been out guarding the borders that night.

The room had descended into silence as he had walked in, all within looking up guiltily as if the elf lord had found them stealing apples from the orchards. Curious and also a little hungry the elf lord had smiled at everyone warmly to break the ice which had suddenly formed in the room and to assure all that they weren't in trouble.

20 minutes later and Celeborn was up to his elbows in pancake mixture as he stirred it then passed it on to the next helper. Orophin however was having a flipping contest with Faráel while Tae and Seline were dripping honey all over the finished products.

Tae soon gave the word to break the chain and the pancake makers ceased their work and stood back to admire their handiwork, elves who didn't help with the cooking could be clearly identified by their lack of a floury covering. The twelve elves sat down at the table to eat.

"Beautiful Tae, we will be certainly having these again" said Orophin through a mouthful of the pancake, honey threatening to drip down his chin.

"Great aren't they" she smiled

"I vote that those who didn't slave over the fires to cook should clean up" Lord Celeborn suggested, glancing at the egg covered worktops and looking up at the pancake that Orophin had managed to stick to the ceiling when he got overexcited about flipping them. Of course he was backed up by the rest of the pancake brigade and the others soon agreed that it was only fair since they got to sit there and be cooked for.

When the lord of Lorien finished his meal he stood up and excused himself, with a promise from Tae that next time she was going to cook something from her homeland he would be invited.

"I'm sooo stuffed, I don't think I can move" Tae said from halfway down the table, she had sunk down on her chair and all that could be seen from above the table where her eyes glimmering out at everyone.

Orophin replied by getting up and moving around the table to where she sat, Tae edged away from the mischievous glint in his eye but was outmatched for speed as the elf picked her up as if she weighed no more than a pancake.

"Err...Fin, what are you doing?"

"Well my lady, you just said you cannot move so I thought I would give you a hand. If I may I will carry you from here to your rooms, save you putting strain on those dainty feet of yours."

"You have obviously never seen my feet before dude, dainty they are not."

Orophin or 'Fin' as he was being called lately just smiled and carried the lady back to his seat where he positioned her in his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"What are you doing now?" asked Tae confused

"Surely you do not want to go to bed just yet my dear, the marchwarden here was hoping you would tell us another story, were you not brother?"

"Aye, a tale before bed if it would please you my lady." nodded Haldir with a laugh, he was amused that his brother had so obviously chosen to run against Rivendell's heir for Tae's affections.

Unlike his brother Haldir knew partly the extent that Elladan was winning the race; he didn't want his brother to end up hurt. The marchwarden had not been surprised when he had finally been able to coax the admission of her feelings from Tae, in a perfect world he knew in his heart that Tae and Elladan wouldend up together, however he also knew that this was not a perfect world.

Tae reached up behind her head with one arm whilst the other gripped Orophin around the neck, she fiddled for a moment and then her hair fall down, unleashed fromits bindings. Examining her ringlets and corkscrew curls she thought hard about the tale she would tell them. She settled on Shakespeare, spinning the tale of Romeo and Juliet which left the elves quite melancholy at the end.

"My lady?" asked Orophin after Tae had finished the story, at her upturned glance in his direction he continued. "That was a story of terrible beauty, twas a tragedy that two families could hold such a grudge for so long that only their children's lives could remedy."

Tae smiled from her position on the elf's knee, her mind was elsewhere however- thinking about high school and the amount of times she had been forced to watch different film versions of the play. Her mother had loved A Midsummer Nights Dream and she used to read it to her when Tae was bored of hearing about elves. She realised now why her mother had always seemed upset when Tae didn't want to hear anymore about the fair folk, being one of them herself Helen probably didn't want her child to be without knowledge of her faraway kin.

She tried to imagine how it must have felt for her mother, living in a world where her own species did not even exist, watching as the majority of the great forests were destroyed and the only thing remotely star-like that could be seen through the polluted veil over the sky was the sun.

Should Tae be missing her human kin back home? This question had recently started haunting her as she began to miss the elves of Rivendell, particularly Elrond and Arwen, maybe Elladan as well though she was trying to faze thoughts of the dark haired elf lord completely from her mind.

She was never that close to her fathers side of the family, though that was not to say that she didn't get on with them as she did, like a house on fire. It was just that she didn't really feel like she was missing them or her friends, though most of them had moved from Merseyside to go to University in a different locality.

When the air moved around her Tae was jolted out of her memories, she looked up into the intense gaze of Orophin who had stood up with her still in his strong arms. Tae sensed that the elf had perceived her mood and made to take her away from the small company of elves, they made their goodbyes; Orophin leaning down far enough so that Tae could give his brother a farewell hug and left the room.

They made their way through the dark to Bob, glittering lights in the trees lighting the way that Orophin probably would know blindfolded. The woods were silent but for the faint tinkling of bells that chimed from somewhere further up in the tree canopy and no words where exchanged between the pair.

They reached the bottom of the mallorn where Tae's flet was and she insisted on getting down and climbing the stairs on foot. At the door to her room they paused, Tae turned to thank Orophin for carrying her and being perceptive enough to realise that she was no longer in the mood for socialising.

Just as she was going to open her mouth the elf lifted his hand to put a slender finger to his lips, he leant closer to her and placed a kiss on her cheek, looking searchingly into her eyes for a few heartbeats before turning and leaving.

Tae stood there while what had just happened registered, had Orophin just come on to her? She sighed and turned around, seeking out her nice warm bed and a quick meeting with the sandman.

* * *

Elrohir followed the bangs to his brothers quarters, being informed of his brothers state by the kitchen staff from where he had commandeered a bottle of brandy. He was giving up a night with Gilwen to look after his brother for the third night in the past week, his arrangement with the staff of Imladris meant he or his sister found out before Ada did.

He met Arwen at an intersection, she looked annoyed that Elladan was at it again and Elrohir hoped that she wasn't going to let loose her rare acid tongue on his emotionally unstable brother. Its not that Elladan was moping around, it was quite the opposite; after the first day when Glor had told him about what was happening in Lothlórien he stalked around the place like an angry wolf, now he was acting like an alcoholic who had been told he only had one week left to indulge himself before he had to quit.

As the bangs grew louder Arwen shot her brother a worried look, she worried for the state of his room when they reached him and the wrath of Ada when he saw.

Knocking on his door the siblings were greeted after a while by a few elvish curses before their brother finally opened the door.

"What?"

"Let us in."

"No."

"YES" hissed the irritated Evenstar, glaring poisonously at her elder brother and pushing past him into the cess pit that was his once tidy room.

Elladan, slumped down on his bed while his brother took a chair and his sister stood there scowling at him. Suddenly he realised why some people described his grandmother as scary and why when mother had still been here he had never heard Ada arguing with her.

"You fool, what is it you are trying to achieve here brother? Are you trying to show everyone how easily broken you are or are you doing the opposite? Sleeping with Matarese does not make you seem unfazed that Tae rejected you."

"Just _why_ she did is becoming all too clear to us and just about every elf in Arda, you have been acting so petulantly lately, as if someone has swapped your mentality with that of a orc." she spat

"Arwen is right brother, you are acting completely out of character for one who claims to be in love. Even if Tae was not in the equation you are bringing this families reputation down with your antics."

"Are you two quite finished?"

"NO!..."

* * *

# Rumil of course was referring to an incident 3 days ago when he had watched Talen teaching Tae to move some rocks with her mind, Tae had only succeeded in blowing the rock up, much to her amusement. As always with the majority of the story I would like to thank my muse and friend Darlene who is also my beta, cant wait till she publishes her story about the very gorgeous Glorfindel;) Dragonfly32: Thanks very much for the comments my friend, nice to hear that you like my story ? I hope you keep reading and sending me those nice reviews! Priestess of Anubis: Did you guess right what was up with her?hehe 


	18. Frustrations

Chapter Eighteen 

Elladan leaned against the balcony, staring out into the sunset's pink tinged sky, Earendil was barely visible at this hour as the young elf lord gazed south. The breeze picked up and his raven black hair tied loosely began to dance and whirl around his sombre face as if taunting him.

"Ai..." he exclaimed quietly, he had been foolish of late.

The elf took one final look and turned to re-enter the house, making his way silently to the fest hall where dinner would be served shortly. Bypassing most of the chairs he came to his customary seat, a place or two from his father's at the head of the table. The chamber was empty, silent also but for the voices and clashes of crockery coming from the adjoining kitchen.

As he waited for dinner the hall gradually filled with elves, and musical voices filled the air up until the point where the sombre elf felt like walking out, then, just like that, the voices hushed as the Lord of Imladris took his seat and dinner was served.

Elladan looked up from his food and smiled absently at his family seated around him as they began to eat, his eyes landed on his sister last of all and he had to look away. He felt ashamed that he had spiralled out of control since Tae's rejection, and even more ashamed that it had been his loving sister who had shocked him out of his ruinous behaviour.

Elladan had no explanation as to why he had acted the way he did, he certainly didn't make a habit of it and he swore to himself that he would never make such a fool of himself again. It had been a simple sentence which had shattered his stubborn resolve and he had crumbled like a dead leaf, feeling totally wretched.

_'Elladan, what would mother think?'_

Arwen gazed over at her elder brother and back to Elrohir, she felt slightly guilty for involving her mother in the argument they had shared the previous night as she knew how much Elladan grieved for their dearly departed Ammë, but it had done the trick to coax him out of his petulance.

She smiled at Ro', she knew the younger of the twins had perceived her discomfort and felt better when he shot her a secret smile back. The plan tonight was to get Elladan back into the fold, to create a diversion which would remind him of better times and give him cheer. She signalled back with an arch of a delicate eyebrow in the direction that Glorfindel was from her.

The balrog slayer sat next to her, unwittingly the central figure in a plot to make one of the twins smile, he continued to eat his nourishing meal whilst conversing with Erestor about the old days.

Meanwhile Elrohir had produced a small vial of powder which he was quietly showing his brother under the table. With the barest hint of a smile Elladan listened to the prank as it was outlined to him by his brother, he looked up at the mention of whose idea it was and was met by an apologetic smile on the fair face of the instigator. He smiled back, this time injecting warmth into his expression as he silently made up with his beloved sister.

Elladan had been made aware of it at just the right time also, as two mouthfuls later Lord Glorfindel was looking decidedly uneasy. The blonde put down his knife and fork and twisted around in his seat, a rare feeling assailing his frame. With a painful grimace and a string of elvish curses and even some dwarvish ones which made Lord Elrond frown, Glorfindel stood up and ran out of the room clutching his stomach.

Instantly Elrond looked to the barely contained smirk on his daughters face and followed her smiling eyes to his younger son and surprisingly Elladan also. The elder twin had been so strange of late that Elrond was nearly glad that the prank on his advisor had returned some semblance of normality to his household. He very nearly opted to ignore the fact that he was on to his children as being the cause of Glor's 'problem'. Very nearly.

"Whatever caused that I want it disposed of and a full apology to him. You three will join me in my study after we are finished here." he said loudly, drawing the gazes of the inhabitants of Rivendell who also sat down to dinner that night.

The innocent looks of his children nearly knocked his calm angry façade into laughter but he held his expression, no matter how he wished to burst into a smile. The Lord of Imladris sighed inwardly. Finally things where returning to normal.

* * *

"I wondered where you were hiding."

"Now you've found me, what's up?" he asked rather despondently

"Nothings up, I've jut finished my lesson and I thought I'd come and find my favourite marchwarden." Tae admitted.

"What did you learn today?" asked the marchwarden.

"Oh, just perfected my mind reading technique and practised some combustion spells."

"No living things harmed?"

"Not at all fortunately, though Lord Celeborn did walk past as I was invoking a particularly nasty fireball. He nearly lost his eyebrows!" she laughed.

Haldir chuckled and picked up the object he had set down when Tae had approached, he produced a knife from a fold in his tunic and resumed his task of whittling down the small block of wood he held in his hand. The wood was quite pale and nondescript but for the one side where the elf was working on most laboriously; from out of the plain wood an eagles head and shoulders was emerging.

"You didn't tell me you were an artist, that's amazing."

"I was doing this the day of the gathering after you had been running away from Legolas and Elladan's little archery tournament."

"Ahh, I remember now."

"Do you want to give it a go?"

At this Haldir produced another block of wood that hadn't been worked on as yet, he passed it over to Tae with a smaller knife that he drew from a slender boot.

"What do you want me to sculpt?"

"I don't know.something from home? Something that would make you feel happy if you saw it?"

Haldirs faint frown and despondent nature had Tae rocking back on her heels inwardly, she had never seen the elf in this sort of mood and she wondered how she could broach the subject or if it would be better to ignore it.

"I'm not sure Id like to see anything from my world, at least nothing that would make a good carving" she said, thinking of Big Mac's and Jacuzzis.

Turning the wood over in her hands Tae noticed a faint silvery sheen that encompassed the material; like water maybe. With an art student's eye she gauged the size of the block to see if her chosen subject would fit, took up the proffered knife and began setting out a basic shape into the wood.

Haldir set back to his work and didn't look up again for about twenty minutes when his knife hand began to tire; he looked over to his companion, bent over her knees with tongue between teeth in concentration. He smiled at this but then frowned again; did the young half elf know what her path held?

This morning he had spent time in counsel with the Lord and Lady of the Wood and they had not even tried to hide the fact that their meeting was purely to find out about Tae's progress here. Haldir had listened intently as Celeborn told of Tae's former life, that of her mother's and the troubles that where ahead for her.

Haldir wasn't a cynical elf, but he understood how much hope Tae had of achieving her goal AND keeping her life. This was what troubled him now as he gazed at the fun loving girl, if what Galadriel had said was true then Tae didn't know much about her 'mission'. Haldir feverently hoped that her friends would be by her side when she finally found out. He had voiced his concerns to his Lord and advised him and his wife to reveal the tale as soon as possible, but he knew also why they hesitated; it would push her further from them.

He shook himself from his recollections and looked to what the half elf sculpted and smiled. Tae looked up upon sensing his gaze and held out her hands in triumph, a half finished likeness of Onyx lay in her palms.

"You should leave that here to keep Voronwer company, she has become quite attached to your stallion of late, and maybe you will have to return someday so Onyx can meet his legacy."

"I hope I do return soon, not just for that voracious horse of mine. I swear, I went down to see him first thing this morning and he just ignored me preferring to snuggle up to your brother's mare."

"I think she's leading him on."

Tae laughed at the thought of Voronwer leading Onyx on.

* * *

Galadriel turned from her husband to gaze at the forest floor below, her elven eyes easily identified Haldir and his young charge lazing about at the foot of a mallorn.

"We have to tell her."

"I know Cel', I just hope she is ready."

"I have informed Peredhil, though his is displeased at our decision."

"As you would expect, I fear he would try and protect her from the lot of it if he had the choice."

"Aye, he is fond of her.as we all are. He wanted to tell her himself, he thought she might take it better coming from somebody she was closer to."

"I doubt 'who' she learns of her mother's fate from will make much difference in the end. It doesn't change the fact that Palermo was seduced by the dark powers and nearly killed us all."

"Ai!" exclaimed the regal elf, signalling for his beautiful wife to come closer for a comforting embrace that for once would not ease their troubled minds.

* * *

"You're going to hurt yourself doing that."

"Nonsense Haldir, you know, for a moment there I thought you were an exciting young elf, full of life and adventure." she teased from on top of a high rock.

From her high vantage point she saw the raised eyebrow of the blonde elf then she jumped to the next rock as he came up to her level. The pair then set off along the boulder strewn trail leaping from stone to stone careful not to touch the ground.

"Last one to the stables has to..err..put their hand in horse poo!" she giggled pouncing on the next rock

"What do I get for being first?" replied Haldir drawing level with her on a higher rock to her left.

"Ha! You have to beat me first old man."

"Huh, a man couldn't do this." with his reply the marchwarden leapt up into the air, turning a complete circle and landing steadily on a stone further ahead.

Tae just stood there gob smacked until she realised that Haldir was getting further and further away from her, she bit back the insulting comment she was brewing and sprinted off.

As he reached the last jump Haldir hesitated, gauging the fair distance he would have to jump. This was his downfall.

As Tae reached the elf she kept running, her feet hit the rock he was standing on and she soared up into the air and glided over to the next rock with a very big smile on her face. She stepped off the rock as Haldir made the jump and stood on the ground grinning.

"Cheat." he scowled.

"What? Moi? Cheat? Surely you are mistaken friend elf, how could I have cheated?"

"You weren't supposed to use levitation to get across the gap."

"Who says I did?"

"Give over foul magicker, don't think I haven't noticed that everytime you invoke your powers your whole eyeballs become black as Onyx's coat."

"Well, I give you one thing Haldirolorien, you aren't as unobservant as your brother." she laughed and dropped into a bow.

"Shall we?" asked the elf, linking arms with her and crossing the closely cropped grass to where Onyx was standing munching on a bale of hay which way tied to the wall of the stables.

"Yo Onyx!" Tae greeted, walking over and patting her horse on the back.

The horse just snorted and carried on chewing his food.

"See what I mean? All he thinks about is sex and food. There's bloody men for you!"

"Ai, we elves are not all like that!" defended Orophin coming out from an adjacent stable where the fain Voronwer stood flickering her eyelashes.

Tae didn't bother replying, she just shot the elf a look which spoke volumes. Which she then regretted when she remembered their last parting when he had kissed her, she gave an embarrassed smile then and just put her head down.

Sharp as ever Haldir noticed the exchange and frowned to himself, he wondered if there was anything going on between the two and he feverently hoped there wasn't. However, if anyone, he thought, it would be his younger brother making all the moves.

He would just have to talk to Orophin and persuade him not to go after her, of course he already know of his brother's affection towards her but he didn't know Tae knew.

Haldir was well aware which elf solely owned her heart.

* * *

"Tae, I am glad I found you." called a warrior elf from across the paddock where the half elf was jumping Onyx with the supervision of the marchwarden and his brother.

"Hey Seline, how's tricks?"

"Good and you?"

"I'm fine, were you looking for me?"

"Ah yes, the Lord and Lady have sent for you. They wish to see you in their talan as soon as possible."

Haldir flinched and made as if to follow Tae from the practise ground but Seline stopped him with a look which told him Tae would do this alone. He waved goodbye to Tae as she left, promising to sort Onyx out and storing the smile she gave him. It would prove a wise move, as not often afterwards would Tae freely smile without warrant.

"What do they wish to see her for brother?" asked Orophin patiently; noting the anxious look his brother gave Tae's retreating form.

"They are to tell her the fate of her mother."

* * *

Elrond paced the room, thinking, wondering how Tae might take the news of her mothers' apparent defection to the dark side. He hoped that someday she might forgive him for hiding this from her after how they had bonded.

He thought back to the night they had sat in the hall of fire together, him playing with her curls and Tae staring dreamily at the elvish minstrels. He wondered if she would ever trust any of them again.

"Maybe I should talk to her."

"I think it's a bit late my friend" answered Glorfindel from a chair at the side of the chamber.

"I have to do something Glor."

"I know, just give her some time, Celeborn probably hasn't even told her yet."

* * *

It was late by the time she returned to her familiar chamber, even in darkness she could see by the perpetual light which was eerily exuded from the mallorn trees. Red rimmed eyes and clenching jaw Tae sat down on her bed, her conversation with the Lord and Lady of the Wood replaying over and over in her head.

_'You need to know a few things before the final stages of your training here are complete. Talen has nothing but praise for your progress..'_

Even as Celeborn said that Tae had noticed a strange suggestion of a frown on Galadriels fair face, she was certain what she was about to hear was not going to be good.

_'.she thought to use her powers for good...he seduced her.used her..she very nearly perished'_ she had said, all the while staring down at her with that sympathetic frown which one uses to pity people.

Tae didn't want pity.

There was a knock at the door.

"Tae, Its Haldir, please let me in."

She wanted to be alone.

* * *

_'She wont come out Elrond, we've all tried. Save knocking the door down I don't know how to get in there. She wont even answer when we call her.'_

_'This is not good, I will try and speak to her as we do. I will contact you again if she opens up to me.'_

Tae lay half in and half out of her tear stained covers staring at the ceiling, her eyes were unfocused and her head was throbbing with pain. She was turning things over and over in her mind with regards to her mother and she could come to no conclusion which would explain her mother's actions.

She just wanted to find something which would defend her mother from the accusations of the elves but she knew in her heart that Galadriel and Celeborn would not lie to her.

How could she betray the elves to this Serbitar guy, how could she risk the lives of her kin on the false promises of a creature of pure evil. How washer mother so easily persuaded. How could she be so power hungry.

The pain in her head suddenly cleared and she heard a clear voice calling her voice through the jumbled voices of her swirling thoughts. Knowing this to be the sign that somebody wished to 'converse' with her she slipped tentatively into a trance like state where she could talk freely with the familiar sounding voice.

_'Tae.'_

_'Elrond.'_

_'How are you feeling my child?'_ the anxious tone was not absent from their communion, Elrond visibly sagged back in Rivendell when Tae accepted him into her mind.

_'What does it matter?_' she thought distractedly, pretending abysmally that the whole episode hadn't affected her much.

_'Of course it matters, I...we all care an awful lot about you Tae, no matter how short the time we have been acquainted may be. I know what you have just found out...I wish it was me that had told you.'_

_'Why?'_

_'...I don't really know. I thought you might take it better from me.'_

_'Take what?'_

_'You know of what I speak Tae.'_

_'What, that I'm upset because I've just found out who my mother really was? That I grew up with a complete lie as a parent. For fucks sake! I get deposited here in this world like I'm some special reject and if that hasn't turned my life upside down enough I next learn that I have the blood of an imaginary fucking being! That my mother WAS an imaginary fucking being and now I live in a land of imaginary fucking beings! Excuse me for getting slightly unhinged at times.'_

_'You cannot hide from me that you are hurting, confused and angry!'_

_'How could you possibly know how I feel, you don't even know me'_ she hissed.

_'I know more than you think._' answered Elrond quietly

_'Oh right, did your mother have a thirst for power which saw her leave her people to die whilst she cavorted around with a dark lord? Did your mother betray and nearly destroy your world for her gain and then feel so guilty she transported herself to a different land to set up another life? Was the mother you knew a completely different person, was she loving, selfless, caring and thoughtful?'_

_'No, but I knew your mother, and she was a good person. Just misguided.'_

_'Misguided? Jesus Elrond you think the glass is half full don't you! I know now who my mother is and I'm glad I was told, that's the end of it. I don't wish to talk about it anymore.'_

With that Tae severed the mind link and threw her pillow across the room in frustration, a set of fresh tears pouring out onto her already soaked face.

* * *

"Someday you will Tae Epsom, some day." replied the Lord of Imladris out loud as the link was cut. He turned to the window and looked out and up to the stars as they twinkled in the velvety sky; wafts of song reaching him on the night air from the hall of fire.

Glorfindel did not have to ask his friend what was said, he had seen the changes in posture all the way through his silent conversation and Elronds eyes shone with a sombre light which told the balrog slayer the outcome of their talk.

With a heavy heart the blonde excused himself and left Elrond alone, leaving the elf lord to himself.

Once out in the corridor the melancholy elf made for the kitchens, staying with Elrond had caused him to miss supper and he was loathe to go to bed on an empty stomach no matter what mood he was in.

It was a cruel fate for Tae to find out in such a way, he thought, but then again, what comfort could any one of them give somebody they didn't really know much about. Glor couldn't think of any way which would have given a better outcome whilst filling Tae in on the parts of her family history she knew naught about.

It was such thoughts of family which lead him down the oft travelled road to Gondolin and thoughts of his own family. Glorfindel had not seen his family for ages, since the fall of his fair country and his battle with the balrog, he knew he would see some when at last he made the trip to Valinor, but his grief was not lessened by the time that had lapsed.

If anything, living with his adopted family of Elrond and his children made him think more regularly of how things might have been if only things had played out differently. Maybe he would have had children of his own by now, not to mention a loving wife to keep him warm on the lonely nights which came all to frequently these days.

Turning a corner into the kitchens he heard at once the familiar voices of the twins and their sister, no doubt up to mischief again. The thought softened his mood somewhat but it was still evident that he was troubled to any who saw him.

"Glor, what a pleasant surprise...err...we were just fixing some supper if you fancy it."

"Sure, I'm famished."

"Are you well Glorfindel?" asked Elrohir, conscious that his friend and mentor seemed uneasy.

"Aye 'Ro I will be."

"Where have you and father been all evening, Erestor was looking for you earlier." asked Arwen handing him a plateful of bread, cheese and meat.

Glorfindel thanked the Evenstar for the food and paused, unsure how or even if he should tell them what was going on in Lothlórien. He decided to tell them, remembering how everything else that had been kept from them in their lives was usually bribed out of someone.

* * *

The next day saw Haldir and his brothers making pancakes in the hope to be admitted into Tae's room. Without as much mess as last time they took their bribe up the flights of stairs to her quarters and shoved a few pancakes under the door to entice her. They were blatantly ignored and their plan failed miserably, Tae just didn't answer their calls whatsoever. Rumil and Haldir soon left knowing that they waited in vain but Orophin lingered.

He got tired of being disregarded eventually and gave up on her, he had toyed with the idea of breaking through the door or climbing through the window but he guessed that either wouldn't be appreciated. Sometimes isolation was the only thing to give you comfort and appease a troubled heart. He hoped for Tae it would not last forever.

* * *

Voronwer-Loyal one 


	19. Resolution unwavering

Chapter Nineteen 

For the next three days Tae kept up her stubborn isolation, ignoring the elves who tried to mind talk with her and the others who knocked at her door. On the third night she found something she did not expect.

As she slipped into sleep's unconsciousness she immediately felt something was amiss and reached out with her senses to identify if there was anyone hacking into her thoughts. She could not find any evidence so she passed the feeling off and ignored it. It grew more insistent however and unnerved her to the point that she sought to wake up and relinquish her interrupted slumber.

She opened her eyes yet she was not in her bed.

She stood in a wide glade surrounded by foreboding trees which looked like some deranged mutated form of mellryn. The trees began to sway in a breeze which began and stopped just as soon, parting a way through the forest through which a figure walked towards her.

Not wanting to experience another 'episode' she tensed herself and began the words to a protection spell which Talen had taught her to ward off evil spirits. As the figure drew closer Tae recognised the tall slender creature robed in midnight blue.

"Mother?"

* * *

"If she is hurt then we must go to her Ada."

"We must trust your Grandparents with her care, she is coming to no harm there that she would not experience here. She is not 'hurt' as such, just emotionally unstable. Besides, she will be back soon."

"I do trust them, I would rather her be here though, among those who know her."

If anything, Elladan missed his playmate like crazy and prayed for return when he could beg her to forgive him for his stupid jealous moods. He dreamt of that moment when she would smile down at him in acceptance and he would take her up in his arms and keep her safe and close for eternity. He stubbornly refused to consider that she would want nothing to do with him.

"...what makes you think you _know_ her Elladan? None of us do, she has only been here a few weeks. Do not pretend to know her mind when you have known her for so short a time." replied the Lord of Imladris haltingly; Tae's words to him still hung fresh in his mind.

Elladan was slightly taken aback at this remark for he knew how his father had begun to dote on the half elf. He figured that he had somehow spoken to her and her words had not been encouraging.

"How is she?" he asked quietly, noting his father's gloomy look.

Elladan feverently hoped that the female he had hoped to align himself with shortly was still in good health, he had lost hours of sleep fretting over her condition after Glorfindel had last updated and this was the reason for his visit tonight. To seek answers.

"She is not well my son.I spoke to Galadriel this morning and she says Haldir is still trying to get her to come out of her chambers. She has taken the news very badly-though I do not know how one would take such revelations any other way."

"I agree.. tis hard on the heart to hear such things, especially after all that has happened."

Elladan had a sudden vision of Tae poking around in the stream the first day they had properly met, just before the energetic female had doused him with half the contents of the brook. He smiled to himself at her face, her laughing smile and sparkling eyes coupled with a body that would even turn a stone statue weak at the knees; an image he would ever cherish in his heart to whatever end.

"I think sometimes we all forget that she is not one of us. At the moment her heart is still on her world I fear, despite how much I would have it reside here for good."

"Do you think she will be different when she returns?" asked Elladan, eager not to loose her as a friend even if he did have to give up on her as a potential lover...though not without a fight.

Elrond gazed out of his window at he deep night that had blanketed his land, tonight even the stars seemed nervous, as if things were about to turn. Be it for better or worse this time his foresight could not help him.

"It has already begun."

* * *

She paused as if in suspicion but felt no outward signs of danger. Caution was overridden by Tae's loneliness and the fact she had not seen her mother, the subject of her current heartache, for many years. She rushed towards her mother as Palermo did likewise, the pair catching each other up in an embrace which held tears of joy intermingled with sadness raked up by memories of their last parting back on earth.

If she felt any anger towards her mother for what had been revealed to her by the elves she hid it well, clinging to her mother with a desperate need which greatly overshadowed her doubts. Palermo brushed the sodden curls from her daughters face as she held back a sob herself, viewing her only child who she thought to be lost forever to her. She surveyed how much the youngster had filled out and grown into adulthood and she also noticed her garb to be familiar, though she knew why. The knowledge that Tae had joined her mothers' people was both calming and unsettling.

"My daughter." she said with unhidden pride.

"Mum..I've missed you so much..so much has happened and I don't know where to start."

"There is no need my dear; I know much of it already. A friend filled me in on all that has become of you in the last few months. He thinks you are a brilliant student." she smiled.

"T...Talen? How did you...He did not tell me he could speak to you!"

"You were not to know, your tutor and I have always had the ability to speak over far distances, I think it was all those years we spent training to use our minds in such a way. I guess it was second nature."

"I thought Talen was your tutor?"

"He was but that was not to say I could not teach him a few things." she joked.

Palermo soon stopped smiling when she noticed the frown and unhappy glimmer in her beloved child's eyes. She was perceptive enough to discern the root of her thoughts from that one look. That one pleading look that asked Tae's mother to quash all the vicious rumours that the elves concocted and deny betraying them.

It would never do to lie.

"I know what you want to ask and I will save you the breath by telling you myself, all from start to end. I am sorry it came to this but the roots of evil reach long indeed in days such as these..."

* * *

"You will be tired tomorrow if you do not go to your bed now." admonished Elrohir, the more thoughtful one of the twins.

"I do not think I could sleep brother, my thoughts are too loud."

"We have to be out in the morn or do you forget we are to go to the borders? Glorfindel would have your hide if he thought you had forgotten."

"Nay I have not forgotten, I just have other things on my mind tis all."

Elrohir was well aware of whom his brother spoke of for he had been worrying about Tae's welfare as well. As far as they knew she was holed up in a flet in Lorien after finding out some home truths which would shake anybody's foundations to the core.

Now Elladan had a strange glint in his eye as if he were planning something and Ro was quite hurt that he hadn't included him.

"You are not going to steal her away from Lothlórien and bring her back here are you?"

The look Elrohir received at his comment was one of sarcasm, probably because the older twin had already considered that course of action and drawn a blank. He knew Tae was going through a tough time but he did not think that moving her back to Rivendell prematurely would solve her problems in the least, he had a sneaking suspicion there was more too her 'illness' than people were letting on. Why else would they attempt to wrap her up in cotton wool so much if she were perfectly healthy?

The only conclusion he could draw was that something was going on which meant Tae had to be kept safe at all times, Elrohir knew she was part of something big from his brother, who had told him that within her was the key to defeating a great evil which would soon become known.

Did this mean that the evil was already upon them?

"Come my lovesick brother; let us away for there are too few hours till dawn when we are to ride with the patrol. From all reports there may actually be something worth fighting."

Elrohir took his brother by the arm and led him away to their neighbouring quarters where he said goodnight and retired to his bed.

* * *

"He promised me power basically, I thought to outsmart him and I failed. I wanted the ability to protect my people in a way they could not themselves, with the power to drive any foul beast from our lands permanently, magically. Serbitar assured me this would be possible and all I had to do to grasp the opportunity was tell him a few things...They seemed inconsequential things at the time-----"

"But let me guess, the other elves didn't find the information you bartered with so meaningless."

"Exactly, though I would never have told him such things if my plan had worked, I sought to trick him and tell him false secrets but he caught on to my lies and simply read my mind instead. I can remember it all so clearly, he held me in his paralysing gaze and tore through my mind, taking what he wished and discarding the rest."

"I cant remember what happened after he took my knowledge, all I can remember is waking up by a campfire and not knowing anything, not even how to talk or walk. I just lay there like a mute blob, staring up at the stars, my eyes streaming because I didn't know I was supposed to blink."

"Who found you?" asked Tae from her position in the short grass of the glade, the two had sat opposite each other and Tae was listening intently as her mother told her tale.

Perplexed as one might be at this strange meeting place with a mother who one thought resided in Valinor; Tae just ticked this situation off as one of many she had already, and was yet to, experience in this strange and magical world. To say that she was missing her own world would not be far from the truth; she was just determinedly bottling those negative feelings up and concentrating on the problems at hand.

Don't mistake Tae's actions for being heartless and unfeeling, she was just quite good at adapting to new things and she hated to dwell on the past, especially since the past she had the clearest memories of was not so positive. Sure, getting deposited in Middle Earth and living with elves was a hard thing to swallow, even harder with the fact her mother turned out to be one, and now she was falling for one..But Tae was ever the realist.

"Talen and Glorfindel found me, two groups of elves from Lorien and Imladris where sent out in search for me, they had learnt the tale from my apprentice who had eavesdropped on most of my communions with the dark lord and read my memoirs. Talen surmised what had befallen me and restored most of my memory to me."

"When they took me back to Imladris there was a council, I sat there with them staring at me piteously and I felt so stupid! They said the matter was closed but I knew it was still in the forefront of their thoughts as much as it was in mine. After a few days word from Lorien came to us; Talen had banished Serbitar in a hard fought fight and the Dark Lord had ceased to exist.or so we thought."

"So why did you leave Middle Earth?" asked Tae, the question had been burning her from the moment she had heard of her mothers true ancestry.

"Why did I leave? A fair question. I could not live there anymore, not in Rivendell, not in Lorien or the havens or even Mirkwood. Every elf I met seemed as if they judged me, they did not understand that ultimately I did it for their own good. They just saw it as a betrayal. Eventually it came to a head one night in the Hall of Fire, I had a massive argument with Elrond and I left."

"Just like that? Elrond said you knew each other but he didn't mention anything about a disagreement."

"I did not say he misunderstood me, he agreed with me to some extent. He just wouldn't understand why I had willingly nearly caused the deaths of so many by making a deal with a dark lord. He thought there were other ways to achieving the same goal, more safer paths."

"Where did you go?"

"I headed straight to Lothlórien where I said goodbye to Talen, I just couldn't leave him without saying farewell. Them I invoked a spell I had adapted from some ancient scrolls I had acquired."

"Which brought you to earth." Tae finished.

She didn't doubt her mothers motives for dealing with Serbitar but now she was seeing another side to her parent and she reserved judgement on whether to blame the elves for pushing her from her home. After all who wouldn't be pissed with someone for jeopardising the safety of their home?

"And glad I am for it." smiled Palermo as she brought her daughter close once more for an embrace.

"For without it I would never have met your wonderful father and never had the chance to bring such a tremendous daughter into the w----" Palermo paused as she watched her daughter's fallen face carefully.

Was it something she had said?

"What is it Tae?"

"You don't even know do you?"

At the shaking of her mothers blonde head Tae elaborated, her head down to mask the fresh pain that talk of her father elicited.

"Dad died."

* * *

Celeborn gazed at his sleeping wife, the soft glow of a candle lighting the curves of her sculpted face as he watched her eyelashes flutter in reverie. He traced the arch of her golden brow and the bloom of her lips with a sigh.

He could not sleep tonight. His dreams fled before him everytime he settled down to sleep and he grew frustrated with himself. The Elf Lord thought of the day he had spent in council with Talen and his beloved over the situation on the borders.

Orcs were massing again in the north and there had been sightings of trolls as near as twelve miles from the perimeter of the Golden Wood. If the reports were correct then Serbitar had began to make a move early, before they had all thought it possible to breed an army capable of damage.

As he had grown accustomed to Tae's energetic existence, Celeborn had felt ever more guilty for seeking to use her to save them all. He saw in her a childlike innocence which was not ready to face the dark of these troubled days and he came to realise why his son-in-law was being so protective over her. For the third time that day he contemplated whether uprooting this half elf from her existence on another world and bringing her to do such a task was not just simply...selfish.

After the tears had subsided Palermo smiled brokenly, admitting to her daughter that she had begun to forget that her husband was mortal though she missed him and hated having to leave the two of them for Valinor. After a longer silence Palermo brushed her despair aside, she would not waste her precious time with her daughter; who knew how long they had together.

Trying to lighten the situation Palermo mentioned an unlikely rumour that she had heard from Talen.

"So what's this about you and Elrond's son?"

From the drop of Tae's jaw and the flush which immediately sprang up in her cheeks her mother knew she had uncovered one of Tae's little secrets. Talen had gossiped that Elladan was acting up in Imladris and Tae seemed to be the source of his unusual behaviour.

Palermo remembered the first and only time she had met Elrond's twins, she had left Arda before Arwen was conceived. She recalled the shining grey eyes of the toddlers, two hearts of mischief which utterly worshipped their mother.

Tae's mother had known and been great friends with Celebrian since childhood; the two could always be found getting up to no good tearing around Caras Galadhon in muddied skirts. Palermo had been horrified and distraught when she had found Elrond's wife in Valinor when she reached the sacred land. It had been Celebrian; the only elf other than Talen who had comforted Palermo after her dealings with Serbitar.

"There is nothing going on mum."

"That's not what I heard; I've been told that the two of you make quite the couple when you are not in moods with each other."

"It is him that gets in moods with me, I can't understand him sometimes!" Tae cried frustratedly all of a sudden. She glanced down to her bare feet at the outburst and hid her face from her observant mother.

"Aha, so there 'is' something going on. I thought as much. I take it things are complicated then."

Resignedly Tae looked up at the hazy sky which threatened to tell her secret if she admitted then even to her mother. Never had Tae been able to keep anything from her mum, and now she guessed it was her elven heritage which gave her the upper hand in determining all that Tae had sought to hide. From the origins of the tea stains on her favourite scarf to the broken heel of her stilettos and the whereabouts of her daughter at 5 o'clock in the morning when she should have been home hours ago; Palermo had guessed it all.

"I don't know what's in my mind with regards to him, sometimes I think to myself that I would do anything to share time with him but then something happens and we're back to square one. No, not even one, its square minus one."

"Do you wish for someone to love?"

"No, definitely not. But then yes, in the bitter watches of the night, when loneliness is thick in my lungs I can't stop thinking about how he might wrap his arms around me and hold me."

"You want to know what I think daughter?"

Tae nodded glumly as fresh thoughts of Elladan burnt in her mind guiltily. She should have been concentrating on more important issues than her mother's matchmaking.

"Of all forms of caution, caution in love is perhaps the most fatal to true happiness."

"But I do not know if I love him, that's what the problem is. I thought we were just to be friends and God knows I would be fine with that.it's just that he evokes such feelings in me. he makes me feel like I am the only person in the room and I admit I thirst for his attention."

"I once knew an elf like that.before my judgement was irrevocably clouded by Serbitar. After what happened he wouldn't even look at me, let alone acknowledge my greetings. He felt betrayed that he had spent his time and thought on a traitor to the elves."

Palermo's shoulders indiscernibly sagged and her gaze held a faraway look as she considered the pain she had felt thrust at her from the various elves in her final months of residence in Middle Earth. It was times like these that Palermo wondered what she would have done, where she would have fled, if she had not known of a spell to take her to another world away from the accusations and whispered comments.

"A traitor? Why do you pick such a word, I am sure none of them used it."

The look on Palermo's ageless face told Tae differently and a seed of anger burst in the pit of her stomach, slowly stretching and feeling its shaky way towards the light.

Before she could comfort her melancholy mother Tae felt a strange sensation brushing her cheek and the sky overhead seemed to lurch and flicker momentarily. Her mother simply nodded as if she were talking to some unseen being and she stood, drawing Tae up in a last embrace.

"I must go now sweetheart, I am called away for it is not normal practise for us elves of Valinor to converse freely with our kin who remain. I will strive to speak to you again before too long."

Palermo cut off her farewell as she noticed her daughter sway slightly in her embrace.

"What is it child? Are you ill?"

"N...n...no, Galadriel says I will be fine."

"Says what will be fine Tae?"

"Lately...I've..."

Tae slumped more into her mothers embrace as the second wave of agony spread up from her stomach and enclosed around her heart with merciless clutching tendrils of hurt.

"..had these...pains, coughing...bloo..blood"

"What! Show me!"

Tae didn't really need to show her mother as her hands were at this point clutched at her burning abdomen which seemed to be tearing and churning itself inside out for no good reason other than to cause pain.

Palermo fought back the forces which sought to return her to Valinor and take her away from this plane where she could look to her daughter. Raising a hand over where she perceived the source of anguish to be, her hands radiated blue warmth as she searched around the internal organs and arteries to build up a picture of the reason for hr daughters turmoil.

Her arm recoiled in utter shock as her hand wavered over her daughters lower torso, her palm inches away from the pale nightdress of her sweating child.

"T..Tae listen to me."

Tae looked into her mother's eyes, frantic at the unhinged tone that she heard all too apparent in it. Through the tears and pain she sought to concentrate on what her mother was telling her but she could not. She felt herself slipping away into unconsciousness no matter how she fought the pain.

"Tae! You must get Elrond to..."

Tae didn't grasp the last half of the sentence as her head lurched forward, snapping her eyes shut with such force as if she were on a gravity defying rollercoaster. The pain faded to a dull roar and she sensed that she was no longer standing in the glade within her mother's arms anymore. Exhaustion took her before she could consider any more however and the blackness took her.

* * *

Talen cradled the half elf in his arms as she came to, he had forced his way into her room, knowing that she would not let him in otherwise and bored of the game she was playing. In his eyes she had had quite enough isolation and now it was time for her to face her demons.

Not to mention get some fresh air, Tae had been holed up in her flet for four days without food and water and when the mage eyed her limp form on the bed he grimaced at the pallid appearance of her normally lustrous brown skin and the heavy dark circles that hung beneath both eyes.

He watched the rise and fall of her chest gradually strengthen as she slipped out of her obviously unconscious state. He sighed as he considered the source of it this time and hoped that Palermo may be able to shed some light on Tae's internal obstacles after the mother and daughters' meeting.

He softly whispered an incantation to deaden some of the pain that she was no doubt feeling and waited patiently for her to open her eyes.

"You found answers to question that you had not thought to ask no doubt." he stated as he viewed the steeled gaze of his companion sitting at the table opposite tucking into a bowl of oatmeal.

"You could say that." answered Tae steadily.

Since waking up she had moved around the city only as far as the kitchens, her clenched jaw and narrowed eyes causing all the elves that passed her to stop and Tae note.

"What are you going to teach me today?" she asked levelly of her tutor without even blinking.

Talen arched a slender dark brow at this, sighing to himself as he marked the silent simmering thirst for vengeance which burnt quietly in Tae's eyes. He had no doubt as to why she was pushing him to train her so soon after emerging from her self imposed exile. He saw the need for revenge as clear as day on her seemingly vacant expression.

She was after Serbitar, and she would learn all she could to be able to defeat him.

* * *

"I swear brother you ride like a human!"

Elladan answered his twin with a muttered string of dwarvish curses which caused all but Glorfindel look round with shock on their elvish faces. Galad was behaving very strangely and no amount of coaxing and soothing would calm the beast. He hoped her actions were not going to be a prelude to trouble as Elladan had no wish to deal with goblin scum on such a fine afternoon.

They were four hours out from Rivendell and as yet they had seen nor heard no sign of any creature but the distant crashing of deer through the thickets. Plenty of time for Elladan to further plan his welcome home for Tae next week.

The sun was high in the sky when Glorfindel, at the head of the column of riders halted Asfaloth and held up his hand, the elves behind the blond balrog slayer all stopped as one except for Elladan, as Galad ploughed into the horse in front.

"Are you sure she is not ill?" asked Glorfindel concernedly, he was a great lover of horses and he had a hand in most of the breeding programs for the elves of Middle Earth; his own horse Asfaloth being a prominent figure.

"I thought she was fine but she is becoming more and more agitated, I'm just waiting for the other horses to catch up on it. Perhaps I should ride point, it may calm her if she is alone."

"Aye, a good idea. Though we shall stop now for a time, Elrond asked me to fetch some herbs that I know I saw growing around here last time I was out."

"Very well."

Elladan dismounted quickly and bade Galad to take some grass from a nearby tussock while he bent to retrieve an item from his pack which he had brought along for sentimental reasons. Walking a fair distance from his nosy companions he leant against a tree and unfurled his keepsake. Smiling again at the portrayal of himself, Glorfindel and Tae as they were playing Tae's peculiar drinking game.

* * *

That night Tae sat alone by a rocky pool near to the Silverlode, she was totally exhausted after her sleepless night and the day she had spent wearing an unemotional impenetrable mask so now she just lay and relaxed, massaging out the frown lines from her weary face.

She stretched out under a willow tree which paddled in the water with its furthest reaching braches. Looking up at the slowly emerging stars she wondered idly what it would be like to fly over Middle Earth and see the rich variety of landscape rolling out beneath her.

Tae brushed the thought aside and was reminded of her task when she felt a sharp pain in her right hand. The knife had slipped again as she sought to perfect the carving of Onyx she had started some days ago. The pastime was relaxing and the young half elf was once again glad that she knew an elf as thoughtful as Haldir who had pushed his knife and a few blocks of wood under her door yesterday.

Stuffing her thumb into her mouth to stem the bleeding she thought of the time her mother had tried to teach her to paint with watercolours, the end result being a rather wet and colourful Tae and a mildly frustrated Palermo.

After a couple of hours Tae was satisfied with her finished result and set the carving down to be sure she did no more to then ruin it. Flexing her achy fingers she reached into her rapidly growing spell repertoire and summoned a small globe of blue light which banished the lengthening shadows which were becoming deeper in her vicinity. Continuing with her magic practise she pointed to a sycamore leaf which floated gaily out on the rivers silver darkness and spoke a command word which saw it rise out of the water and come soaring to Tae's now outstretched palm.

Tae grasped the leaf easily and threw it up into the air before it exploded with a flash of green light, leaving a thousand tiny fragments whipping about on the breeze. She sat there for some time, until her magical light flickered out and she was plunged into darkness. Then she rose and turned back to Lothlórien's city, replacing her mask as she went.

* * *

Dragonfly, Priestess of Anubis, Know Insight, Feanen, Joy4eva: Thanks as always chums for making me feel all fuzzy inside and fro enjoying my story, I couldn't be more glad ( My apologies for not acknowledging your supporting reviews in the last chapter, I clean forgot. Thank you all again for sticking with me and the fic.through the ups and downs and twists and turns ;) Special credit to Darlene for being there, being a valued friend and a valued reader ;) Especially for coming up with such cool ideas! 


	20. Ambush

Chapter Twenty 

The elf stalked to the left, anger and hatred all too evident on his fair features. He silently bent into a crouching position as he stared hungrily at the marauding beasts which poisoned the very air with their foul stench.

He was fuming to find orcs so near to his home and even more so to see that they travelled with obvious purpose. Elladan could make out the leader of the group issuing growled commands to his band of filthy warriors.

The fury he held towards these creatures was held in check as he rose to leave, he would go back to his group and alert Glorfindel of the situation. Just then an unknown instinct made him stop and turn back round to face the evil creatures and what he saw made him shudder.

In the centre of the clearing, another group had joined the twenty or so orcs, these comprised of four snarling wargs, thirteen goblins, and ten creatures that Elladan instantly recognized as Uruk-hai; a breed of orc and goblin combined which were highly intelligent.

* * *

Tae gazed out in a north westerly direction, her exhausted eyes struggling to even pick out the mountains and forests that stretched out in the distance. As was becoming common, she had once again worked her body and soul down to the bone, so focused she was on her learning that she had little time for rest or relaxation. So much so that Lord Celeborn had intervened and ordered her to take the rest of the day off.

He had said she looked like a walking corpse and when she had then gone and looked in a mirror she had realised why. Gone was the shine and lustre in her hair; the curls just fell limply and her body had taken on a decidedly pale colour which starkly contrasted with her normally glowing coffee complexion.

She had spent her free time (loathe she was to have it) whittling away at a new carving, a secret creation that she had decided to gift Haldir with before she left the Golden Woods.

The day of her departure was growing ever nearer and Tae counted the marchwarden as one of her closest friends, if not the closest. She was crafting the likeness of a dolphin though she was slightly dubious as to whether she should be giving an elf something to do with the ocean.

The branch of driftwood which was slowly being transformed into the graceful sea creature had been discovered washed up on the banks of the Silverlode and the branch had almost seemed sentient in its call to be shaped in her hands.

Sighing into the distance at the unknown feeling that had drawn her gaze North West she flexed her tired fingers and returned the half finished carving and knife to a nearby table.

The gash on her hand had healed well after Orophin's fussing, he had found her hand bleeding at breakfast the morning after she had accidentally cut it by the river and whisked her away to his flet.

Three times Tae had to assure the over zealous elf that she was fine before he allowed her to return to the days lessons.

Just four days remained before Haldir would escort her back to Rivendell and Tae was worried bout the reception she would receive when she got back. She had vowed to seek out Elrond first of all and apologise for the harsh words she had spoken to him when all he had ever done was look after her.

As for the other inhabitants of the secret valley's refuge, she was anxious also to see Elladan again, remembering the day she had last seen him and his admission that he loved her. Tae had tried to ignore her feelings for the dark haired Noldor twin yet there was only so many times that she could tell herself that they were just friends.

She only hoped that when she saw him again things would work themselves out; if they were meant to be together so be it. After the time she had had lately she yearned for something or someone to take her mind off thoughts of war and revenge. Though not about to go seek out his love she would just go with the flow with regards to their relationship whether they would have one or not. Unless of course, something happened to change her mind about him completely.

Grimacing as the throbbing pain which was almost constant these days soared to a painful peak she pictured his face which could almost always bring her solace when her thoughts were troubled. Tae had come to ignore the ache in her abdomen and use the pain to fuel her thirst for revenge. Without it she could probably not get out of bed in the morning.

So just four days were left for her to absorb and memorise every piece of information and advice from the lessons Talen had given her. For if she was to stand any chance at all of defeating her enemy she would need all the help she could get. Talen had given the young half elf a deeper insight into why the destruction of their foe was so vital a few days back.

One night the two had left their bodies in the safety of Talen's glade and travelled in their sprit forms far to the east faster than the fastest elven steed until they reached a murky settlement on the edge of the sea of Rhûn.

From the darkness strange voices and guttural shouts could be heard emanating from the sinister mists which enveloped the camp and as the travellers moved nearer they saw who the sounds originated from.

At least eight thousand creatures were huddled around several hundred blazing campfires; their hulking bodies casting long shadows in the flickering firelight. Four words Talen had spoken as the full horror of the massed host of orc, warg and goblin sank in, four words which took the horror and wrapped it in an impenetrable case of dread had nearly stopped her heart dead.

"These are the scouts."

* * *

He knew it was too late to warn the others.

Unconsciously Elladan went for his sword, yet he was too late as he felt a sharp pain explode in his stomach. He half turned with the blow, crazy with the pain and tried desperately to unsheathe his blade.

He caught a final glance of three snarling Uruk-Hai coming at him from behind; one handling a twisted black bow.

As realisation hit the elf he looked down at the dark shafted arrow protruding from the soft fabric of his tunic which was rapidly moistening, his blood spreading out from black arrow. He knew no more as the darkness took him and the enemy advanced on him; wicked grins on their malformed features.

"Where is my brother Glorfindel, I would have thought he would have returned hours ago with the coming of dusk?"

"Aye, Elrohir, he should have come back from scouting ahead for us to set up camp, I feel something is amiss, something is troubling my heart." answered the blond, taking his slender sword from its scabbard at his waist and unconsciously searching the forest with his eyes in the direction the elder twin had taken.

A few minutes later the rest of the company were similarly alerted and they did not hesitate to react when Galad came crashing through the trees towards them with fear in her eyes.

* * *

"Clouds appear full of care

And carefree drift away.

But the carefree mind is not to be 'found'-

To find it, first stop looking round"

(Miscellaneous Poem Wang An Shih)

As the elf finished the ancient proverb she placed a hand comfortingly on the others shoulder.

"Let your mind rest young one-there is nothing you can accomplish tonight to ease whatever your concerns, so cease the frowning."

"How can I do that? I have seen the host that marches against your people and they were just the frontrunners." Tae's face darkened as she yet again relived the foul sight she had seen out on the Eastern plains.

"We are your kin also Tae, besides we have faced such things before and are we not still here?"

"Maybe but that does not give us the right to underestimate the threat of Serbitar's minions, or Serbitar himself. Am I the only person who cares about what is about to transpire?"

"Never underestimate how much I care about the fate of my people, my philosophy is simple however. Dark times are not yet upon us, we still have time and I have complete faith in my people, complete faith in you." Lady Galadriel physically moved Tae over to the bed and all but pushed her down into a sitting position, the stubborn half elf resisted only as far as her tired muscles could before she slumped down.

"Is faith enough? Because it is not sufficient for me. I feel uneasy and frustrated with regards to my role here; I just want it done with as soon as possible."

"Your 'role' here Tae? You speak of defeating Serbitar as if it is your one goal and purpose in life. Has your quest for vengeance clouded the truth so?"

"Vengeance? More like justice. Besides, is that not the main reason I was brought here, because I am the only one of my mothers line...the only one who has a chance of killing Serbitar?"

"True child, Talen lost most of his power during his own battle with the abomination and now you are the only one with the blood strong enough to wield the magic that can extinguish his flame of malice. Since your mother journeyed out of his or our reach the responsibility has fallen to you. The fate of Elvendom and all the free peoples of Middle Earth rests on whether you are up to the challenge."

"Oh rub it in why don't you." muttered Tae sarcastically in a rare moment where she allowed her hastily built walls down to expose the person she had been before she had learnt about her mothers fate and discovered her need for revenge.

Galadriel smiled as she broke through to the same girl she had met not long ago. She lifted and encircled Tae in an arm maternally, hoping to encourage her to relax and keep her internal walls down.

"You have been acting like a faceless machine ever since you spoke to your mother, the laughter and easy smiles have disappeared and I know the image you are projecting lately is not the real you. Your actions of course have not gone unnoticed however and I charge you with the blame for Orophin's distractedness and Haldir's melancholy. Not to mention my husband's sadness at having to go without your fabulous cooking"

Tae had to smile, however feebly at the elf queen's last statement; she got a sudden mental image of Celeborn sitting in a corner rocking like a heroin addict because of his withdrawal symptoms to Tae's pancakes.

"I'm not trying to say that you forget about Serbitar for the time being for I know that that task would be nigh impossible, just make time for socialising and talk about your problems maybe, I think it could make you feel a lot better."

"I appreciate your advice, I really do but I just feel so down sometimes that I don't want to see or talk to everyone. What with Serbitar and this troublesome pain in my stomach life doesn't feel so fun anymore."

"It still hurts? Here, let me have a look."

Tae obligingly lay down on the bed and pulled her tunic up to expose the top of her trousers and her bare stomach. After indicating where the sharpest hurt could be found Tae lay back and fell into an easy doze as Galadriels gentle massage and quiet incantations deadened some of the ache.

* * *

Luckily for Elladan his thoughtful ponderings had not led him too far ahead of the rest of the elven patrol, soon after the orcs had descended upon him, Glofindel had come crashing through the trees; bright blade singing as he clove through the Uruk- Hai who were unfortunate enough to stray into the formidable blonde's path.

As he swept though the goblin kin the threat that had been growing in his mind since they had broken camp was realised. Sprawled out in the middle of the encampment was Elronds eldest, face down in the dirt surrounded by several larger Uruks. By the time Elrohir joined the balrog slayer he shifted his gaze anxiously to follow that of his mentor to the centre of the clearing.

The orc hybrids shifted uncomfortably when they saw the furious elves and the deadly light in their bright eyes as they approached them; their slender swords dripping with the dark blood of their colleagues.

In a momentof clarity unusual for the hate filled creatures the five Uruk Hai surmised that this battle would end quickly.

Soon after, Elrohir raced over to the body of his elder brother with a lump in both his body and heart. With a steadying breath he touched Elladan's neck in search of a sign, brushing aside his familiar raven locks to expose his pale skin which was much paler now.

"By the Gods! He lives!" he cried as he discovered his brothers faint, but nevertheless present pulse.

Glorfindel nearly cried out in relief as he crouched next to the younger twin to better inspect Elladan's injuries, the male had yet again had a close shave with death, which reminded the Elf Lord that they were 'not out of the woods yet' as he surveyed the thick substance which still coated the arrow tip which stuck out from the younger elf's body.

"Poison" affirmed Elrohir as he caught Glor's uneasy glance.

Watching Elrohir carefully saw off the fletched end of arrow sticking out from his brothers back and tenderly turn him back over, Glorfindel began to formulate a plan. The young elf had lost a lot of blood and was likely poisoned by the looks of the dirty arrow so Elladan needed to get back to the house as smoothly as possible.

He called for the rest of the company to retrieve their mounts and build a pyre for the dead orc filth to be burnt away. He sent Elrohir on ahead to warn his father of the incoming patient and wrapped the bandaged Elladan up in a couple of cloaks tightly, mounting Asfaloth and then opening his arms for another elf to hand the still form of Elrond's son to him.

He held Elladan to him and positioned him in front of him where there would be the least motion transferred from his mounts movements, Asfaloth was a smooth ride and Glorfindel hoped that would be enough. As he set off into a steady canter he called behind him for Galad to follow and the remaining elves once the Uruk bodies were disposed of.

He'd be lucky if Elrond didn't kill him again for allowing his son to come to harm.

* * *

'Palermo my friend, can you hear me?' asked the apprehensive elven mage for the fourth time.

Usually Tae's mother would answer at once but Talen was met with no response as he sought contact with the female mage. Evil was definitely at work here as not once in the whole time he had known Palermo had their conversations in this way been interrupted. There could only be something wrong in Valinor or wherever she was to prevent her from answering.

Talen was troubled, he wanted to speak to his friend to learn how Tae had took Palermo's revelations and why they had so drastically affected Tae's behaviour. Out of all the elves of Lothlórien, these days he was almost the only one who Tae spoke to lately and though it meant she was progressing at an unearthly rate with her magical studies Talen did not think it was good for her heart in the long run.

He saw the stark contrast between the way Tae and her mother dealt with difficulties, whereas Palermo had run from her troubles Tae put up walls in her heart and ignored them, in the process ignoring all the people who wished to help her through them. Talen could not decide which habit was worse.

With a sigh he began stood up from the arcane pentagram inscribed on the wooden floor of his flet which he had hoped would strengthen his call for Tae's mother and resolved to go and speak to Galadriel.

Little did he know that Serbitar had purposely disrupted the magical field which allowed them to speak, effectively preventing Palermo from warning the elves of Middle Earth about her daughter's dangerous condition.

The next day Tae awoke with a spring in her step which she had not experienced for a long time, the pain in her stomach had returned in the night but hell, the sun was shining and the birds were singing. With a smile she slipped out of bed and headed over to the basin and washed.

Later when she had picked out some clothes to wear and sorted out her unruly curls she opened the door of her flet and took a deep draw of the invigorating Lórien air.

3 days left.

A huge part of her would miss the Golden Wood, the friends she had made here and the general tranquillity of the forest, especially the late night bouts of man-hunt through the forest (or elf-hunt as Haldir would say). Yes, she would definitely miss chasing each other around the Mallorns and across the carpets of elanor and nipherdil, the sound of Talen's laughter as she would miscast and end up with blackened fingertips and the familiar smell of pipe-weed smoke.

Tae shut the door behind her and traversed the steps down to ground level, she had a mission to complete before today's lessons with Talen, after Celeborn had told her to take the night off yesterday he had informed her that there would be a celebration feast to send her on her way. It would mark her last night in Lothlórien and Celeborn had said she had better get ready for some serious drinking.

Heading in a generally straight direction as advised by the Lord of the Golden Wood she soon came upon another mallorn tree, only this bore a sign at its base marking it as a tree where the various trade and craft flets where. Haldir had once told her that anything she could ever wish for could be acquired here and she hoped he was right.

Still quite early in the morning she crossed her fingers behind her back when she came across a certain flet four levels up, before she lifted her hand to knock the door swung inward and a tall female elf with chestnut brown hair smiled at her.

"How can I help you Tae?"

Tae smiled as she recognised the elf as the one Rumil was forever swooning over, she stepped into the colourful room as she was bid and answered slowly as she took in the numerous racks across the walls.

"I need a dress"

* * *

Apologies for the delay in writing and updating but finally Crimbo is out of the way and exams are over so life can retain some semblance of normality at last!

Big thank you to all my reviewers, especially to Nimthoron; I don't mind you not giving a suggestion, just to leave a comment is encouragement enough to me.

CSI-Cant stand idiots: LOl, that's the reason I wrote this fic too!

Huge hug goes out to Lady Mirwen as I believe it would appreciated, normal hug for being a dude and persevering with our long distance friendship. Special hug for sending Legolas to me for Christmas though I admit Elladan did get a bit jealous. Just hope Glorfindel if treating you well and not spending all day running around on Asfaloth.


	21. Obese elves who 'omm'

Chapter Twenty-one

(Dedicated to Mirwen Silverleaf)

"I take it you have chosen that one." laughed Rhiann as she watched Tae twirling around in front of the rooms floor length mirror.

Several minutes ago Tae had burst into the dress makers shop and asked for a dress for her farewell party and now she stood in a long ivory off the shoulder dress, which showed off her curves fabulously. Tae was smiling broadly for one of the first times in days and Rhiann knew this to be a good sign.

"Definitely, I had one just...well, nearly like this at home. You have a fabulous talent my friend. I just wish you could be my permanent stylist." giggled Tae as she wandered back to the screen in one corner of the room and changed back to her other clothes.

"I think Orophin will not be able to keep his hands off you."

"Huh?" asked Tae as she came back into the middle of the room clad in her pants and tunic once more.

"What do you mean by that?"

"By Eru Tae have you not noticed or heard of Haldirs brother's affection towards you? Apparently he thinks the world of you and is asking Galadriel to make you stay here longer."

Tae snorted at this comment but inwardly she thought back to the time he had kissed her on the landing of her flet that time. Rocking back on her heels Tae let out a long sigh and Rhiann knew she had hit a nerve.

"I did not mean to offend you..."

"Don't be daft Rhiann you have caused no ill, I am just not interested in Orophin in that way. He is a dear friend but that is as far as it would ever go...could you have the dress sent to my flet?"

With a smile which disappeared soon after, Tae left the shop and went down to ground level once more, kicking her feet through the leaves which littered the floor. Rhiann's innocent comment had lead to thoughts of Elladan once more yet this time Tae felt something prickling her heart, a tingling sensation which she knew not the cause of. It was as if it was connected to Elladan in some way and was trying to tell her something.

It soon disappeared however as not looking where she was going she walked into a tree.

"Fucking OW!" she swore hotly as she bounced off the great mallorn and rubbed her forehead. She took her hand away and pointed at the mallorn in anger but thought better of obliterating the ancient and sacred tree with her magic when she saw Celeborn walking towards her.

"My dear, you look a lot better for having an early night. How are you feeling?"

"Fine my Lord but I think these trees of yours are trying to sabotage my good feelings." she said with a huff.

Lord Celeborn didn't reply but rather raised a slender eyebrow in confusion, then both as he noticed the angry bruise which was now faint but becoming bigger by the minute on the girl's brow.

"I picked a dress." said Tae, changing the subject deftly before the elf could start fussing over her health.

"Good stuff! What is it like? No, wait do not tell me, you can just surprise everyone on the night."

Tae laughed at the excited expression on the regal elf lord and excused herself on the grounds of having work to continue with. She had one last mission to complete before she was due to meet Talen; she skipped off in the direction of the kitchens.

"I bloody knew I'd find you here! For elves you all eat like horses. I bet underneath those tunics you have huge bellies which you have to get strapped in to make you look good."

"Ai it its true mellonamin my brothers and I are obese elves, that is why us wood elves do not like visitors, as they could rumble us." confessed Haldir with a grin and a chuckle.

He was happy to see the half elf up and about, in particular smiling and joking again, maybe now she would chose to share her burden and de-stress a little.

"Fat elves hey, who would have thought it." she sighed as she pushed aside Haldirs breakfast to sit on the table the three elves were eating at.

"So got any plans for tonight?" she asked the marchwarden and his brothers with a familiar glint in her eye.

* * *

"How did this happen Glorfindel, why was he alone?" asked the nervous elf as he watched his son sleeping fitfully on the infirmary bed.

Elrond had been up all night tending to his son, now exhausted he sat down on a chair and stared at the pallid skin and sweat streaked brow of his eldest child. It had been a tough night, first stitching the wound and making sure there were no splinters from the badly put together arrow and then trying to distinguish which poison had been used to the find a possible antidote.

It was a waiting game now to see how Elladans body would take the cure, the potion had been swiftly brewed and even the herb master Elrond had no idea if it would work. He prayed to the Valar that they would lend their strength and help Elladan fight the toxin.

"He asked to take point because Galad was acting strangely. I did not see any harm in it; I thought it would do him good to have some quiet time to think, I did not think he would stray far. He was thinking about Tae, I could tell from his eyes, just like I can tell when he thinks about Celebrian. He had that guarded look in his eye."

"Do you now see why I tried to keep them apart? I knew something bad would happen sooner or later. I have seen it so many times."

"You foresaw this?" asked Elrohir incredulously from the side of the room where he leant against a wall.

Elrond shook his head and once again mopped Elladans moist face with a cold rag.

"Not this, yet I have seen things that happen between him and Tae. However they are not sealed in fate, my visions are never 'what is going to be', more 'what could be'.

"At least now we know to double patrol size and regularity, there were even wargs Peredhil! Wargs this near to the house!" Glorfindel stood up and crossed the room to its solitary window. As if thinking there were Uruks creeping around Imladris's gardens at that very moment.

"See to it my friend, Tae and Haldir will be setting off soon and I intend for them to return alive. In fact I want you to head a patrol to meet them halfway; I could not afford to loose any more of my children."

Elrohir started at this comment, he now realised how much his father doted on the child of Palermo. Elrohir knew the tale. It was as if his Ada felt responsible for Tae because he knew her mother and felt guilty that he and the other elves had practically driven her away. Elladan chose this silent moment to let out a scream, everyone rushed to his side to see if this would signify him waking up but he just began to shake and moan incoherently again.

As if she heard her brothers cry Arwen then chose that moment to come into the room. Her pale beauty shone not with its normal radiance but with a darker, melancholic tinge.

"When will he wake Ada?" she asked tentatively.

"I do not know daughter, I hope it will be soon." answered Elrond quietly, he did not feel the need to voice his concern that being unconscious for so long was worrying, for everybody was already thinking it.

Arwen sighed as she took in the dishevelled state of her father, robes dirty and skin pale with dark circles under his usually shining silver eyes. Elrond had exerted himself casting what healing spells he knew and he had not taken rest since his son was brought in yesterday evening.

* * *

Her mission complete, Tae caught a strange smell as she strolled across the Golden Wood; it wasn't the usual pipe weed aroma that drifted from Talen's glade that morning. Stepping through the curtains of willow she stopped dead in her tracks, mouth agape at the elf sitting in the centre of the glade.

The unfamiliar smell was wafting from several burning sticks resting on a plate on the grass and in the centre of it all sat Talen, bare-chested, footed and 'omming' ever so faintly. As if this wasn't bad enough, five candles surrounded him in a circular motion, their energetic flames flashing purple and green sporadically. His normally passive hair stood up as if somebody had turned on a vacuum above his head and Tae swore his glazed eyes flashed lightning blue every so often.

Figuring he'd snap out of it sooner or later Tae went over to a bookshelf and selected heavily inscribed leather backed tome on Evocation. Shrugging she settled down in the grass with her back against a willow tree and began to read.

Four pages later the meditating elf came out of his trance, blinked, stretched, got up and put a tunic on over his naked upper body.

"Oh hello, didn't see you there," he said as he noticed the half elf shooting him a curious look from the other side of the glade. The elf looked puzzled and sad for a second before he blinked again and beamed a smile at Tae.

"Obviously not, what were you up to?" asked Tae as she stood up and went over to the strange candles that had extinguished themselves as soon as the elf mage had ended his trance. She bent down as if to touch one but Talen smacked her hand away gently with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Trying to contact your elusive mother, she has not answered my calls." answered the male eventually.

"What! Why? What is wrong with her?" Tae exploded with questions as a thousand possibilities raced through her mind.

Talen tried not to meet her eyes as he knew on closer inspection his eyes revealed much the same fear and doubt.

"It could be nothing child...but I will not lie to you, I suspect Serbitar has somehow disrupted mine and your mothers bond so we can not communicate at the moment. It is an isolated case for I spoke with Erestor in Rivendell earlier without any problems."

"Well what has Lady Galadriel said?" she asked frantically, the notion that her mother had come to harm scared her shitless. Talen seemed to sense her thoughts.

"Galadriel agrees with me, she senses evil afoot but she assured me no harm will have befallen your mother in Valinor. Perhaps in a few days all will be mended."

"I'm still not happy about this Talen; that gobshite has done enough!" she muttered as she slumped back into the grass and took her head in her hands dejectedly.

"I'm not ecstatic myself dear yet there is naught we can do to remedy the situation. It would be best if we just carried on as normal; keep on with the magic for these last two days before you return to Rivendell. Then woe betide the fucker for standing against us!" he finished with an uncustomary scowl as he poured himself some tea from a nearby kettle that was set on the desk. The strange metal flask never seemed to cool; always the liquid contents would be just hot enough whenever one poured a drink.

Tae looked up from her hands, her eyebrows nearer the crown of her head than her actual eyes in wonderment at her tutors' choice of curse. She smiled as she remembered trying to teach Arwen, Legolas and Haldir about common Earth cusses.

Talen then suddenly made a wild flourishing gesture with his hands and unexpectedly a small glimmering object materialised and flew off from his open palm, darting up to the leafy canopy above.

Caught off guard it took Tae a few seconds to initiate a response, she focused her anger and as usual her eyes became as black as the abyssal depths. She opened her senses to the winds of magic that swarmed hungrily towards her and took shape as she willed it. Though she couldn't see the mysterious flying oddity which was now on its way to the centre of Lothlórien, flying above the treetops, she could sense its magical trail well enough that she locked her spell on to it.

A few seconds after that there was a flash of light and an enormous roar ripped through the woods, followed by a terrific shockwave which rippled through the glade shaking the bookshelves and rattling vials on the desks. Tae sat through it all with a self-satisfied grin pasted on her face as she glared up at her mentor in victory.

"Good but you need more practise if you think you could even kill a butterfly with that little thing." admonished Talen with a fake scowl, he turned as his teacup fell off the table behind him and landed in the grass...sending hot tea all over his bare feet.

After the swearing and shouting had ceased some minute later Tae was curled up in the grass shaking uncontrollably. Tears of laughter streamed down her face as she realised just how many Earth swear words Talen had picked up from her over the weeks.

* * *

In a darkened cave complex many leagues to the east of the green boughs of Lothlórien two figures; one tall and imposing and the other short and hulking- were bent over an elaborate marble font in the centre of a room. Stalagmites and stalactites adorned the ceiling and floor, adding to the dark and foreboding atmosphere.

"You were right master, now Palermo cannot contact the elven dogs and tell them what is causing that wench's discomfort. Everything goes well, and now that Elrond has been distracted by his son's unfortunate mishap we will not have to worry about his half blooded meddling."

"Aye Korgain, the wargs and Uruk-Hai complemented the common orcs splendidly; their deaths ensured the completion of our goal. Who would know Peredhil's son would walk straight into the trap before it was even set. Not that it matters, they will all be dead before the year is out anyway."

The tall figure broke away from the scene playing out in the liquid filling the font and walked to a desk at the edge of the room. He brought a hand up under the cowl of his cloak; showing slender fingers and ageless skin that could signify that he belonged to only one race. He itched the stump of flesh that had once been a delicate leaf shaped ear and ran his fingers over the bubbles and hot angry scars of his disfigured cheek.

Reminders that would never heal.

* * *

Tae sat at the fountain in the centre of Caras Galadhon waiting for her colleagues in crime to appear. Her stomach was growling in satisfaction at the attention Tae had shown it at dinner and she felt like a stuffed hog though she was glad of it. Tonight she had brought her CD player out after Rumil had begged her to let him listen to some music from her land. She had purposely chosen a hand burnt CD which had all her favourite songs on it. Right now she was engrossed in David Grays 'Say hello and wave goodbye'.

"Standing at the door of the pink Flamingo crying in the rain,

It was a kind of so-so love and I'm gonna make sure it doesn't happen again,

You and I had to be the standing joke of the year,

You were a run-around, a lost and found and not for me I feel,

Take your hands off me, hey,

I don't belong to you, you see,

And take a look in my face, for the last time,

I never knew you, you never knew me,

Say hello goodbye,

Say hello and wave goodbye,

We tried to make it work, you in a cocktail skirt and me in a suit but it just wasn't me,

You're used to wearing less, and now your life's a mess, so insecure you see,

I put up with all the scenes, this is one scene that's going to be played my way

Take your hands off me, hey,

I don't belong to you, you see,

And take a look in my face, for the last time,

I never knew you, you never knew me,

Say hello goodbye,

Say hello and wave goodbye,

Under the deep red light I can see the make-up sliding down,

Well hey little girl you will always make up so take off that unbecoming frown,

As for me, well I'll find someone who's not going cheap in the sales,

A nice little housewife who'll give me a steady life and not keep going

off the rails,

Say hello and wave goodbye"

So caught up in the gentle guitar melodies and the singers haunting voice she didn't notice that the guys had turned up and were now watching her splash about in the fountain, listening as she hummed to herself and occasionally murmured the lyrics.

"What is she singing about brother? Who has laid their hands on her." whispered Rumil with a worried frown.

Haldir shrugged as he too wondered as to why Tae sung what she did, he looked pointedly at his other brother who was staring at the half elven female with a thoughtful look in his eyes. Haldir frowned, he had elicited Orophin's promise that he would not pursue her only last night, but now it looked as if the love struck elf was having second thoughts.

_Flashback_

_'Haldir, what makes you think Tae would be a bad choice for me, even you have commented on her beauty and intelligence. I cannot understand why you are telling me to stay away from her'_

_'It is simple Orophin, I do not want to see you hurt. The girl is in love with Elladan. Though she would probably die before admitting it, you can see her love for him blooming in her heart through her eyes. I saw her in Rivendell a lot more that you brother, the sparkle in her eyes when just his name cropped up was evidence enough that there was something between them.'_ explained Haldir gently.

_'Why are you trying to discourage me from at least going up against Elladan for her affection. I would fight a balrog for her'_ answered the younger elf with a defiant shake of his fist.

_'I tell you Orophin you may have to. From all reports Elladan feels greatly for her as well and they have spent many times together. Besides, you may never lay eyes on her once she leaves these woods in a couple of days, lay your sights on somebody who at least resides here'_ advised the marchwarden as he sloped a comforting arm across his brother's shoulders.

Orophin knew very well that his brother spoke wisely and was ultimately right, yet the young elf was saddened to think that one of his first experiences of love (or so he thought) would be one sided. He had to admit to himself that he knew all along there was no chance of Tae returning his tender affections. He had seen it in her eyes when he had carried her to her flet the night they had cooked pancakes. After he had kissed her cheek he saw only confusion and when he read her heart he knew it could never be his.

_'You are right my brother, as usual. I was just chasing an unattainable dream and I promise I will let go of it'_ he chuckled sadly.

Haldir heaved a sigh of relief, glad that his brother had relinquished his quest for Tae's heart and selfishly so; that if Serbitar killed her, Orophin would be less heartbroken.

Haldirs cruel thoughts gnawed at him for the rest of the night, he knew they all would be heartbroken if Tae fell so why had he thought such selfish things?

_'Because it is entirely possible it will come to that'_ answered a familiar voice in his mind.

"Hey guys why didn't you just shout or something! Damn elves and their sneaky feet!" exclaimed Tae as she turned around and viewed the group of elves who had gathered behind her. She jumped off the fountains' low wall which she had been perched on and ran over to the marchwarden; wrapping him in a swift embrace before she turned off the music at her hip and took her earpieces out.

"We were enjoying your singing so much we didn't want to disturb you my lady." answered Rumil with a wink, which soon disappeared as he ducked to avoid Tae's swinging arm.

"Come on you obese elves, let's go find some mischief on the borders to quell."

The company of elves set off into the forest, Tae skipping along in front as they made their merry way to the guard flets on the edge of the woods. Once there Rumil was hooked up to the CD player and instructed on its mechanisms so he could change tracks. It took a while for Tae to teach him however as he couldn't get over how such a small and little thing could make such noise, as well as the fact he kept jumping in fright as songs began.

Weapons were distributed to all but Tae and half the contingent set off to patrol the forest. That left Tae, Orophin and the others to wait in the flets for their turn to go out so you can imagine the quiet tension from being penned in with nothing to do. Fortunately Tae had already thought of a solution to this eventuality and whipped out a large bottle of Miruvor and a deck of cards which had previously gone unnoticed about her person.

Lucky for her the elves knew quite a few card games and they settled on a game that was easily explained and held similarities to 'Chase the Ace'. Needless to say, the forfeits were imbibed enthusiastically and when Haldirs patrol got back Tae's group all had secret smiles on their faces and stunk of wine. Luckily Rumil's singing acted as a warning to the elves up in the flet so the empty Miruvor bottle was hidden and the cards put away under a bag of swan feathers used for fletching. They all succeeded in fooling Haldir into thinking they were sober and one by one they dropped out of the flet to the ground below.

Lacking most of the elven grace that should have been inherited but was strangely absent and ignoring said fact; Tae jumped out of the tree, thinking nothing of the height they were from the earth. Predictably she landed with a loud 'Oomph FUCK' but to her credit she bit her tongue until they were out of earshot of the marchwardens crew who were now setting up in the flet.

Judging the distance they had come, the elves, plus Tae, turned around as one and looked in the direction of the guard-flet before they collapsed to the ground giggling at their narrow escape

"For fucks sake why didn't one of you turds remind I'm not an elf" cried Tae as she rubbed her ankle that had taken the brunt of her descent.

"It is easy to forget." chuckled Faráel as he staggered to her and knelt. He took her sore ankle, probing and caressing it as if he were a healer. 'Doh' Tae reprimanded herself; the elves all probably knew basic healing skills, especially the fighters. She relaxed as the fair-haired warrior eased the majority of her pain out of the strained muscles.

* * *

"Teach her the spell Talen, it will even the battle greatly if she is as competent with the sword as she is with the arcane arts. You know in your heart she is more than capable of such a high level spell, stop trying to shield her from harm or we'll start calling you Peredhil." chuckled Celeborn softly as he strolled through Caras Galadhon to the cities kitchens.

They had been in meetings all afternoon with emissaries from Mirkwood and the two had missed their evening meal, when offered the chance to go and fetch food for the council members and their Woodland kin the two eccentric males had literally sped off for the kitchens.

"I'm not that bad...am I? Well who cares! I know how Elrond feels, she is one of us now and I would try and shield anybody as close to me as she has become from such evil. She reminds me of her mother and you know how I loved Palermo." argued the mage with a wistful glint in his eye.

"Aye, too bad you'd never tell her how you felt you stupid orc!" shouted the Lord of the Wood as he ran off ahead of the brooding male. He planned on cooking pancakes for the council and Legolas and his friends anyway and Talen couldn't cook to save his life.

Talen walked on to the kitchens yet he was in no hurry to catch Celeborn, he had a lot on his mind what with Mirkwood warning of an increase of orc activity on their Eastern borders and Galadriel urging him to tell Tae about the Time-stop spell.

The complex incantation in question was only taught to wizards that could handle the power it took to create the spell and Talen was reluctant to admit that his student was at that stage. He had known elves that had been driven insane by the great magic the spell harnessed and these folk had been untreatable. Most were never seen again and of the few that returned many took their own lives because they could no longer control or access the magic they suddenly became addicted to.

Of course on the other hand the ability to stop time was very useful, Tae could learn how to handle herself with melee weapons as well as with the bow in mere heartbeats whereas it would normally take centuries.

He just hoped Tae would be one of the lucky ones to come out of it...unchanged.

* * *

Glad you all like it my friends, I've got some plot twists that I hope nobody will have expected in the next few chapters as my head is suitably deranged this month. Many thanks for all your support and comments as they are greatly appreciated. 


	22. Wrapping up

Chapter Twenty Two

The next morning Tae woke up wondering why she had gone to bed fully dressed. Springing out of bed she landed in a screaming heap on the floor. She had clean forgotten about Faráel healing hertwisted ankle last night and the pain which he had eased returned with a vengeance. Gingerly she grabbed onto a desk to pull herself up and sometime later she left the flet washed and dressed. Her leather boots were helping to support and keep her foot straight and she found she could walk on it with only the slightest undignified limp. Luckily, as it was her last day, Talen had given her the morning off and not one to miss a good opportunity she already had plans forming in her head of how she could cause some mischief which would leave her mark on the elves of the Golden Wood.

She had missed breakfast; she knew that as soon as she woke up with a pounding head and dogs-breath. However last nights liquor fuelled romp in the woods had left her exhausted but content. After Haldir had finally guessed why the other patrol were strangely high spirited, he had carried Tae up to her flet away from the rude songs that they were singing and the meaningful looks Orophin was throwing her. Tae had not wanted to leave her friends as she had a few good ditties she thought the elves would like to learn, yet the marchwarden gave her 'the look' and swung her into his strong arms; whisking her away to more civilized company. He was submitted to half an hour of endless questions about his life here; his job, his aims and ambitions (they were just the subjects I can repeat). Haldir would not tell her however about the elven ears being erogenous zones, thinking back to it Tae was glad he resisted, for she wanted the elven ears to remain a seductive mystery to her. One which she could investigate some other time and with somebody else.

When Tae finally gave up interrogating the sober marchwarden she would not let him leave her until he had told her a story. One which involved a happy ending because she was fed up of hearing about elves dying, it was beginning to seem to Tae that every elven story she heard involved some sort of tragedy where somebody good snuffed it. Haldir smiled when she told him this and lay down on her bed to think of a tale. Tae had snuggled close to him and he draped an arm around her affectionately, suffice to say Tae was asleep before Haldir could even get halfway through his story so he sat watching his young friend sleep. Her hands had curled around a lock of his hair and she slept with her head on his chest. She looked like a child then more than ever, he thought, as he lay there watching the one who would soon go up against an evil being who could very likely tear her limb from limb with a single word. A lone tear had fallen from the blue-green orb of the indefatigable Lorien elf as he tucked an errant curl behind the rounded ear of his young charge, he decided then he would do all he could to prevent anything from happening to her; he would lay down his life for her if it came to it.

Rounding a bend to the kitchens Tae came across Faráel who enquired about her ankle, he accompanied her to the bakery part of the building and joined her in assembling a late morning meal. The two sat chatting and laughing about last nights antics until Faráel had to leave to see an elf about a horse and Tae was happy to sit alone finishing her food. Soon enough she heard some familiar voices and was joined by the three brothers who were dressed to go out on the archery ranges.

"Feeling sober my friend?" asked Haldir with a smile as he sat opposite her, Orophin next to him and Rumil to her left.

"Never more so in my life" she quipped.

"Could have fooled me, you slept like a log last night and you didn't even wake when I left."

"Yeah, just shows you're a really good cushion, I did wonder why I woke up fully clothed but then I remembered that god awful story you were telling me. No wonder I fell asleep!"

"What story did you tell her brother?" asked Rumil with laughter in his eyes.

"The tale of ----" began the blond, yet he was interrupted by Tae who answered for him.

"I asked him to tell me one with a happy ending and he started going on bout some geezer with a magic sword. Nobody died but your brother made such a comfy pillow I couldn't resist falling asleep."

"You'll be getting yourself a reputation brother, carrying maidens to their flet's and not returning till dawn." laughed Rumil.

"What? You stayed there all night?" asked Orophin a little too swiftly to hide his panic. Tae didn't seem to notice yet looked at Haldir curiously; she had assumed he left after she fell asleep.

"I did not have the heart to wake you; it was all I could do to shut you up in the first place. I didn't want to be submitted to another interrogation session!" he chuckled innocently.

"Ha ha" muttered Tae sarcastically, finishing her food as she drew her chair back from the table. She took her plate and pitcher of water in hand as she made as if to put the tableware into the kitchens proper, yet passing Haldir on the way to the sinks she overturned the half full jug of water over his pale head. Dashing for the far wall she returned the plate and pitcher to their appropriate places and set off through the kitchens as the marchwarden, dripping wet, realized what she had done. All Tae heard was a un-elven roar and chorusing laughter as she sped for the back door which opened out into a small kitchen garden. Activating a levitation spell she rose over the thick hedges which surrounded the plot of vegetables and landed awkwardly on the other side. A route had not become clear in her mind but she recognized that the path she was limping along would take her down to the stables, the boulders she had raced the marchwarden across where on her left; silent sentinels in the morning sunlight.

Again she caught the nearing crash of footsteps pelting through the forest; Haldir had obviously forgone the silent step of his kin and was bearing down on her like an elephant with an attitude problem. Looking left and right in desperation she set off once more into the forest, forsaking the well trodden paths and keeping close to the shadows cast by the trees. Lucky she was that her arrival in this world had been at the beginning of spring she thought randomly as her flight brought her parallel with the river. The weather in the Golden Wood was usually fair yet there were many spring showers which were a common reminder of the time of year. It had rained last night as the patrols made their way back to Caras Galadhon yet it had not dampened their high spirits, but now Tae was beginning to wish she hadn't picked such a muddy place to escape to. Haldir was sure to try and get her back in some sneaky way and she wondered if that fate was more preferable to spending the afternoon up to her knees in mud.

"Nah." she said to herself as she slowly and carefully picked her way from stone to stone to avoiding the wet earth. She leant against a steadfast tree for support when all of a sudden she felt an arm grab her and hoist her into the low branches of the tree. Stifling a curse as she gave herself over to the Marchwarden who would no doubt chuck her in the river for soaking him in the kitchen she turned around to her sneaky stalker.

"Don't you fucking dare throw me in the...huh? What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

* * *

It was not hard for the dripping wet Marchwarden to track Tae through the city and it wasn't long before he reached the path to the stables. He had returned to his flet once he knew the direction she took to get out of his wet clothes and gather supplies before taking off after the miscreant again, after all he had a reputation to uphold and he couldn't very well go screaming through Lothlórien looking like a drowned hobbit. He scanned the forest floor and easily discerned the trail of broken grass and scuffed earth which displayed Tae's path, with one of the greatest trackers in the whole of Arda after her she did not stand much of a chance of sidestepping a revenge prank. He hadn't decided how he would get her back and his insensible brothers who insisted on following him weren't helping, Rumil and Orophin part walked, part crawled after their more serious brother as they strove to contain their belly shaking laughter which threatened to spill at every turn.

"What about throwing her in the Nimrodel?" asked Rumil gleefully.

"Putting a pail of water over her door?" contributed Orophin. Their vengeful brother didn't answer but glowered menacingly at his siblings before carrying on along the half elf's trail. They knew he wasn't seriously upset and could even see a hint of a smile playing about his lips at her brazen nerve. The one thing she hadn't counted on however was Haldir's competitive streak being thicker than a dwarven skull, even the Imladris twins rarely went up against the Lothlórien marchwarden in their prank wars, as he was known in the valley for having a very vicious sense of humor.

"I suppose tying her naked to a tree would be out of the question?" whispered Rumil to Orophin, they both laughed all the harder but then the laughter faded out as their mental images of that situation came to mind.

* * *

"He definitely looks better, though I don't think we are out of the woods just yet agreed Elrohir.

He and his sister sat on either side of Elladan's cot, after they had enlisted Erestor and Glorfindel to drag their father to his quarters and lock him in for a few hours. The Lord of Imladris badly needed to rest yet he wouldn't allow himself while Elladan remained unresponsive, his family had taken it into their own hands to see they didn't have to set up another bed in the healing rooms. Arwen took the limp hand of her elder brother in her own and sought to rub some warmth into the cool silvery skin, whispering quiet words of encouragement to her unconscious sibling.

"Come on brother, you are beginning to scare us" she thought inwardly. "When is Glor going down to meet Tae?" she asked.

"He leaves this evening. Why, what are your thoughts?" enquired the weary yet conscious twin, his perfectly lined brows rising in hopeful suspicion.

Arwen sighed and let go of Elladan's cool hand, rising, she walked to the room's one window which at this time was closed as they couldn't afford Elladan to loose the little warmth he had left. She gazed out at the mountains and green hills of the moors, imagining she could see the golden haze of her mothers land in the distance. Her hands wrung at the hem of her topaz blue shirt as she contemplated the situation.

"What if Grandmother knows how we can wake Elladan? Surely she will have some advice."

"Don't you think father will already have asked if she has any advice?"

"I don't think he's told her, you know what she's like, she would have sent an emissary with some possible cures."

"Like when you wouldn't stop wetting the bed?" he asked innocently.

"YES Elrohir I would ask you to stop bringing that up at every chance! Now, all we have to do is talk to Grandmother and tell her what's going on." answered Arwen tersely.

"Aye, easier said than done though. Besides, why has he not told her do you think?" wondered Ro out loud, absently raking his slender fingers through his inky black mane.

"Ada probably has some crazy notion that she will blame him or think he is unable to cope without Ammë. I seriously don't know where he gets it from, we are more than grown up now. We will have to call a family meeting when all this is dealt with. Anyway back to the immediate problem; how do we contact Lothlórien?"

"Maybe Glorfindel knows where Ada keeps the Lorassium leaves so we can initiate a mind link, we shall just have to wing it other than that. I've seen Ada do it thousands of times; the spell cannot be that hard."

"In that case you can do it Elrohir, Ada always says you are a good listener so you must know the spell off by heart." countered his sister.

"I will go and ask Glor where the leaves are so we can get started."

* * *

"So the bastards are on the move are they? Well it looks like I've less time than I thought to complete my training" reasoned Tae as she followed the elf's nimble steps through the upper branches of the trees, taking care to choose the sturdiest branches which would have no problem holding her weight.

"Aye it seems though my friend. I was sent down by my father to inform Lord Celeborn and then back to Imladris to relay the message to your foster father. Mirkwood seeks the council of Rivendell and Lothlórien on their next move."

"And they've just bypassed the realms of Men? Looks to me this Serbitar guy is pretty pissed at you elves not to mention me and my mother ...and less of the foster father term. I've had enough of you elves taking the piss out of Lord Elrond; is it that hard to imagine that he would take such a brilliant person as me under his wing?" she asked brows raised.

Legolas chuckled as he suddenly leapt out of the tree, making a mid-air grab for a branch in a nearby oak. Tae just gave him an incredulous look as she contemplated the distance she would have to cross twenty foot or so high in the air. She suddenly stopped moving and held a finger to her lips as she heard the unmistakable laughter of Rumil and Orophin in the distance. She ran as quietly as she could across the bough and leapt into the gap between the trees, enacting a levitation spell as she reached the peak of her jump and landing safely and snugly in the arms of the Mirkwood prince. They stayed motionless like that for a good ten minutes, staring into each others eyes to keep from giggling, as the Marchwarden and his brothers came closer, right up to the bottom of the tree they had just been in and off to the right in search of sign of her passage. When it was safe to move Tae extracted herself from Legolas's embrace and jumped down from the tree, carefully casting another spell to slow her descent and she landed gracefully next to a clump of mushrooms.

"What a shortcut!" she whispered aloud.

"A shortcut to what Tae?" She looked up to the Prince with a gleam in her eye and touched her fingers to her nose.

"Ai but I wish I could tell you my fair prince." she giggled, springing away back to Caras Galadhon with Legolas hot on her heels. Unbeknownst to her, the marchwarden and his brothers had doubled back via a different route and lay in wait behind some particularly dense undergrowth ahead of where Tae was running to. Tae ran on oblivious to the trap which was set before her, and when Haldir jumped out she careered right into him knocking him to the ground with a scream. Rumil and Orophin stood watching the elf and the half-elf sprawling around while Legolas caught up. They chuckled at the mad glint in Tae's eyes as she sought to get away from the vengeful Lorien elf that had her pinned. From out of nowhere Haldir produced two short lengths of cord, one which he proceeded to wrap around Tae's hands. With a nod to Rumil he threw the second piece of cord over towards his brothers, Orophin caught it with a smile as he edged nearer to his Mirkwood friend.

"Hey, why do you need two pieces of cord?" asked Legolas innocently as he watched a struggling Tae try to escape from the clutches of Haldir. He got his answer not even two seconds later when Rumil roughly grabbed him and Orophin bound his wrists.

"Ai! Did you not realize that I was nowhere near the kitchens when Tae soaked you? This is a little unfair do you think Haldir?"

"You get an equal punishment for aiding her in her escape, now silence before I gag you as well." said Haldir in a mock-serious tone. Legolas could only imagine what they would do to them, in the last decade alone he had been stripped naked more times than he could remember. He groaned as Rumil poked him in the back and started the slow walk in whichever direction the three brothers required. When Haldir had pulled the rope out Orophin had instantly thought that his brother would tie her naked to a tree after all, but sensibility overrode his deprived mind as he was thrown the second piece to tie Legolas up. The plan was to find a mud hole and throw them in, cover them with honey and feathers and tie them to a mallorn for them to dry out. He looked up at the sky calculating how long it would take for the sun to dry them out. About four hours would be time enough before they came and untied them and then chucked them in the river.

* * *

"I have just spoken to my granddaughter; it appears things are not well in the Hidden Valley. Elladan had been grievously wounded by an orc arrow and he has been unconscious for the last few days" said Galadriel calmly.

"How serious is it?" asked Celeborn turning from the balcony.

"Arwen sounded quite upset, she says Elladan was ambushed riding point and Glorfindel and the others were lucky to come across them."

"Why have we only just been informed? Does Elrond not think it important enough to inform his own kin?" asked the male, irritation rising in his silken voice.

"Calm your ire husband, there is probablynothing we could have done" she answered soothingly.

"What do you mean 'probably', is there ought we can do or not?"

"I will brew a potion I think may help, it is one I learned before I left Elvenhome and perhaps Elrond will not have heard of it. Arwen informed me that Lord Glorfindel is to head a patrol to meet Tae and Haldir halfway between our realms."

"When is he leaving?"

"This evening, I will give Tae the potion and instruct her how to use it on our grandson." she answered with a look which spoke volumes.

"Talen is yet to teach her the time stop spell and now she will be burdened with saving Elladan, do you think she is up to it? If the rumors are true and this potion is the right one she will be going back to save the life of her beloved."

"You shouldn't listen to idle gossip my love" admonished Galadriel with a sudden smile. She put her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him affectionately.

"I take it you think she will be fine?" he asked rhetorically before kissing her back.

* * *

A few hours later Tae was beginning to feel more and more uncomfortable as certain insects where buzzing noisily around her, trying to get a taste of the honey which had been smeared all over her face viciously. The itching of her skin under her involuntary mudpack wasn't half as bad as knowing that sometime soon a wasp was going to land on her nose and she would die of an allergic reaction. "Legolas?" There was a muffled answer as the similarly bound prince sought to answer, getting tired of his protests Haldir had gagged him just as was promised and now the blond elf looked every inch the scary swamp monster with just his piercing blue eyes shining out angrily.

"Just how I wanted to spend my last day." she grumbled.

"No no no no please nooooooooo!" Tae's fruitless pleadings were cut short as she was thrown headfirst into the river, she surfaced minutes later then ducked again as Legolas was hurled in next to her. Laughing heartily the three Loren brothers left the scene to go back to more serious duties. Leaving the two swamp monsters splashing around in the once clear water which was now running brown with sediment.

"Fancy meeting you here" said Tae sarcastically as the prince resurfaced. He answered by sending a wall of water right into her face and her spluttered curses were drowned by a second wave.

"You need to wash you dirty mouth out my princess!" he chuckled as she glared at him through lowered lashes. Secretly she was casting a spell under the water where he could not view her telltale intricate hand movements. She suddenly smirked as the prince was lifted four feet out of the water and unceremoniously dropped right back in.

"Truce?" he asked with a grin. She agreed and the two began removing what dirt they could without taking their clothes off, the scene reminded Tae of one of the fanfics she had read where Legolas seduces a maiden into taking her clothes off and more in a river. She looked over at him and smiled, he looked up from washing the honey from his golden tresses and flashed her a broad grin, he was definitely one of the best looking men she had ever seen; hang on elves; hang on they're all fekkin delicious she thought with a naughty grin.

"Aye after all, I can't be hanging around here all day with a promiscuous elf prince, what would people think?"

"They would think you lucky my lady" he replied with a sexy grin before pulling her towards him and gently pulling some leaves from her hair. Legolas looked down at her chuckling face and thought Elladan a very lucky elf. Here was this beautiful and intelligent person with a sense of humour to match and he would not even allow himself the pleasure of attempting a seduction because of his loyalty to his Noldor friend. He reigned in his urges at seeing her wet clothes stick to her body and feeling her warm body inches from his own. He silently cursed Haldir for literally throwing him into this situation. Tae submerged herself once more to rinse out the sticky honey from her curls, luckily Seline had given her some conditioner so once she got back to her flet she could detangle her hair properly.

"We are going to be the talk of Lothlórien, walking through the city like drowned hobbits."

"Not if we get back to our flets without anybody seeing us." she answered with a wink. She sent her hands through a set of complex motions and by the end of they had both disappeared.

"I'll give you five minutes to get back to your flet before I dispel the invisibility. You had better hope that you are home by then my prince."

"I will set off at once, I'll be thinking about how we are going to get Haldir back along the way. I'll see you tonight at the feast." he said with a secret smile as he bounded away past the oblivious elves bustling about on the forest floor.

The feast! Ai! She had forgotten again just like the time she had fallen asleep in Imladris when she should have been getting ready for the Gathering. Ah well there was plenty of time before the sun went down she thought as she strolled along, taking care to step out of a few confused elves paths. Climbing the steps to her flet Tae noticed that the sun had passed its zenith and she quickened her pace, she was running late to meet Talen for their final lesson. Stepping through the portal which marked her temporary private realm she went straight to the cabinet top which held the hair products necessary to sort her hair out. Less than half an hour later she was cleanly dressed and her wig was hanging in a more appropriate conservative plait, much better that the rats and knots which it had been in previously.

When she finally arrived at the glade Talen set her meditating to ˜free her mind" as he called it. She drifted along on the breeze, her senses so heightened that she would swear she could hear the Sea. She noted that her mentor was acting slightly weird today, he was a lot more serious than usual and when she had tried to crack a joke he had just smiled faintly and nodded. Usually at least he would criticize her human joke telling skills. Something was going down, she was sure of it, and she was also sure that the "something" had a lot to do with her. Once she had been relaxed for as long a time that Talen dared waste he asked his young protégée to come sit next to him in a pentangle which he had been busy drawing while she'd been elsewhere.

Seated appropriately he began to tell her what she already knew from Legolas, about the nearing armies of Serbitar and the threat coming ever more apparent. He lost her in a sea of different species of goblin-kin and their size, characteristics and fighting styles. Uruk-hai, goblins, orcs, wargs; she had heard of them all before. Even seen them so to speak or Peter Jackson and Richard Taylor's ideas of what they'd look like. Kill first, ask no questions later. What special training would she need to achieve that? She scoffed as she imagined Talen giving a shout and Haldir dragging in each of the creatures on a leash just so she could see what they looked like. A catwalk of beasties. She laughed aloud.

"Tae, are you even listening to me?"

"What? Yup sorry just got a few gross mental images there, frightening they were." she answered

"You did not seem very frightened, in fact I distinctly heard you laugh."

"OK I give up, geez Talen how hard is it gonna be for me to whack a few orcs if needs be on route to Serbitar?" she said sarcastically. Talen gave a frustrated sigh and put his hand on Tae's arm.

"Have you any experience as a warrior?" he asked.

"No, but I can just explode them all with my magic." she grinned. Thinking this subject needed a little humour.

"And what about when your magic runs out or fails or doesn't work for some reason? You know you can not cast spells all day, you need time to rest and meditate, restock you're spells. Where will you be then Tae? Surrounded by orcs with nobody to call for aid, left to die in the company of those foul wretches who will guarantee a slow, lingering death." He emphasized the last three words and the look in his eyes which were suddenly cold and void-like sent a shiver of ice up her spine.

She decided to tune down her dizzy attitude and replace it with a more serious one as she listened to him repeat his words about the monsters she would face, the terrain she would have to compete with and other such trials she could expect. She did not expect for him to attempt to teach her a transmutation spell on her last training day before she left for Imladris; especially one so dangerous as the one he had just outlined to her. The ˜Time-stop" spell as he described was obviously a way of stopping time, yet this method allowed the caster and any "joined" to the caster to carry on regardless of everyone else being frozen in their positions.

For her it would mean wandering round Imladris in permanent daylight with Glorfindel teaching her to be a thug and putting statue-like elves in random positions before allowing time to flow through the land once more. The more she heard about the spell the more excited she became about the prospect of being allowed as long as she needed to learn swordplay, several months with the gorgeous balrog slayer didn't seem too bad either. Only the side effects and the method of "joining" a second person seemed drastic. For Glor to join her on her little adventure they would both have to drain about a pint of blood into some vessel into which some other ingredients would go before an incantation would be uttered over it. She didn't know about Glorfindel's preferences but she certainly didn't want to go spilling her lifeblood all over the show on the off chance the spell might work, and of course, the process was more dangerous for the caster than their companion. According to her tutor: mind loss, paranoia, schizophrenia, and incontinence were some of the few known illnesses that fellow spell casters had experienced. For Tae the danger of wetting the bed for the rest of her life seemed the most daunting prospect. No way was she wearing diapers ever again! She looked up at Talen and smiled at his anxious expression.

"What? Did you think I would say no?" Her teacher beamed at her and uncharacteristically took her into his arms and gave her a bear hug. "

I had every faith in you my dear. I knew you couldn't resist spending a few months with the famous balrog-slayer."

"Less of that mage or I will be forced to retaliate" replied Tae with a blush. She hoped Talen hadn't made a hobby of reading her thoughts.

"Ok. Now you know how the spell works, how to perform the ritual and the dangers you must protect against."

"Yep, don't go mad or pee my pants. Pretty straight forward." Talen laughed for the first time that day, he had now completed Tae's training and now he felt happy that he had given her a chance against Serbitar and his evil minions. Or save her life, if it came to that.

"If you've finished laughing at me "master", perhaps we can adjourn this meeting so I can get ready for the feast" she said, standing up slowly and letting her blood run back to her head.

"Of course, there is nothing left for me to teach you that experience won't bring. I just hope that someday in the not too distant future you'll come back to the Golden Wood and say hello to an old mage."

"Don't be daft Talen!" cried Tae guiltily and she pulled her mentor up from the ground and gave him a hug.

"You would be the last person I would say hello to!" she said with a cheeky grin as the elf gasped in mock-horror.

"Seriously though dude, you've been a great teacher and friend to me; I just wish you had been there through my childhood. I sense you could have made mental arithmetic a lot more interesting." she conceded.

"And you have been a joy to teach Tae Epsom, when you bothered concentrating!"

"You just had to add that last remark didn't you?"

"YES."

"Fiend." muttered Tae. Tae giggled and pretty soon the glade was filled with roaring laughter as Talen joined in and they embraced once more.

Back at her flet an hour or so before sundown Tae stood in front of the mirror wearing the dress Rhiannon had given her earlier in the week. It clung and gave in all the right places and the ivory material was so luxuriously soft. She let her hair fall free and was just brushing it through when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." she called, turning towards the door to see who had come to visit. As the elf entered and she recognized him she flattened herself against the wall and raised her hands in self-defense.

"My lady, I am not here to continue with my brother's pranks." assured Orophin as he stepped across the room to her. "I came to give you these flowers; I thought you could perhaps weave them into your hair tonight."

"Oh, I'll let you off then, how sweet of you. But this won't protect you from revenge later; it took us ages to get that honey out of our hair." Tae accepted the proffered bunch of assorted blooms as Orophin bowed in agreement, she recognized niphredil but the other flowers were unknown to her. Orophin's mind wandered as she described just how worse Tae and Legolas revenge would be. He was about to protest that his was only a minor role and it was Haldir who deserved punishing when he realized that any contact with Tae was better than none. He surveyed her new outfit with a hungry stare, burning every curve and laughter line into his memory so that he had a permanent image of her stored in his head. After all, he would not be accompanying his elder brother to the halfway point to meet Glorfindel since Legolas was traveling the entire way to Rivendell. He had only the rest of this evening to tell the young half-elf of his feelings and extract a vow that they would meet again and in happier times.

"Orophin, I'm afraid I cannot wear these flowers you have given me."

A knot of despair twisted in his gut as he looked into her eyes guiltily, she had caught him staring at her body wantonly and his eyes searched hers for forgiveness.

"For I do not know how to weave them into my hair." she finished with a welcoming smile. Tae figured there was no harm in the lust-struck elf fixing her hair, it wasn't as if she couldn't control herself around the beautiful male elves; plus her hair would look a damn sight better than if she did it herself!

"Well I guess I will have to do your hair for you." said Orophin with an eager smile.

"Of course my friend, where do you want me?" enquired Tae with a mischievous smile; she just couldn't resist innocently flirting with this elf. Orophin had to hold his tongue at the question, fearing it would betray him and shout: "I'm my arms!" or even worse: "On the bed!' He managed to guide her to a chair and stood behind her, running his slender fingers through her curls. Tae relaxed to his touch quickly, she loved anybody playing with her hair and she accidentally closed her eyes and began to softly doze; moaning intermittently at Orophin's soothing ministrations. So when Orophin finally finished sculpting her hair around the pale delicate blooms he was quite disheartened to find he had sent her to sleep. Since there was still a good half hour before the feast commenced he decided not to wake her and picked her up instead. He marveled at how light she was for her size which emphasized her secret vulnerability. Sure she was smart and witty but Orophin knew that none of this counted for anything in battle. He hoped that if she ever got herself into trouble he would be somewhere nearby. He settled her on the bed with her head in a position which wouldn't compromise his work of art, and he couldn't help himself lying down on the bed next to her; close enough to feel her steady breaths.

He softly stroked her face and traced her lips, wishing he was kissing her instead. She looked like a goddess, lying silent and beautiful like the finest marble sculpture and Orophin found himself being pulled trance-like towards her partly opened lips. Tentatively he kissed her, savoring the feel of her on his own lips. He nearly leapt when Tae moved against him, mouthing something which he could not make out, and then she kissed him back.

She kept her eyes closed, savoring the kiss. She had tried not to give into him once before and look where that had got her. This perfect dream would not be spoilt by words. She tasted him and slowly jousted with his tongue just like the first time on the night of the Gathering in Rivendell. That time she had been rather drunk but in her dream she was sober so she heard and felt more things: his soft groans as she pressed herself to him, the growing confidence of their explorations and the passion rising between them.

She felt his soft raven locks fall tickling about her face and she smiled in happiness; this was a good dream.

By now Orophin was dizzy with need for her, yet alarm bells began to ring when she began to untie his tunic and pull it over his head. Her eyes had still not opened! He pulled away from her and the bed, shakily standing up and putting his tunic back on, Tae whispered softly and those few words allayed his suspicions and though he wanted her fiercely he knew now that it was hopeless.

_"Please Elladan, don't leave me. I need you."_

Orophin realized immediately what was going on, Tae was asleep and dreaming of the Elladan, thinking she was kissing him not Orophin! The Lorien elf was shocked and disgusted at his own actions, sad that what he thought was the beginning of a beautiful relationship; was just literally a dream. All he had to show for his misadventure was a few stolen kisses and caresses and he berated himself that he had almost submitted to abject lust. Orophin re-arranged himself; it would not be good practice to be seen around Lothlórien with a rock hard member in his breeches. After a few steadying breaths he left the flet and the final stake through his heart came mercilessly as he heard Tae call out again.

_"You cannot leave me like this Elladan, I love you!"

* * *

_

"My word! Do you not get enough sleep at night?" shouted Legolas as he saw Tae curled up on the bed fast asleep. He had been passing this way when he thought the two of them could go to the feast together, when he received no answer at her door he had walked in to find her flat out asleep. She began to stir at his shout and leisurely rubbed her eyes and stretched cat-like before slowly standing.

"Uhh, did I miss the food?" she asked with a smug grin.

"No, but it looks you were having a good time asleep. Dreaming of lover boy again?" Tae shot him a look and turned her happy smile into one of annoyance, why did these elves always know what she was thinking? Legolas smiled at her discomfort, staring lazily at the beautiful vision stood before him. Even at the Gathering she did not look so spectacular, perhaps it was because Tae had picked the dress herself and not Elladan and it was a lot more subtle and understated which only magnified her radiant charm. With her hair braided elven style, woven with delicate flowers and trailing down her back she seemed to glow in the creamy dress so great was the contrast to what Tae usually wore. Nearly faded were the shadows about her eyes people had been telling him about and he even blushed as she laughed at his blatant lechery.

"You like?" she asked grinning

"I like." he confirmed, taking her into his arms and twirling around while she giggled happily.

"Cool, I'm bloody starving though; let's go get a munch.

Orophin stared longingly at her from across the table, laughter like poison cut through his somber mood as he realized she had no idea what had happened between the two of them. He severely wished he had listened to his elder brother days ago when he had counseled him against pursuing the half-elf's affections. The marchwarden had even warned him that Tae's heart belonged to Elladan whether Elrond's son or even Tae knew it or not. He resolved that his "misadventure" should not get in the way of what was a good friendship, yet every time he tried to say something his tongue felt like lead as he imagined kissing her over and again. No, Orophin was stronger than that. He would act like nothing had happened...perhaps with the help of a few bottles of wine he thought as he filled his glass.

"Young Orophin seems to be hitting the bottle hard tonight." remarked Talen to the Lord and Lady of the Wood.

Celeborn looked down the table and smiled grimly as he saw the elf in question shooting daggers at the Mirkwood prince who had at some point sat Tae in his lap. The young half-elf was at the centre of a dispute between Haldir and Legolas as to who she thought was a better archer, she seemed comfy enough in Legolas's embrace, almost as if they had grown up together; yet with a random flirtatious element which kept everyone guessing. Celeborn doubted that was going on between the two of them yet he knew from all accounts that if his eldest grandson were here Legolas would have some explaining to do.

"It seems he has an issue with Tae." observed Galadriel sagely.

"Ai! He will get over it; Orophin falls for a different maiden every month. Many maidens would give their right arms to be associated with him yet for some peculiar reason he always goes after the unobtainable." remarked Celeborn chuckling.

"Don't mock his inexperience so my love, I remember at one time you acted just like him." chided the Lady of Light. Lord Celeborn smiled at the memory of their courtship; the refused invitations, returned flowers and point blank dismissals never once put him of wooing his soul mate. Likewise lost in happy memories Galadriel remembered the issue which sorely needed to be discussed.

"On a more serious note: Glorfindel of Rivendell will have left the hidden valley by now, we all know the speed of Asfaloth well so we should expect him at the meeting point at sundown tomorrow. This means we should pray for no accidents." she said pointedly referring to the journey to Lothlórien on which Tae had suffered a particularly nasty visit from Serbitar.

"How long will the spell you cast on Tae continue?" enquired Celeborn quietly.

It was the question that everybody was avoiding yet someone had to ask. The seizures and fainting spells which Tae had experienced in Imladris and on the journey had ceased thanks to a spell which Galadriel had cast; calming the angry aches and quelling the bloody coughing fits which wracked Tae's slim body. Unbeknownst to Tae, Galadriel had also discovered a small growth which only she, her husband and Talen knew about. It was the size of an elfling's fist and implanted deeply in Tae's womb, the three elves feared the worse: that somehow their enemies had impregnated her with some kind of destroying seed. Cancer was a phenomenon unheard of in Middle Earth by even the most learned healers, therefore Galadriel and the others perceived the growth to be some kind of being.

"I suspended the growth of the object, but my spell already begins to fade, the pain is back and this thing will continue to grow until we find out how to kill it or it kills her."

The three elves looked down again to the half-elf they had all come to know and love. How cruelly fate twisted its knife in her back, first she lost both her parents, was uprooted and brought to a land which previously she didn't know exists and now she was in grave danger because of the elves arch enemies. Nobody doubted that they'd placed a heavy burden upon her young shoulders one which would someday perhaps engineer her downfall. How could a person so selfless that she would give up her own life to save a race of people she hardly knew end up with so many problems? The young woman seemed oblivious to the dark times ahead as she laughed at a comment Haldir made, reflexively swiping at Rumil as he sniggered in her direction. She just fit in like she had been among the elves for millennia instead of little over a month. The three watching elves remained silent in thought for the rest of the meal.

* * *

Hola friends, I am finally back and with some fresh plot bunnies to boot! My grateful thanks to all the people who reviewed with kind words, you know who you are nimthoron, white lazy wolf, kwannom etc 


	23. Sleep Deprivation

**This chapter is dedicated with love to Lady Mirwen.**

**For all that has happened and all that may.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three

"No way José, no more pyramids I think I've had quite enough"

"One more? Come on Tae, lets drink a toast to friendship; one that will endure through **all** the ages" Rumil pleaded as he re-filled her glass despite her refusals.

"Aye, through the centuries" chorused her elven friends, even Orophin who Tae thought was incapable of stringing a word together considering the amount he had imbibed.

_'Through the centuries eh?'_ thought Tae, hesitating before draining her glass.

Who was to say she would live through the centuries like the elves unless they fell by the sword or grief. Nobody had told her she was immortal. Tae thought back to the story of Arwen and Aragorn, Elrond's daughter was given the choice and she chose to die a mortal.

Tae doubted she had that choice, if she did she would have been told already surely. No...despite the cloud of alcohol which hovered in her mind she knew in that moment, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she would lead a mortal life. Growing old and weak, ugly compared to the youthful evergreen grace of the elves. She pointedly ignored the part of her telling her that alcohol, whether elven, dwarven or human was still a depressant.

Never before had she experienced such a clear premonition of her future, maybe she was developing the gift of foresight like Elrond had. She was going to die. But instead of unsettling her, this new revelation cleared her thoughts somewhat. There was one less grey area to figure out in future, one less thing to pretend didn't scare her witless. And consequently, one big reason why she shouldn't let anything happen between herself and Elladan, for if she fell for him so completely like she knew she could easily; he would have to watch her wither and die.

Tae looked up at the friends she had made since coming to Middle Earth and smiled, people she would not trade for the whole world. She set the glass down on the floor.

"Through the century's guys"

* * *

"Why has Orophin got so drunk tonight, tis strange of him" commented Rumil concernedly to his brother as he listened to Orophin retch over the side of the balcony.

Haldir glanced at the sorry state of his other brother, balanced precariously against the rail. Orophin had been in a strange mood all evening, and now they had left the feast and gone to Haldir's flet for a nightcap, the usually happy elf was even more melancholy.

"I would bet a bottle of Miruvor that it's to do with Tae leaving tomorrow, you know how he holds a torch for her" he explained

"Yeah and last month it was Seline, the month before Carrell and the month before that..."

"Aye he'll get over it in time, he always does. Besides she loves Elladan, I told Orophin this but he was not perturbed. I think he saw Tae as a challenge"

"You refer to her as past-tense?" asked Rumil puzzled

"She leaves tomorrow...I very much doubt he will see her again" admitted Haldir quietly, throwing a solemn glance at Tae heatedly discussing the origin of man with Legolas on the other side of the room.

"I don't care whether it was a monkey or an ape! I am telling you they did not just 'evolve'!" growled the prince.

"Oh right, so they just appeared one day? You forget I've seen pictures of the Rohirrim remember. Apes! "

"NO, the Gods created them"

"Oh whatever Leggylas, just like how the Eldar began?"

"YES!" cried Legolas triumphantly.

"Fine o perfect god-ling, I submit to your higher plane of thinking. I'm going to bed" said Tae in a sickly sweet voice, turning her back to him and heading over to where the Lorien brothers watched.

"Sweet Elbereth you are such a she-elf at times!" whispered Legolas under his breath.

"Oh no! You didn't just say that! I may be a half-elf but my hearing isn't that bad!" shrieked Tae, spinning on her heel to face the prince again.

To his credit Legolas actually stepped back, but he couldn't dodge the cursing monster that Tae unleashed on him, she knocked him backwards and onto the floor where she mercilessly tickled him until the heir to the throne of Mirkwood dissolved in a fit of shrill pleading cries.

Meanwhile Haldir and Rumil looked on sympathetically, shouting words of encouragement to their fellow male as he squirmed and struggled out of his tormentors grasp.

After a good five minutes Tae was breathing heavily and stopped tickling.

"Now if I get up off your back will you promise to be a good little elf?" she asked rhetorically as she stood up.

Legolas rolled onto his back and sat up, smoothing his tangled hair down and massaging some feeling into his throbbing sides. He looked up at Tae evilly as he thought of how he could avenge his treatment, and then thought better of it when he saw her raised eyebrow mocking him.

"Anyway guys as I said before I was rudely interrupted I'm hitting the sack, see you tomorrow morning bright and bloody early as usual. I swear, you elves always stage your parties the night before I've gotta get up early on purpose"

Tae hugged Rumil and Haldir, prized Orophin off the railing and told him to get some sleep and finally shook hands with Legolas before stepping out of the flet.

"I'm gong the same way sweetheart so I'll walk you back" Legolas told her as he followed her out.

"Fine, but don't try anything Legolas Thranduillon or I will be on the blower to your father" she warned.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Legolas she stopped, grateful she was alone and leant against a nearby tree, her stomach was giving her jip and she had tried to ignore it all night in front of the others but now she had no choice but to stop and get her breath.

The throbbing pain began to subside after a while and she felt well enough to continue to her own flet though the darkness punctuated by the fairy lanterns strung up from every other tree branch. At the foot of Bob's stairs stood a familiar figure holding a piece of material draped over one arm.

"Hola Seline"

"Well met Tae"

The two embraced in greeting and Tae filled her friend in on the gossip from the feast; what people wore and which elves got so drunk they couldn't stand up. Unfortunately Seline had been on the borders dealing with a family of wild boar who had decided to make their home in a hollowed out tree trunk which also doubled as the elves equipment store whilst out on patrol.

"Lady Galadriel wishes to see you, my friend"

"Oh great! What have I done now?" laughed Tae

"Don't shoot the messenger, as you would no doubt say in my position. Take my shawl, it's cold tonight" said the female warden of the wood, handing Tae the thick woolen garment.

"Thanks, at least now nobody can see if I'm smuggling nuts" she replied wrapping the shawl around her shoulders.

"Smuggling nuts?" asked Seline somewhat confused

"Ai! It's when your...nevermind its too graphic. Best not to keep the Lady waiting eh? See you tomorrow Seline"

With that Tae turned away from Bob and headed for the mallorn which housed the swankiest penthouse in Caras Galadhon.

Ascending the spiralling staircase in good spirits (she'd consumed enough) Tae surveyed the wood of Lothlorien from her high vantage point. The majority of the Eldar were back in their talans for the night and she thought it weird that Galadriel had summoned her after midnight. When she reached the audience chamber and saw the look on the face of Lothlorien matriarch she knew that this was not just a last minute farewell.

"Why have I just got the feeling that wat you are about to tell me isn't good?" asked the half-elf carefully.

The Lady of Light motioned to the seating area and both females sat down.

"Tae there is no easy way for me to phrase this..." began Galadriel with a sombre light to her eyes.

"...You have agreed to do a great deal for our race, but I need you to do one other thing..."

_'Here it comes'_ thought Tae. "Yes? You know I will do whatever I can. What is..." interrupted Tae hastily.

"Elladan is badly wounded my child" said Galadriel flatly.

"Wounded? What do you mean wounded?" asked Tae as her stomach took a nose dive and her heart jumped up in her throat.

"He was ambushed whilst out on patrol; shot with a poisoned arrow"

"...huh?" Never in a million years had Tae expected to hear something like this, in truth she had forgotten about her friends back in Rivendell, Elladan included, for the past couple of days. She had been busy socialising with her 'posse' and Legolas' return had been a pleasant surprise.

She stared wide-eyed at the floor, desperately trying to ignore the image in her mind of her beautiful Noldor elf torn up and bloodied on a morturary slab.

_'Do they even have morturarues in Middle Earth?_' she thought abstractedly.

"We need you to take a possible cure to him and help his father administer it. Hopefully it is a concoction that Elrond has not already thought of to counteract the poison and wake him from his unconcsious state"

"How long has he been unconscious?" asked Tae in a quiet voice as Galadriel stood and walked over to a trestle table which held dozens of vials and strange looking objects.

"Several days" answered Galadriel with her back still turned to Tae.

She used the pause in conversation to drain off the contents of a large steaming beaker into a mortar dish. Adding the stamens of an Elanor bloom, a few small strips of mallorn bark and a sprinkle of water she had earlier taken from her mirror; she began to grind the mixture into pulp using the pestle.

Tae meanwhile felt like hitting her head against a wall over how she had covered up her feelings for Elladan, and blamed their one kiss on alcohol. And God how must Ro' be feeling, and Arwen and Glor. Elrond must be going crazy, she thought.

"Indeed, Lord Elrond will not rest while his son is in this state. Nor I, his Grandmother. Here is the potion I have been brewing these last few days. Have faith that it will work" said galadriel grimly

"So I just force him to drink it? How long will it take to work?" asked Tae anxiously eyeing the bottle.

"We will know in a day whether it worked, his body should begin to function again and you will probably notice a sharp rise in temperature"

Tae held the potion up to the light; it reminded her of the essence of Eärendil which Galadriel had gifted Frodo on the Fellowships departure of the Golden Wood. It was of a blue hue, glowing dully with a suspension of silver-white flecks.

After Galadriel had finished explaining about the mixture Tae thanked her and wrapped Seline's shawl tight around her shoulders. Then she stole across the walkway from Galadriel's chambers and down the stairs into the dark forest below.

The weight of the world which had been seemingly lifted off her shoulders lately bore down anew. The pulsating ache in her stomach which she had learnt to ignore burst out with fresh shooting pains and the wound of loosing her parents began to bleed again.

Feelings of anger and despair alternated as she made her way to the river. Anger at the way she had left things with Elladan and despair that she may loose him so early in their friendship.

Uncaringly she allowed her pale dress to turn black in the ankle deep mud at the river bank and become patterned with leaves. Tae slumped into the thick of it and began to pull her hair out of its elaborate braids. The flowers had long since fallen out and the pain of tugging her scalp this way and that was only a small distraction as her thoughts led her to Elladan once more.

Tae berated herself silently for letting her guard down and becoming so attached to the elf in the first place, to all the elves in such a small time. The change from bewilderment that this world even existed - to accepting it as her new home seemed to happen unnaturally fast. In Rivendell just as here in the Golden Wood the elves had taken her in like a ling lost sister. She wondered if they would be so trusting to just anyone, was the fact that she was apparently the only one capable of defeating Serbitar a deciding factor?

For once she considered what she would do afterwards, if she succeeded in defeating Serbitar. Would she remain in Rivendell, or travel between the elven realms for the remainder of her mortal life? For some ominous reason her mind refused to picture that eventuality. Was this a sign that she would not stay here for the rest of her life?

Tae picked up a stone from the bank and tightly clasped it in her hand; the pain of its blunt edges digging into her palm distracted her from her sorrow. After a while the pain receded and she threw the stone into the river.

_'Maybe I can reach Elladan and make him wake up using magic'_ she thought suddenly. With this in mind she closed her eyes and set her spirit soaring over the miles of forest back to Rivendell. The journey made her feel dizzy but soon enough she saw the valley opening up before her and the Last Homely House nestled in its midst. Only now a dark shadow was suspended over the land; a storm was raging overhead, unchallenged by the Lord of Imladris.

Speeding from her vantage point Tae sent her essence into the house, she was surprised she had not done this in happier times, to nose in on what the elves were getting up to in her absence.

The first person she came across was Corduin, staring moodily at a book in the library. The fire had died in the hearth and a single candle lit the room. Tae passed by, remembering the way to Elladan's room. She went through the Hall of Fire and was shocked to see the great communal place empty and cold; it was more like a Hall of Shadow.

When she finally reached Elladan's room she passed though the door silent and unseen. Her spirit cast no shadows and was undetectable to all but those who looked for it.

The room was dark and empty. Was she too late? Tae's heart once more did a somersault. Though surely if Elladan had died his room would not be such a mess she thought as she examined the male's bedchamber. She smiled as she recognized clothes she had seen him wear, his silver circlet lying next to a mouldy half eaten apple on the night stand. She nearly hit her head against the wall when she realised her mistake, and quickly sent her spirit in the direction of the Infirmary.

* * *

_'Haldir'_

He heard his name reverberating in his head and sat up, shaking loose the last vestiges of sleep. He answered the familiar voice in his mind, if not somewhat groggily.

_'My Lady?'_ he asked

_'Haldir, I need you to find Tae and lend her your shoulder. I know the two of you have forged a deep bond of friendship over the weeks she has been here. She needs you now marchwarden, she has just found out that a certain Noldor elf in Imladris has been wounded. Go to her Haldir'_ commanded Galadriel sadly, though she knew he would go anyway. The waves of despair emanating from the riverbank were palpable.

* * *

She hovered at the side of the bed, staring blankly at the pale, corpse-like figure on the bed. He looked coldly beautiful, like a marble effigy to some god which had been swathed in blankets to protect it. Tae could not bring herself to enter his mind for fear that there was nothing there so instead she stayed by his bedside hoping to bring some small comfort to the elf she had come to love.

Alone though he was in the room, signs that his family spent a lot of time here were in abundance. A half-finished embroidery by Arwen, a book on the constellations from perhaps Elrohir and a small writing bureau with quill and ink which no doubt Elrond had moved in here to be with his son whilst dealing with important issues

She looked at Elladan's face; his limp hair in a tangled mess around his head and blue-tinged lips which she could still remember the feel of in her dreams. Tae thought about the coincidence of dreaming about him earlier. She thought her dream could have been some omen that Elladan was grievously hurt, working with Talen had sharpened her imagination; he'd taught her that most things were possible.

Of course, she couldn't touch anything in her spirit form but Tae leant down and placed her hands over his and placed an invisible kiss on his cool brow. As she did so a lone tear fell from her eye and splashed onto his cheek. This struck Tae as strange, as the tear should not have made contact with Elladan, but she never thought of it again.

"Wake up Elladan" she whispered

A few seconds later she released the spell and returned to her body at the river bank. Blinking a few times against the dizzy exhaustion which always followed after spell-casting Tae rose shakily and turned round, bumping into a solid object which blocked her path.

"I though I'd find you down here" said Haldir quietly, surveying Tae's muddy and dishevelled appearance

Tae looked into her friend's eyes and said nothing, clenching her fingers to resist crying. He took her in his sheltering embrace and they stood like that for a while. The marchwarden then ignored her half-hearted protests as he picked her up easily and carried her back to his flet.

Tae needed to sleep if she was to be one hundred percent for the journey to Imladris starting at dawn. As it was there was only a couple of hours until that time so when Haldir reached his flet he hurriedly plonked a droopy-eyed Tae down on his bed and wrapped her up in the covers.

He lay down next to her and crossed his arms behind his head – staring up at the ceiling. He truly wished Elladan would recover, not only were the Imladris twins great friends of his, but for Tae's sake as well. Haldir knew, probably better than Tae herself, just how much she had fallen for him.

* * *

Tae mounted Onyx sluggishly; weary from too little sleep. The coal black horse snorted in disdain and turned his head to eyeball her as she slouched in the saddle atop him.

"Don't even start with the attitude shithead or you'll find yourself gelded with a rusty butter knife" she warned through clenched teeth.

"Obviously not a morning person is she" remarked Legolas quietly to Haldir as they began to move out onto the path which would eventually lead them out of Lothlórien. The prince failed to remember that Tae's hearing had become somewhat sharper; a necessary adjustment when living with sneaky elves.

Tae turned in the saddle with such a look of contempt that Legolas visibly flinched and Haldir hid a smirk behind his eyes.

"Fuck you bimbo" cursed Tae, her eyes bloodshot with sleep deprivation and her mood consequently irate.

Soon they reached the borders of Caras Galadhon where the small convoy met a large group of elves waiting in solemn farewell. Galadriel and Celeborn where at the centre of the group naturally, surrounded by other elven nobles and friends who Tae had made friends with during her stay. Here they dismounted again and the Lady of Light stepped forward.

"A great burden rests upon you Tae Epsom, kin from another world. You are one of us regardless of from whence you hail and you will always be welcome in this realm. Our hopes are with you"

"Farewell Tae, and return to us soon" continued Celeborn with wink.

"Thank you" replied Tae blandly, bowing low. The pain in her body radiated in her stiff movements as she quietly embraced all those she had come to know and count as friends. Finally she came to Orophin who stood next to Onyx.

"I'm gonna miss you guys" she sighed wrapping her arms around him affectionately and then remounting the horse.

"As we shall all miss you and your cooking" he answered smiling. A shadow then passed over his face, one born of sorrow and yearning. "If he **_ever_** hurts you Tae..."

He left the rest unsaid as Tae frowned uncomfortably, shifting in her seat. After a few seconds thought she spoke quietly, searching for a light of understanding in the elf's sage green eyes.

"A wise man in my land once said: 'Do not fall in love with me, for I am falser than vows made in wine'. Orophin no matter what you think you feel for me; ignore it. Next time I visit your realm I expect you to be at least engaged to a pretty elf maiden"

Tae turned Onyx tightly and started up the trail out of the woods; eager to be on this journey with two elves with whom there were no complicated feelings or situations to acknowledge. For a few days she could pretend there was nothing wrong with the world and that she was merely off on an adventure.

"Well...nearly nothing wrong" she decided as a shooting pain shot through the core of her body, embedding itself cruelly in her stomach area and spreading out into a general ache. She twitched unexpectedly and violently with the sudden sting, but luckily she was out of sight of her companions who were far behind on the trail.

Abruptly a shape dropped out of the tree in front of her and Onyx swerved in fright.

"Whoa boy, it's only me" The elf reassured the horse with a gentle nose tickle.

Sometimes Onyx thought he didn't get paid enough for carting these crazy elves around on their silly adventures.

"I did wonder why you weren't at the glade" mused Tae with the ghost of a smile upon her dark features.

Talen was saddened at the appearance of the half-elf who only yesterday acted like she hadn't a care in the world. The dark circles were back under her eyes and she slouched in the saddle as if her burdens were physically pushing her down.

"I came to say goodbye again, and give you this" He reached up and passed her a silver band set with a clear stone.

"...It's beautiful Talen. What does it do?" she asked excitedly placing the ring on the third finger of her right hand where it fit perfectly.

The sorcerer elf stifled a chuckle at his apprentices' suspicion. He had taught her well.

"Oh, it's just an ornament which has lain forgotten in one of my drawers for over two millennia. I thought you may as well have it to remember me by" he lied

Tae looked at him suspiciously for a moment before Onyx snorted and tossed his head impatiently.

"Goodbye then my dear" said the elf putting a hand over hers on the pommel of the saddle.

"Seeya dude. Thanks for the ring, for everything" replied Tae, sandwiching his proffered hand with her other.

As their eyes met for the last time the male caught a fleeting glimpse of the depth of fear and anxiety which was hidden behind hastily constructed walls.

Tae urged Onyx on once more as she heard Legolas and Haldir approaching from behind her, not once looking back.

* * *

The forest thinned out eventually as the day wore on and by late morning they had reached the grassland which marked the end of Lothlórien. Tae didn't speak much as the dappled light through the trees of the wood had given her a headache; she spoke little, only to acknowledge questions really.

The marchwarden worried the complex young half-elf would stop speaking completely and subtly tried to involve her in conversations, however Legolas took a more direct approach.

He had taken to scouting the terrain and once he discovered the necessary ingredient for his plan he suggested they stop for lunch.

As Tae silently loosened Onyx's girth the prince crept up behind her silently. At the opportune moment he seized her in a headlock and threatened her with the wolf faeces he had collected earlier, now scooped in a mallorn leaf.

"I think you know what this is about Tae" he whispered with his soft lips next to her ear. "Cheer up lest I be forced to put this in your face" he continued menacingly.

"Cheer up? What the fuck Legolas? Do you know Elladan is lying half dead somewhere that way?" she hissed, motioning with her head north-west.

"I know very well what is up with lover boy..." (At this Tae struggled against his grasp and started swearing wildly) "...and I also know that Elladan gets 'fatally wounded' nearly every century..."

At this comment the prince looked to Haldir for confirmation who just shrugged and nodded, staring quizzically at the pair.

"...and not once has Elrond let him die. We are going as fast as we can to Rivendell so I don't see what more you can achieve by being so miserable and boring. Now I'm not asking you to crack jokes like Rumil, but you can at least **smile** my princess"

As he finished his piece Tae seemed to hesitate and think about his words for a while. She looked from the menacing pile of stinking shite in Legolas' hand, up into the prince's azure eyes and back again.

Then a smile crept over her face like the dawning of a clear morning after a dark storm.

And she disappeared.


	24. Permanent Farewell

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**This chapter is dedicated to Ada and Ammë, if they had not have taken me on holiday to Mallorca, Spain; you would not be reading it now. Watch out for sand and excuse the Sangria stains!

* * *

**

"Yes well I wouldn't have actually done it. I was only trying to cheer you up" mumbled Legolas as he bathed in a small yet deceptively deep brook that Haldir had conveniently discovered.

"Well? I laughed didn't I?"

"Yes, quite a lot if I remember"

From where Tae was perched, back turned, on a nearby rock she rolled her eyes.

"It was only wolf poop Legolas! Back at Rivendell I distinctly remember Haldir saying he would be lucky to land in a pile (ch.9)" she cried.

"That's completely different, besides, Haldir said it not me!" he nearly screeched.

"Whoa Legolas don't go all nancy on me I don't think me ears could take it, it's _really_ not your style love" she replied.

"You didn't have to put it in my _hair_ though" he argued quietly.

"For the love of Manwe! Just wash it off so we can get going. Lord Glorfindel will no doubt be waiting!" shouted the Marchwarden from over by the horses. Haldir was eager for them to be on their way. To employ a much used quote: a shadow and a threat was growing in his mind. Maybe his fears were unfounded; but Haldir worried nonetheless that this little 'journey' would be interrupted.

"Yeah Legolas just hurry the hell up will yer, I could get piles from sitting on this bloody rock" Tae would have stuck her tongue out had she been facing him but as it was she didn't particularly want to perve on him naked in the stream. Honestly!

"Piles of what?" asked Legolas curiously from behind her.

"Err...Never mind dear, let's just get going hey?"

She heard a few splashes and then a wet noise as the prince climbed out onto the bank behind her, it took a few seconds for her to figure out that he was behind her.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to pass me my clothes of course" replied the blond easily.

Tae heard him take a few more steps towards her, she could feel his breath on the back of her neck and she resisted the urge to swing round and confront him (He was naked remember? Yeah, how could you forget?).

"You can cut _that_ out right now! I don't give a hairy shit whether you're comfortable with being bollocko; I'M NOT!" she said quickly before her eyes were burnt out of her head.

"I don't see why not princess, none of us have anything to hide-" he said in a sickly sweet leery tone.

"Pack It In Haldir tell him!" she whined

"Legolas pack- Oh for fucks sake you two! Legolas stop teasing Tae, Tae go and mount up so Legolas can get his _own_ clothes. I swear you two are worse than the twins were when I was unfortunate enough to have to baby-sit them! WE'RE LEAVING...NOW"

Tae's mouth opened in shock at the Marchwarden's colourful outburst as her body unconsciously jumped off the rock and ran over to Onyx. She reminded herself to try and curb her swearing; it was bad enough hearing Talen swear like a New Yorker. Tucking away the reference of Haldir baby-sitting for future interrogation she stepped into a stirrup iron and swung herself up onto Onyx's back.

* * *

"Finally! I was beginning to wonder if you had all fallen down a hole and were unable to get out" cried Glorfindel jumping down from a tree in front of them. His glorious golden hair sparkled in the moonlight, his ethereal glow making him look god-like.

"Good evening to you too, Lord Glorfindel" said Tae sarcastically, travel sore from a long days ride and wanting nothing more than to be back in bed in Lothlórien.

"My apologies, all at Imladris are feeling strained of late" he said cautiously, testing to see knew of Elladan's predicament. When her face visibly softened he knew she was aware of the situation.

"How was he when you left?" asked Haldir coming forward.

Legolas put a hand on his half-elven friend protectively, as much as he secretly wished she would think of him as she obviously thought of Elladan, he definitely did not want to see her upset, or his friend ill.

"He is constant now; whether that is a good or bad thing I don't know. He is in a deep sleep, but we cannot wake him up with spell or potion. As you can imagine, Lord Elrond is beside himself.

Tae felt guilty that she had forgotten how upset she was up until Legolas had confronted her, she had even managed to enjoy the remainder of the day.

"Lady Galadriel gave me a potion she thinks may help him" she said

Glorfindel hid his surprise and nodded. Why hadn't Elrond told him about this supposed cure? Did he know? These were a few of the questions darting through his mind but then he remembered that a few days ago Elrohir had come to him asking for Lorassium leaves.

The balrog slayer motioned for them to lead their mounts to where Asfaloth was busy enjoying a patch of wild blackberries. Onyx neighed when he saw his Imladris stable mate (and chief partner in crime if the grooms are to be believed) and the regal white stallion raised his head and nickered back.

Because of the seriousness of the situation Tae suppressed her snigger at the red stained muzzle of the horse and sheer look of horror on Glorfindel's fair face. Surprisingly, it was Haldir who broke the silence.

"I am sorry Glorfindel but that horse has worse eating habits than Rumil!" he sternly.

Glorfindel looked from Asfaloth to Haldir and back again, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. His shoulders slumped and began to shake, slowly at first as if his mind opposed them. But after a few seconds the giggles began. Soon all four of them were laughing, Glorfindel in the one of the first positions Tae had ever seen him in; rolling around on he floor and Legolas alternately hugging and crying into a tree.

Asfaloth and Onyx looked up from their shared snack at the berry patch.

"I'll never understand elves" said Onyx watching them.

"Nor me, anyway tell me of the fair Voronwe who has captured your heart"

After a brief meal which largely consisted of Lembas, and some kind of cheese which Tae politely refrained from commenting that it smelt like Orophin's socks, Legolas left the circle of bedrolls to begin his watch. Apparently it was not a good idea to light a fire in these parts, so they also went without warmth.

From her position squeezed tightly under the Marchwarden's cloak (he was still wearing it), Tae whittled away at Haldir's 'gift'. She had her back to him to ensure he didn't see it until it was ready. The Lorien elf was returning to his home at dawn and she thought logically that now was the last time she would spend time with him. In most respects Haldir had become Tae's greatest friend out of those she had met, he was always there for her when she needed somebody.

Tae felt a little guilty that their relationship was sometimes one sided, she hoped he felt he could come to her just as she would come to him with her troubles, or just for a friendly chat.

"Can I see it yet?" asked the elf in question, breaking her chain of thought.

"NO, turn around!" she cried, shielding the near completed dolphin carving.

Haldir chuckled at the half-elf's secrecy and looked over to where Glorfindel stood; frantically trying to rub the berry stains from Asfaloth's head. The stallion was having none of this however and kept tossing his head and butting the elf away.

"If you are not clean by the time we return to Imladris I will forbid any elflings from bringing you treats" the balrog slayer warned.

Asfaloth snorted and then hesitated, the horse was not aware that the Gondolin elf knew about his secret contract with the elflings.

Haldir watched the proud horse lower his head submissively and Glorfindel seemed to beam in triumph.

"What about know?" he asked hopefully.

"...FUCK..."

"What?" he asked turning around to see to the female who sat behind him.

"No!" Tae cried pushing him back around and hiding the carving under her tunic, all while sucking her thumb.

"You have cut yourself yet again" It was more a statement than a question.

"You're the one that gave me the slippy knife" she protested

"I hardly think it is the knife's fault" he said with a quiet smile.

"Oh really? What _are_ you trying to say marchwarden?" as she spoke he heard a strange sizzle and saw smoke rise from her direction.

"Finito!" she sang and turned to face her friend, pushing the finished carving into his hands. "I tried not to get any blood on it but Talen said it would add to the magic in the thing" she said quietly as she watched Haldir turn the sea creature over in his hands. His eyes were bright with wonder at the object; its slender lines and the illusion that the pale wood was wet.

"Tis...tis beautiful. What is it?"

Tae wasn't particularly prepared for the question but she answered it anyway to the best of her knowledge and _skills_.

"Close you eyes and take my hand Haldir" she said seriously

Haldir heard her whisper a few words and felt movement in front of his face. He then smelt for the first time in his life the sharp scent of sea air.

"What I gave you was a dolphin, these creatures live in the seas of the world and even some rivers...open your eyes"

Haldir obeyed and he was near blinded by the sparkling light in the scene before him. Sunrays danced upon the large body of water before him under an endless blue sky. The water was still but for the gentle swell of white capped waves, he got the feeling that something was about to happen by the way his highly trained senses sent the hair on the back of his neck on end. He assured himself that Tae would not let him come to harm...wherever he was, when suddenly the water next to him exploded with life.

He turned to Tae who floated next to him as if she were standing on the water, she nodded and smiled. He looked back to the strange dolphin creatures who were swarming in the water, the air was filled with their whistling pops and chattering noises and they began to jump and somersault into the air and come crashing down into the ocean once more.

"They do it for fun; this'll be a family group"

"I've never seen such a large fish!" breathed Haldir

"Oh, they aren't fish; they are warm blooded like us and quite intelligent. They breathe through that 'lil hole on the top of their heads, see?"

As she spoke a smaller dolphin blew water from said blowhole.

"There she blows!" giggled Tae as the water shot up.

"They are beautiful" said the Marchwarden, in awe of the magnificent creatures.

"Yup" agreed Tae as he watched them cavort with each other. "There are stories of them rescuing sailors who fall foul of their ships, towing them back to shore and driving back predators"

They watched the creatures for a few more minutes until they began to swim away. The beautiful scene faded and was replaced with that of the moonlit glade south of Imladris.

Haldir opened his eyes once more and looked at his friend in amazement. He watched the blackness recede in her eyes and white and brown returned.

"Mt thanks Tae. Tis a kingly gift; one which I shall treasure"

"No problemo. Just promise me one thing?"

Haldir nodded and smiled, Tae couldn't see much of him in the darkness but she could make out his gleaming teeth.

"Don't _EVER _go anywhere near Helm's Deep" she said seriously.

"Helm's Deep? In Rohan? Why would I want to go there...you have not been there so what makes you say that?"

"Just promise me Haldir" she begged

"Of course, though I do not see what the problem is. You have my word regardless; I will not go to Helm's Deep-"

"Or Rohan in general" she added quickly

"-or Rohan in general" he repeated with a sigh. She was acting strange again.

"Right, and if you do I will come down to wherever you are and beat the shit out of you" she finished, surging forward and crushing the great elf to her. She found herself holding back tears again so she bit her lip and squeezed harder.

"You have my word Tae" assured the marchwarden; he sensed her sorrow at their parting and sought to comfort her.

He well knew that this could be the last time her saw her alive.

"Should I be jealous?" came a merry voice from across the clearing.

They extracted themselves from each others arms and looked across to see Legolas standing with hands on hips and a pouting expression. Tae simply gave him a one fingered salute.

"Where is Glorfindel?" asked Haldir

"On his watch of course, says he's tired of watching you two lovebirds" he joked, stretching out on his bedroll.

Indeed a few hours had passed since they had settled here for the night and now the sky was peppered with stars.

"You had better get some sleep princess. Glor will not stop tomorrow for any playtime" advised Legolas referring to earlier when he had been assaulted with wolf faeces.

"Mmmhmm sleep sounds yummy" agreed Tae, spent from casting the spell which allowed her to show Haldir the dolphins. She stood up and tottered the few steps to her own bedroll.

Legolas watched her eyes catch a faraway look and as her legs bucked and she pitched over he was there in an instant to catch her.

"By Elbereth!" swore Haldir as he helped is Silvan friend lay her on the ground.

Tae groaned as Legolas gently shook her and her eyes seemed to re-focus.

"Urghh I'm ok, it was just a head rush. I get them a lot" she explained rubbing her dry eyes.

Haldir nodded, he had witnessed one of her strange 'faints' once before back on Lorien and Tae had explained about the blood rushing to get to her brain. He retuned to his own bedroll yet Legolas refused to leave her side.

"Honest, I'm fine"

"You may well be but I'm going to wait until you fall asleep" he said firmly.

"Aww aren't you sweet" she muttered sarcastically as she sat up.

"Yes, very much so" he answered with a smile as he pushed her back down horizontal.

"Oi!" she began, struggling against his iron strong arms.

"**_Sleep_** Tae"

"Don't wanna" she said petulantly

"I'll make you" he warned with laughter in his eyes.

"I would listen to him were I you, Tae"

Tae mumbled something and ceased struggling, even going so far as to close her eyes.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Mr Thranduillon" she sang

"That is exactly what I thought"

* * *

"_Tae...Tae"_ called a voice

"Steggin ell I've only just had these waxed and they're stu---huh?"

"What are you talking about? It is time for us to leave child" said Glorfindel with a puzzled expression.

"Oh right yeah" she said slowly as she sat up and shook the drowsiness from herself.

She stood up. _Slowly_ this time. Adjusted her clothes, re-styled her hair and removed the pine needles from it. Haldir walked over to where she stood, absently folding her bedroll up.

"It is time for me to go my friend" he whispered solemnly

"Ah fuck! Tell me why you can't stay with me again?"

Haldir smiled, he'd already explained five times that his life was in the Golden Wood and that now matter how much he wanted to come he would not leave Rumil to look after the borders for fear of returning home to a company of balrogs living in his flet. Silence reigned.

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked lightly, fearing the probable answer which lay in her heart.

Haldir's heart was on the same wavelength, but he could not betray his head in his answer.

"Next time you visit Lothlórien or I Imladris" he replied diplomatically.

Tae smiled at his ambivalent answer, sure that he would make an excellent politician.

"Yeah, see you soon mate" she said taking one of his larger hands into her own.

Haldir brought forth his other hand and held it palm-up to her.

"This is to remember me by" he said with a smile

"Hey! When? How?" she cried, gently picking up the small object which lay in his hand.

It was a tiny wooden mallorn leaf, inset in a small silver disc to protect the minutely detailed wood. At the top of the disc was a hole.

"It's bloody gorgeous! Wow how small!" she continued hurriedly as she unclasped her silver necklace and strung it on, joining Galadriel's translation ring and her own silver cross.

"Thank you Haldir. For everything. I know I say this all the time but really, you're like my own personal guardian angel these past few weeks"

Tae hugged him for the last time; she would never tire of embracing elves. It was as if their bodies were carved with it in mind for she fit so snugly and felt so safe with them.

"And now I must take my leave" he said at last pulling away and whistling softly for his mount.

"Farewell Tae! Be careful and stay safe" His mount arrived and he swung himself expertly onto its back. Final farewells said, he held her gaze for a while and then heeled his mount in the opposite direction. He did not look back as he galloped away.

"...farewell marchwarden" whispered Tae to the wind as she watched him leave.

Strong arms snaked around her waist and pulled her close.

"Do not despair princess, you will see him soon enough"

"Do you really believe that Legolas?" she asked softly, leaning comfortably back into her friends body. Any third party who happened upon them in this intimate moment of friendship would think them lovers.

"Wholeheartedly, that elf has a reputation of turning up unexpectedly" he said with a jaunty tap of the nose.

"Ha, like you then? I did not expect you turn up in Lorien when you did" she laughed

"I heard your heart lamenting my absence. I could not leave you to fade under the golden leaves of the mellryn" he chuckled.

"Oh yeah?"

"Ai Tae, why do you still deny me after all that has happened between us" He spun her to face him and locked his azure eyes with her hazel. Both were dancing with mirth.

"You master elf, are as scandalous as Elladan" She smiled, remembering how the darkling elf once hijacked her quarters.

**-------flashback-------**

_"**ELLADAN**!" she screeched, grasping the bedcovers to her in case any part of her was showing. _

"What the frig are you doing in on my bed, grinning like the Cheshire cat?"

"I was waiting for you to finish the dream you were having---"

"Well I haven't so bog off!"

"Tae" he said pleadingly

"What" she growled

"Please get up"

"I've got no clothes on Elladan"

"Oh"

silence

"My cheek's stinging, I cant get to sleep" he whispered in a child-like voice

The trainee lord of Rivendell was beginning to remind Tae more and more like a young needy elfling.

"What the fuck do you want me to do Dan', I'm not kissing you again cos I know my lips don't have healing properties and you're just pushing your luck. What do you want to do, spend the night with me so you'll feel better or someth---" she began to ask in a voice dripping with sarcasm

"Yes Tae, thanks for offering, I promise I wont hog the covers"

**------end of flashback-------**

Legolas bowed with a thoughtful smile, biting back his reply guiltily.

"You are my princess" he whispered huskily, masking the tone of his voice with a cough.

"Yeah right! You say that to all the girls"

"Let us be off" called Glorfindel, already astride Asfaloth, who only had a faint tinge of pink on his nose.

Tae trotted over to Onyx, worried about the unnamed emotion she had sensed in the Silvan elf. He hoped he wasn't holding back anything she should know.

"Let's go amigo" she said, mounting the black horse and turning him in the right direction. "A friend of ours needs our help. Let us not delay"

They rode through the day and much of the night, eating as they went as necessary and stopping only for penny spending.

As the second night from Lorien lightened Glorfindel told Tae that they would reach their destination by the next evening.

(YES, the horses are still hooked on illegal performance enhancing drugs. I apologise)

With the rising of the sun and gathering of dark, pregnant clouds, uneasiness and doubt began to settle upon Tae's shoulders in earnest. She thought again of her spirit flight to Rivendell and Elladan's deathly pale face.

"Hey Glorfindel. If I wanted to could I go home?" she asked as a weird thought came to her.

"Home? As in your home before Rivendell...I know not" he answered perplexed. He pondered the meaning of her asking such a question and hoped she wasn't planning anything.

"Just a thought. I mean, it was easy enough for me to get here wasn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose so. Theoretically you should be able to return but you would have to ask Elrond; he was the one who brought you here and he would know a lot more about it than I. I just kill the balrogs Tae" he said with a disarming smile.

"Yeah course. I will ask him" she said, distracted by the possibility that she could go home and bring aid from Earth to Rivendell. Surely there would be drugs or stuff that Elladan could take without any adverse effect.

"What are you thinking princess?" asked Legolas who rode up by her side.

"Oh nothing. Can you quit the princess tag? Peeps are gonna get ideas Legolas" she said, brushing off his curiosity and staring straight ahead.

"You lie; I can see you are planning something. I my have only known you for a short while but I can see straight through you" He reached over and placed his hand over hers on the saddle, effectively making her meet his clear blue gaze.

"Fine. I am thinking about Elladan, that is all"

"As you wish. But I'm still going to call you princess until you drop the act and profess your undying love to me" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Even Glorfindel chuckled at this from where he was at the head of the group. "I am afraid you would only come second in her heart young Greenleaf. You must have heard that Tae agreed to bind herself to me"

Tae rolled her eyes. Once Glor got going only Elrond or Galadriel could stop him.

"Indeed? When was this? The Lady is quite prone to fits of madness" replied the Prince looking smug.

"Why Legolas, I thought you would remember of all the fair folk. It was just after I left your mothers be--"

He was silenced (gratefully) as a heavy raindrop splattered on his brow.

"Perfect timing" said Tae with a pointed glance at the two elves.

The rain began to fall in sheets and soon all three riders and their mounts were absolutely soaking. Onyx nickered unhappily and Tae put the hood of her cloak up, tired of having rivulets of freezing rain streaming down her back.

A heavy sense of despair cloaked Imladris as the three travellers clattered muddily through the courtyard and dismounted. The three had been quiet for the best part of an hour, each eager for the shelter of the Last Homely House. The clouds had kept up their incessant pouring and Tae stumbled as she sneezed and splashed a muddy puddle all over herself. She swore darkly.

Asfaloth, Onyx and Legolas' horse Tenril wandered off to the stables and a much deserved rub down courtesy of the Rivendell grooms. The two legged travellers were met on the porch by Elrohir and Erestor. Tae took a step back when she recognised the twin; she had forgotten how beautiful they both were. And Lord Erestor also, in his own mysterious, dark way.

"Welcome back. I trust you enjoyed your trip Tae?" asked Elrohir wearily.

"Its ok you can forget the formalities Elrohir. You will have to show me the way to the healing rooms however"

"I will take you there myself. I am sorry you could not have a more cheerful welcome home" apologised Elrohir. "He would be happy to see you if he were awake"

They talked as the walked, he asked about Tae's stay in Lorien and her sorcery training. Legolas and Glorfindel followed Erestor to Elronds study to report on an unhindered journey.

"Remind me to contact Haldir later and tell him I'm safe. He was worried about something when I left him" she said to Elrohir as they reached Elladan's bed in the infirmary.

* * *

She took a deep breath as she surveyed the damage the Uruk-hai had inflicted on him. No wounds were visible of course but the bandage around his middle was, and there were a few stems of unknown plants sticking out of the material. Elronds medicinal cures no doubt. The tension in the room could be practically smelt; it was metallic and electric at the same time. The feeling you get when you look over a cliff and you imagine what would happen if your foot slipped.

Tae pulled a chair over to the bedside and drank in the sight of him; cold and pale under the bed sheets and narrowly remembered to let out the breath she had been holding.

"What have you got yourself into this time, you bloody fool" she whispered taking his hand.

"Indeed" answered a feminine voice as the Evenstar entered the room.

"Arwen!" cried Tae jumping up and embracing the twins' sister.

"Not much of a welcome back I admit. But we are glad you have returned" she said with feeling.

"Did our grandmother-?" asked Elrohir anxiously. His brother had improved slightly compared to the condition he was brought home in but it was still life threatening.

"Shit of course, what should I, are you gonna?" Tae asked hurriedly taking the vial of medicine from a deep pocket and thrusting it at Elrohir.

"No-I think you should administer it" said Arwen throwing a glance at her brother.

"Well, shouldn't somebody with at least _some_ medical training do it?" she replied nervously, still holding the bottle out hopeful that Elrohir would take it.

"It would probably be more effective if you do it Tae" answered the male carefully with a nod to his sister.

Tae conceded after a few moments hesitation, what could be _that_ hard about making somebody drink their medicine after all?

She gently sat on the bed by Elladan's head and raised him ever so gently, resting him against her chest. Arwen lightly tapped her brother on the arm and the two left the room.

Tenderly, Tae placed a soft kiss on the back of Elladan's head before pulling the cork of the vial free with her teeth and levering it between his slack lips. Once she felt his teeth hit scrape past the glass bottle she tipped the contents into his mouth and bent his head back further to get him to swallow.

Nothing

She held onto his nose for a few seconds and massaged his throat, but let go because his breathing was shallow enough as it was. Call it what you will, but in a bolt of divine inspiration she reached around and kissed him.

"Elladan, if you are listening; please swallow this. Then you can wake up and I promise to give you the **best** massage ever" she whispered as she took his lips with her own.

* * *

Elrond smiled as he was greeted to the sight of Tae asleep in the chair next to his son's bed. Glorfindel had questioned him about Galadriel's potion and with a sharp glare he had garnered a confession from his daughter. Tae slept hunched over the bed, one hand tangled in Elladan's hair and she groaned in protest as Elrond picked her up and carried her off.

The Lord of Imladris smiled and shook his head as he encountered Legolas in the corridor; the elf prince immediately had a worried expression when he caught sight of Tae in his arms.

On reaching her quarters he opened the door with one foot carefully and entered, depositing his young charge on the bed. He gently pulled off her muddy boots, cloak and over tunic and sat for a while in thought; watching her fight with the bed sheets until they were comfortable and eventually crush a pillow to herself in a sleepy embrace.

All too easily Elrond recognised the signs off stress in the dark patches under her eyes and the half-eaten finger nails. He sighed as he remembered their conversation on the night that Tae had found out the truth behind her mothers disappearance from Middle Earth.

What right had the elves in asking her to come here and fight for them when they had victimised her mother and forced her out all those years ago with harsh words and glares?

_Absolutely none_

Tae knew this but still pledged to help them, giving up her home, friends, family and all that she knew to be real to come to a fictional land where she knew nobody lest she had read about them in books. What is it that she had said? That she trusted him because he was without facial hair? What kind of blind faith or naivety drives a person to give up everything to journey to a faraway land spoken of only in fictional tomes?

His smile was grim as he laid a blanket over his fellow half-elf and quietly closed the door upon leaving her room. He had a long awaited rendezvous with Cormyr's latest batch.


	25. All is well

_Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna lye omentuva_

Chapter Twenty five

The next morning Tae was woken by a familiar figure dressed in a clean green robe which brought out his cerulean eyes. It was a nice change from the smelly traveling gear she had seen him in for the last few days, even if she had been instrumental in making them smell.

"Always **you** waking me up...why...urghh" she moaned, rolling over as yet again Legolas tried to wake her up. This time he resorted to tickling her bare feet, that is, until she kicked out and hoofed him in the crown jewels.

"Elrond...requests...infirmary" he managed to croak as he clutched his elfhood and fought to keep his breakfast down.

Tae sat up slowly and wondered why her friend was in a heap on her floor next to the clothes she had shed in the middle of the night. Not to mention how she had ended up here in the first place. The last thing she remembered of last night was playing with Elladan's hair as he slept. Her eyes widened as realization dawned.

"What did you just say?"

"Go...Elladan"

Tae jumped off the bed heedless of her naked state and began scrabbling furiously for some clothes as she realized she couldn't go tearing around Imladris in nothing but a smile. The Mirkwood prince didn't seem to mind the free show so tightly were his eyes screwed shut waiting for the world to stop spinning. Finding a simple grey dress she quickly donned it and legged it out the door. She rushed past numerous elves along the way that had heard the good news and glanced at her with knowing smile.

Bursting through the door to Elladans temporary chamber she tripped over Erestor's foot and went flying, coming to a rest at Glorfindel's feet.

"By the Valar! I just can't help it Elrond, these maidens keep falling at my feet" sniggered Glorfindel, helping the blushing Tae to her feet.

Tae didn't give the weaponsmaster a second glance as she looked to Elladan. But there was no change in his condition!

She looked to his father who merely smiled and she looked again to the prone form on the bed at the centre of the room. There was definitely a healthier colour in his skin, she took his hand and her heart leapt to find most of his warmth had been restored.

"Is he cured?" she asked hopefully

"He woke this morning. Ada says he muttered something about blueberries and went back to sleep" answered Elrohir.

Tae looked behind her to where the Lord of Imladris stood. She considered him for the first time since she had returned to Rivendell and she lowered her eyes in an unspoken apology as she remembered her last words to him that night in Lothlórien.

_Flashback_

'_Tae.'_

'_Lord Elrond.'_

'_How are you feeling my child?' the anxious tone was not absent from their communion, Elrond visibly sagged back in Rivendell when Tae accepted him into her mind._

'_What does it matter?' she thought distractedly, pretending abysmally that the whole episode hadn't affected her much._

'_Of course it matters, I...we all care an awful lot about you Tae, no matter how short the time we have been acquainted may be. I know what you have just found out. I wish it was me that had told you.'_

'_Why?'_

'..._I don't really know. I thought you might take it better from me.'_

'_Take what?'_

'_You know of what I speak Tae.'_

'_What, that I'm upset because I've just found out who my mother really was? That I grew up with a complete lie as a parent. For fucks sake! I get deposited here in this world like I'm some special reject and if that hasn't turned my life upside down enough I next learn that I have the blood of an imaginary fucking being! That my mother WAS an imaginary fucking being and now I live in a LAND of imaginary fucking beings! Excuse me for getting SLIGHTLY unhinged at times.'_

'_You cannot hide from me that you are hurting, confused and angry!'_

'_How could you possibly know how I feel, you don't even know me." she hissed._

'_I know more than you think.' answered Elrond quietly_

'_Oh right, did **your** mother have a thirst for power which saw her leave her people to die whilst she cavorted around with a dark lord? Did **your** mother betray and nearly destroy your world for her gain and then feel so guilty she transported herself to a different land to set up another life? Was **your** mothe-?'_

'_**No**, but I knew your mother, and she was a good person. Just misguided.'_

'_Misguided? Jesus Elrond you think the glass is half full don't you! I know now who my mother is and I'm glad I was told, end of. I don't wish to talk about it anymore.'_

_---------------_

Elrond dismissed it with a small nod as her brown eyes once more lifted to him and he took her hand.

"My son is tired, we should not disturb his rest" he said, glancing around the room.

All nodded and left, leaving Tae and Elrohir standing side by side awkwardly.

"Will you stay with him" whispered Elrohir, his eyes never once leaving his brother.

"No"

He looked at her questioningly, his grey eyes startled. Tae held her hands up in defence.

"Hey, this is your place a hell of a lot more than it is mine. You are twins after all" she said with a thoughtfully.

Elrohir took her hand and kissed it and an involuntary shudder ran up her spine.

"Must be in the blood" she explained with a shrug.

"My thanks Tae. I will tell him you want to see him when he wakes, I am sure he wants to sort things out with you" he said quietly with a genuine smile.

Tae smiled suddenly and the room lit up. She winked at Elrohir and left the room silently.

* * *

"You kick like a horse, I shall never have children"

"Oh stop your whining Legolas; at least it will keep all those women off your back for a while" she said playing her hand of cards. She was sure to beat the elf to 21 this time.

"You wound me Tae Epsom. I have not slept with half the population of Middle Earth as you so often try to point out" In a huff he threw his cards down.

The card game abandoned Tae chuckled at his melodramatic tone and pose. All was well for the moment; Elladan was on the road to recovery, Elrond had given her some smelly berries to eat every time her stomach caused problems and the sun was shining in blue skies over Imladris.

"If not then why is there a group of your past conquests standing suspiciously over by the roses, they are watching us like hawks?" Tae asked innocently as she lazily stuck her finger in a cream cake and sucked it clean.

Legolas peered through the shrubbery which gave them partial but not total privacy from unwanted eyes. He seemed to consider the elleths for a moment.

"I have _definitely_ _never_ trysted with or **even** tried to seduce any of those ladies. I cannot help it if they follow me around everywhere" he argued

"I agree love, you are a very sought after elf" she said as she caught one of the females scowling at her.

"We shall just have to announce our engagement, my heart" he said loud enough to draw gasps from his loyal fans.

Tae jabbed him lightly in the arm, not too pleased to be drawn into his little game.

"Let us not wait my princess, bind yourself to me tonight" he called romantically.

"Legolas!" she hissed as he wrapped his arms about her shoulders and pushed her down into the grass. He leant over her as if to kiss her passionately and his flaxen hair fell and shielded their faces from view.

"Just play along" he whispered with a twinkle in his eye

"Oh.Legolas.You.Are.So-" she began, her voice dripping with sarcasm until he placed his hands over her over-sensitive ribs and threatened to tickle.

"-sooo beautiful my prince. I want to loose myself in you" She spoke quickly for fear she would burst out laughing. What a sight they must have made.

Legolas slowly bent down further, by this point both elf and half-elf were shaking with mirth and Tae had to shove her fist in her mouth to stop herself. To outsiders it looked as if the two were heavily engaged in normally nocturnal activities-and enjoying it.

The Mirkwood Prince snuck a glance sideways from his position on top of his friend.

"They are gone it seems"

"Good, now let me up" said Tae wriggling to get the elf off of her.

"Do I have to?"

Tae glared at him as she pushed herself free, and then quickly swept his arms from under him so he fell back to the ground.

"You're such a whore Legolas" she said with a cocky smile.

Little did they know that one of the elves trailing the fair prince was non other than Matarese's younger sister, and she went straight off to spread the scandalous news of the half elf trysting with Legolas.

"I am not" he said sounding quite hurt

"You sooo are! I saw you earlier with Netherine whispering sweet nothings in her ear"

"Ai! You are jealous that is all. Just say the word my dear and I will take you to bed. You need not be shy; we have known each other for a while now"

Tae picked up her forgotten cream cake, idly wondering which way to run.

"Do you want me to lick cream off your naked body?" asked the Mirkwood prince deviously. He must not have seen the look in his friend's eyes.

"You're sick!" she cried, slamming the cake into his face and squashing it around for good measure.

"**She-elf!**" he screamed in surprise, throwing her down and tickling her mercilessly.

All Tae could see were two burning murderous blue eyes glaring at her from a face full of cream.

"Urghh! Helllllllllp! **RAPE**!" she shrieked in between giggles.

In total shock at her choice of plea Legolas jumped right off her. His eyes narrowed as he realised her ruse and he took off after her as she scrambled up off the ground and ran for her life in the direction of the main house.

* * *

**Big thank you to all my reviewers especially Lady Lorethei who has recently started reading this ficlet and has reviewed nearly every chapter! **

**(Damn PJ for killing ALL the elves in Helm's Deep!)**

**Oh, I've decided to update in shorter chapters so that the time between updates is shorter. Hope you guys don't mind, any problems just email me and I'll go back to normal. I've got 8 pages pre-written so it's not like the bunnies have deserted me..._yet_.**

**PS Due unforeseen circumstances I have not been able to get in touch with Lady Mirwen my beta, so yall will have to bear with me until she gets back from Lorien or wherever she's partying.**

"_**Put Haldir DOWN Mirwen!"**_

**PPS Should I ignore the 'Legolas-Tae'_ slight _love theme? Advise me in a review cos I don't wanna have to hurt the Prince too bad :(**


	26. For now

Chapter Twenty Six

"Err...Hi Erestor" greeted Tae, anxiously listening for the sounds of pursuit

"Good afternoon Tae, can I ask what you are doing behind the curtain?" he asked with a smile. To onlookers he was conducting a conversation with the window dressings on the balcony of the empty hall of fire.

"Hiding from Legolas" she whispered

"Ohh, indeed? I fear you have not picked much of a spot, I believe I can hear the fair prince approaching. He does sound somewhat _annoyed_" said the advisor, coolly hiding the amusement from his voice.

"Bugger, ok thanks I'll be out in a minute" She was silent then Erestor heard a rustle and the curtain fluttered aside.

"Aha, invisibility; a good choice. However I would advise you to leave now and take the corridor on the left towards the kitchens. Legolas may not be able to see you but I have no doubt he will be able to smell that delectable perfume you are wearing" counselled the darkly handsome elf.

'My thanks Erestor' said a voice in his head and he felt her presence start off across the hall.

Twenty minutes later, the spell having worn off, Tae was seriously hauling ass through the grounds of Imladris with Legolas hot on her heels. As they passed the stables and paddock she whistled for Onyx to come help her but the horse barely flickered an eyelash as he cropped the grass.

"Bastard!" she cried at the disloyal animal and carried on sprinting, the elf was gaining on her and she was running out of ground as they reached the archery fields.

Tae stopped in a panting cloud of curses as an arrow zipped straight in front of her and imbedded itself in a target no more than a metre away. This proved to be her downfall however as she was roughly grabbed and slung over a certain blonds shoulders.

"Thanks to you, princess, I have just spent the last ten minutes explaining to Elrond why you are not being raped and how he can return Aigolas to its rack in his study" he growled

"Ai where are you taking me?" cried Tae from where she hung halfway down his back. She could not grab hold of him to steady her ride as either way the only things she could hold onto here were...well...you know.

"Just you wait princess" he chuckled evilly.

Glorfindel watched from the other side of the ranges where he'd been training a small group of young elves. He covered the eyes of the youngest elf present.

"Now that is **_not_** how we treat elleths" he said with conviction and a hidden grin.

* * *

"Brother!" cried Elrohir, joyously clutching his sibling to him.

"Ro—I need to breathe" croaked the older twin.

"My apologies, you have no idea how much we've been worrying about you" he said, releasing Elladan and sitting back on his stool.

"I remember..." he began. The still weak twin looked down the length of his body to the bandages covering his stomach area.

Elrohir finished his brothers' thought

"The arrow was corrupted. You are lucky Galad came back for us...otherwise"

At this the inseparable brothers shared a look as they both imagined what could have happened had Elladan not been found. It did not take a mind reader to perceive their unspoken thoughts. All too often had they experienced the foulness of orcs and other such wretched beasts, and all too often it lead to thoughts of their mother.

"How long was I out this time?"

"You were unconscious for nigh on a week. Grandmother sent a potion which seemed to fully cure you. You truly looked terrible, corpse-like even" explained Elrohir

"Thanks" chuckled Elladan as their father entered the room with a wide smile on his face.

"My son" he said simply, taking his hand.

"Ada! I am happy to see you. I was wondering when you would try and force one of your delicious potions down my throat"

"Ah Elladan, at least your wit has not suffered too greatly" sighed the elf lord. With his sons recovery a great weight had been lifted off his mind. Now maybe he could relax and spend some time with his family before the dark days began.

"Seriously, where is Haldir? I must send a message to Grandmother conveying my thanks that she rescued her favourite relative from the brink of death" he said with a familiar sparkle in his eyes that had not been seen for a good many days.

"Haldir? The Marchwarden is not here brother, though he did travel halfway, from all reports, to escort the deliverer"

Elladan choked out his reply as the light of realization dawned on him. He didn't smile or frown; just maintained a slightly startled expression.

"Tae has returned?"

Elrohir nodded with a smile, those two had a lot to sort out now she was back.

"She has been waiting to see you; I think Legolas dragged her off earlier from her vigil outside the door-"

"Aye, the prince has been keeping her occupied with some kind of exercise routine he tells me. They were chasing each other through the forest last I heard"

"It is good to hear she is well" said Elladan thoughtfully.

"I will send for her after lunch if you would like, I doubt we could find her now anyway" offered his father.

Elladan nodded. Eager to see her yet full of trepidation as he remembered their last encounter the morning after the gathering and their first kiss. He was sure Tae felt something for him on that day she had left, yet he did not know if her heart had changed after her stay in Lorien.

Perhaps absence made the heart grow fonder after all, he thought with a hopeful smile. He barely remembered anything from when he'd been unconscious, but what few memories he had mostly involved Tae.

* * *

Tae sat in the midst of the manure pit contemplating her punishment. Five words ran through her head over and over again and she could feel her skin on fire with anger as she watched him walk...no skip away, his long blond tresses swaying in motion...laughing at her.

'He threw me in poo. He threw _me_ in _poo_. He threw **ME** in **POO**'

_At least it's only horse poo_ said a voice in her head.

'Makes no difference. He THREW ME IN POO!'

_Well you did put wolf crap in his hair the other day, now you're even_

' **No!** That was in his hair not all over his body' Tae argued, teeth clenched

_Yeah, but that was **wolf** poo, they eat meat. It stinks of---well it stinks of shit_

"I don't care. I am going to kill him" she said aloud.

_You'll just end up in here again, didn't you listen to him?_

'True, he has an uncanny knack of finding me wherever I hide'

_Yeah he has. Just give up sister_

'Huh? _Sister_? I haven't got a sister...who the hell are you anyway?'

_Err-your conscience?_

"Great!" said Tae sarcastically as she got to her feet after much slipping and sliding.

She dripped her way back to the archery fields where she invoked the invisibility spell again, and then stomped through the groups of elves practicing with their slender bows. Unseen but not un-smelt. Reaching the waterfall where she usually bathed, she jumped right in, regardless of the dress she wore; once grey now brown streaked.

At lunch Tae sat with Arwen and her female friends, pointedly ignoring Legolas who was seated away from her and talking to Glorfindel anyway. The elleths kept her talking with tales of her exploits in Lothlórien and all were particularly shocked (except Arwen) when they heard about Lord Celeborn getting down and dirty with the pancake mixture.

Every so often Tae noticed a group of females staring at her contemptuously from the other end of the dining table. Arwen noticed and tried to involve Tae in the conversation to escape the question that was sure to follow. Yet, inevitably it came.

"Who the hell is that and what have I done to piss her off?"

"Oh she's nobody" answered Arwen swiftly

"Who Matarese? Oh Tae, have you not hear of her? She is one of the most promiscuous elleths in Rivendell. I believe at the moment her eye is fixed on-"

"Yes she is after Prince Legolas, tis common knowledge" interrupted Undomiel, silently kicking Celwen under the table. Luckily Gilwen's sister caught on and hastily nodded.

"Well what have I got to do with Leg---Oh no" Tae put her head in her hands "He thought it would be funny to shout around the gardens that we were to be bound this morning. A group of elleths where stalking him and he wanted to put them off. This Matarese must think I'm with him"

Arwen frowned. This was not good news; for she knew what Matarese was like, she would tell Tae with some satisfaction about sleeping with Elladan even if she didn't believe Legolas' claims that he and Tae were an item.

Her thoughts were interrupted as her father stood and came over to them.

"Ada! Have you come to discuss some new dress designs?" she asked with a smile

"Alas no my daughter, Glorfindel is the elf for that. I came over to ask Tae to accompany me to my study after her meal. There are things I wish to discuss"

Tae looked up from the cup of wine she was trying to sink herself in.

"No problemo monsieur elf" she replied, hoping her words would translate sufficiently into Sindarin, Quenya or whatever they understood. Elrond smiled and walked back to his seat and Tae went back to her drink.

Later, as elves began to clear the tables Tae gathered up her plates and those of her friends. Balancing them all precariously on one arm she transported them to the kitchens where they would be washed and readied for the next meal. Returning to the dining hall she spied Elrond leaning against a pillar waiting for her.

The ancient elf reminded her of his twin sons now more than ever, his long dark hair and expressive eyes and the confident way he leant his slim but powerful frame against the stone pillar. Although Elrond was now a scholar, Tae could tell by the way he carried himself that he had once been a formidable warrior just like his sons were shaping up to be.

They walked in companionable silence along the airy corridors of Rivendell, decorated with many colourful paintings and rich tapestries of days gone by.

"When are you going to enact the time stop spell?"

The question threw her off guard, she had not thought about this since Lothlórien, eager just to return to Rivendell in one piece. The conversation with Talen came back to her; she was supposed to stop time to learn the basics of fighting from Glorfindel. Thus continuing on with a full knowledge of swordplay and archery as well as what she knew of spell-craft.

"Dunno, when will loosing a shit load of blood will be the least detrimental to me?" she countered with a half-hearted laugh. It was not that Tae couldn't stand the sight of blood in general, just that she wasn't too keen on loosing it herself.

"Let's give it a week or so, to allow you to settle back into normal life" proposed the Lord of Imladris.

"Normal life? This place is anything but normal. But yeah, a week will give me enough time to grow a few extra red blood cells"

Elrond snaked an arm around her waist and brought them to a stop in front of his study door.

"Good. Now go and see my son before he crawls out of bed looking for you" he said with a smile which belied his true feelings.

Tae hesitated, and then remembered the way from here and sprang off in the direction of the healing quarters.

As she turned a corner she saw Elrohir coming towards her. He smiled and bowed as they passed in the corridor and she guessed he was off to meet Gilwen; the two had apparently been together quite a while and Arwen claimed Gilwen had tamed Elrohir's wild ways. Tae couldn't imagine Elrohir being 'wild'; she had always thought Elrohir to be the quiet twin but apparently he had once been just as big a flirt as Elladan.

Hesitating before the door to the room which she knew held Elladan, Tae smoothed down her green dress and straightened her hair. Luckily Celwen had found her a dress to replace the one covered in manure, after she had been sworn to secrecy of course.

She opened the door with her heart in her mouth.

* * *

" Hey"

"Hey" he answered, shutting the book he had been pretending to read.

_'God you are beautiful'_ she thought dreamily, eyes roaming across naked upper body, taught muscles flexing with every breath under his pale silky skin. Skin which, if she tried hard enough, could imagine touching hers--- The bed sheets pooled at his waist where he sat, propped up by a mountain of cushions and all too obvious was the bandages encompassing his abdomen.

Their eyes locked across the room and he seemed to draw her towards him with his intense gaze, to the chair by his bed.

"How are you feeling?" she managed to ask after a long minute.

"Better" he answered truthfully. Though his short reply only plunged them into another uneasy silence.

"I have missed you-"

"-me too" Tae answered quickly, grimacing as her voice came out all high pitched and desperate.

"That is good to know. When you left me- what I said-" he began clumsily

"I have thought about what you said, a lot. I don't want there to be any hard feelings between us" she said firmly

Elladan sighed sadly, he had been dreading this moment "You still think of me as no more than a friend?"

"I came here to see you as a friend nothing else. When I heard what had happened with the orcs I was as upset, as any friend would be" she confirmed defensively

"I know how you feel about me Tae"

Elladan's tone was a little too patronising for her liking, she felt heat flush to her cheeks for the second time that day but her anger softened when the elf reached towards her hand and winced in pain as his stitches pulled.

"You don't know much about me" she whispered as she leant forward and gently gave him her hand.

"You came to me in a dream; you held my hand like you are now and kissed me. I felt your tears on my face" he said, looking into her brown eyes, searching for recognition.

Tae was silent. He knew too much. She saw in his eyes knowledge of things that she had barely even admitted to herself. She had expected their relationship to continue as friends, just as she had left it.

_Back here two minutes and things are already complicated_

"Had I known we would be picking up on our last conversation I wouldn't have come to see you so soon" she said with a faint tone of humour, furiously ignoring her conscience.

"As you wish; I will mention no more of it" said Elladan, dropping her hand abruptly; suddenly he was in no mood for an argument.

_Just kiss him for Gods sake. Why deny him? **Everybody** knows you have fallen in love with each other!_

Tae's natural fight or flight instinct began to make itself known and she shifted her feet nervously. She didn't know whether she should run screaming out the door or throttle the elf in front of her for making her feel so confused.

Tae eventually chose to stay and her frown softened once more. She smiled distantly and rested her cheek in her hand.

"It would not work Elladan-us"

"Why will you not even try? Why do you make excuses when it is plain for all to see how you care about me? Even now I can feel your heart beating in unison with mine" he finished softly, re-taking her hand and laying it on his breast.

Tae felt like crying.

_You are the worst Mary Sue ever_

"I don't love you Elladan. I'm nineteen; I don't even know what love is. I admit I do like you-but that's not enough for me" She refused to believe in a future for the two of them after all she had learnt in Lorien concerning what would happen with Serbitar.

She pulled her hand gently from his grasp and traced his jaw line thoughtfully.

"I have known you for such a short time; you are immortal, heir to this hidden city. I believe you when you say you care deeply for me but is it really love? You really don't know much about me. I am on the brink of something which more than likely will prove fatal. Even if I do come back, defeat Serbitar and deliver the elves from his evil; I could not stay with you---I do not belong here."

Elladan was shocked at her abrupt admissions; he had thought her happy in Middle Earth. He had assumed there was nothing for her back in her old life.

"I will not let anything happen to you Tae"

"You may not, but what if I am mortal? Although my mother was of elf-kind does that guarantee me the choice of immortality? I think not" she said rhetorically.

"Maybe I do not love you, but I know I am falling for you. I may no know your favourite colour, flower or food but I want you to show me. And as for immortality, for me it is a choice--not a necessity-"

" **DON'T** even go there Elladan, you _will_ choose immortality whether I'm still here or not. Your family would be devastated if you chose a mortal life. **I** would be devastated ." she interrupted him with a harsh glare which brooked no argument. Elladan had not really meant that he would give up the light of the Eldar, but it was a possibility open to him.

"Have you no dreams for your future? No hopes?" he asked as he began to realise just how right she was. He was besotted with her, but was it love when he barely knew her? This was just the wrong time for them to be having these feelings.

"Hey I just live each day as it comes" she said with a smile. This serious conversation was giving her a headache and her belly was beginning to throb. The bitter berries Elrond had given her were lying forgotten in her bedroom.

"Why is it you are resigned to mortality?" he asked

"Resigned? You make it sound like being a human is bad!" she said with a small smile "But I forgive you your elven arrogance. Call it a hunch"

He could tell by her forced smile that she didn't want to pursue the matter at this time. He assumed his Grandmother must have told her something and he fell silent with a heavy heart and resolved to interrogate his father.

Elladan softly pulled her to him over the bed, ever mindful of his painful arrow wound which had only recently ceased it's weeping.

"I will always be here for you" he whispered into her ear.

Tae shivered at his close embrace, but after a few awkward moments she relaxed and nestled into the relative safety of his arms and the reassurance of his comforting scent. Her heart sank as it dawned on her exactly how much she wanted to have a relationship with him. She daydreamed of what life could be like if things were different.

_He pushed her roughly against the wall of the corridor, and with the bulk of his body pinned her there, both pairs of eyes burnt with need and desire. Taking his lead she lunged at his mouth, capturing his soft lips just as he let out a low moan. She tasted wine on his lips and dove between them greedily. Somehow she slipped from between him and the wall, gasped as she lost the electric connection between their bodies and ran off panting._

_He blew his breath threw his teeth in frustration and a feral gleam came in to his shining eyes. He took after his escaped prey with a knowing smile. He knew he would catch her, she knew he would catch her; their little game was just a prelude to their love-making._

_A very interesting prelude_.

_She saw them waking up together, the sunlight playing across their naked bodies pressed together as if their lives depended on it. Elladan cupped her bare breast and she slapped his hand away with a lazy smile._

_In the gardens of Imladris now, Elladan hoisted her into the air and swung her around. Tae was suddenly aware of what was happening. She had just told Elladan that he was to be a father! The elf set her down and knelt to be at eye level with her slightly swollen belly, he laughed and put his leaf shaped ear to her body._

This was what could be if they gave into their hearts desires.

She blinked and the sunny 'premonitions' vanished. As it was they could only be friends, she thought with a sigh.

"I wish life could be so much simpler. No bad guys. No restrictions---Sometimes I feel like going to sleep and never waking up"

"Do not say such things!" cried Elladan sharply "I could not loose you even if we are nothing more than friends"

Tae bit her tongue and blushed crimson, grateful her head rested in the crook of his neck. Images of their urgent love-making were still flashing around her head.

"Let's try and by friends then, hey? Make another fresh start" she suggested softly.

Elladan smiled suddenly and the tension in the room lifted.

"Aye, though if it wasn't for these stitches you would be on your back in no time" he sniggered

"If it wasn't for your stitches I'd cut it off" she answered matter-of-factly.

She stood up from the bed and kissed her friend on the cheek. They were still connected by one hand "It's good to see your back to your old tricks love"

"I heard Glor is to train you" he said with a pleading smile. He was subtly pulling her back to the bed, not yet ready for her to leave.

"Yeah I feel sorry for him" she answered suspiciously noticing she was being led back to him.

"I am jealous. Imagine what we could get up to alone when all around us are frozen in time. We could 'christen' every room in Rivendell"

Tae blinked in disbelief for a second, obviously for Elladan their serious conversation had been forgotten. "When you put it that way I am glad I'll be with the balrog-slayer. At least he won't be trying to bed me at every turn" she replied with an arch of a dark brow.

"Then he is a fool not to try. Imagine it Tae; me, you, alone in the valley. Have you ever made love under a waterfall at night? Truly tis a magical experience-"

"Enough!" she cried exasperated. She could not decide who was worse: Elladan or Legolas. At least the prince had to make an effort to make her blush, Elrond's son only had to shoot her one of his trademark seductive glances and her face reddened like a tomato. "I will come and see you tomorrow. I'd advise a cold shower"

"Only if you scrub my---"

His question was cut off as she slipped out the door and went in search of some decent conversation. Instead she found Legolas lounging on a sofa in the library with a map spread across his lap.

"Whatcha doin?"

"Choosing my route" he answered quietly with a smile as Tae plopped down next to him and peered at the paper.

"Why where are you—hey!" she said noticing that the map concentrated on the route from Imladris over the Misty Mountains to Mirkwood.

"Where am I going? Home of course; the day after tomorrow. I _did_ tell you Tae"

"Yeah, I knew you were going but I didn't think it would be so soon. I wanted you to be able to see my archery skills" she answered with an unhappy pout.

Legolas smiled and put an arm around his friend. "These are serious times" He cupped her face with his free hand and Tae saw the future King of Mirkwood replacing the friend she knew and adored "I must get back to my people, Serbitar's forward scouts are already encroaching on my kingdom as you know"

"Sure, I just forget sometimes that you are an important elf and can't just be with me all the time—"

"Whatever happens know that I would do anything to help you Tae. My home will ever be open to you" he said looking full into her eyes.

The finality of his statement did not go unnoticed.

_He thinks he's never going to see you again. Just like Haldir. They've no faith in you! I don't know why you bother. Go home, have a bath and go to Subway for dinner. Then you can wake up and forget about this stupid dream where you think you're related to the elves._

Tae didn't know quite what to say with the ringing voice in her mind urging her to scream at him and find a way home.

She managed: "Cool" and stood up to leave before she said anything she'd later regret.

Legolas' blue eyes darkened as she turned her back on him. He was expecting a little more than one word, he had thought theirs to be a strong bond of friendship yet Tae didn't sound like she rated him too highly at the moment.

* * *

**AN: After much careful consideration (ha-not!), I've decided Legolas will not stop flirting with Tae and there will be some awkward moments BUT nothing will come of it. I've decided to take Christina's advice (check out her review of ch24 if you want to know).**

So, a little re-cap for everybody (especially me!):

Legolas is leaving! (NOOoooooo!)

Tae has some weird voice in her head!

Matarese thinks Tae has bound herself to the Mirkwood Prince! Cue gossiping!

Tae has to do the spell with Glorfindel so she can learn the rudiments of fighting!

Then she's got to kill Serbitar who has already got minions headed for Mirkwood and the Eastern borders of Lothlórien!

Talen gave Tae a ring and she is yet to discover its magical properties!

PS: No blond elves will be heart broken in the making of this fic.

PPS: Just because they've decided against pursuing a relationship doesn't mean it's sorted out! Hehehehe

**Big THANKYOU to Christina for looking over this chapter for me, otherwise it wouldn't be here!**


	27. Violent dreams

Hola amigos, apologies for the major tardy update, and a belated Happy Holidays to everyone, even though for most they are already over lol.

Hope everybody had a nice holiday **_and has at least prayed for the victims of the terrible Tsunami in the Indian Ocean. This chapter is dedicated to the fallen…may they know peace.

* * *

_**

Chapter Twenty Seven

That evening Tae sat with Elrond in the Hall of Fire. The hearth had been banked with sweet smelling woods and the dreamy scent coupled with Lindir's soothing voice was a pleasant distraction to the shooting pains in her body and was helping to send her to sleep.

"This is nice" she commented quietly

The elf lord nodded and smiled, saying nothing.

Tae sighed as she saw Glorfindel and Erestor enter the room deep in conversation. Maybe now would be a good time to broach the subject of the spell with the balrog slayer, for she didn't know how he felt about teaching her one on one for as long as it took for her to become 'deadly' with sword or bow.

'Urghh but I can't be bothered with all that tonight' she decided lazily as the two elves sat down and immediately included Elrond in their discussion.

Half listening to her surroundings and half daydreaming of white chocolate Maltesers in a world of no pain she stretched stiffly and yawned.

"Bored?" asked a familiar voice.

Tae looked up and saw Legolas and Elrohir standing above her. She gave them a pleading look and they chuckled before sitting down on one side of her, Elrohir next to her. Tae thought it obvious that Legolas had seated himself as far from her as possible.

"Have you and my brother reconciled your differences yet my dear?" asked Elrohir with a fair glint in his grey eyes.

"I suppose so" she answered, truthfully happy that she had some to an understanding with the elf; nothing was to happen between them because Tae had bigger fish to fry.

"That is good to hear, he became quite intolerable while you were away. That is, until we conspired to drug Glor"

Tae raised an eyebrow enquiringly but Elrohir would not elaborate.

"Suffice to say the prank was an effective sibling bonding exercise" he said with a cheeky grin which made Tae giggle

She looked across to Glorfindel who simply lifted his eyes to her and frowned knowingly mid-discussion with Lord and chief advisor of Imladris.

"Maybe you will…have some peace now" she said, having to hold her breath halfway through the sentence to avoid gasping in pain

Legolas snorted involuntarily "Not likely, as soon as he's out of that bed he'll be following you around like a lost foal"

Tae looked at him hard, still kind of angry with him for doubting her but then not sure that she had any right to be. After all it was her who decided he thought she had no chance against Serbitar and she who stormed off. She smiled in acknowledgement at his joke, ignoring her internal voices and hoping the Prince would forgive her for being rude earlier. Mind you, even if he did think her hopeless, he wasn't exactly far off she concluded, since her grasp of the arcane arts-as good as it was- would still be about as much use as a fart in a firestorm. And as for her fighting skills…well, let's not go there hey?

Feeling tired, more than likely a direct result of the four glasses of wine she'd had, Tae stood and made her excuses to the elves; promising Legolas that she would meet him the next morning when unbeknownst to her he planned on giving her an archery lesson. When she reached her quarters she collapsed on the bed and curled up tightly, the pain was getting worse and she had to clench her teeth to avoid tears. Apparently Elronds' prescribed drugs had lost their effectiveness.

* * *

Blood

Blood on the walls

A branch scraped eerily against the window pane, waking her up with a start. Instinctively switching on the bedside lamp she narrowed her eyes at the strange hue of her normally cream walls and ceiling. She looked down at herself, noticing slowly that some joker had painted her skin and clothes and bed linen red. She flinched in anger as she realised it had also gotten onto her precious cream carpet. Curiously she sniffed her hand, and gasped in horror when she recognised the metallic smell. She sat straight in the bed, ignoring for a moment the liquid soaking into her night dress.

'Red paint doesn't smell like blood' she thought cautiously, examining her hand under the lamp. She was starting to get a strange feeling, like when you think somebody's watching you.

"_Lamp_?" she said suddenly, breaking the silence in the blood drenched room.

Tae swivelled violently where she sat, surveying more closely her quarters and realising with a frown that she was indeed in her bedroom back home. Her heart started to throb in her chest and she could feel heat flush through her body as adrenalin was produced.

"Ok, so this is obviously a dream" she said to reassure herself as she noticed the blood dripping down from the ceiling and also pooling under her.

Randomly she noticed the quietness of her room, from which she could usually hear the odd drunk singing 'God save the Queen' and police sirens on the nearby council estate. There wasn't even the almost imperceptible hum of the motorway down by the railway track. Yes, things were definitely missing, never mind a colony of elves and a Mackintosh inspired elven city.

"Back to the million dollar question: What the fuck is going on?" she said to herself

"I thought I might visit you in a more pleasant setting than Imladris" said a male voice.

Without willing it, the hairs on the back of her neck rose; there were only a few people she figured could visit her dreams and she was pretty sure Galadriel hadn't been taking hormone tablets and it was definitely not Elronds voice.

"Who are you?" she asked, looking anxiously around her room for sign of her visitor.

"Take a guess child" he said mirthlessly "We have not met in person but I knew your mother _very_ well"

"…Serbitar" Tae gasped

"Ah, you are not so dim…for a half-elf" She heard his snigger from in front of her and the air in the space on the end of her bed began to shimmer. "Tis why I will give you a choice-"

"What choice? I hardly think I should-" She interrupted him as a humanoid shape began to materialise sitting on the end of her bed. The shape coalesced, smiling ruthlessly at the woman. The man gave her the sort of smile a spider would give a butterfly caught in its web.

_I prefer to be thought of as an elf, not a human, if you please_, said a voice in her mind.

Tae gasped, noticing his pointed ears for the first time. "I d-d-didn't know" she stuttered

_Yes yes, you just **presumed** I was otherwise. Though what race exactly I would love to know, Maiar?_

"If you would allow me to complete my proposal, spirited one, I would offer you _life_"

"Life? Am I not alive" she whispered confused, cold terror seeping through her at the thought of never waking up from this nightmare.

"Oh you are, _for the moment_, but as I'm sure you know, I have a vast army approaching the elven realms. And as you have no doubt heard; only you can stop it"

Tae was baffled, what was Serbitar offering her? She listened warily as he continued.

"I will give you the life of your friends by calling off my troops…providing you give yourself to me. Think about it child, you would have to find me to defeat me and that is no mean feat, and while you are scouring the plains in Rhûn my orcs will be massacring the wood elves. And what if you don't destroy me?"

At this point his smile widened with a confidence that Tae could not find heart to sneer at. He wrapped the butterfly in a silken cocoon.

"Who will stop the slaughter once you are dead? When you blood is spilled wastefully on the fields of battle. If you give yourself up I needn't bother with the elves, they are a waste of space anyway. To be honest I've taken quite a liking to your Earth with all its easily corrupted humans, dense though they are"

Tae considered his words, shocked to hear that she could end this all here and now by giving this exiled elf what he wanted. But what did he want? Her death? Soul? This was way too much to take in even if it was just a fictional dream.

The cold caress of his hand down her jaw line belonged to no dream.

"Give yourself to me…or condemn your friends to death"

She looked down at the slender arm that had reached out to her, up to his face; one side beautiful even by elven standards, but the other…ruined and jagged. Serbitar seemed to sense her scrutiny and narrowed his dark eyes.

"You have one month to decide. Then I will come and find you again" he promised.

With his final words Serbitar disappeared from the crimson stained room and Tae looked again to the walls and bed sheets. Bile rose in her throat as the metallic scent of blood that hung in the air returned in force and she felt her brow moisten with perspiration. Out of the corner of one eye she thought she saw movement in the shadows cast by a dresser. And a weird-almost undetectable-noise began to tug at her mind.

It was a wet sound from what she could make out, slimy like the sound you'd expect from throwing a stone at a dead jellyfish on the beach (not that I've ever done that of course). Distracted by the strange half-sound Tae was suddenly and sickeningly made aware of the rapidly soaking fabric around her. Lifting her hands to peel away the cotton sheet she noticed her skin was dripping with blood, although she could feel no cut or wound on her hands which could supply so much fluid. It was like a mega menstrual nightmare!

Taking away the material further however, revealed deep but painless gashes in her abdomen which were surely causing the mess. Screaming in horror Tae tore the rest of the bed covers off and got completely off the bed, her feet standing on the soaked red carpet which had once been cream. Her harsh cries made her cough, and frustrated tears streamed down her cheeks as she saw blood where she had held her hand to her mouth. Heading straight for the bathroom she grabbed a towel to stem the blood which ran in rivulets down her bare legs. Standing up had only increased the pressure on her strange wounds and soon the bathroom as well was splattered with blood.

The blood would not stop.

The coughing would not stop.

She couldn't get her breath and as she coughed up more blood it hit the floor with a splash.

Frantically she pulled at whatever was near she thought could soak up the blood, sat atop the toilet seat, in a vain attempt to stop it.

What must have been a few hours later she woke up cold and aching sat on the tiled floor, grimacing as she found the bleeding to have stopped. She moved carefully to the sink and began cleaning off the blood, then thought better of it and got in the bath, not even bothering to take her dirty night clothes off. Frustratingly the flannel she used only seemed to spread the blood around and turn the bathwater red so she pulled out the plug, turned on the shower, and adjusted the head to the mildest power spray possible. She winced as a cough threatened to reopen the wounds but managed to keep it under control.

Tae scrubbed for many minutes, increasing the ferocity of her strokes with every passing minute and choking sob-cough. It was a good example of OCD (see below) she thought randomly. And as the stain left it was replaced with red marks where she had rubbed too vigorously. She didn't notice her surroundings change until two hands grabbed her shoulders; too busy choking on her own blood.

* * *

"Will you not wake father?" asked Arwen nervously, she unsure of the look on Glorfindel's face; borderline fear and rage.

The elf held his hands up to quiet her and shook his golden head resolutely. "Your father will be awake soon; I can handle this until he is here. Can you hand me that cloth?"

Arwen passed him said cloth and watched him dip it in watered honey and stroke Tae's hands and legs with it. He had hitched up her miniscule gown as far as decency allowed and then enlisted Arwen to change her into a more decent shift.

"How do you think she gained such wounds?" she asked softly, fearing the answers her own imagination was coming up with.

"They look like friction burns, from forceful scratching or the like. These on her hands and legs are not as bad as they seem, but I will wait for your fathers opinion with regards to the ones you say are on her belly. Most likely the worst she will end up with is a nasty cold resulting from spending Eru know how long in the garden, in naught but a night slip"

Glorfindel looked at the sleeping half elf hoping his words would prove true. But there was something unnerving about the haunted look he had witnessed in Tae's eyes last night. Naturally when anybody was found at such a time of night, wearing so little, in such weather, seemingly scraping their own skin off; questions were asked. Yet the Golden Lord knew this was one nightmare that warranted further investigation…

* * *

"I am not lying; all I remember is this weird golden light and waking up with Glorfindel peering over me. I don't remember what happened, I was probably just sleepwalking" Tae explained her limited knowledge of last nights events for the fourth time, now to a worried Elladan.

"Shouldn't **_you_** be in bed anyway?" she added trying to change the subject.

"No, Ada gave me a clean bill of health…unless you are implying you wish to join me?"

Successfully starting the elf on a subject far less stressful (though that was debatable), Tae wrapped a blanket about her suddenly feeling a chill, her hands were tender and sore but the healing salve that Glorfindel had put on them and her legs had stopped them looking so raw.

They sat before the fire in Tae's chamber; Elladan on a stool and Tae huddled on a chaise-lounge. As he smiled, suggestively motioning to the fact she was half naked underneath the blanket, she sneezed violently and his grin dropped.

"You do not look very attractive when you do that. I think you havea cold" he said unsympathetically but not without a smile.

Tae sniffed feeling thoroughly sorry for herself and closed her stinging eyes. Elladan came closer and placed a cool hand on her brow and her eyelids fluttered involuntarily.

"Tis good to know I haven't lost it even if I cannot act on it" he said, almost bitterly. "You are burning up dearest; I will make you a tisane" He stood and wandered over to her dresser where a tray of various cups and vials was set.

"Oh God no" she whispered, eyes rolling in their sockets. Tae had already been introduced to Rivendell's 'healing' cure-all tisanes and did not look forward to another. Elladan sensed her discomfort and smiled, usually it was he who had the vile brews forced down his throat. He soon finished preparing the medicine and brought it over to her in a metal cup, plus another blanket which he tucked around her long legs.

"I take it it's not in a wooden cup because the shit will burn through?" she asked sarcastically.

"Drink it quickly and you won't taste it" he advised

"Bullshit-"

* * *

"It was raining heavily and I was standing on my balcony, I sensed her distress immediately and decided to investigate thinking Legolas had made one of the elleths cry again. Heading out into the rain I left the main path and entered the gardens, she was standing by Celebrian's bench, in the pool, knee deep in the water. The rain had plastered her meagre clothing to her and the wind whipped her hair madly. Twas certainly eerie, as I got nearer I realised she was scrubbing her arms. She looked possessed!"

Elrond stood and clapped a hand on his seneschal's back.

"Lucky we are that your senses are so finely attuned, my friend. I fear something far greater could have happened had you not found her and intervened"

Glorfindel smiled grimly and rose, promising to wake his friend next time even if Elrond had been drinking Maldoran the night before. He stepped away to stand out on the balcony and his companion followed.

"What do you think happened?" he asked seriously

The elf lord characteristically ran a slender hand though his dark hair in frustration.

"I cannot be sure what I think. She herself cannot remember what went on"

"Do you believe her?" Elrond was surprised by his friend's blunt question.

"Have I reason not to? What would she gain by covering up what happened?" asked the Lord of Imladris, turning to look down from his balcony onto the gardens.

"Perhaps she thinks tis nothing to bother us with"

Elrond cocked his head to one side, knowing full well that his friend thought different.

"Or?" he cued.

"Or…she's scared" finished the blond balrog slayer quietly.

Elrond sighed, there was enough to worry about with the impending attack on Mirkwood and eventually Lothlórien and Valar forbid, Imladris. Why could she not just be honest, instead of trying to take on everything alone? Elrond was angry that, if indeed Glorfindel's assumptions were correct, she hadn't come to one of them. In reality he was anxious that she didn't trust them, or think of them as family, no matter how distantly related.

"Whatever it is, for now we can only agree with this 'sleepwalking' theory of hers and keep a close eye on her. Arwen said she seems to have developed a cold…evidence of her human frailty" he said sourly.

"I must go to Asfaloth, in last nights confusion I forgot to feed him" said Glorfindel thoughtfully, apparently ignoring his friend's embittered tone.

Elrond narrowed his eyes at the statement suspiciously, he knew full well the stable workers would have fed his treasured horse but was in no mood to argue the point. If Glorfindel was up to something it was usually a good idea to stay well clear of it.

He watched the blonde leave and returned to his desk, sitting down and shuffling disinterestedly through his papers and intermittently taking sips of spring water from a plain wooden cup. Plain though it was, the piece was Elronds favourite, it having been a gift from his King centuries ago. It reminded him of his friend's down to earth personality and that gold didn't necessarily have to glitter. He absently stroked his fingertips across the smooth, worn wood, reminiscing of times when the world was not so full of worry.

* * *

Elladan watched her eye lids start to droop and smiled, it was at times like this that he was reminded of her youth and vulnerability, no matter how hard she tried to hide it normally.

She noticed him watching her and smiled slightly, acknowledging that the tisane had begun to take effect. Tae opened her mouth to say something but stopped. Her shoulders sagged almost imperceptibly; she got up off the chaise lounge and moved across the room to her bed.

But of course, elves are known for being highly perceptive, and Elladan was no exception. He also rose and stepped lightly to the bed while Tae fussed with its covers.

"If you require anything just shout" he said offhandedly. His suspicions were confirmed when Tae turned at his words and for a short moment her eyes were wide and full of fear. He guessed why his leaving would provoke such a reaction.

"You don't want to be alone" he stated, with a smile playing around his lips.

"I'm perfectly fin-…No, not really" she answered quietly.

"You need only ask Tae. You know very well that I would rather spend my afternoon in bed with you than in council with patrol leaders" he joked

Tae was grateful he didn't make such a deal out of it. She hadn't intended on sleeping for a very long time but since Elladan had drugged her with the tisane she had no choice. She hoped the elf's soothing presence would keep the nightmares away.

Of course, she had not forgotten last night's occurrences; in fact she remembered everything clear as crystal. What she didn't know, however, was if Serbitar's offer had just been the product of Tae's overactive imagination or if indeed it was real. She certainly didn't want to trouble anybody in such a busy time with her silly dreams so she decided to puzzle it out herself over the next few days. And if it proved to be true she would just have to decide how to tell everybody she was leaving. Perhaps if she needed to tell them anything she would feign a flashback, but she considered lying to any of the elves tricky business.

Heeding the amount, or lack of, clothes she was wearing; she got into bed swiftly. Apparently Arwen had single-handedly changed her sodden nightgown for a clean one sometime during her unconsciousness and Tae was glad it hadn't been a male. Vainly, Tae would rather die than let any male see parts of her she would rather they not. Of course, Healers had to strip people naked all the time and Elrond had probably already…ew. Tae tried not to think about that.

"So…do you want to cuddle first or go straight to sex?"

Tae jerked her head round to look at his smirking face. He just shrugged and resumed the removal of his boots and tunic. He had his back to her, sitting on the other side of the bed, and as he revealed his well muscled, smooth back Tae's mouth dropped soundlessly open. She swore he flexed his back a couple of times on purpose. She was about to object to him being bare-chested but for his bandage, yet he swung his legs up onto the bed quickly and with a gentle finger closed her mouth for her, all the while staring into her eyes provocatively. She was glad at once that they had agreed to stay friends, for it gave her heart the excuse to laugh at him instead of falling into his arms 'sue-like'. However, she felt less like grinning and more like screaming because of it.

She allowed him, within reason, to cuddle into her. And apart from having to slap away his wandering hands every so often he was quite well behaved. Joking apart, it was nice to have somebody holding her, even if he was non-human, and it was made all the nicer by the added bonus that his beauty was god-like. His presence distracted her from 'real-life', even though 'real-life' in Middle Earth was something rather surreal to the Liverpool born university student.

She surrounded herself in the comfort he emanated, interrupted only by questing fingers brushing over her chest or thigh and warm breath on the back of her neck, and drifted slowly into a restful sleep.

Elladan watched her eyelids flutter every so often as he was reminded of how good it felt to be close to her again and softly touched her cheek. He smiled to himself as she muttered something mildly offensive. It took a lot out of him to be the jovial Elladan who Tae had first got to know; he did not feel very joyous when he thought about what he was denying himself…what they were denying each other.

But he did not want to cause stress to Tae when so many bigger things were more important. He chuckled to himself as she turned over to face him as she slept and snuggled her face into his chest. He imagined his Ammë arguing with him that he should not ignore what his heart told him was right. Yet it was his love for Tae which kept him from her and built an invisible boundary between them, and love which comforted her now. He knew by her eyes that sometimes Tae wanted him as much as he needed her, which made things all the more painful.

Elladan sent a silent prayer for guidance to the Valar, and let himself fall into Reverie.

* * *

**Ack! Sar you cut me deep by questioning my 'Englishness' LOL, If you check my bio you will see I'm from Merseyside. I tried to email you but you didn't leave an address. I, and a lot of people I know use the term 'hun', short for honey as a term of endearment and also when being sarcastic i.e.: "The toaster doesn't work if you don't put the plug in _hun_" But yeah, I say 'mate' from time to time but I find the term in my location is more commonly used by vagabonds (especially in my locale), and I am tired of the view that if you've got an English OC he/she has got to say 'mate' at the end of each sentence for I find it slows the dialogue and is not realistic. But of course all regions have different dialects so perhaps you use the term a lot, but I don't. I appreciate your comment and your desire to help, hannon lle mellon. And I hope you don't hate me because I'm going to withhold the romance for a few more chapters he he.**

**Cally, I'm glad you appreciated my note about horses; I can't gallop for more than five minutes before blowing a gasket lol (though I am morbidly unfit). Though I added the comment mostly because I was too lazy to calculate the time it would take to get from Rivendell to Lothlórien and in previous chapters had referred to Tae only having a few weeks in Lothlórien and being pressed for time. Your review made me smile non the less **

**Lady Lorethei: Now this is a secret (don't tell anybody) and I will only say it once; perhaps Tae will not be able to think through and stop _everything_!**

OCD or Obsessive Compulsive Disorder is an '_anxiety disorder in which a person feels trapped in repetitive, persistent thoughts (obsessions) and repetitive, ritualized behaviours (compulsions). An attempt to resist a compulsion produces mounting tension and anxiety, which are relieved immediately by giving into it. People with obsessive-compulsive disorder derive no pleasure from it other than the release of tension' _access dot autistics dot org slash resources slash glossary slash main dot html


	28. Elrond's brainwave

Chapter 28 Elrond's Brainwave

An instant after walking in Legolas regretted not knocking. Something tugged at his heart the moment he saw them together, though thanks to Elrohir he could now explain his feelings.

The younger twin had made a seemingly innocent remark: 'She's nearly all you could want in a mortal'. Yet his words had stung because now the Prince realised he was not in love with Tae as he had begun to think; just attracted the illusion of mortality she represented.

Legolas interpreted his friend's comment as meaning Tae would be perfect if she was immortal - and to the elf it emphasised the differences between human and firstborn. He was intrigued by the concept of mortality just as humans are intrigued by the timelessness of the elves and even though it was not clear whether Tae would be granted immortality or not, she still acted like a human. It was the way most humans don't give up on things even though they are so short lived, in a few years the great choices and hurdles that most jump in life become nothing more than a memory of a futile fight against Time itself. Yet most mortals did not see this futility, they lived in the present and fought for a future that more often than not they would not get to see.

Also, Legolas was in love with the idea of being in love, he was a romantic at heart just as most of the elves in the world. And true, he did love Tae as a friend, and she would always have a special place in his heart, but his realisation brought a new understanding of his friend in general.

In this moment of clarity Legolas had poured his feelings out to Elrohir who just calmly smiled and said 'That's women for you'. Elrohir was, in truth, not surprised that Legolas had mixed feelings about the half-elf…she was an exotic and complicated individual who had already apparently captured the hearts of several elves. The Prince pondered the irony of his feelings as he watched Elladan begin to stir.

"Good morning, Legolas" said Elladan softly, so as not to wake Tae.

Legolas smiled, motioning to the window where the light was already bright, broken up by slate grey clouds.

"Good afternoon, my friend. I see you have recovered sufficiently to play nursemaid" he said with a chuckle.

"We both know I would play nursemaid every day if it entailed being this close to her" replied Elladan in an honest whisper.

"I doubt she would have any problem with that" said Legolas with a conspiratorial wink.

Elladan raised his eyebrows in mild surprise at his friend's blunt but not jealous comment; he looked down at the female in question. Tae slept on her side with her head on his chest and right hand, fingers splayed, over his stomach in what looked like a possessive posture. Somehow, in her sleep, she had rolled over into this position and tangled a leg with his; the other was drawn up against him in what looked also strangely foetal-like.

He had to admit that their sleeping together was quite strange and decidedly oxymoronic considering they were both trying to ignore their feelings for each other. Perhaps it wasn't the best way to get over her and…No; Elladan didn't want to get over her. If they were to stay apart in an emotional way there was no way he'd pass up a chance to get close to her in any other way. Maybe this closeness was what may change her mind about the two of them, but for the immediate future Elladan was happy to give her his companionship and ask nothing in return. After all, sharing time and space with her was preferable to being in the doldrums that her absence sent him to.

Elladan had thought Legolas had become a rival for Tae's affection but it seemed that the Sylvan elf was just looking out for her. He had even heard rumours that they were to be bound, but he threw them off as impossible (after a few gut wrenching moments). Aye, it seemed like they were just good friends. And if Tae had told the blonde elf something of their relationship it could only mean she was as unhappy with their self-induced separation as he was.

"Sleeping draught?" asked Legolas

Elladan nodded. "She should be out for an hour or so more…Ah, but you are leaving on the morrow. She will curse when she hears that you had planned on giving her some archery training today"

Legolas glanced at the sleeping half-elf sadly, "I won't leave again without saying goodbye", and he remembered how he had left Lothlorien before she had awoken last time.

Elladan noticed the desperate tone in his friend's voice and studied him curiously, he nodded then, and realised with a frown that Tae may never see Legolas again once he left for Mirkwood. It hit him full in the face that Tae wouldn't be here forever for him to serenade, tease and talk to. In fact, she was probably going to stay here a month before going out against the Enemy.

"I will bring her to Eryn Lasgalen myself…one day" he promised "but otherwise, I will find you when she wakes"

Legolas nodded thankfully and left the room, feeling somewhat ashamed at what little hope he'd revealed to have for the future…Tae's future.

Feeling thoroughly despondent at the subject of his thoughts, Elladan touched the hand that had now risen and curled itself in a tendril of his black hair. This reassured him of the 'here and now', but his soft touch also elicited a small sigh from his bed-companion, she wrinkled her nose slightly, made a fist, and buried her face in the warm sweet gap between Elladan's chest and the bed.

Something had disturbed her peaceful dream…well, as peaceful as a dream may be when it involved Elladan in a hot tub. The sensation of hot water and hot bodies slipped away and as often happens in dreams the image of herself scantily clad and the elf blindfolded changed. They were now in a vaguely familiar setting and she searched her memory for clues to the 'déjà vu' feeling.

She was hanging by one hand.

He was above her-reaching for her desperately.

His mouth was moving at a tremendous rate and though she could not hear his words she sensed his distress. For some reason the fact she was hanging, and most probably over the side of a cliff, did not trouble her. It almost seemed natural and she smiled at Elladan peacefully, it seemed necessary…pre-destined.

Her cool façade did flicker when Elladan's eyes widened dramatically and just as she cocked an eyebrow in question she felt the air move next to her. Craning her neck slowly she looked to the left and saw a bird hovering directly in front of her; it was staring, accusingly almost, at her with its piercing yellow eyes.

After a moment of shock, which did nothing to help her precarious position, she identified the bird as a male falcon, a Kestrel. Tae knew such a thing because a few years ago she had helped her father nurse one back to health after it was found at the side of the motorway with a broken wing. To catch it she had sung one of her mother's lullabies while her father had come up behind it with a blanket. Even though it was a wild bird of prey, and had every right to bite their fingers off, the Kestrel had never shown any kind of aggression to its rescuers. Her father used to joke that she had put a spell on it by using the song. Maybe there was some truth in that after all.

But Tae noticed the elf was staring behind her and not as she had thought, at the bird. Straining her ears didn't help because she couldn't hear anything at all, and obviously she couldn't look behind her unless she let go of the ledge.

Suddenly, she felt her fingers begin to loosen and to her horror one by one they began to lift from the rock, as if an invisible hand were plucking them so she would fall to her death. Calm no longer she screamed to Elladan.

But he was no longer reaching out to her.

She could see him walking away, nonchalantly. Tae felt her pleas were falling on deaf or uncaring pointed ears. Tears began to stream though she couldn't at this moment decide which upset her more; the fact she was hanging precariously from a cliff or the fact he had left her. She was rapidly running out of fingers.

Suddenly, like a shockwave hitting her eardrums, sound came back. Her stomach lurched as her sense returned and next to her the Kestrel screamed.

The ground came swiftly to meet her.

* * *

The dream had done more than disturb her; she was now a gibbering wreck. She jumped at every sound of nature outside her window and soft swish of fabric as the curtains gently danced in the night wind. Two nights and two dreams…two terrifying dreams. Tae began to question the recent choices…and sacrifices she had made. After she had woken with a throbbing headache, alone but for a note on her pillow, she sat for an hour watching the sun begin it's descent before returning to bed again. She slept for another couple of hours before the dinner chime woke her, but she had no mind for food. (Well, I use sleep as a loose term for dozing and generally abusing the pillow) Now she lay deliberating the future-her least favourite pastime, especially at this time of night when the stars were shining so brightly in the dark expanse above. She picked up the note for the umpteenth time. 

'_Legolas_ _wants to see you before he leaves my darling, but remember who loves you more'_

The last half of the sentence was making her uneasy but she was not sure there was a remedy to it, or even if it was worth curing.

"Gah it's all fucked up, everything's fucked up!" she whispered and punched the pillow half-heartedly.

As if by magic there was a knock at the door and she heard her name called. Late though it was she knew Legolas was soon to leave and this was probably her last chance to see him. Even as that thought went through her head her shoulders slumped. But pasting an optimistic expression on her face Tae took a blanket and wrapped it around her. She paused and sneezed just before she opened the door.

"You look like hell" were Legolas' cheerful first words.

Tae didn't bother to answer but just scowled at him.

"Yes well, I'm glad you woke before I left, though I would have woken you up myself otherwise"

Surprisingly, considering she could feel a cold coming on, Tae sprang at the elf and wrapped her arms around him. "Aww your hair would be perfect for blowing my nose on…so soft"

Legolas dragged her away from danger and held her at arms length. She sneezed again.

"Well I can't say I'm going to miss that" he said with a light laugh.

Tae laughed too and sat down on her bed, motioning for the Prince to do likewise. "What time are you leaving?" she asked.

"Dawn" he said and lay back horizontal on the bed. They were both silent for a moment.

"Any word of Serbitar's scouts?" she enquired cautiously

"Actually yes, apparently they've stopped their march on the borders of our land. It is as if they are waiting for someone or something"

"They have? Oh…But that's good, right?" she said slowly, masking to some degree, her fear of the truth.

"Well yes, but it cannot be good if that number of orcs think they need support"

Tae got up slowly and walked over to the table where she had her most useful belongings strewn across. Said assembly was a constant irritation to Celwen who kept trying to tidy it up, yet Tae relented. On it was an envelope with Legolas' name on it…Well; Elladan had told her it was his name.

She picked it up thoughtfully and came back to sit on the bed. "Elladan showed me how to draw your name; I was just going to draw a picture"

Sure enough Legolas saw his name written in tentative tengwar next to a small leaf which had an arrow through it. He smiled as he thought of how Elladan would have been tempted to get her to write something different without her having any idea. He accepted the envelope from her hand and in doing so their fingers touched. He noticed her skin was not as warm as it should be.

"What is inside?"

"Oh, just something to remember me by since we probably won't see each other…for a time. Don't open it until you're back home though; I don't want you getting all emotional on me.

"Very well" He laid the envelope on a nearby chair. "Since it seems to be a tradition of yours to give parting gifts I shall go and fetch mine" Legolas winked at her and went to the door, opened it and picked something up from outside. He came back to the bed with a long package bound in brown paper and twine. "You can open it now though, I like your emotional side" he finished with a pout.

Tae took the package from him with a knowing air, there were only a few things she could think of which were long and involved the Elven Prince.

"This isn't some king of phallic gesture is it?"

The blond nearly laughed out loud, but instead quipped: "It is a mere representation of what you will be missing. It is a little piece of the Greenwood to remind you of me"

Still fearing with a giggle that she would uncover a giant dildo, she unwrapped the gift. She smiled when she saw what it was.

"Did you make it?" she gushed as she stroked the wood of the bow.

"Aye, I did not have time for arrows though so I'm afraid you must bribe Erestor to make you some" he said with a regretful sigh.

"Erestor?"

"He is the best fletcher here in Imladris, the twins bother too much with fancy designs, Elrond won't make any after the incident with Celeborn when he was courting Celebrian and I am convinced that every arrow Glor makes is bent"

She chuckled, Legolas too laughed and they fell into easy conversation. They laughed all the more when they remembered running away from Haldir and getting tied to the tree. Tae would have stayed up till dawn, he knew. But he also knew from the sneezes and tissues stuffed up her sleeve that to let her do that would be to invoke the wrath of her surrogate father.

"I must leave you once more my friend" he said, standing up.

Tae would have protested but she could feel her nose filling up and had to blow it before she could speak a word. She got up and embraced her friend, inhaling what she could of his scent for perhaps the last time. Her stuffy eyes welled and before she could wipe them with the back of her hand Legolas had pulled away and was gently drying them with a tissue.

"Thanks" she half sniffed.

He smiled and placed a cool hand on her cheek which was by comparison to her hand, burning. He brought his other hand up to the same position on the other side, and after a moment of soothing her temperature he dipped her head and kissed her brow. Tae could feel the imprint of his lips on her forehead for a long time afterward.

They said their goodbyes and promised, somewhat weakly, that they would see each other again. Soon after Legolas left Elrond came into her room with a tisane for her.

"Legolas said you were awake" he said as if in explanation for coming at such an hour

"Yeah, but what are you doing up at this time?"

"It is not long past midnight, I was going over the books with Glorfindel"

It was not Tae's place to question Rivendell's leader on his social pursuits, but she couldn't help noticing the smell of wine.

"If you'd have said you were with Erestor I would have believed you…going over the books my arse. You've been on the piss"

"If you are implying I've been neglecting my duties as protector of this refuge I shall just have to increase the dosage in your tisane!" he honestly tried to stop laughing but it just didn't work.

"Hey it's too late in the night for this, I take it back, just don't strengthen the tisane with anything…unnatural"

"But we _elves_ are unnatural"

"…So, you put bits of elf in your tisane?" Tae could not believe the randomness of this conversation. She had to stop looking at the elf while she drank the brew for fear she would spit it out laughing.

As it went down she felt a twinge in her gut and winced, Elrond was by her side in an instant, comedy moment forgotten.

"How is it?"

"Agh…it comes and goes. I honestly think its stress related cos it seems that it only happens when other things are going wrong"

"Really? So what is going wrong in your life?" he asked with a serious expression.

"You know everything already Elrond. They don't call you wise for nothing"

"All I know is that you have come to us from a foreign land, settled in remarkably and are making good progress. I know the reason you are here as do you, but I get the distinct impression there are things you are withholding from me. Others think the same. Two seconds ago you said I was wise, at least let me help you before it is too late"

Tae snorted in indignation that people thought she was lying…but she was so she could not truly take offence. Elrond arched one eyebrow in impatience. She opened her mouth, floundering for something to say. She had a feeling that Elrond was putting some kind of spell on her to make her tell the truth.

"It's this pain. It makes me moody. At home I'd just take some paracetamol or see the doctor and get it checked out…but it's different here and those drinks aren't exactly tasty"

What she said was not a lie; she measured out how much more she could say.

"And I've been having weird dreams, which I can usually blame on something else entirely. But Arwen gave me something to help with those kinds of situations"

Elrond didn't bother mentioning that he had been the one to give Arwen the objects (clue: used monthly) in question, with the instruction that they be given to Tae in her time of need. But that all seemed like an age ago; when Tae had first come to Rivendell and Elrond had been more worried about his son carting her off into the sunset in a storm of romance. He sighed as he considered what she was holding back, there was obviously something.

"…para-ceta-mol. What is that?" he said, remembering to ask what that foreign word meant.

"Huh, I thought at least the ring would translate it to 'drug'. Yeah, it's a pain reliever"

"Like Athelas?"

She nodded and explained further about it not being natural, how it was made by machines but she ended up confusing her self with her explanation.

"And what if that did not work?"

"Well, I suppose the doctors would run some tests, and if needs be open me up and have a poke around" she said dismissively with a wave of her hands. She turned away from him and went over to the window; the cool breeze eased her runny nose and hot eyes.

'_So much for being part elf'_ she thought, _'I could have at least gotten their invulnerability to sickness since it doesn't look like they want me to live forever'_

She got the feeling that something strange was about to happen and looked around. Elrond looked up in surprise from studying a piece of parchment he held in one hand just as Elladan poked his head around the door.

There was a flash of light and Tae lost sight of her surroundings. She figured she was having a dream-vision or maybe had underestimated the strength of her cold and fainted. Her stomach lurched painfully and she got the distinct feeling of deja-vu as she bumped onto the floor…

* * *

"What the FUCK?" she cried, feeling her bum to make sure it was still there and that her left cheek hadn't exploded on impact so hard was her landing. 

"_Language_, Tae!" said Elrond's voice from somewhere in front of her.

She rubbed her eyes and blinked until the darkness swirled away, finally catching sight of the Lord of Imladris standing a few feet in front of her playing with something in his hand.

"Ada? Ai what was that?" said a voice from the side of her.

She looked left and saw Elladan in a heap between her computer table and her wardrobe; she looked back to Elrond and recognised her car keys swinging in his nimble fingers.

A voice in her head said '_computer_?'

"It is time we got that stomach of yours sorted out, and if it means having you 'opened up' so be it. Elladan, you were not part of the plan but since you are here you can help me collect some things which we can put to use in Middle Earth"

"Hold the f--k up! What the…Why the hell didn't you say something to me first before spiriting us here?" Tae was flabbergasted; she was coming to terms with being home again, minus the blood drenched walls but with the added _bonus_ of two elves.

"My dear Tae, I didn't think anything of it, it was just a spur of the moment idea" said Elrond with a grin.

Elladan pulled himself to his feet and looked around him. He knew vaguely where he was but he was unsure how and why and for how long. He looked and the grey cubed contraption sitting on the table by him. No doubt it was some kind of war machine which tore down trees and polluted the earth at the same time.

Tae also stood but put herself back down again on her computer stool. "Let me get this straight, you have magicked us back to my home so I can go to the hospital"

"Yes…essentially" confirmed the mischievous elf lord.

"I never know what is going on in your head and I never will shall I?" she said with a sigh

"No, t'would be boring if you did"

Elrond set down her car keys and walked over to one of the few bits of furniture which were recognisable to one from another world: the bookshelf. He had not the powers of Tae's ring though and could only see tiny ungraceful markings when he skimmed a few pages.

"Oh my god, I cannot believe this has just happened…" Tae was still trying to deal.

Elladan tried to put a conciliatory hand on her shoulder but missed and pushed the lever on the side of the chair, she spun on the swivel seat and the backrest pushed her forward at the same time. The sudden movements were anything but comforting and she took off for the bathroom. Elladan was about to follow but was stayed by his fathers outstretched arm.

"I think she needs to calm down, my son"

* * *

Tae looked at her alarm clock, a sight she had not seen for weeks if not months. It was 2:37am, she had tidied and dressed the spare room's bed for Elrond (he tried to help but when you've got a cold everyone is in the way), checked the house for anything strange and locked up. Elrond had conned her out of the translation ring before going to bed so he could read a newspaper. Tae was not sure that letting him read a newspaper was such a good idea, but it was only The Mirror and she was sick and tired so she caved pretty easily. 

Of course, that now meant that she couldn't understand Elladan, to her he was singing in a Scandinavian voice and she just smiled as he got more and more upset that she wasn't even trying to understand. Doubtless to him she sounded like a Rohirric peasant but she didn't care, it was far nicer to listen to him anyway.

Elladan had given up trying to talk to her; since his father had retired to bed he had nobody to translate, though it was nice to see the dreamy look in her eye…even if her nose kept running. He decided to take decisive action and went over to her drawers and started rifling through them. He heard Tae's cry of protest and before she could drag him away he had found what he wanted.

Tae didn't even smile, his voice was sweet but he was still Elladan. He shook the red silk slip suggestively and came back to the bed where she sat.

"I'm not wearing that" she said, he would probably get the gist of her words from her tone.

He just looked at her innocently and yawned. The elf made an exaggerated show of stretching his upper body before swiping his tunic off. Tae literally blinked and he was half naked. She sighed and got up, took the slip back to her drawer and instead brought out some cotton pyjamas. The half-elf looked at the elf and poked her tongue out. The elf simply smiled and his eyes darkened.

Tae went to the bathroom to change and noticed on her way passed that Elrond had the light on still, she looked through the crack in the door and saw he was huddled in bed avidly consuming the 'literature'.

In the bathroom she changed and made ready for bed before returning to the sex mad idiot in her room. He had got into bed and turned back the covers invitingly on the other side. She knew he was only winding her up but the mini-cold was making everything very irritating. Tae didn't say a word to him as she climbed in next to him, she decided not to delay the inevitable and she snuggled right up to him, burying her face in his chest and wrapping her arm across him. He held her tightly and when she felt a tickle in her nose pulled out a tissue from god knows where before she could complete the sneeze.

"Nice…but it wont get you anywhere amigo…stegging hell, I could say anything to you now couldn't I and you'd have no idea" Elladan looked at her with an unknowing smile; not comprehending a word of her language.

He could feel the tickling brushes of her eyelashes against his skin slow and he had the urge to start talking before something happened which would destroy the sense of peace they had together. So he did. He told her how much he loved her and needed her to love him too, how he had thoughts for the future and wished there was one guaranteed for them. Elladan spoke of his fears that Tae would leave him behind and return to this earth, or at the very worst…die. He explained his jealousies and mood swings which were earlier commonplace in their relationship and told her how much he had missed her when she went to Lothlorien. He also talked of his mother and how he had reacted to her leaving, things that he wasn't even happy talking to 'Ro about.

It was only when her alarm went off at 8am that he was interrupted. He recognised the word 'fuck' when its loud beeping woke Tae up and she had to reach over him to turn it off. Elladan enjoyed that.

"Were you singing last night?" she croaked in the roughest impression of a dwarf that Elladan had ever heard.

* * *

By 'abusing' I don't mean anything rude, more violently punching the pillow. Do you ever wake up in the middle of the night when something is on your mind and either cry or bite or hit the pillow in frustration? 

Hi to all the reviewers, regular and new, without you I wouldn't bother :) Yeah, feeling pretty damn sorry for myself :(


	29. Eye opener

Chapter Twenty-nine

Elrond was going through her cupboards, Elladan scouring her flat for something to annoy her with no doubt. Tae lay on the bed motionless, too ill to move. She had made the effort this morning to get up and make breakfast but her brief exercise was haunting her now. Sure, the elves had loved the crumpets, were sad when she admitted she had no idea how to make them and weren't getting bored now she had gone back to bed; yet she felt uncomfortable having them investigating her flat unsupervised. For all she knew Elladan had electrocuted himself and Elrond had eaten laxatives…but oh, she was too sick to do anything about it anymore.

Elladan came back with her mobile phone, explaining that it had been making a noise but she just sighed and told him to stick it in a drawer. He frowned at her colour and mood and Tae could tell he was sizing her up for a tisane.

"Don't bother, could you go into the kitchen and get me some pills instead, please" she said quickly, before sneezing.

Elladan cocked his head at her and came over to the bed. He had no idea what she was saying as his father still had the translation ring, but he was certain she was moaning about something. The elf decided he would just have to cure her as she was too irritable when ill. He placed a hand on her brow and an elegant eyebrow rose as he felt how much her temperature had risen since last night.

Fearing that Elladan was indeed contemplating a tisane Tae screamed.

"ELROND!"

In seconds the elf was in the room complete with a guilty look on his face and a Delia Smith cookbook in hand.

"Could you _please_ tell this son of yours that I do not want a tisane, just some bloody peace. Now both of you go into the room next door, check out the black box and press the button on the front" she ordered.

Elrond began to protest, he too could tell that his young charge was quite ill but he reasoned that they were probably doing more harm than good what with pestering her with 'crum-pets' and 'deeveedees'.

"Provided you go and take one of your own special remedies, I do not want you to be ill"

* * *

It was daunting to think of letting loose the elves on Merseyside. It was scary enough trying to look after their inquisitive minds when in the flat. Now everything of interest had been examined and explained, at least partially, and the two Noldoran were beginning to get restless.

Tae set the mug of cupasoup that she was sipping from down on the kitchen sideboard and picked up another mug, this one full of Lemsip. She pondered the safest and easiest way to show them around before downing the blackberry drink. Then she blew her nose as she came to the decision that she would take them to Wales, a place where she knew it was easy to hide if they came into trouble, leafy enough for the elves and with enough technology to satisfy her.

The young woman went back to the sitting room where she had left her visitors watching Trisha and waited until she got their attention.

"I'm going out" she said

Elrond stood up and his son quickly followed suit. Before he could open his mouth the girl clarified the situation.

"Don't even consider it. You two are staying here, I won't be gone long"

Elladan asked his father for a translation as Tae left the room, and frowned when he learnt that Tae intended to journey alone.

"Ada, is she not in danger on her own?" he asked in their native tongue

"I fear we would only hinder her passage in the realm of men. Remember son, there are no elves in this land; how could Tae explain us just appearing? No, I think she is right to leave us here, at least for now"

Meanwhile, Tae went to fetch her car keys and purse. She returned to see them both engrossed in Trisha again, Elrond was talking rapidly in elvish, presumably giving Elladan a running commentary to the chat show. The elf lord caught her eye and winked, as if to give her his blessing.

She smiled and left them watching the show, this weeks episode was coincidentally captioned 'My father isn't my father'. Descending the stairs to the ground floor, occupied by the Delicatessen but with a separate stairwell to her flat, Tae smelt wondrous cooking smells. She easily resolved to buy something nice for dinner on the way back, up until now the elves had been eating the contents of her fridge-freezer and she could tell they were not impressed.

As she unlocked the car door and got in she felt very strange; it had been months since she had last seen a car, let alone driven one. She put her head on the steering wheel as she contemplated how much her life had been turned upside down. After a few minutes of meditative breathing she managed to suppress the need to tear her hair out and she started the car up.

* * *

"So what happens now?" asked Elladan when the show ended

"We watch something else?" ventured his father

"No, I mean about _her_. You brought her back for a reason, I would see her cured as soon as possible and returned home. The sooner we leave this foul place the better" The urgent tone in his voice was not unnoticed by Elrond

"Ai! Give her some time to settle in first, Elladan; we may only be here temporarily but this is Tae's home, we cannot rush her out of it…And there is no need to worry that she will not wish to return with us" Elrond finished in a tone which showed he was aware of his sons situation with the half elf and none too happy about it.

"I...I do not think she would stay...You know how I feel for her Ada, therefore you must also know that I want the best for her, and if it is to have these Edan heal her than so be it. It does not mean that I want to prolong our stay here over what is necessary for her treatment"

"Listen to yourself, you sound like her husband already. You will have to trust the humans to take care of her. I spoke with her about it this morning and she has agreed to seek a 'doctor' once she has shown us a little of her world. She says they will perform tests to determine what ails her, this will take time. I asked her to see the healer before purging our curiosity by taking us out and about…but she was quite adamant on the order of things" Elrond purposely kept his voice stern, effectively closing the subject when he got up to make use of the bathroom.

Elladan scowled at the back of his retreating father. It hurt him to know that if Tae ever changed her mind about their relationship, his own father would disapprove. He could appreciate the reasons for his over-protectiveness, but he disliked the fact nonetheless.

* * *

She closed her eyes and pictured her hands on his slim waist, estimating what size jeans to get him. Before her imagination could wander down the oft travelled road she opened her eyes and put a pair of jeans into her basket. She absently thanked the education system for gifting her with a student loan large enough to cover these purchases. She also smiled in recognition of the deal she had made in the University campus office earlier. Since time was functioning normally she was missing days out in college, and needed an excuse for her absence. Luckily the guys in the office owed her a heap of favours and she called every one in so that she could get a way with a little unauthorised holiday.

She picked up a pair of combat pants, also for Elladan and a couple of pairs of smarter trousers for his father, before moving to the shirt department. Chucking various designs in her now overflowing basket she next headed to footwear.

"Shit!"

She couldn't say she had ever fantasised about Elladan's feet. There was only one thing for it; she would have to hope the elves at her home would know what to do. She got out her mobile phone and quickly dialled. The phone rang for a long time before it was hesitantly picked up, and then it was a while before she heard Elladan's sing-song Scandinavian voice at the other end.

"Elladan…Elrond. Get your father…Ada, Elladan" Her frantic phone call was drawing strange looks form nearby shoppers, and it was only when Elrond came on the phone that she realised why. The people may have recognised the names she was using from Tolkien's books or Jackson's recent films. More likely the latter, she thought, as she looked at the clientele of the shop.

"Tae?" Elrond's voice brought her back from her daydreaming.

"Yes? Ah, how big are your feet Elrond?"

"What?"

"Go into my room, first drawer on your left, there is a long plastic…"

"The drawer of your undergarments?" said Elrond with a slight hint of a chuckle

"Bugger, no. The other left, you know, right?"

"Ah yes, long…plastic…it is transparent"

"Yeah that's it, now measure yours and Elladan's feet for me"

There was a rustling as presumably the Elven lord bent down; she could hear Elladan's excited voice in the background.

"My son has the same length feet as I. This instrument measures twenty four. Is that of help? I take it you are obtaining suitable footwear for us both"

"Yes, that's great. Thanks for that E, I'll be home in about an hour"

She put the phone down without waiting for an answer and went to the shops' customer service desk.

"I couldn't borrow a ruler could I?" Tae asked the clerk with as much politeness as she could muster; she hated shopping and was eager to get out of there. The male shop assistant smiled and handed over a ruler but Tae was sure he was thinking she was deranged right then.

With the nightmare at the clothes shop over, Tae had all her purchases in the boot and was now en-route to Sainsbury's to get some food in. Once there she piled her trolley high with things she thought the elves might appreciate, along with a healthy supply of wine and more crumpets. She also added a few things that she had an idea they may not like, but she decided they should not go home without experiencing them.

Heading home at last, Tae's mind wandered to thoughts of doctors and injections. Grudgingly she had to admit that Elrond's scheme to bring her home for treatment was a good one. She just hoped that modern science would not let them down. She did not know how long she could put up with the constant pain in her body before it drove her mad. As she pulled into the car park behind the Deli she saw Elladan staring out from her bedroom, absently looking out at the city spread before him in the distance. He was not looking at her but she could see the frustration plain on his face. Not wishing to walk in on an argument unprepared, Tae decided that now was one of the rare times that mind-reading could be justified. She parked the car in the garage and concentrated, steadied her breathing and closed her eyes; focusing her thoughts on the elf in her bedroom. She remembered to mask her intrusion as Talen had taught her, so that Elladan would not know she was listening to his thoughts.

"_What a horrible existence in such a filthy land. I may not have been outside this building but I can tell from looking at the stars that this earth is choking…and nobody is listening to its cries for aid. _

_Why do I get the impression that she loves this land greater than the beauty that is Arda? I know not, but I will not loose her to this place once Serbitar is defeated. I will not loose her. If she feels the same way about me than I do her, she must stay with me in Middle Earth; relationship or no relationship. As for the Valar, if they do not offer her immortality I will petition them myself…If she would only love me and stop restraining herself I would give up my own life…Ai! I wonder that it would ever come to that. My heart cannot live without her._

_My conscience will not hear of giving up on her. She is unlike any elleth I have known these past millennia, even Matarese, fiery though she is. I love her…"_

Tae broke the connection and her mind ceased to function for a few moments. When her head cleared she wondered who the elleth Matarese was, and then remembered the elven woman staring daggers at her that time in Rivendell. Arwen had seemed shifty over her identity even then, surely if Matarese and Elladan had had a relationship it would have been a long time ago. A cloud of doubt formed in Tae's mind as she considered things.

"If only he knew how much I wanted him" she said aloud. She began to think about his words, and whether she _would_ leave Rivendell once her task had been completed. But there was always the big 'if'. But then, what was there here anymore for her? Imladris had warmth, beauty and friends. Earth had family. Could she see herself spending the rest of her days in Merseyside, knowing what she has rejected in its favour? And _who_ she would be rejecting?

Tae was already aware of Elladan's feelings and she was aware of her own for him, yet she would not allow him to forsake his immortality whatever happened…or stay with her while she grew old and withered. She resolved to speak to Elrond, or even contact Galadriel and Talen with regards to the question of her longevity.

She got out of the car and opened the boot. Once the cartload of goodies were in the stairwell to her flat (no easy feat), she called for reinforcements. Elladan immediately caught her eye and she could tell his thoughts were still troubling him, he had his happy face on but she could feel his eyes burning into her back every time she turned from him.

Once everything was in the kitchen Tae gave the elves their respective bundles and asked them to go and try the things on whilst she put the food away. Elladan came back first, his father followed shortly and the pair looked like a couple of reformed rock musicians with their long hair over smart threads. Tae stifled a giggle, there was nothing they could do about their ears and she doubted they'd let her cut their hair! She gave them a thumbs up and went back to cooking; they sat at the table talking softly in elvish.

After a quick meal of chicken fajitas, potato wedges and white wine the three settled down in the living room and Tae put the radio on. Elrond gave the translation ring back to Tae and they talked for a couple of hours about where they would visit in Wales. Elrond got up with a smile, said goodnight and retired to the spare room. He took paper and pencil (he wouldn't entertain using a biro), and said he was going to begin a record of all the things he'd encountered on this earth.

At his request, Tae ran a bath for Elladan, refusing his half-hearted second request for some company whilst in it. Tae dug out the phone number for her local GP before changing into her pyjamas and settling down to watch a re-run of Father Ted on channel four. By the time Elladan had finished his bath the Irish comedy had finished and Tae was curled up in bed reading the day's post.

"How long does it take to get a bath? I thought you had drowned or something" she said sarcastically as the elf appeared in nothing but a pink hand towel wrapped around his waist.

"I don't usually have to scrub my own back" he replied, and Tae noticed tension in his voice.

"No, I'm sure you don't" she said darkly.

Elladan came over to the bed and sat down gently. In his hand he held the boxer shorts Tae had bought for him. She guessed what was coming and shut her eyes as he stood and dropped the towel to put the pants on.

"Thanks for the warning"

"I did not see any danger" he said, innocently enough, yet Tae could imagine his words translating to the question of their relationship in general. Now she knew that _she_ was the reason they stayed apart and it was no longer a mutual decision his words stung. She was astute enough to think that Elladan probably meant for his words to be taken in this context and simply sighed in reply.

Elladan, perceptive as ever, caught on to his bed partners uncomfortable sigh and it struck him that his father might have told her of their argument earlier in the day, for it was obvious she knew something. His face took on a thoughtful expression and he was unusually silent as he slipped into bed beside her. She left just as quietly, and went to the bathroom to wash and brush her teeth. When she returned Elladan could smell the sweet mint on her breath and grimaced as she put her back to him to sleep.

"What troubles you?" he asked tentatively

Tae didn't reply at first but contemplated her answer carefully. She felt him lean over as if to check she was awake and she turned over. Their faces were a few inches apart and Tae could see the confusion in his eyes now that she was on her back, underneath him and with a strange look in her eyes.

She stroked his cheek with her fingertips.

"I can't give you what you want Elladan, I can't do it. I…wish I could but I cant, not now"

Elladan shifted his weight and lay back on the bed next to her, his mind a jumble of emotions. He waited until his heart stopped racing before making any comment.

"Why are you saying this?"

Tae nearly crumbled then and there, she could see the confusion and pain in his eyes mixed with what could possibly be called love.

"I need you to know. I can't be the person you want me to be, at least not yet"

Elladan was no fool, he knew what she meant. He knew any distraction for Tae could more than likely prove fatal. It was folly to think they could hold together a relationship built on more than just sex when she was halfway across Middle Earth fighting Serbitar. Elladan refused to consider that he could loose her that way, just as he had put the possibility that she would remain mortal out of his mind. He did the only thing he could do; he got up and went to sleep on the couch in the living room.

When the elf next to her made no move to answer and just left Tae fought the urge to cry. Her words had indeed been blunt, and she felt wretched for bringing the subject of their lack of relationship up again. When she thought of the utter mess of her life a great emptiness welled up inside her chest. A dark cloud of depression sheathed her heart as if somebody had put a plastic bag over her head and was slowly suffocating her. She wondered why she was doing this to herself, she might as well take Serbitar up on his offer and get this all over and done with, never mind what he planned on doing to her. If she did that then she would not have to worry about hurting Elladan's, or indeed, her own feelings and all the elves would be safe.

_Yes, maybe that would be best for everybody, if she just disappeared and sorted things with Serbitar without getting the elves involved. Hopefully Serbitar would give her a quick death and keep his word to spare the elves and turn his attention instead to Earth and its malleable humans. It is folly to romanticise that she could kill Serbitar all on her own with nothing but a few cantrips and basic sword moves…

* * *

_

Elladan awoke first in the flat complete with a crick in his neck. His night on the sofa had been uncomfortable, even by the standards of somebody who was used to sleeping on the hard ground under the stars. He rose with a groan and went straight to the bathroom, splashing water in his face in a vain attempt to clear his head. He dreaded seeing Tae again after last night, he knew he had upset her somewhat but was tired of hiding his feelings for her and pretending they were fine just being friends. Usually she was happy to pretend also but something or some one had made her think he needed reminding that 'friends' was all they could be, for the time being at least.

He changed into his new clothes and passed his father on the way out who stopped him with an upraised hand.

"My son"

"Ada?" Elrond looked as if he hadn't slept very well.

"You love her, I see that. But I too worry for her welfare. If you can bring each other comfort in these dark days…I will not stand in the way of your happiness"

Elladan was shocked to say the least to hear that his father had experienced such a dramatic change of heart on the matter. But it still did not give him cheer; it was all very well his father agreeing to his suit…

"I wish she shared your view, Ada. She has made it clear that she would hold back rather than risk any _distractions_"

"Tis a wise move my son, yet the wise are not always correct in their assumptions" replied the Lord of Rivendell with a pained look

"Tell _her_ that" said Elladan before stalking off to the kitchen.

Elrond wondered at his sons' dejected response. He'd thought Elladan would be happy to hear what he had to say, even if he had only said it in part to keep the peace. True, he had decided to overlook their obvious attraction for each other, but only because their closeness seemed to have a positive effect on both of them. If they were all back in Imladris and there was no Serbitar to contend with, Elrond would have been more than happy for his sons relationship with the girl. However that was not the case. He would rather they had never met at such a time that distractions could be fatal. Say they became lovers, Elrond could not see his elder son letting Tae go off to fight Serbitar alone…At this thought Elrond realised that it was already too late; if Tae left tomorrow Elladan would be right behind her.

The veteran of the Last Alliance went into the sitting room and slumped on a couch; watching the box of moving pictures was cathartic for him, even though he didn't have the magical ring to translate for him.

He began to imagine what his King might have made of the situation, what Celebrian would advise, and thought of how Glorfindel and Erestor were coping in his absence. He smiled as he imagined how Erestor would be handling Glor, never mind the affairs of the refuge. Those two were like chalk and cheese, but on the rare occasions that they behaved Elrond thanked the Valar reverently.

He was still smiling to himself when he heard Elladan's shout.

* * *

"She is not moving"

"She **is** breathing" answered Elrond, trying to calm his pacing son and reassure himself.

"Barely" Elladan added.

Elrond gently tipped her head back and opened her mouth. There was blood in it and her teeth were stained red.

"We must sit her up and clear her airways"

Elladan helped his father and as Tae was brought vertical her jaw sagged and blood trickled from the corner of her mouth, dripping down to stain her night-shirt.

"You have not spoken to her since last night?" asked Elrond as he put his finders into the half-elf's mouth and felt for any blockages.

Elladan shook his head and concentrated on moving the stray hairs from the woman's face.

"Did she go to sleep first? Did she not move all night?"

"I…I do not know. I slept in the living room last night. We had words. I did not sense anything wrong with her…at least not _physically_, when I left. I assumed she would sleep normally"

"You had no reason to think otherwise!" assured Elrond sternly as the eyes of his son took on a hunted look.

"Pass me her ring" continued the elder of the two elves.

"What? Why?" Elladan unfastened the trinket from Tae's chain even as he asked the question.

"I can do no more than keep her breathing, we must find the human healers if we want her to live"

"Father, I do not understand, you have brought people back from unconsciousness before. Why do we need the Edan?" cried Elladan

"Elladan, trust me, please. We have not the time to argue about this. Now, pick her up!"

Elladan complied as if he were in a dream, lifting the unconscious Tae complete with bed cover. He cradled her close and followed his father out of the room; he could hear the rasp of each laboured breath and noticed tiny pink bubbles on her lips. Blood soaked into his new shirt but he was far from caring about a piece of cloth when the woman he loved lay in his arms and he was helpless to treat her. His ears were throbbing and sweat was on his brow, it had been a long time since he felt such fear.

Elrond led them out of the flat and into the car park. There was nobody about so he carried on into the street where there was a couple out walking a dog. He was daunted by the sight of the outside world, he had watched the horseless carriages from the window and they were even more aggressive looking as they sped by next to him. The man and woman looked at him strangely but he approached them nonetheless, mentally checking the translation ring which was secured in one of his braids.

"Please, my daughter is sick. I need a healer"

"_Daughter_?" asked the man incredulously, he looked at the strange man with long dark hair and did not think him old enough to be the father to the woman another held behind.

"_Healer_?" asked the woman at the same time. She was wary of these two similar looking men, handsome as they were. She knew Tae through her mother who worked at the Deli underneath her flat, and she remembered hearing that her father had died several years ago. However, the fact that blood was now dribbling form Tae's mouth was enough to overcome her immediate concerns about parentage. The men didn't look like they were from around here.

"You need a doctor. You've rang an ambulance?"

"Am-bulance?" The older looking one frowned as he said the word, the younger one, holding the girl, was getting increasing agitated.

The woman ignored the warning bells in her head and acted on impulse. She took her mobile () from her purse and dialled 999 to order an ambulance. She figured the men were Icelandic; obviously the younger one didn't speak a word of English and the older one…not much at all.

Elrond looked back at his son with a grim smile, it seemed to be working. He could hear the woman describing Tae's symptoms on the speaking device and understood from what the man said that the 'doctors' were coming.

Of course, the elves heard the ambulance sirens before the humans did, and a few minutes later a great carriage with flashing blue lights came into sight, it was moving faster even than a Mearas might. Elrond noticed that the couple seemed relieved when the 'ambulance' pulled up and allowed himself to sigh, at least now they may find out what troubled his young charge and remedy it once and for all.

* * *

( We Brits refer to 'cell phones' as mobiles, as in mobile phone)

Sorry if this chapter seems rushed, but I wanted to update before I go on holiday to Spain tomorrow. I'll no doubt be writing loads there just like I did last year, so think of me, sitting on a sun lounger with a glass of Sangria in one hand and a pen in the other. Hope you all have a great summer guys, keep smiling even if it does rain! Sarah.


	30. The Waiting is the worst

"What if she does not come through this?" asked Elladan in a small voice

"Do not consider such a thing, my son. All will be well"

"How can you remain so calm? From what the healers say, they plan on cutting her open to discover what ails her…Eru knows what may go wrong, they are humans after all!" continued Elladan hotly

"I remain calm _Elladan_ because one of us has to. We are on our own in an unknown land. If we loose our heads and are discovered whilst Tae is not around…we will face trouble. When she wakes I doubt she will be ready to explain two immortal beings who claim to be under her care. I do not intend for her recuperation to be any more trying than it has to be. We came here to seek treatment for her, she is having it"

Elladan sighed and put his head in his hands, there was no use denying his fathers wisdom and the more he thought about it the more he knew they must be patient.

"So we are to wait here?"

"It is unclear how long they will need to heal her. The Edan say that once she is more stable we must restrict our vigils to 'visiting hours' but I know not what we will do in the meantime while they force her to rest"

"We have to leave? What will happen when she wakes up and finds we are missing, she will have no idea where we are!"

"It is lucky that Tae does not live far from this building. A few days ago she pointed out some landmarks to me. I should be able to find our way home; I also brought the keys for her house" Elrond got up and went to the corridor's one window. They were high up, several stories, yet the elf still had to strain to see the position of the sun though the smog.

"At least we can get back then. How long has it been, hours? Days? I cannot abide waiting in ignorance of what they are doing to her"

"It is well past midday, the sun is setting but these man-made lights keep away the dark"

* * *

It was another two hours before the head surgeon left theatre. His fingers were aching and he had cramp in his toes, but at least he didn't have to deal with the grief that he was about to deal the girl's father. They had identified the problem, hell, it was staring them all right in the face, even the med-students were able to diagnose after the third or fourth incision and they couldn't usually tell their arses from their elbows. A biopsy had painstakingly been taken and sent off to the labs but he knew the result already and was confident in his decision to tell the parent before he heard back. The girl had cancer. It had already spread to her left lung and her womb seemed irreparable. It seemed as if it had begun as ovarian cancer and then gone wild, but it would take a couple more exploratory operations before he knew for sure. Now he had the unenviable task of breaking the news that the nineteen year old needed major surgery and perhaps chemotherapy and a hysterectomy. As he turned the corner to where the nurses had said Miss Epsom's father was waiting he wore a perplexed frown.

"Mr Epsom?"

Elrond straightened robes that he wasn't wearing and stood up.

"Ah…my name is Dr Black. I have just come from your daughters' side"

"How is she?"

"She is sleeping now. We managed to find the source of the blood which was choking her and stop it, albeit temporarily. You see, Mr Epsom, I'm afraid we found some irregular tissues in your child's body…" Here he paused for dramatic effect, he had been a doctor for so long he didn't know he was dong it. "…at this stage we are pretty sure that Tae has cancer"

Elladan could tell by the tone of the healer's voice that what he had said was not positive. He looked at his father for a translation but Elrond was still looking at the human with a puzzled expression.

"Irregular tissues? Cancer? I am unsure of what you mean Doctor Black" said Elrond

The doctor hesitated, though he thought it well likely that a foreigner with only a basic grasp of English would not know what cancer was.

"Cancer…err…the components of …basically, there are bad growths inside her body which are restricting the function…stopping the good parts of her body from working properly"

_Jeez, why didn't I just order a translator?_ thought Black

"I am sorry I cannot explain it better Mr Epsom"

"…Thankyou. But what happens now, can we see her?"

"The drugs we used to put her asleep so we could perform surgery on her are wearing off now. She is still groggy so she may not know where she is or even recognise you two, but I do not see a problem in you seeing her. The wonderful people in admin have dug out her medical records and it seems that she has platinum health cover so she has been put in a private room. I will send a porter to show you to her room shortly. Mr Epsom?"

"…Yes?" Elrond remembered after a few seconds who he was supposed to be.

"Once she has recovered we will have to operate on her again to remove the growths. Cancer is risky…you may want to inform any other relatives _just in case_"

"In case of what?" asked Elrond quickly, he had tired of subtle warnings.

"Look Mr Epsom, I've never been accused of having much tact so I'll just come out and say it: she may die. Cancer is very unpredictable, it changes, mutates, grows. We can try and get it all out of your daughter but it is likely that it will keep coming back"

* * *

She had the feeling that she had been asleep for a long time, yet it contrasted with the feeling of sheer exhaustion she was experiencing. Tae wondered where everybody was, and why she seemed to be in a vast white room. Perhaps she was dead, she thought randomly, the last thing she remembered was talking to Elladan and then everything went fuzzy. She vaguely recalled voices; however she had not recognised the speakers. What she did know, was that nobody was here now, nobody answered her feeble calls.

"hello?" she croaked, and inwardly cursed that she'd forgotten the elvish words for it. For, some reason her jewellery was missing, even her belly bar, and stranger still was the fact there were no holes to show where her piercings had been.

Of course, she _must_ be dreaming, yet so far this dream seemed pointless compared to her recent ones, for she was not being threatened, attacked or in any way interacted with. Perhaps this one was a treat for being a good girl, or maybe it was just a prelude to another vision.

"Child" said a female voice. Tae started and turned around. There stood a woman clad in shining white worthy of the Daz doorstop challenge. She smiled and beckoned Tae forward. She obeyed, ignoring the burning questions of 'who the hell are you', 'where the hell did you come from' and 'where the bloody hell am I'. Tae noticed that her eyes had no colour in them, there was no pupil or iris, just whiteness, though this didn't scare Tae as she stepped forward.

"Well met, child"

"…hi?"

The woman smiled and her laughter was pure and sweet.

"I would have liked to have met with you sooner, but one of Valinor's horses organised a sortie into my treasured gardens" she held up her earth stained hands.

"Ah" said Tae, still in the dark as to what was going on, where she was and who the hell this Charlie Dimmock impersonator was.

"Forgive me, I failed to introduce myself. My name is ...Anna, and I am here to bring you a message"

_Anna? What kind of a name is that for somebody who lives in Valinor?_

"What message? Where are we, limbo?" asked Tae, gesturing to the eerie white space they stood in, it reminded Tae of the Matrix films.

"Tis rather minimalist, is it not? Allow me a few moments and I will remedy that"

Anna muttered softly and stretched slender fingertips in an arc. As she moved the void filled with colours, abstract at first but swirling and hardening, coalescing eventually into shapes and objects. Tae blinked and suddenly they were standing on a plateau high up on a purple mountain, watching the sun set over a vast glittering ocean.

"Better?" asked Anna with a smile

"Much"

---------

They stood for a few moments absorbing the scene before them, the rolling sea made a peaceful sound as it crashed upon rocks far below them. Tae got the feeling that this was not the first time Anna had been here . The tall woman had opened her arms to the stars above and was smiling gleefully.

"It is beautiful. But still, where are we?"

"This is just a little place I like to come and think, it exists nowhere else than in my head. However, we stray from the point of our meeting and I do not mean to rush you but I'm afraid that every minute here hastens the chance that the Mearas have gotten through my hastily erected fence"

Tae sensed that the woman meant to continue and so sat down on a nearby boulder. This person was certainly cuckoo.

"I've come to offer you one single thing that you might wish, to grant you a boon"

"What, you're some kind of genie?" asked Tae before she could stop herself

Anna arched a golden eyebrow.

"Fortunately not. The Valar are ready to offer you the choice or eternal life, as is only right because of your bloodline. However, some believe that giving immortality to an Earth-born half-elf will only bring trouble. Manwe has decided to offer you the choice regardless, but it is upon the condition that you never return home to Earth ever again"

Tae cocked her head on one side, she'd been sure that she would never be offered this choice, to live as an elf. Hell, her feelings on the subject had coloured her relationship with Elladan. What became immediately apparent was the sense that somebody was having a joke at her expense. First she would have to overcome the cancer, then locate and defeat Serbitar before she could begin to enjoy her life as it was, mortal or not. It was so black and white to her, she won; she lived, she lost; she died.

"What's the catch?" she asked, aware that whatever she usually assumed about this world was usually wrong.

"Catch? Ah, they said you would ask that. The thing is, the Gods are almost certain that this quest you are on will claim your life one way or another. You are going to die, or at least nearly. For all our sakes I hope you defeat Serbitar, or at least take him down with you"

"I'm _probably_ going to die?" Tae, was incredulous. Not only at the lack of faith in her that the Valar had, but also the matter-of-fact way that this woman just came out with it. The messengers' eyes sparkled innocently as if she didn't understand the concept of death and had no idea as to why Tae responded sarcastically.

"Aye"

"Right…ok" answered Tae, her eyes steeling in anger.

"So then, do you accept their gift?"

"No"

"Why not?" the woman seemed just as surprised as Tae was a few moments ago.

"This is just a sick little game for you all isn't it? Do you all find it entertaining messing around with my life? All I am is a pawn in your little game of chess who _coincidentally_ is the only one who can defeat the latest bout of darkness. None of you care whether I live or die, just as long as you get what you want with the most intrigue and amusement. I was going to fight Serbitar regardless of your bribe of immortality. I care about them and if I have to die for them I will do it. **Don't** piss me off by offering what _you_ think I want, what _you_ think I need. Only I know that…I wanted none of this, yet I wasadapting to life with the elves, if I die than at least I will have some bloody peace!"

Tae couldn't help the hot tears from rolling down her cheeks. She was aware that she wasn't making any sense, knew that she was probably offending the Valar and relinquishing the tiny chance of a future in Middle Earth should she complete her quest. But anger would not let go of her heart, she was tired of being interfered with, tired of being controlled by strangers and having the course of her life dictated to her. Tired of sickness and sorrow, tired of…being grateful to people for messing up her life.

_Why did you agree to come here?_

"Child!"

Anna watched the young half-elf as her curly hair bristled. Electricity crackled over her skin and her eyes blacked over.

"Resist the darkness!" shouted the woman in white over the maelstrom of emotions she could feel consuming the young one. Never had she considered that the dark hand of Serbitar had already taken a steady hold on her, such anger that she sensed now could only be the product of evil workings. The Valar woman extended a hand and brilliant white light exploded from her fingertips…arrowing straight for Tae.

* * *

Elrond took one look at the tubes that connected her to the bleating machines and closed his eyes. It was too unnatural here. He pictured the young female in happier settings, dancing at the Gathering and falling asleep in the Hall of Fire to one of Lindir's tales. His home seemed a million miles away, and indeed it probably was. The elven lord began to doubt the wisdom or importing Tae to Middle Earth in the first place.

His son broke the silence

"She is so pale, Ada. If she was of the Eldar I would warrant that she was fading. She would not fade, would she?"

"The humans say she is very sick, my son. We should be prepared to return home without her" said Elrond with a dejected sigh

Elladan took her limp hand in his. "This cannot be happening" he whispered.

Elrond grimaced painfully at his sons honest words. He growled at his own feeling of helplessness and went over to the bed. There was no sense in despairing whilst he may still do something to help her. He passed his left hand over her cool brow and his palm glowed with a golden light briefly.

"Elladan, pass me that glass of water"

* * *

_'This land hastens the departure of hope'_, thought Elladan as he looked at his father. Tae was awake but she was weak and could not speak. His father looked haggard as he chanted by her bedside, blessing the packages of water on the metal rods by her bedside that seemed to slowly drip into Tae's arm.

"Soon we must leave you Tae. The humans say we must conform to 'visiting hours' now that you are awake. Apparently this means we can only come to you in the evenings" Elrond swallowed hard as he saw her eyes widen briefly at the admission that they had to leave her. He stroked her cheek and stood up.

"We will go to your home and wait. We will be back tomorrow evening without fail"

Though Elrond still had Tae's ring and Elladan couldn't speak a word of English, the younger elf went and sat where his father had been, speaking softly and soothingly in elvish. Tae couldn't understand him but his father could, and wished he wasn't witness to the moment of closeness they shared.

Tae lay motionless, eyes unblinking as Elladan's words washed over her. Elrond could see the fear and confusion in her face and decided to give his son the ring for a while so that he could communicate with her, if only to say goodbye. They were interrupted by a knock at the door and a nurse entered, she smiled shyly at the two 'men', no doubt thinking them both very handsome but professionally understanding of their situation.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave Miss Epsom for the night. Visiting time is over and she needs her rest" she said gently.

Presumably Tae could hear her only too well, weak though she was, and Elladan felt her squeeze his hand slightly, as if she didn't want him to go. He looked to his father who signalled with a nod that they must depart. Elladan kissed Tae on the brow and sent a prayer to the Valar that she may still be here when he and his father returned tomorrow.

* * *

Out in the hall Elrond explained to his son in elvish that they had to find the contraption that lifted them through the building so they could leave. He didn't trust the metal box which creaked and whined the first time it had carried them up to the eighth floor but he was not sure how else they could get down unless they found some stairs.

Elladan pointed to a familiar looking pair of metallic doors down at the other end of the corridor they were in, and seeing that other people were passing in and out they walked over. The doors closed before they reached them however but they waited only a few minutes for them to reopen and they got in.

"Where ya going mate?" asked a middle aged mortal from beside the elves.Elladan nudged his father to answer as he didn't understand.

"We are going home…mate" answered Elrond, hoping to sound convincing

"Nah, up or down" said the man, trying to act out the directions. Admittedly, you didn't need many qualifications for the job of lift porter.

"Down. We wish to leave this place"

"Ah, ok" replied the porter, deciding these two were from the psych ward

When the lift reached the ground floor the two elves left the building hastily, the street lights lit up the darkening evening, not to mention the tall funnel on the roof of the hospital.

"Tae's home is west of the tower" said Elrond to his son. They both looked instinctively heavenwards to get the bearings and after half a seconds thought turned in the direction of Tae's flat and set off. They stopped where the pavement met the road and hesitated.

"Let us be wary of carriages, Ada. Tae once told me that if you get in their way they will crush you most brutally" Elladan tugged at the band which kept his hair in a low tail and let his raven locks free. The sensation of the wind, polluted though it was, through his hair softened his hard expression momentarily.

"It is best we stay out of their paths wherever possible" agreed Elladan's father, hurrying on.

Luck shined on the elves that night, for the streets were not busy with either cars or pedestrians and their road led almost straight. They did not recognise much of their surroundings from the ride in the ambulance, but again, their luck did not fail and they soon saw the familiar bright lights of the shop signs in the row where Tae had her home.

Successfully home and inside the flat, the elves mood did not rise. They would much rather have stayed with Tae in the hospital.

"Do you want some food, Ada?" asked Elladan morosely. He was staring into the cupboard he knew neither of them felt like eating.

"It is fine Elladan, we can eat in the morning. Try and catch some rest"

Elladan knew there was no way he could sleep either but he left the kitchen and retired to Tae's bedroom regardless. He could smell her scent even stronger in here and it hurt him to remember the frantic look in her eyes when she heard they had to leave her in the hospital. His gaze rested on the bedside table, in particular on a slim silver ring set with a clear stone. He was bemused as to why Tae had taken Talen's ring off her finger, after all, she had claimed it was a perfect fit. He picked it up and rolled it between his fingers, the gem seemed to flicker in the electric lamplight. Tae had also said that Talen had assured her there was nothing magical about it, but Elladan wasn't convinced as easily. Elladan may not have been mage-trained but he was of the Eldar nonetheless and could spot magical emanations when he felt them. He took the ring to his father for his opinion.

* * *

_Several days later_

Tae dozed through the night and early morning, unwilling to experience another dream encounter with Anna, or whoever the hell she was. Spite had made her refuse the offer of immortality, she pondered reflectively. Spite and feelings of utter hopelessness that even now throbbed in her heart. Perhaps it was pointless accepting immortality, considering she may not live long enough to see the next year, never mind millennia. Reason made her appreciate the offer. Maybe the Gods really did have faith that she would succeed, just not that she would live very long afterwards. Perhaps she was being too negative.

Tae resolved to just concentrate on one thing at a time just as a male nurse came in to open the curtains. She groaned. She felt like she'd been dragged through a hedge backwards, picked a fight with a troll and drank three gallons of Cormyr's special brew all at once. She looked around at all the monitoring equipment and her eyes rested on the needle stuck in her hand that was attached to an IV drip.

"Am I glad they put that in when I was out" she said to herself

Tae didn't like pain, especially in needle form. She wondered idly what time it was, and noticed that there was no clock in the room.

"Private healthcare!" she snorted

* * *

"Today is the day of your surgery Miss Epsom" said a nurse, way too enthusiastically as she opened Tae's curtains the next day. The woman then fiddled with Tae's bed and began to wheel her to the door.

"Oh goody" replied Tae under her breath. She knew perfectly well what day it was as she'd been 'nil by mouth' for the last '_frigging'_ twelve hours, plus she'd already had The Talk with the Doctors and Surgeons, read the pamphlets, signed the disclaimers and discussed things with Elrond. Tae was still under the impression that her 'cancer' was some kind of devious implant designed by Serbitar to slow her down; it was just as well it was being removed. Another nurse came in and the two wheeled her out of the room and down to surgery.

The last thing she remembered was the anaesthetist leaning over to give her gas and telling her to count to ten.

_Er…Atta…Nelde…Kanta_

_

* * *

_

My sincerest apologies readers. I've no excuse except that I'm lazy and spend far too much time playing Battle For Middle Earth on the PC. Hope everyone has had a good summer!


	31. A Long Hiatus Indeed

Chapter Thirty-one A long hiatus indeed

NB: I honestly started writing this chapter 28/09/05! Reading that I see how neglectful I have been of Middle Earth. Hopefully things will get better; I've finished writing my dissertation and only have a couple of exams until I graduate from University with a degree in English Literature under my belt. This chapter may seem short, so I can re-acquaint myself with the story. Thanks for reading.

-------

'The operation served to locate several of the larger tumours and we were fortunate enough to remove them. However, at such a stage it would be stupid to assume that that is it. I recommend a thorough course of radiotherapy starting as soon as possible'

Tae listened to Dr. Black without blinking; she was exhausted from the surgery, elated with the news that stuff had been removed but naturally anxious at the mention of radiotherapy. She had requested that Dr. Black briefed her about the operation without the presence of her 'family' so luckily she could be frank with regards to her health.

'What happens if I don't get radiotherapy?' she asked

'I you opt out it may well cost you your life sooner rather than later' answered the doctor with a heavy sigh. 'After the therapy we would obviously want to run some tests to see how it went…and it any other surgery is needed'. Black tugged on his earlobe casually, Tae knew he hadn't finished.

'By _other_ surgery, what do you mean?' she ventured

'Hysterectomy is a last resort. The majority of the tumours are in your womb. I'm going to book you an appointment with a councillor, should it come to that. But to be honest, your chances, should you ever want to start a family, are slim with all the scar tissue that it already there'

Tae could feel her face growing hot and then thankfully Black's pager went off and he excused himself. It was not that she had any plans for having children, or anyone at the moment to have them with, yet at nineteen years old hearing that they may never…

She steeled herself after a moment, tucking that eventuality into the already overflowing space in her mind given over to things that she had no wish to talk about. But that action only served to displace another issue, brining into question her supposed meeting with Anna and her offer of immortality.

------

Several months, several rushed surgeries and several doses of radiotherapy later; Tae's cancer was apparently in remission. The doctors were all gob smacked that Tae's slim frame had withstood such an onslaught of invasive procedures and fought back to regain some semblance of health in such a short time period. Most cancer victims would be thrilled to hear they were finally beating the disease after years of treatment, yet Tae's system had shown extraordinary resilience considering the condition she had first come through the hospital doors in.

Doctor Black pondered the miracle of his patients' fast recuperation as he led her out from what would hopefully be her last bout of radiotherapy. He had in his hand a consent form from Tae to publish details of her sickness and recovery in a piece he was hoping to get published in the British Medical Journal. They turned a corner in the drably painted, under-furnished and under-funded hospital and returned to her private room, where there was a bag packed on her bed.

'Well this is it, Miss Epsom' said Black with a sincere smile

'Again, I cannot thank you and your team enough, doctor'. At that moment in walked Tae's two Icelandic relations and the girl smiled. 'It's high time I got out of here, I want you to do me a favour if you will'

'Anything' said the doctor instantly, willing to please the beautiful girl

'My platinum membership for private healthcare is fully paid up, isn't it?'

'So says admin, why what are you planning?'

'I want you to pass my room and membership on to the little girl you were telling me about yesterday, the one with leukaemia?'

'Lily Macintosh? That is a grand gesture Miss Epsom, but won't you need your own healthcare?' said Black curiously

'Hmm, I have a feeling I will be fine, in fact, I can guarantee you won't ever see me again' said Tae, winking at the Lord of Imladris who currently wore the translation ring.

--------

Tae walked out of the hospital soon after, arm in arm with Elrond as she wasn't too steady on her feet as yet. At the exit she motioned for a waiting taxi and opened the door. The two elves looked puzzled for a moment before following her on to the back seat.

'Where to, love?' asked the cabbie

'Home' said Tae with a grin, as he then explained where that was to be found and watched the hospital grow smaller in the back window of the hackney.

Out of the cab, Elladan carried her bag up to the flat whilst Tae paid the driver. The hospital had taken her home a couple of times for necessities during her stay so she had cash on her. Mounting the staircase she smelt the familiar scents of the deli on the ground floor and retraced her steps to go and fetch a celebratory feast for the three of them. She picked up a platter of marinated olives, anchovies in garlic oil, mozzarella, smoked salmon and various topped bruschettas as well as a huge bag of Kettle chips that she was sure she could munch through single-handedly in one sitting. Back at the apartment she kicked the door closed behind her and took the tasty haul straight to the living room floor for devouring. Life was good for those precious moments when the garlic marinade dripped down her chin and the salmon melted in her mouth. She was hoping to show the elves a little of her world before they went back to Middle Earth, and since she was on the mend she figured that would happen soon.

Both Elrond and Elladan had to smile at her positive frame of mind, they had not expected to stay in Tae's lands for so long but now she was happier and healthier this did not concern them as much. Elrond surveyed his young charge excitedly introducing his son to garlic marinated anchovies; the physical signs of what she had endured troubled him less than what he imagined was on her mind. The few clumps of hair coming loose he had noticed could be re-grown, her pale skin could be re-invigorated with some sunshine and weight could be regained with plenty of hearty meals.

Tae was happily making a fish, cheese, olive and crisp buttie when Elrond handed back the translation ring so that she could speak to them both in Elvish instead of just one of the elves hearing English. She felt overjoyed to be back home though now she was back on track, gearing up to face all the things that had been stewing in her mind over the last few weeks. Perhaps it was knowing that now she was out of the hospital she could do something about things that made her happier, or it could have been the company she kept. Not having nightmares, visions or baddies in general show up did wonders for a person's attitude towards life.

'Tae?'

She realised mid-bite that Dan' had been speaking to her

'Sorry, what?'

'I asked what we were going to do tomorrow'

'Nothing strenuous Taw, you're still recovering' added Elrond

'Yeah true. I'm thinking I should show you two the nearest place to Middle Earth I've found so far, well, at least locally. We're going to North Wales for the day'

'Need we rise early?' asked Elrond

'Hell no, aim to leave for about 11am, we'll pick up lunch at a pub when we get there. Cars go faster than horse remember'

'Ok, so what now?' asked Elladan, itching to be alone with Tae

Tae thought for a moment, with the obvious language barrier Scrabble _would_ be a problem, TV also unless one of the elves was to translate the whole way through whatever they were watching (Tae suspected this is what they had been doing whilst she was in hospital).

'What to do…what to do…' she contemplated. 'How about a drive through the city? Down to the Docks?' she asked

'That sounds interesting, my dear' answered Elrond, eager to supplement his vast knowledge in any way possible

-------

Soon after, Tae was trying to calm them as they drove through the busy city centre streets of Liverpool, they were worried by the many people walking out in front of the cars and the bad driving skills exhibited of the minority who induced bouts of horn tooting and scouse-style road rage. Tae had kept hold of the translation ring and explained all about the city's origins instead of what the taxi-drivers were shouting at each-other. They were disgusted to hear that the place she lived had its roots in slavery and that the very buildings that she described as beautiful were built on the backs of an innocent race forced into servitude. With the ensuing disapproving looks, Tae decided to head out of the city where, according to the elves; 'Even the noble seagull has debased itself in greed'. She headed back to the flat, though they had only been out for a couple of hours she was feeling tiered and wanted to be refreshed for tomorrows drive to Wales, which she hoped the Noldor elves would enjoy more. On the way home they stopped off at a library to pick up some books on biology and medicine, at Elrond's request. These he would take back to Imladris, and hopefully, one day enlist Tae in translating them in the hope of enriching his already vast medical knowledge.

That evening, after they had eaten, Elrond retired to the spare room to continue his diary. No doubt he would be writing a lot about his journey to the city. Stretched out on the couch Tae was dozing peacefully and Elladan turned from his third helping of Ben & Jerry's 'Phish Food' to watch her. Any other observer would be content to watch, yet we all know that Dan' is not any casual observer.

He got up and took his dish out to the kitchen, cautiously placing the bowl and spoon in the half-loaded dishwasher, before returning to the living room. Instead of going back to his seat he crouched before the sleeping girl and traced her jaw gently, smiling as she too smiled in her sleep. 'Time for bed, my love' he whispered quietly before gently picking her up as if she were a tiny kitten. She began to stir but settled again as he carried her to their shared bedroom. He hooked his foot in the bedclothes and pulled them back deftly without even a wobble in balance. As he laid her in the bed she pulled him too herself sleepily, without even waking up. All Elladan could do was kick his shoes of and settle into her embrace, smiling to himself all the more as she laid her head on his chest and tangled their legs during the course of the night.

After an uneventful yet healing nights sleep, Tae awoke, slowly realising that she was not alone but then realising too that these days her bed tended to have a reprobate elf in it. She looked up and into Elladan's silver eyes, flashing with mischief as usual.

'What have you done?' she asked suspiciously, sully expecting to look down and see they were both naked for some inexplicable reason.

'Whatever do you mean? _I_ have done nothing'. Tae hastened to add 'for once; and his playful smile grew wider. 'Though I _am_ glad to have you back where you belong'

'In my bed?'

'In bed with me' he replied, snuggling up to her

'Dan' she said warningly. These pseudo-romantic interludes, whilst comical, threw into sharp relief her words to him before she became ill. Continuing the ruse when they both wanted it to be real was probably extremely stupid. She wondered why Elladan still made a joke out of it. He guessed her thoughts.

'Even a fake relationship is better than none at all. I don't mean to play mind games with you Tae, I just can't help it' he said in a more serious tone. Tae thought for a minute before she answered.

'If I get through this, I promise we'll talk about this. Maybe we'll even share a bed properly one or two times…' she continued to whisper in his ear and teasingly stroked his hand. He blushed scarlet and a small moan escaped his lips as she rolled off the bed and went to the bathroom, a spring in her step knowing that they understood each other.

---------

Ushering the elves into her car later that morning, she smiled as she imagined what the fanfic readers and authors would think of her little predicament. She wondered if she'd be flamed for being too much of a Sue, admired for her restraint with regards to Elladan, or if anyone would even have read her story. Tae pictured the summary paragraph: 'Long lost daughter of elf wizard goes to ME to save world, Elladan/OC romance'. She glanced at Elladan in her rear-view mirror before turning the key in the ignition, he caught her look and smiled back in reply, going some way to prove to her that this wasn't just one big crumpet fuelled hallucination. This trip to Wales would be a chance for Tae to say farewell to Earth, North Wales was a place her parents took her often; revelling in the rolling hills and quiet forests. The chances she would ever return to this world…reality even, that she had grown up in were slim if there were any. When she joined the morning's traffic on the motorway the beautiful British countryside glowed as if to ask why Tae could even think of abandoning it.

Once among the mountains, in the fresher air (ignore the strong scent of cow doings), the elven father and son began to liven up. They seemed more interested in the landscape than they had ever been back in the city. The weather was clear and crisp as Tae pulled in at Loggerheads, at the foot of Moel Famau…not quite Snowdon but big enough considering the medical treatment Tae had undergone in the last few weeks. Elrond was surprised at the amount of people who had chosen this same place that Tae obviously felt an affinity for, to come walking. He looked with interest at the many breeds of canine that were spinning excited circles around their owners', humans who seemed to echo their animals' sense of joy at being in the forest.

The first thing Elladan noticed was the birdsong, it sounded sweet and melodious in the green Welsh countryside. Secondly he noticed Tae's reaction as she stopped the car and quietly got out. She looked up at the treetops and took a deep breath and the sharp fresh air she inhaled seemed to bring light to her eyes and a vague smile to her lips. She reminded him of a horse let out to fun free after a winter in the stables. Although in her present health she wasn't about to do any galloping, she looked as if she'd been given a new lease of life, albeit a temporary one. He took the backpack Taw removed from the boot of the car and with her help strapped it onto his back. Elrond had already wandered on ahead; presumably he had seen some interesting plant growing further up the trail.

'Let's catch him up' said Tae, pointing up the first rise to where they could see Elrond bent over a grassy mound. Elladan kept pace with Tae, half to make sure she took it easy as well as just enjoying her company. He didn't want to let her know he was going slowly for her sake so tried to engage her in conversation to stop her noticing.

'Do you visit this place often?' he asked

'Aye, mum and dad used to bring be all over Wales when I was younger, we used to spend most weekends walking in the woods and fields around here…I guess mum wouldn't have complained, being born in a forest and all' she answered thoughtfully

'It is a beautiful place'

Tae murmured in agreement as they caught up to Elrond. 'What have you found?' she asked, leaning over to see what the Lord of Imladris was looking at.

'Some type of fungi, I've not encountered it before'

'Ah…I know that one, well, not personally. It's a magic mushroom; she said with a smirk

'Magic? How so?' enquired Elladan

'Um, hallucinogenic properties…or so I hear'

'Ah' replied Elladan with a smirk, as he watched his father secretly puck a few and put them in a deep pocket in his jacket.

--------

At the top of Moel Famau there is an old building, it had tumbled down only 50 years after building, and the ruins looked to Tae as if it may have really been a watchtower in medieval times. It was on its roof that the three of elven descent stopped to take a breather, with views of Wales and Merseyside all around.

'How are you feeling, my dear?' asked Elrond

'Its funny, I don't feel as invincible as I used to standing here with my parents. To tell you the truth, I feel worn out', at the elves' concerned glances she continued 'It's the fresh air, it makes me think…I'll be fine' She got up and descended the steps from the tower, wandering off a little down the trail and Elrond looked at his son reservedly.

'I think the sooner we are in Arnor the better, she needs to keep her mind occupied-'

'Don't you ever feel that we are being selfish, Ada? We ask too much of her. She should not have to do any of this'

Elrond sighed sadly, 'I often think it may have been better for Tae never to have met us, never to have asked for her aid, told her about her mother. Maybe it would be better if she remained here, though we would have to manage without her in this war. But now she knows, for good or ill, and I doubt she would agree to stay even if we asked. She would be alone without us now. We are her family. Could you leave her behind now, Elladan? Knowing what you know about her…loving her as I know you do'

'Ai! This is a mess, Ada' he answered, placing a reassuring and comforting hand on that of his fathers'. 'I would sooner tear out my own heart than leave her now' he said, watching her in the distance leaning against a fence post, her eyes lifted to a shrieking falcon above in the sky.


	32. Return to Arnor

Chapter Thirty-two: Return to Arnor

The cries of the kestrel were what roused Tae from the watch tower in the first place, the sound had reminded her of the dream she'd had about clinging to the cliff. Its head was absolutely motionless as it hovered above the heath land, eyes fixed on the ground and wings beating rhythmically to keep it aloft.

Tae walked as near as she dared without disturbing the hunting falcon and suddenly it hurtled to the ground with a shrill piercing cry. The bird must have been successful because it stayed on the floor for longer than it would have had its prey eluded it. Tae looked back to the mountaintop to see the two elves watching her, and she began to gingerly approach the spot where the kestrel had landed. As she drew closer she saw that the bird was struggling with whatever it had captured, it was flapping and clawing at something below it.

Tae edged ever closer and to her surprise saw that the falcon was locked in battle with a snake – of all things! She had never heard of either of Britain's two native snakes (grass snakes and adders), being a prey item for such a small bird of prey, and Tae had seen enough wildlife documentaries to know that nor was it either of these species. The 'serpent' – Tae suddenly realised how apt that word was – was black as night with a bright red flickering tongue. It had no markings as the other UK snakes would.

It was trying to coil itself around the bird's neck and Tae worried that it may be able to strangle the bird Tae felt an affinity with. She must have gotten too close, for a split second the bird turned its attention to her instead of the snake it its clutches and it screeched as if in warning to her. She decided she couldn't stand there doing nothing and waded into the fracas, crooning soothing words to the distressed bird and looking for the easiest way to pry loose the serpents hold.

By the time Tae had knelt over the feuding creatures Elladan was at her side, intrigued by the commotion. He stood still and silent when he caught a glimpse of the falcon's chosen prey. His father arrived just as Tae was nervously unwinding the reptile from the bird, delicately holding it's tail instead of the end with the pointy sharp bits which for all she knew dripped poison. Elrond's pale skin visibly blanched and he lunged suddenly, knocking Tae over in the process, and drawing a small knife he cut it from the kestrel and threw the still-twitching snake far away with a look that could make stone cry. Lying sprawled out in the heather (which she knew was tick infested!); Tae saw the kestrel anxiously recover its wits. Girl and bird locked eyes for a moment; the falcon then flew swiftly into the air and passed out of sight over the shoulder of the mountain.

"That was weird" said Tae with a glance at the two pensive Noldor elves. Elladan turned to her with an odd expression, he seemed about to say something when his Ada interrupted.

"We have lingered too long. I am sorry Tae but we must leave…now"

"What? Why?" she asked, a little wary of his tone.

"We must drive us back to your home, collect any necessary supplies and proceed to Middle Earth immediately. Once we are safely home in Imladris…if indeed it is still safe there…we will talk of what just happened. Please trust me, and hurry" said the Lord of Imladris.

The drive back was quiet; all were in a contemplative mood as they considered the imminent return to Imladris. Tae guessed that there was something about that snake that boded ill; it was certainly not supposed to be there, perhaps it was an escapee from a private collection. Although she was quickly coming to the conclusion that something decidedly fishy was going on…

Elrond had said that he'd elaborate back in the Last Homely, Tae inwardly shrugged; there was not much point her deliberating the issue if she was not a long time from being told. Instead she mentally ran through a list of items that she would be taking to Middle Earth since supposedly this would be her last few hours in her home realm.

……………………

Keepsakes of her family, photos, bits and pieces of clothing and food made up the majority of her packing and she surreptitiously included a few bottles of different types of alcohol she'd decided to treat Cormyr the winemaker to.

"Can you think of anything else you might need?" asked Elladan, walking into the living room where Tae had piled the precious items that she either would need or couldn't bear to be parted from.

"Don't think so, Dan" she answered, eyes scanning walls, shelves and cupboards to see if there was anything she'd missed.

"Right then, I'll just tie this string to each of your bags so you are not parted from them, then I shall tell Ada you are ready to go. He is anxious now more than ever to be gone from here"

Tae watched the younger elf about his task as the comprehension of all she was leaving behind dawned upon her. She absently switched on the TV for the last time and as luck would have it one of those crappy teatime soaps was on, something she never thought she might miss. She looked at Elladan and saw her future life with the elves; he seemed to sense her appraisal and looked up from his work, smiling warmly. She could not begin to guess how things would pan out back in Rivendell, for all she knew war was already upon them and she would be thrust into the fray as she was without the advantage of using the time-stop spell to learn some physical combat skills with Glorfindel.

She thought of Serbitar and his offer; that he would stop the war if she gave herself up to him…She had tried not to think about it too much but it was becoming painfully clear that she would have to give it some serious thought back at Rivendell if a way to stop Serbitar did not present itself. She was still unsure as to whether it had all just been a vicious nightmare. It was obviously something she could never tell the elves, she was not modest of her standing amongst them but she knew they would not let her go to him. Especially Elladan, Tae had a feeling there might be trouble further on when the time for her to go up against Serbitar came. She knew she loved him. She knew she would sacrifice her life for him and his kin if it came to that, and this knowledge drove a knife into her heart.

Shortly Elrond came into the room and saw Tae gazing absently into the television, and in a business-like manner her produced a bottle of shower gel and proceeded to squirt a circle around Tae's belongings, with enough of a diameter to allow the three to stand comfortably. He motioned for his son to come into the circle.

"It's now or never Tae Epsom" he called, extending a hand to the young half-elf and she looked up at him with eyes of tired resignation. She got up and stood with the two elves, closing her eyes with a sigh as Elrond began the incantation which would return them to Arnor.


	33. A Moment in Time

Chapter Thirty–three: A Moment in Time

The corridors bustled with serious looking elves dressed for battle as the three realm travellers exited Elrond's study – the location the spell had brought them to – and looked about. They were greeted with grim nods by all they passed until they happened across Glorfindel crossing through the Hall of Fire.

"Glad I am to see you three back" he said with a smile and embrace for each. The normally perfect looking elf seemed slightly unkempt; his full armour had replaced his normal comfortable tunic and breeches.

"As are we to be back, my friend" replied Elrond, "I can see from your outfit that things have progressed as we feared. Give me ten minutes and then I want a full council in my chamber" Glor nodded and Elrond turned his attention to Tae and his son. "You two, get some help and take all this gear to Tae's quarters as fast as you can. There'll be time to rest after the council"

Elladan coerced a few passing elves into lending a hand with Tae's belongings and all was safely in her room after just one trip. His heart felt lighter now he was back home, especially when he bumped into his twin brother as they were going to the hastily called war council.

"Brother! By Eru have I missed you!" said Elrohir as he playfully jabbed his brother on the arm. Elladan smiled and restrained the urge to commence a play fight then and there. "So, what is her land like?" he asked in a low whisper as Tae headed into their fathers state rooms and out of earshot.

Elladan sighed "Tae's homeland is somewhere that I am glad she or I will not be going back to. Imagine a world, Ro', full of cloying smoke obstructing the very sky, machines and greyness. There are still some wild places but the forests are being ripped out, the seas and rivers become the populations cess pit, and the wildlife are persecuted for sport"

"I feel less wounded that I wasn't invited" answered Elrohir with a thoughtful smile. He had been worried about what his brother would get up to without his twins calming influence.

"Believe me; I would rather forget the place"

As they entered Elrond's study they saw Glorfindel in his usual position, sprawled out on a bench in the corner. Erestor, with a dark look on his equally dark features, stood before a bookcase and their father sat behind his desk perusing parchments. Elladan and Elrohir sat in chairs near to Tae and waited for the council to begin.

------------------------

"Eru knows where he amassed this host, but it is enough to take on Mirkwood easily, King Thranduil asks that you and Lord Celeborn reinforce with all you can spare" explained a fair haired elf in similar get-up to what Legolas would wear.

Elrond frowned, his worst fears were beginning to materialise.

"I have taken the liberty of mustering the Imladris infantry these past few days during your absence. We can march on your word, my friend" said Glorfindel, to which Elrond smiled and thanked his seneschal for his work.

'_What about me? I can save you guys the journey…and the bloodshed_' thought Tae inwardly. She glanced at the messenger from Thranduil's kingdom, he seemed far from calm and it unnerved her.

"As Glorfindel says, the wheels are in motion. Lorien is likewise massing her army, I have spoken with the Marchwarden and he says they are in a similar position of readiness. May I suggest that we delay no longer than is necessary, my own _sources_ report that the enemy's forces look restless" said Erestor.

Tae cocked her head in wonder at Erestors' 'sources', she saw an odd likeness with the elf and a retired assassin character from the books she used to read at home. Contemplation of his devious nature lifted her mood momentarily.

"When am I to do this time-stop spell then?" she asked, ever a glutton for punishment.

"I would advise as soon as you can Tae, you will have plenty of time to rest during the weeks of training" answered Glorfindel

She raised an eyebrow and sighed, '_How ironic, rest __**and**__ training'_

"Would it not be best to do it in the morning? Since time will be stopped it seems only logical to do it when there is enough daylight" supplied Elrohir

Elrond nodded at his sons' suggestion. "Yes, if you agree Tae we should start making the necessary preparations. But I prescribe you get a good nights sleep"

"Sure" she replied nonchalantly, sleep always sounded good. She was in one of those moods where you just go with the flow, except however optimistic she became the fact that the flow always ended up going down a drain somewhere always came back to her.

"Well, it is settled then. Glorfindel, Erestor, continue preparing our forces. Sons, I want you to liaise with the grooms and the kitchens to make sure we have enough supplies for both elf and mount. Let us reconvene this meeting tomorrow evening…well, for Tae and Glor it will be a while longer" the Lord of Imladris smiled grimly.

--------------

Tae spent the rest of the afternoon sorting out the gear she'd brought from home. She made good use of the storage facilities in her room before Arwen knocked at her door to go to dinner. The two friends embraced and reacquainted themselves on the short walk to the dining hall. Even the Evenstar seemed sombre and subdued at the prospect of the great upheaval war was bringing. In the dining hall Tae noticed that a few elves held the same kind of expressions, perhaps the others just hid it better, she reasoned.

"Cirdan is building ships" said Arwen to Tae discreetly.

"oh?" Tae thought she knew why before she asked.

"Father wants those who can't fight to go to the Havens and await news of the battle" Tae placed her expression now, the Evenstar was fuming with the instruction.

"It would be safer there. Your father and brothers wouldn't have to worry" Tae agreed hesitantly

"Safer? So I am to potter around making daisy chains at the seashore while I await news of my kins fate? I am sick of contingency plans; I will not leave my home while there is hope…" Arwen ranted on for the rest of the meal, she obviously needed to vent and Tae didn't mind so much. Even though it emphasised her role in the impending conflict, and the fact that if Tae failed, Arwen would have wished she had done as her father had asked because the proverbial faeces would be hitting the fan.

As they were clearing their plates away Tae noticed that Elladan had been missing from the room, after spending so much time with him lately she felt oddly bereft. Before she could begin to wonder where he was Elrond approached and whisked her off to the Houses of Healing where he subjected her to a rigorous health check. Some of his methods were suspiciously new, and her thoughts were confirmed when she spotted a copy of the British Medical Journal under a tray of lotions and potions. As he struck her on the kneecap for the fourth time she scowled gently and jumped off the bed.

"I'm fine E, honest!" she assured the thorough General Practitioner in training. At this assertion he produced a blood pressure monitor from one of the folds in his robe. "Where the fuck did you swipe that from?" she spluttered. Elrond had the decency to frown.

"I just happened upon a room where all the spare equipment was kept in the hospital. They has so many of these things I doubt they will miss one" Tae rolled her eyes, wondering just how much medical equipment the elf plundered. "I am just being thorough my dear, after all, you'll be loosing that much blood in the morning that we need to make sure you are healthy to start with"

"Urgh don't remind me. Have you got any painkillers to knock me out while that happens?"

"I am afraid that is impossible, you cannot perform the spell unconscious Tae"

"…great"

----------

That night Tae went to bed still with no sighting of Elladan, she had begun to assume that he shared her bed (in a non-sexual, comfort bringing capacity), and it felt weird sleeping alone now. She substituted the elf for her CD player and drifted off to sleep with the London Symphony Orchestra playing the Braveheart music.

Halfway through the night Elladan looked in on her, he had spent the evening out on the practise ranges after he and Elrohir had finished their duties. Not feeling too hungry, he ate a small piece of Lembas while he sharpened his not-too-small collection of blades. Afterwards he sought Glorfindel out and engaged the Balrog slayer in a conversation for which he needed all his skills of persuasion. He had Elrohir to thank for the idea and it didn't take overly long to win the famous womaniser over.

As he stood silently watching her sleep he wondered how she would react in the morning. He sighed softly and began to undress, slipping noiselessly across the room and under the covers next to the young half elf who had captured his heart so easily and so completely. Quiet as he was she stirred and rolled over towards him.

"Where've you been?" she asked, groggy from sleep

"Shush, go back to your dreams" he said, stroking errant curls back from her face. Tae smiled slightly then rolled on to her back again and drifted off. Elladan watched her for a long time, thought of his conversation with Glorfindel on his mind. He had made a decision and was planning on ensuring it would work out to be the right one.

When Tae awoke in the morning he hoped she would agree to him switching places with Glorfindel as he combat trainer. He planned on doing everything possible to make sure the woman would come back from her confrontation with Serbitar unscathed. He could not perform magic, but he was battle trained and experienced, there was nothing Glorfindel could teach Tae that he couldn't.

And he'd also decided to once and for all try and win her heart before it was too late.

------------

Tae woke to low voices in her quarters, she was aware of Elladan, hell, it was as if she could sense his presence these days before he walked into a room. Plus she remembered him getting into her bed late last night. The question was; who was he talking to and why here.

When she opened her eyes she saw Dan' conversing rapidly with Glorfindel out on the balcony, as she made to get out of bed Glor noticed her movement and abruptly stopped in mid-sentence.

"Good morning" he said, with a strange look in his eyes. The notorious slayer of fiery demons seemed in a grave mood, something which usually spelled trouble. He then bid goodbye and left the room, and Elladan crossed over to where she stood.

"What's happening?" Tae asked

"Father sent word to Rohan and Gondor of what is transpiring; the humans refuse to aid us. What is left of the Dunedain are all the outside help we have" answered Elladan with a scowl, Tae could see he was tense.

"Why do they say no?" she was surprised that the humans would not come to the aid of the Eldar, but then the Last Alliance was not so called for naught.

"The race of men has been weakening for long years, their leaders are useless. Ada expected their answer, but we had to inform them nonetheless…in case we are unable to stop Serbitar. This is an elven problem, for elves to deal with I suppose" he finished with a sigh and Tae wondered how long it would be until Aragorn came on the scene and restored the goodness in Middle-Earth men.

"Well I'm no elf and I'm helping" she supplied, smiling though the topic didn't warrant it just to lift the spirits of her companion.

Elladan was caught off guard by the grin and couldn't help smiling back. He lifted a pale hand to her dark cheek and lightly traced her jaw line up to her ear; she shuddered involuntarily at his feather light yet intoxicatingly intense touch.

"See – you're becoming more elven as the days are progressing. I have noticed your heritage is coming to the fore now that you make your home along your mothers' kin"

Tae frowned and brushed his hand away at the compliment, if her ears were changing in shape it couldn't disguise the bright shade of pink they turned as Dan' had touched her, or the illicit thoughts of tantric elven sex she'd read about on the fanfic websites.

"Um, don't I have to be doing something with Glorfindel this morning? Where did he go anyway?" she was glad that Elladan couldn't read her mind, words were absent at the moment (the pictures were bad enough).

"Ai, yes. About that, Tae…"

-------------

Tae was almost certain that this 'little exercise' would end in tears. This was a stereotypical Bad Idea. Something that was sure to eventually warrant somebody saying 'I told you so'.

She was going to be trained by Elladan instead of Glorfindel.

They would perform the time stop spell and be alone for as long as it took for her to learn some physical combat skills. Tae figured she would have to learn fast – unbidden images of one-on-one workouts, muscle rubs and general close contact were making her palms sweat and the needle slip.

"Glor, can you do this? I think I'm going to spew" she said turning green, motioning at the syringe connected to a tube and a bowl. Elladan had explained that he and his father had appropriated a lot more medical kit from earth than she'd been aware of. Typically though, nobody had thought of anaesthetic to calm Tae's fear of needles. Glorfindel had given her 'the look' when she'd asked for brandy.

This was rich considering the drama he was putting her through. When Dan' had revealed he meant to be her tutor she'd gone straight to the Balrog slayer who'd fed her some spiel about him being allergic to magic and unwilling to put her in any danger. But at the same time, he said, he couldn't tell Elrond about the switch because the Lord of Imladris might think less of him or realise that all those truth-speaking spells cast on the blonde through the years hadn't worked.

The elf in question was at this moment about to stick Tae with a syringe to fill a collecting bowl with a decent amount of her blood – mixed with Elladan's – which was a necessary component of the spell. The blood symbolised the out of body – out of time experience about to be undertaken and Tae winced as Glor found her vein. When enough blood had been let Tae began the chant that Talen had taught her, words melting into each other as she said them faster and faster. She felt a twinge in her finger and looked down briefly to see her ring glow briefly but she didn't have time to consider it as the spell began to take effect.

Both Elladan and Glorfindel felt the hairs on the backs of their necks stand erect and the tingling sensation which alerted them to magic being performed. They even gasped in unison as they saw Tae's brown eyes cloud over with inky blackness.

---------------

A/N: This has been briefly beta'd by my partner, if anyone notices anything just pop it in a review and I'll fix it. Cheers guys :)


	34. Resist? How exactly?

Chapter Thirty–four

Elladan blinked. Nothing had changed. He saw Tae, he saw Glorfindel, both in the same positions they'd been in seconds ago. Then a sudden buzzing sound assaulted his ears and he felt the world lurch as if he was on a boat which was hit by a sudden swell. As soon as the feeling began it ceased. Glorfindel was still stood looking at Tae and she was slowly swaying; her eyes still blackened.

As he stumbled sluggishly towards the magic user her eyes cleared and focused upon him. He reached out to her as she fell into his arms.

"It worked" he whispered, as she went limp and he laid her gently onto her bed.

Glorfindel had forewarned him that Tae would be exhausted from completing such a powerful enchantment, so he was not overly worried and she was breathing deeply but regularly in his embrace.

He pulled Tae closer, knowing without needing to be modest that his presence brought her comfort. Ever since she had come to him from Lorien when he was wounded he had felt an intangible bond between them. He knew beyond doubt that Tae Epsom was his soul mate, as insane as it may sound considering she had been 'imported' from a foreign world not six months ago. She fit perfectly to him, both mentally and physically; they contrasted and complimented each other in equal measure.

Elladan settled down to his role as pillow and safety blanket, he would hold her until she awoke which would also give him some time to think.

* * *

A couple of hours later Tae awoke with a start. Her eyes were back to their normal hue and she rose from the bed and went to the balcony to look out at the Elven refuge.

"It worked?" she whispered rhetorically, she knew by the complete silence that something had happened.

"It's just me and you now" answered Elladan from the bed, complete with a feral smile.

"How could I forget" Tae could feel the hairs on the back of her neck bristle as if he stood behind her. She was right.

"What's first then?" she said as she turned around and leaned back on the balcony rail. He handed her a beaker of water which she accepted with thanks.

"I would be tempted to say sex, but the intellectual in me demands we put our 'energies' into working out how we are going to tell the time" he peered at the static blue sky while she nearly spat out her drink "Probably best that we use some type of water powered device" he surmised.

"Oh yeah, I suppose we could get jet-lag or something. At least its decent weather" supplied Tae, saying nothing in reference to the mention of sex and instead wiping the drink from her chin.

Elladan nodded and smiled, as ever imagining her naked against the rail she was languidly leaning upon. The sunlight shone through the lightweight fabric of the elven robes she had become accustomed to wearing, and her form was outlined tantalisingly. Yet again Tae's nerves bristled at the scrutiny. This was going to prove excruciatingly difficult if the tension between them would remain. Although they were free to come and go as they pleased Tae thought that they might as well be trapped in a lift for weeks on end.

"Ok well, why don't you make your clock and I'll go down to the river and bathe" she figured a cold shower at the waterfall would at least cool her burning skin…the tingling anticipation of what the next few weeks would bring. "And don't bother coming after me on the pretence of collecting water, there'll be plenty at the kitchens" she added swiftly with a raised eyebrow, at which Elladan feigned insult.

"I don't quite know what you are trying to infer Lady Epsom; I am here simply to train you…in combat. I would never take advantage of my position, or of you" he would have sounded offended but the faint smile and sparkling grey eyes alerted Tae that Dan hadn't yet changed his feelings for her, at least not on a purely lust based level, something she knew she shouldn't find so reassuringly exciting.

* * *

Some time later when Tae had finished combing her hair out, she lay half in and half out of the pool which the natural waterfall had created. The motion of the water lapping her bare skin was pleasantly sensual and she couldn't help thinking of Elladan.

The restraint they both showed reflected the fact that there was no time for relationships when war was upon them. Tae had no illusions about her ability; she was almost convinced she would not return from her confrontation with Serbitar. Certainly not if the offer to sacrifice herself to prevent an all out war proved to be true. As close to the elves as she had become, she knew it wouldn't go down well if they found out what had been offered. Elladan would definitely try and stop her, but then it was sheer hypocrisy; any of them would do the same, she felt. The price of her trying and failing was too great for her to pass on the opportunity to save a civilisation with her one life.

Would he feel betrayed if they were a couple? Probably. But then she guessed he'd feel betrayed regardless of whether they kept holding back.

The faint glow of the ring Talen had given to her brought Tae out of her circling thoughts. The jewel set into the silver band had flickered when she was mid-cast of the time-stop spell, something she'd not noticed it do before. In fact Talen had led her to believe that the ring was purely ornamental, which she now began to doubt. There was no way of knowing what if any purpose the ring had so she figured she might as well leave it on her finger. Perhaps it would come in useful sometime.

Further examination of the ring was interrupted when she heard a voice hailing her from not nearly far away enough.

"Tae" called a sing song voice, "Do you want to see my clock?"

She tried to scowl but it came out as more a girlish grin, she had half a mind to go and find him whilst she was dripping wet and naked, just to see his reaction. But she wasn't that über confident with her body, and besides, there'd probably be no going back from that situation. She slapped herself on the forehead, she was fantasising too much about a situation that she knew would cause too much pain.

'_Whatever happened to good old carpe diem_?' a voice said inside her head. Things were way too serious to continue this charade, to keep thoughts of Serbitar and the future in check whilst imagining him making love to her over and over again.

"But oh how I want it" she mouthed at her reflection in the water, blushing as she admitted it.

"Tae!" called Elladan again, his voice sounding nearer again.

"Yeah OK, Dan! Just give me a minute to get dressed…in fact I'll meet you back at the house" she shouted back, anticipating the way his mind was working, especially if it was anything like her own at the moment. The school girl infatuation, the flirting and blushing and innuendo would have to stop now if she was going to concentrate as a student under him. But regardless of the threat to the elven race, of Serbitar and his armies; nothing could quench the fire that coursed through her skin when she found him as she walked back to the house.

He was stripped to the waist in the gardens outside the main entrance, she saw him as though she was reading their fanfic on screen; he was a mass of hot elf stereotypes and yet they were truly valid. His long dark silken hair lay loose down a smooth and powerful back which he held towards her and she had a perfect view of his legs and backside in the tight leather breeches he wore.

Tae was feeling uncomfortably hot and pulled at the shirt around her neck to loosen it; he seemed not to notice her so intent he was on sawing wood on a low trestle table in front of him. Elladan's every move made her stomach flip and ache, and Tae was finding it increasingly hard to draw breath, her mind could not concentrate on anything but Him. A small part of it was screaming in outrage at what the majority of her brain was thinking, and even planning!

He must have known she was there all along, because he slowly turned, flipped his hair out of his face and smiled the most seductive smile known to womankind. This was the kind of smile which had broken millions of hearts since the dawn of time. 'It' said: imagine your darkest, most secret fantasy, and promised to fulfil it. Boudicca would have stayed at home to raise the Iceni children if anyone had dared flashed this smile. If more men knew the secret of it there would have been no feminist movement and no cause for equal pay disputes.

This smile penetrated.

As it was, Tae fainted clean away.

* * *

Shocked at the outcome of his 'cunning plan', Elladan scooped her up and ran off to the Healing rooms, frantically trying to remember if he had misread anything on the packet of tablets with which he had secretly dosed Tae. He still had a few of the small triangular blue pills in his pockets, and he quickly tossed them into the nearest bin. Moistening a cloth with water he softly cooled Tae's hot brow and she thankfully began to stir.

"What happened?" she asked when she was more fully conscious

"Must have been the sun…" answered Elladan dismissively

"Oh…thanks then" Tae was suspicious of his demeanour but she couldn't even hazard a guess as to why the elf would be to blame for her sudden collapse. If anything it was her hormones getting the better of her, and so because she was too embarrassed to talk about the way she had been fixated on his ass one minute and on the floor the next, she said nothing.

"Hungry?" asked Elladan, gently helping Tae out of the bed

"Yeah, I think" she answered, not quite sure how she felt at all. She let him lead her down to the kitchens where they put together a lunch of bread, fruit and cheeses washed down with a sweet cordial.

"Perhaps we should leave the training stuff until tomorrow…or at least until you're feeling up to it" offered Elladan

Tae looked at him and took in his expression and body language, she was getting used to reading these elves.

"What did you do to me?" she asked with a stern glare in his direction.

Elladan was a battle hardened warrior, used to hacking down snarling wargs and orcs. But he quailed when faced with confessing that he'd spiked Tae's drink with what he thought was an aphrodisiac tablet. He swiftly stood from their table and ran off. Tae was dumbfounded but at least she knew he was guilty, and before she could stop herself she was smiling….smiling whilst plotting her revenge.


	35. Restraint is the best course of action

Chapter 35

Less than an hour later Tae had put thoughts of revenge aside in favour of stretching out on the chaise in her quarters, the constant sunlight was an advantage to the time-stop spell that she was grateful for. As the sun warmed her skin she drifted off into a doze, the quiet of the Last Homely House a balm to her busy mind. For a while she didn't dream – but soon enough images began to flash upon her mind unbidden; her parents, her school friends, meeting Elrond for the first time. It was the sort of dream where the people and places seem to morph into one; her bedroom at home becoming her flet in Lorien, her first boyfriend turning into Elladan…

Said elf was extremely thankful that the girl was sleeping more calmly than he had seen her on previous occasions. Guiltily, he stroked her face, knowing that his touch soothed her. He had not considered the implications of her half human heritage as he'd spiked her drink with earlier. Just a couple of those triangle shaped blue pills, crushed into her drink and he'd envisaged a simple 'letting go' of her inhibitions. Tae was shy in a way elven women were not; she did not appreciate her own looks and only seemed to grow in confidence when deep in her cups. Elladan supposed that it was just as well his ploy hadn't worked. Had he thought it through he may have considered the consequences of his trickery. He had acted rashly and the fact that the girl had fainted instead of getting into bed with him had been a lucky mistake for the both of them.

Tae stirred and the Noldor elf smiled despite his guilty conscience. He would love this half elf no matter what happened. He was insightful enough to know she cared for him in return – but also the feeling that she was keeping something from him was like a bitter seed in his mind. Elladan guessed that her secrets had something to do with Serbitar, and he was loathe to think about the daemonic elf having any hold over Tae. Despite his sometimes carefree attitude, Elladan was worried about the future, about 'their' future. He sensed this was why she held back and it pained him to admit she was probably right. For if they were to begin a proper relationship and they were then separated, the coming conflict would be even more dangerous.

The scent of fresh cut flowers was what Tae first noticed when she awoke. She turned her head and sought the source of the sweet smell. A wooden vase full of wildflowers was on the table next to her and she marvelled at their delicate beauty. The daisies leaned towards her as if to get a better look and the blooms she couldn't name were dancing in the soft sunlight. There were the faintest suggestion of footsteps and Tae glanced at the doorway in time to see Elladan enter with a beaming smile upon his pale features.

"Hello" he said, drawing close enough to sit on the end of the chaise. Tae wondered if it was testament to their closeness or a sign of how predatory he was that he always sat so close to her.

"How long have I slept?" she asked mid-yawn.

"Through most of the day, you looked exhausted so I didn't want to wake you". The slightest hint of something unknown played across his features but she forgot about it as he reached out and touched her arm.

"I expect you were still over-tired from casting the spell to get us here" he suggested, stroking Tae's forearm. She shivered involuntarily and his smile swiftly became a smirk.

"Yeah… probably. What've you been doing all day then? Did you finish the clock thing?" Change of subject - safe territory.

"Aye, my lady. I left it outside for the varnish to dry, I suggest we put it there on the balcony and then we can see it from the gardens as well as our bed"

"MY bed, you mean!" She corrected him with a playful swipe of the arm and he feigned offence.

"As you wish. My quarters are just as pleasing. At least I will not be disturbed while I rest"

Tae laughed. The elf helped her to sleep and he knew it. What he didn't know was the extent to which she craved his protective presence when she did manage to sleep. She knew that whatever happened in her dreams he was right next to her and would be there when she woke up. Perhaps Tae was being lulled into a false sense of security, for she hadn't experienced any vicious dreams or visits from the wretch Serbitar since leaving Lorien.

Elladan gazed at his companion and noted with satisfaction the glow returning to her eyes. Back in her land, after those intrusive operations, she had been as pale and weak as a butterfly newly emerged from its cocoon. Though her skin still held a slightly grey pallor, he was certain the coming days in the permanent morning sun would soon restore the rich brown colour.

"How are you feeling?" he enquired, back to the matter at hand.

"A little spaced out but in a good way."

Tae sat up further and noticed with a faint flush to her cheeks that her gown had ridden up scandalously high on her thighs. He caught her look and frowned, guessing her concerns. He was a little exasperated that she would be embarrassed at the thought of him seeing so much of her bare flesh. He knew she had nothing to be ashamed of, though her apparent naivety excited him.

* * *

Thrust, parry, block. Thrust, parry, block.

The endless days passed mercifully quickly for Tae, busy as she was learning the art of the sword. The only way they knew that time had passed was by studying the water powered time piece that Elladan had fashioned on the first day. Her body ached as muscles that she wasn't sure had ever been used were tested and honed in her training. With Elladan's encouragement she had begun to show some skill with a blade. By human standards at least. Her days were occupied with endless drills and tactics discussions; Elladan had taken on his role as trainer seriously, he had begun to realise that if he did not prepare her enough she might never come back to him. Therefore a lot of the playfulness that normally coloured their relationship was replaced with a coldness that saw them spending most evenings apart, each in quiet contemplation of what lay ahead.

Tae could be forgiven for feeling neglected by him, admitting that she had begun to get used to the idea that they might spend this time getting closer, she had soon realised that it would be the wrong thing to do. She couldn't bear the idea of letting her walls down once and for all and then expecting him to let her leave for the coming battle with Serbitar and his minions. The slow dawn of realisation filled her with a strange sense of calm.

She knew what had to be done.

The idea of saying goodbye to this place was something she just didn't want to think about. Leaving those she had come to care about, to love… Tae knew she would just have to get on with it and planned on taking the cowards way out – she would slip away in the night so that she would not have to face anyone, knowing full well her resolve would falter if there was a confrontation. She just hoped that she could still rely on the offer of her enemy – her life to save the others. The half-elf would gladly sacrifice herself for the lives of the elves of Arnor, but she knew that the elves in question would go ballistic if they knew what she was planning. A small part of her entertained the idea that it would all work out, that she would have the skill to trick Serbitar into a false sense of security and kill him before he killed her.

A very small part of her.

She hadn't mentioned any of this to a soul and the stress and guilt of keeping it from Elladan and the others was eating away at her heart.

For the following weeks they could pretend that the skills she was learning were not for some greater purpose. New bruises flowered on old and pretty soon it became customary for Tae to add 'wound dressing' to her daily routine. Her hands became tougher and calloused in places where she didn't expect a weapon to affect and her back ached from the weight of the armour and the contortions her body was being forced through by her attentive tutor.

Elladan helped where he could, mixing up salves to soothe blisters and relieve pressure from aching muscles. But she flatly refused his offers of massages. What she really craved was long hot soaks and at least one night a week she set to fixing herself a bath. It was on one of these occasions, when her mind was floating on a heady steam cloud of jasmine and lavender, that she noticed the silver ring on her finger glowing faintly again. She focused her thoughts on the opalescent gem set into the silver metal and forced her magical abilities to awaken. She heard Talen's voice in her head reminding her how to complete a spell such as the one she was casting now.

Slowly at first but with increasing intensity the clear stone shone with a bright clean light. Tae felt heat course through her body as the magic began to work. No doubt if she had been looking in a mirror her eyes would have darkened by now too. Slices of images shot through her mind, first Talen, jumping out of a tree. Then, a falling leaf, spiralling in the middle of an emerald green forest. Other such glimpses of her past flashed by, the final one was a bird's eye view of herself casting the time-stop spell with Glorfindel and Elladan.

The spell concluded yet she was none the wiser. When she had practised this spell with Talen (if felt like years ago), the object she was identifying would glow and then she would see visions which centred on the purpose of the item – if any. If the ring was merely decoration she would not have had the visions, but they gave her no clue as to its purpose.

Her stomach rumbled plaintively and she hurried up her bathing to begin a slow stroll to the kitchens. She was seeing less and less of Elladan as the days wore on and she had noticed a change in his moods. When training commenced he was cold and business-like, probably advantageous after the chaos of their first few sessions of close contact work. At first the intimate aspect of teaching her the use of weapons had been like an open invitation to grope and make suggestive comments. Tae was grateful for his tuition but as her skill improved thoughts of having to use this skill in a real situation came more often. As time passed he seemed to avoid her more and more, Tae began to wonder if he was regretting asking to train her.

Most evenings they ate separately and kept out of each other's way. Tae did not say anything when he eventually began sleeping in his own quarters, she just stayed up later in the library poring over old maps and imagining interesting conversations with the statue-elves who were frozen in time around her. Now that things were becoming more serious Tae was having trouble sleeping more and more, she regularly woke in cold sweats expecting reptilian claws to tear her from the bed and rip her body asunder. Her lack of sleep and subsequent tiredness only seemed to annoy Elladan, who pushed her harder and expected more when she inevitably made mistakes.

Even after casting such a simple spell she felt weak, and by the time she made it to the kitchens she was dog-tired. The only thing that kept her awake was the need to eat, to gain strength for the next day. She assembled a quick meal of fruit, nuts and cheese and took her plate to the library – with the permanent sunshine a result of the time-stop spell; Tae had found the library to be the darkest part of the bright and airy Homely House. Even though her lids were heavy, Tae's eyes sought the comfort of the silent customers browsing the books. She settled down on a leather armchair and tried to stay awake as long as she could.

Anything to stave off the bad dreams.

* * *

Elladan sat on the bank of the river, tossing stones into the dappled light of the shallows with his slender fingers. He knew she needed him, knew she had become dependent on the comfort his proximity gave her, but he couldn't face looking at her more than he could get away with. Every time his grey eyes met hers he saw her fear and hope. Her optimistic personality and laid back nature frustrated him immensely. He would rather she be a gibbering wreck, overcome with emotion sometimes, rather that exhibit the cool, child-like innocence she advertised.

Each passing day reminded him of why they were there, why he was constantly pushing her to remember certain blocks, parries and counters. Why it vexed him that she kept forgetting how to hold a bow correctly. Cold realisation had returned to him like a winter tide destroying summers sandcastles. He would likely lose her, he knew that now. If Serbitar succeeded, if the Uruks attacked, or if a single well aimed arrow found its mark he would lose the half-elf he had set his heart upon.

He knew she needed him but his ill divined soul kept seeing her broken, twisted and bloody, at the feet of their enemies. He saw her last breath swell in her chest over and over and each time the pleading look in her eyes stung him mortally. For in these visions he could not help her, he couldn't revive her, or ease her passing – each time he was frozen in place; a horrified and reluctant spectator.

Tae's sleeping problems were not unknown to him, even though she had stopped telling him about her sleepless nights he always stayed close by. She never knew that he would be close enough for her to call him and he felt awful for not providing the comfort her soul craved. The ripples of the green clear water transfixed his eyes whilst his thoughts wandered well-trodden paths of uneasiness.

The half elf was showing ability and he inwardly thanked Eru for the fact that she was a quick learner, for a time would come when she would need every trick he had taught her. After a while Elladan rose, knowing (despite the daylight), that Tae would be settling in the library. He took a short cut through the gardens and climbed the broad steps into Imladris. Entering the library silently, the raven haired elf went to where he knew Tae would be. Unseen still, he leaned against a bookshelf and watched her attempting to fight the sleep that was trying to overcome her. Though they had not actually had a verbal argument, both were aware of the tension between them and things had got to a point where they talked only when absolutely necessary. It was a sad state of affairs, Elladan wished he could switch off his troubled mind and wrap her in his arms once more, but the truth of the situation was never far from his thoughts.

* * *

AN: I will try and conclude this story as fast as I can now as I feel crappy for never finishing it.

Deepest apologies to those of you who are actually waiting for an update.


	36. Meanderings

Chapter 36 – Meanderings

Drip… drip… drip.

Elladan's clock monotonously measured out the time that the two of them had spent together and Tae knew that it was coming to an end. She had absorbed as much as she physically could in terms of martial training, and her muscles and limbs were as strong as they had ever been. She could now hit a mark relatively accurately using a shortbow and it took her elven instructor at least 4 minutes to knock her on her ass. This was marked progress.

The tension between the pair was still palpable and yet to come to a head but Tae knew there would come a point in the next few days where they would have to confront the fact that she was ready.

From her position on a leather settle in the dark library she scoured the bookshelves in vain desperation. Tae had taken to sleeping on the couch at the foot of the bookcases over retiring to her room as for the last few weeks because she had been struck by a fear of sleeping alone. Out here amongst Elrond's collection of dusty tomes she felt more connected to people. At first, after casting the Time-stop spell, Elladan had stayed with her but their relationship had become strained with the passage of time. He was training her for a conflict which could very well claim her life. And though his work was invaluable, he could not bear the thought of losing her. As the seriousness of the situation became more apparent the joking around and flirting had become more and more absent from their conversations.

She settled on an old journal which was covered in forest green leather, the bindings inlaid with gold writing which marked the book as being a short history of the lands west of Rivendell. Tae noted the familiar maps which she had seen when her mother had read her The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings. However these maps were a lot more detailed, as if Tolkien only had a faint idea of the larger landmarks and populaces. There were a lot more dwellings and places of interest marked on these documents and as Tae traced them curiously with her fingertips she heard soft footfalls coming towards her.

Looking up she saw Elladan lean against the shelves, his face framed by the many shafts of sunlight which reached in between the books and artefacts. He still wore his training clothes, a supple leather jerkin and trews, though he was weaponless.

"Hey," she greeted him.

He smiled slowly and Tae could see uncertainty in his grey eyes.

"Is something wrong?" she asked in a small voice, if anything was worrying Elladan it was bound to be something to worry about.

"No Tae," he replied, moving forward into a crouch in front of her. He lifted his hand and took the book from her unresisting fingers, noting the title with a smile and placing it gently on an adjacent table.

She looked at him questioningly but he simply put her hands in his and stood, silently asking her to follow…

He noted how rough her hands had become over the weeks of sparring, his eyes tracing the dark circles under her eyes from lack of proper sleep. He had ignored it for as long as he could, knowing that withdrawing to his own quarters had not helped matters. Wondering what she dreamed about when she did manage to sleep, he led her out of the library and towards his quarters. She did not resist, he knew she needed this and he could not in good faith complete her training if she collapsed with exhaustion tomorrow.

Opening the double doors into his chambers he was glad that he had opened the drapes, the soft scent of jasmine seeped into the air and the slight breeze ruffled the gauzy fabric. Still neither had said a word. Tae just followed him, as if speaking would break the spell and she would have to go back to her own quarters – or the library more likely – and try to sleep. Elladan stopped before the bed and turned to the half elf, tucking an errant coppery tinted curl behind her ear.

"I'm sorry I've let you sleep alone for the last few weeks. I know how tired you are," he said, by way of an apology.

"It's ok," she mumbled, just glad to be close to him and anxious not to overanalyse the moment as she knew it would mean it would be ruined.

"Come"

He pulled her towards him, ignoring her weak protestation as he began to massage her shoulder and neck muscles. He removed her outer tunic so she stood in her vest top and trousers, she felt exposed but she couldn't focus on that feeling for more than a second before his ministrations continued. She involuntarily closed her eyes – lost in the heady scent of him and sheer pleasure of his nimble fingers working out the tension in her body. He turned her, put her back to him so that he could more easily access her body and he felt her body begin to relax into his touch. She moaned softly. He would have to stop for fear of going too far.

When his hands left her she almost felt cold and turning she smiled as he pulled back the covers of his bed, pulling her possessively back towards him. Tonight at least she would sleep safely. Forget the future. This was now and now she wanted very much to sleep. And possibly get cuddled by an extraordinarily handsome elf.

"Dan?"

He was in the bed now and she was climbing right in next to him, he rolled onto his side so he was facing her, his raven hair spilling down onto the white of the pillow like a waterfall.

"Yes?"

Tae lifted her hand tentatively and stroked the curve of his jaw. "Thanks…" she said, telling him more with her eyes than she dared to say aloud. He smiled and caught her hand, kissing her fingertips chastely.

"Just go to sleep, my love" he whispered melodically. The latter part of his sentence reverberated in Tae's mind as she felt herself drifting off. Still with her hands connected to his lips.

He watched her eyelids flutter and knew then the extent of her exhaustion. She was physically and emotionally spent, she did not even comment when he called her his 'love', something that they usually used to torment each other. Tonight he meant it for sure, and he knew in her eyes that she realised that. Soon enough Tae would have to dispel the magic that held them in this dimension of static time, and the full weight of the situation with Serbitar's armies approaching the Elven realms would be their priority once more. But tonight she was his priority and he wanted to make sure she was one hundred per cent fit for the process of cancelling the Time-stop spell.

He absently dropped her fingers from his mouth but kept them entwined in his own. Watching the slow rise of her chest he couldn't help following the swell of her breasts down to where her necklace glittered silver, shining out against the rich brown hues of her skin. She groaned suddenly in her sleep and he instinctively pulled her close; she responded by nuzzling into his body as if he were her only heat source. Wrapping the bedcovers more tightly around the two of them he breathed in her sweet scent and allowed himself to drift off, still holding on to her protectively.

Hours later the young half elf stirred, her hand still gripped in her sleeping partner's fingers. Her legs had somehow become entangled in his and it felt deliciously perfect. Tae cemented this memory in her heart, hoping that she would never forget the feeling of being close to him. No matter what happened in the upcoming months she would always remember the scent of the gardens wafting in on that breeze, the feeling of the sun on her face and the elf that held her so tightly. Her gaze swept across the smooth pale skin of his arms and up to his muscular shoulders, resting on the soft curve of his neck. She wanted to bury her face right there. To breathe in his scent and hold on to that feeling. Though his eyes were shut she knew he wasn't sleeping. His lips twitched ever so slightly as if he could read her thoughts and she waited for him to say something. But he didn't. His arms lifted and pulled her closer towards him slowly. She couldn't resist the closeness. Nor the quiet sigh at the feeling of his silky hair on her skin.

"Elladan?" she whispered tenderly.

His lips twitched again, surreptitiously, and she knew he was aware of her. But for once she didn't have the energy to resist him. She settled more comfortably into his body, tangled her legs into his a little closer, and went back to sleep.


End file.
